Please Tell Someone
by J7339
Summary: SeaQuest is recovering after the efforts of Marilyn Stark to destroy the submarine. There are new faces, and new challenges and achievements awaiting them all. The time has come to begin working together and find out about each other as a crew. Fourth and final chapter has now been posted. Story One (1)
1. Organised Chaos

**PLEASE TELL SOMEONE**

**By Jules**

**Author Notes – Important New Information **

This relates my stories and writing for the fandom SeaQuest DSV. There has been the premise that was hinted at on the show about the father/son relationship between Captain Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak. And I have always loved that idea, and have included it in many of my story plots. That will continue.

There was also an element within fanfiction writing about the poor relationship, or abuse Lucas might have suffered at the hands of his real father Lawrence Wolenczak. For a long time I have been asked to write in more detail about that physical abuse, and I was fairly uncomfortable in doing so. I know that the character that was portrayed in the original show was quite different in certain episodes. My interpretation of the Lawrence Wolenczak will be completely different in all aspects.

There are many many stories to come and already planned out – and I have also planned out for the abuse arc to come full circle and for there to be a specific story where this happens. It is titled and planned already – but there are a great number of stories in front of it at the moment, and more are inventing themselves everyday. Having said that I think Lawrence's character is one of the few out of any of my fandoms that I have no intentions of killing off – ever. My closure will come in a totally different format.

Some earlier and new stories will have Lucas start out younger, later stories will have him growing a little older. None of them should see him older than 17. There are a quite a lot of already invented original characters that will be used – and a quite a few new ones to introduce to you.

But now I find myself wanting to improve a lot of my stories for a few reasons including errors, but as a whole with pacing and lack of detail. Some of these which have already been written, whilst finishing off ones that have been left incomplete for a long time due to personal reasons. I hope that my writing time has improved a little over the years, but my passion for the characters and show has never died.

So, I will be starting from close to the beginning, and building a few new arcs, including the one of the abuse of Lucas and the adoption process with Nathan Bridger. Using the characters we know, and the episodes that exist for Seasons One and Two. There are my usual exceptions to that about crew members who I don't include that I will explain in each story. There will not be any references, story plots of characters and story-lines that occur from Season Three in any of my work.

If you are looking for a quick fix that all parties agreed and signed on the dotted line type of scenario, then you will be disappointed when reading my work. I want to try and depict how it all might come about, jumping in with both feet, describing the array of possibilities that will follow from everyone involved, canon and non-canon. What obstacles will stand in the way of this happening, both foreseen and unforeseen.

****Extra important notes ****– with my version of abuse, it will ****never ever ****be about sexual abuse or underage situations or homophobic content. There may be physical abuse, neglect, verbal and emotional abuse. Any violence will suit the plot of that particular story.

It is not my intention to offend anybody who may have experienced, or are going through these situations. I have not been the victim of abuse in any format and I don't want to cause any reader real hurt with my fictional pieces of writing. A lot of content is merely my own interpretation of what might happen.

There may be large and small clues or hints throughout. Some obvious, others less so noticeable, and some deliberately left for you to find out at another time, on another page of a different story.

There are a couple of other arcs that I also want to introduce, multiple and a couple of very large ones, and these will encompass several similar themes but also some very different plots, events and recurring characters. I will explore more about certain characters, more than others. What makes them who they are, their triumphs/downfalls/backgrounds/and original traits that I introduce as necessary.

Not all stories will focus on the adoption or abuse arc either, with some of my stories already having their own individual plots. Those will mostly stay the same, but there may need to be tweaks in places, minor changes or additions to some time-lines and other situations within them as I need to. I will usually include this information in my Author Notes before and after the actual story or chapter so you won't have to bother about remembering.

My older stories, incomplete and complete will be edited and a lot more content added, including those caught up in this new venture of mine, except for a small number of short one-shot pieces. None of my stories have ever been abandoned and they will be finished – although it may look like that to readers given the amount of time that has lapsed.

In the past I normally didn't have a chronological order for my stories and I will not be progressing according to episode by episode, and each story should still be able to be read on its own, but some of them do have events happening that affect earlier or later stories. I will advise where they slot into the time line.

I think at this point, I should give you the first three stories – they are all new ones.

****Please Tell Someone****

****The Green Pen****

****The Hurtful Truth****

My biggest hope is that people enjoy my work and will continue to do so. Thank you all for reading my stories.

Set just after the pilot episode with Marilyn Stark – information about where Lucas lives and his experiences before SeaQuest are for the most part totally invented for specific reasons. I have tried to include a heavy dose of canon in amongst the lines as much as my plots will allow.

Not all the crew has been re-introduced back into this opening chapter – nor all of the little quirks, and traits and events for them that I want to explore – they will be Chapter Two.

**Chapter One – Organised Chaos **

Lawrence Wolenczak stood beside the bar and used the small metal tongs to place a handful of ice cubes into the crystal tumbler. The room was currently devoid of any noise, so the frozen rocks made a distinctive sound as they landed on the bottom.

Selecting a round fat, gold trimmed decanter, he poured a double measure of a dark spirit, appreciating its strong robust aroma for a few moments before replacing the matching decorative stopper. Earthly and woody with a hint of spice.

Lifting the glass, the man placed the knuckles of his right hand against the coldness, allowing it to ease his mild discomfort. A little swelling perhaps, but bearable.

The evening had progressed mostly as planned. Investors and politicians alike had enjoyed themselves, the fine food, wine and company. The reward for his hospitality would be just as fruitful in time.

Cynthia's wretched offspring had been obedient up to a point, but towards the end of the night, an unexpected challenge to his authority had surfaced. The boy had forgotten some important lessons after only such a short time away from home. Perhaps the arrangement he had struck up with Admiral Noyce was not going to work in his favour or best business interests after all.

There would be no further trouble tonight and compliance had been ensured swiftly, harshly and without compromise. He blew smoke ring from the cigar clenched between his teeth, feeling relaxed and buzzed.

Tomorrow a launch would see the subject of his wrath returned to those military fools, but he remained supremely confident that his punishment would remain undiscovered, but no doubt remembered. A few more weeks and a final assessment decision could be made.

* * *

When Nathan Bridger had first boarded the sea launch back to SeaQuest, he was surprised at just how packed the compact vessel was. After everything that had occurred with Marilyn Stark, most of the crew had been given forty-eight hours leave. SeaQuest herself was undergoing even more refit and repairs, and wouldn't leave on its first mission until an indeterminable time frame. He would be looking for answers about that very question later today.

Bridger himself had gone back to his island to gather some more belongings and personal clothing items. He needed to make sure that the research shack was secured and equipment and experiments were not being left unattended. The little devil sitting on his shoulder still wasn't entirely convinced he had made the right decision. He wanted to be able to return if it suited him.

Kristin had been one of the few to remain aboard the submarine, sorting out staff and setting up basic systems in place that she required for her science teams. She had reached a tentative agreement with Jonathan Ford about accommodation arrangements and storage areas designated to research and development.

Commander Ford and Katie Hitchcock had remained on-board, working in tandem in opposite shifts to see that the repairs ran smoothly. Lucas Wolenczak had also been returned upworld, but had not sought out anybody to tell them what his plans were for those two days. Darwin the dolphin had been left in the moon pool to acclimatise to his new environment.

Bridger had boarded the sea launch with a large crowd of other crew members. There had barely been any seats left, and the passengers travelling back had brought their own luggage with them. The Captain was still trying to learn some of his crew members names and recognize faces.

Luck was on his side this morning, as Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg poked his head out of the cock-pit seat, and gestured for the Captain to join him in the co-pilot chair, "Welcome back, Captain."

"Thanks," grateful at being offered a little more room at the front of the vessel. "Does it always get quite so loud and crowded on these things?" Bridger questioned casually.

"Sometimes, this early on these very morning runs, yes it does," the young Lieutenant answered honestly.

Bridger sat back and watched the man go about the usual safety checks and systems protocols that were required for piloting one of this impressive and functional vessels. He took a good look at the dark-haired man. Their earlier brief encounter before all the trouble with Stark, surprising to say the least.

His son Robert had not always shared stories during his training at the academy, except that one time about this man and their misadventures. Seemed such a long time ago and a world away now. Even hearing his son referred to as "Bobby" was strange, bringing a lump to his throat of missed opportunities and wasted time.

"Ben, wasn't it?" Bridger asked, reaching out with one hand.

"Yes Sir, Krieg, Benjamin Krieg," the young man confirmed, completing the handshake.

Bridger knew that over the next several weeks, he would need to do a lot of evaluation of the crew, both as their new Commanding Officer, and privately as individuals. He liked to get to know the people he worked with, and relied on to get the job done. As Captain, he should be considered a fair leader, and one who co-operated well in a team environment. After living the past six years on his own island, perhaps he wasn't quite readjusted as some would like to think.

Nathan placed his hand on the control panel, feeling the slow humming vibration. He watched through the main window at the dark blue shimmering water outside, reaffirming what being in the ocean did to him. After all this time away, and no matter the promises that he had made, it still made his heart come alive and fill his senses. With its power and force, gentleness and calmness.

He smiled briefly to himself before giving the order to depart, "When everybody is safely on-board, Mr Krieg, if you please."

"Yes, Sir," Krieg responded pleasantly, clicking through a series of controls to set them under-way.

Bobby's reports about his father had always intrigued him, and now he was about to find out for himself first-hand, what kind of man, the Captain truly was.

* * *

The journey back to SeaQuest didn't take very long and the two men didn't share any further conversation. Bridger was content enough to drink in the surroundings and marvel at what had been achieved whilst he had been absent.

In the launch bay, the overhead loud speaker was calling out through all the activity, '_SeaQuest MR-5 arriving at Docking Bay Number 3'_

For the next fifteen minutes, crew members disembarked with their luggage and stores were unloaded. Lieutenant Krieg had been right in the mix of things, and helping unload the large amount of cargo.

With the sea launch now almost empty, and Bridger about to disembark himself, wanting to ask if his young launch pilot needed an extra pair of hands to finish. It was only when he glanced towards the back of the vessel, that he noticed one final passenger remained all alone on his own.

The young teenager he had been introduced to; who was currently wearing a pair of headphones, watching out the small porthole and seemingly oblivious to what was going on around him. The Captain wasn't even sure if the boy was aware that his ride had arrived back on SeaQuest. Should he say something to him?

Bridger had not followed up about where the teenager went during his short leave, or if it was even normal for him to have somewhere to go. Bill had not filled him in on all the details about the young man's life or placement aboard this vessel as yet. He had merely been given a rushed and rehearsed explanation of what someone so young was doing amongst a much older crew.

The boy's first name was Lucas he reminded himself, but he had not learned his surname's pronunciation enough yet. He remembered it was a little more complicated than Krieg.

The remembered he had been talking to him together with Kristin in his cabin, telling them about the risks to the vessel's computers systems and life support and something about barking dogs. The kid had forewarned them about the glitches and what was going on with the systems on-board. Bridger wondered how much someone his age should really know about a classified military vessel like this and how it had been obtained.

He had seen the teenager helping out to run diagnostics at various intervals when other crew members were trying to thwart his ex-student's desire and plans for destroying the SeaQuest. Ford had been impressed that it was this particular young man who had managed dig down deep enough to find the virus and accurately predict how long it had laid dormant before being activated.

With this information Jonathan Ford had been able to identify and expose who their terrorist really was before lives were put at risk. The Captain didn't know if his Executive Officer had thanked Lucas for his efforts during that time, or anybody else on the crew for that matter.

The time they had shared in his own cabin about whether he had intended to stay on or not as Captain was brief. The story about his parent's unhappy marriage and divorce not unlike others he had heard over the years during his career. Looking at his body language now, the first comment about needing _discipline_ didn't completely fit, the second one about needing guidance, yet to be decided.

Lucas knowing about the holographic program and having it up and running was very surprising, especially since the program had been vetoed by the U.E.O in his original design submissions. It had been a little touching when he found the remote control and the personal note on how to change the image of his friend Professor Martinson to anyone. At one point he had chosen his wife Carol, but later changed his mind. The teenager had promised him that he was still working on even more improvements.

And then if that wasn't merely enough, the vocorder system that Noyce had briefly told him about was completely out of this world. The vocorder was set up from a database of words programmed to teach itself in its new learning environment.

All of fourteen years of age and Bridger knew that the implications of formulating and composing such a system were enormous, both to the military and the scientific communities. To think someone so young had not only envisioned and discovered the idea and the concept, but also had the ingenuity to design it and be able to produce an ongoing working prototype.

This trip he hoped to learn a whole lot more from the young inventor about the system that allowed Darwin's clicks and whistle calls to be translated into recognizable speech patterns; for him to talk. He wasn't sure if the teenager was ready to share any of his work with himself or with either establishment.

With all of these thoughts running through his head, Bridger looked back to where Lucas was still seated.

Perhaps the teenager was like him and wanted to wait for the majority of the passengers to get off first, but upon studying closer he wasn't entirely convinced of that theory. The boy hadn't even glanced towards the doors of the launch. He just kept staring out of the porthole, his attention elsewhere.

This certainly wasn't the same confident, cheeky person he had met with Noyce when he first arrived. The teenager was dressed in baggy jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a high collar to it and a baseball team insignia on the front. There was a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

Today, his face appeared slightly drawn and his complexion maybe a little paler; the expression difficult to read or decipher. Sullen and withdrawn was perhaps the best description. He wasn't the same youth he remembered meeting just a few days ago. There was something very different, but Nathan couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Bridger was hoping Lieutenant Krieg would be returning any minute, but when it didn't appear that was about to happen, he assigned himself to the task. The boy really was caught up in a world of his own, and didn't show any signs of hearing someone approach.

The Captain had waited until the launch was almost empty, and now it was just the two of them. Standing a short distance away, he could hear the loud music coming from the headphones. His head was telling him that this was the reason the teenager had not heard anybody or noticed that they had arrived back on SeaQuest.

With the music at such a volume, he took another step closer, reaching over and putting a hand gently on the boy's upper arm in an effort to gain his attention. The effect was immediate and devastating as the teenager startled badly, almost dropping the small portable player in his hand.

"Whoa!' he exclaimed in alarm, pulling the headphones down around his neck whilst trying to hide his embarrassment at the same time. He noticed with genuine surprise that they were the only two passengers left.

Lucas quickly jumped to his feet, retrieving a small worn and battered bag from beside his feet on the floor.

Bridger thought he caught a brief grimace of pain cross the youthful face when the strap of the bag settled over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that," Bridger apologised, trying to reach out with a supportive hand. He was ready to help if the bag was too heavy. But the teenager took a half step backwards and moved his upper body sideways to avoid any kind of physical contact.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Lucas mumbled, looking elsewhere as he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

The Captain had wanted to ask a second probing question, or at least gain an answer to the first. But the boy was determined not to give him that chance.

"I am fine, Captain," came the clipped reply.

Lucas hadn't been wearing his sunglasses on the launch this morning, but wanted to avoid any further eye contact or scrutiny from anyone. After dodging the concern, he made his way towards the sea launch doors, readjusting the bag over his shoulder.

By the time that Ben Krieg had re-entered the launch, Bridger was the only one left, watching after the fleeing teenager.

"Something I can help you with, Sir?" Krieg enquired, noting the puzzled expression of the new man in charge.

"What more do you know about our newest crew member, young Lucas?"

The Lieutenant's face brightened a little at the mention of the teenager's name, "Not a whole lot just yet actually now that you come to mention it, but I am learning a little more about him everyday. Admiral Noyce brought him on-board at the last minute, not long before you arrived yourself, Sir."

Krieg could see the unspoken question on the Captain's face about wanting him to share more of his observations about the young man. He was happy enough to oblige and offer an early educated opinion.

"Well, the way I see it, the secondary part my title as Supply and Morale Officer is not just for showing on my name badge. I pride myself on getting to know the various crew members as they come on-board, one by one. A skill that takes time to master, I will add," he said in self-praise. "Scientific and military. I am a people kind of guy. I relate to them, find out their likes and dislikes about all aspects of their lives, and cater to those needs and wants as best I can."

The Captain listened patiently to the explanation, noting the man's outgoing and cheerful personality. He was surprised to learn there was such a position aboard a huge submarine like this, but pleased to see that Noyce or his team of people had at least put some forethought into some of the problems that might arise from time to time with such a large number of people living together in confined quarters and stressful environment.

Bridger has nothing personally against such a post on a vessel this size, but it was certainly different to the career that his Robert had been aspiring towards. Strange how both of them had attended the same academy, but had different objectives.

The crew was not only expected to worked together, they were going to be eating meals together, sharing living quarters and recreational facilities during their off-duty hours. The occasional disagreement was bound to surface over a lot of major and minor issues. And each tour was going to be varied in both the mission at hand, and the length of time they remained out under the ocean together. Sprinkle in that mix, military personnel and science geeks, then that could cause even more tensions that probably hadn't been anticipated yet.

"It is a simple recipe," Krieg continued, "Because Lucas is now the youngest person on-board, I took it upon myself to give his needs a little extra attention because of his age, Sir."

"Oh really?" Bridger replied with a genuine interest, pleased that someone had taken such a task upon themselves without having being asked to. "Just a moment ago it appeared as though he couldn't get off this launch quick enough. Maybe its just the idea of my company that made him react the way he did."

"Did he say anything to you, Sir?"

"Just the opposite. He didn't want to say much at all after you and the other passengers left. I saw he was the last one on-board, and I wanted to tell him that we had arrived, but I guess with that music was playing too loudly in his ears, and he couldn't hear me."

"I didn't mean to scare him quite so badly," Bridger explained. "It was just an accident on my part. I guess I am way out of practice after the last six years with not knowing how to deal with a much younger generation, and someone who is not a cadet or uniformed crew member."

Krieg could see the fatherly instincts that Bobby talked about beginning to come out in Bridger. The man may think he was rusty and out of touch, but right now Ben could see the spark of caring that might just be the answer.

"Sir, I think for the immediate foreseeable future, Lucas will be trying to find his own feet here amongst all the adults," Krieg pointed out. "Its going to take a little time for him to get used to being here and to open up to anyone."

"I think you may be correct there, Lieutenant, thank you," Bridger agreed. "I am just curious about him at this stage. It is very hard not to be. How did he get he get to the launch this morning?"

"From what I understand, Sir, Admiral Noyce spoke briefly about Lucas's father being a major financial contributor to the final outfitting of this vessel over the past six months."

"That part was explained to me as well," the Captain confirmed. "Well not in as many words."

"I don't know all of the details myself, but the kid must have been awake pretty darn early this morning to meet the launch, Sir," Krieg adding in speculation and conjecture.

"Why do you say that?" Bridger asked, looking down at his own watch and noting that it was still quite early in the day.

"From what little information Commander Hitchcock did share with me, his father lives quite some distance away from Pearl Harbour. San Jose, California to be precise, quite a number hours of flight time at least. I am not sure what mode of transport he would have used to make it on time from the airport to the launch, or who would have organised it," Krieg answered.

"Maybe he stayed somewhere closer overnight; a hotel perhaps so there wasn't so far to go this morning?" the Captain suggested, making a mental note to ask Noyce and his Chief Engineer about all these arrangements that he wasn't a part of yet. Hopefully someone had accompanied the teenager, and he wasn't travelling that far alone.

"All I saw this morning, when I arrived to pick you all up, was Lucas already waiting on his own, with his small bag. I was going to try and talk to him, he looked a little lost and uncertain. But then the chaos you just witnessed coming here ensued with so many more people arriving and demanding that I stow all their luggage, and I didn't get a chance to follow up yet. At the time it looked to me like he could have used a friend."

Bridger nodded, his observations just a short time ago, matching those exact sentiments. "Thank you, Lieutenant, you have been most helpful so far."

"Don't mention it, Sir."

As Krieg finished his sentence to the Captain, the overheard speaker's aboard the vessel could be heard calling out, '_Lieutenant Krieg, report to Commander Ford.'_

"That would be me," Krieg said with a smile, waiting for the Captain to allow him to leave to answer the page.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant, we will pick this up another time."

"_Captain, your presence is requested on the Bridge.'_

"And that would be me," Nathan commented out loud to no one, as he now exited the launch walking towards his own quarters, intending to stow his own luggage before heading to the Bridge.

* * *

When Lucas Wolenczak left the sea launch, leaving Captain Bridger in his wake, his mind had not been on anything avoiding the simple question that had been asked and unspoken scrutiny that he felt from the man's expression.

The teenager had heard the apology offered by Bridger and realised it had been genuine, and his head was telling him that he understood that Captain had not meant to scare him. But right at this moment, his nerves were still too much on edge. The flight or fight response that had built up in his body since the night before, no doubt would keep his senses on high alert for more than the next few hours at least.

The pain in his shoulder had not abated very much at all, and if anything it has been steadily growing worse. The whole right shoulder felt like it was on fire. Trying to use his normal tactics of blocking out the pain didn't seem to be working very well, as he found himself putting the bag in his hand and carrying it beside him.

The corridors were quite busy with many people, the noise and bustle disorienting him, and making him look up at the overhead sign-age to choose the correct pathway. From the launch to here he had been running, but now he was heading down a set of stairs, that pace had been slowed considerably.

Manouvering around a number of large boxes along the deck, the teenager made his way down the second set of stairs, opening the hatch door to his smaller room. It wasn't until he was inside that he realised that he was still virtually holding his breath. Lucas closed his eyes for a few moments due to the constant pain in his right shoulder. He exhaled slowly, as he closed the hatch, allowing the bag to fall from his hand onto the floor.

Opening his eyes and looking about the room, there were a myriad of emotions and thoughts running through his mind. He reached up with a hand, and rubbed at his face, trying to erase the tiredness that refused to yield.

Here he was back again, and truth be told, he was still trying to figure out how and where he fitted into all of this. The computer equipment that he had been working with before he left was still there. A single pillow was lying at the head of the bed, and a set of folded sheets beside it.

There were two sides to this coin he had been dealt with that he had never asked for in the first place. At least behind this small door, he could stop looking over his shoulder for more than a few minutes. For a very short time he could allow himself to take a breath. He wasn't safe by any stretch of the imagination. In four days time, he would have to return up-world, so he couldn't afford to become complacent.

Between now and then, he just needed to keep his mind sharp and his wits about himself. Learn what he could about this new place and some of the people here he had been assigned with. Before that fourth day, he would need to psych himself up again for another forty-eight hours. Once he returned from that short stint up-world, then he would be returning to live on-board for a few months whilst the new tour got under way.

For now, it had to be one day at a time. That was the best he could do at the moment, and even that time frame might need some adjustment. He chastised himself that in the past he had found himself in new and unfamiliar places before. This certainly wasn't new or the first time, and he knew it would definitely not be the last.

Looking down at the bag where it had dropped, he thought about the contents. It was still packed from before he left SeaQuest the first time, and there was at least two sets of clothes that could do with a wash. He didn't own too many, nor had he been given any funds to buy new ones as the need arose. The U.E.O. certainly were not going to be paying him while he lived here on SeaQuest, and living beneath the ocean didn't allow him the opportunity of gaining any other kind of paid employment.

The pain in his shoulder crept through his thoughts again, and he chewed on his bottom lip, lifting his head up and then back down, wincing softly at the fresh discomfort. There wasn't a full length mirror available to be able to take off his shirt and examine the damage first-hand. He knew what he would find, nothing that he hadn't seen before, or felt. This time he had been fairly lucky compared to others.

Lucas made a mental note to himself about needing to grab some of his mother's medication and add it to his bag before the long tour commenced. She was never coming back so nobody would miss it or wonder where any of it had gone. He knew where a few unopened bottles were kept. The labels had her name on them, but were still sealed and usable.

This new temporary home was nothing more than a small sanctuary for a short amount of time. He couldn't afford to let his guard down for very long, and he couldn't afford the luxury of getting too attached to the people on-board this vessel. This place would be no different from all other others, after a few months it would be savagely ripped out from underneath him.

Once again he would find himself constantly looking towards a new door again, waiting with fear and trepidation. Expecting it to be flung open at any hour of the day or night and the punishment delivered with fresh pain and the perpetual cycle would start all over again.

A little frustration and a deepening helping of melancholy was beginning to invade his sense of justice and fair-play. Why did everybody else get to choose what happened in his life?

Laying down on his left side on the bare mattress of his bed, not bothering with the supplied linens, Lucas tried to quell the bubble of nausea that plagued his stomach. He realised that he probably should have eaten something. The last thing he distinctly remembered putting into his mouth had been back on-board SeaQuest the day he went back up-world.

The business event that he had been forced to attend two days ago had gone on longer than normal, but he had consumed at least one can of soda. Yesterday, he had spent most of the day picking himself up after the guests had left. By midnight he had needed to scramble and allow for the flight times between San Jose and Pearl Harbour where SeaQuest was docked. Five and half hours flying time, coupled with another half an hour to get to the launch itself from the airport.

Flying was the worst thing for him and upset his stomach every single time. Last night or early this morning, whichever way one chose to acknowledge those hours of the day, had proven no different. The current position on his bed proving to be slightly less painful if he didn't move around too much.

For the next ten minutes, Lucas slowly used the index finger of one hand to lazily trace along the aqua tube he was facing. The blue hue of the water and the lights inside the tubes themselves strangely soothing, rhythmical and hypnotic. The teenager found his mind slowly drifting from all complex thoughts and his eyelids drooped with fatigue, but true restful sleep never came.

* * *

Captain Bridger had heard the overhead call from the launch, but made the executive decision that he was in no hurry. The crew could survive without him a little longer and could wait a few extra minutes while he stowed his own luggage in his cabin.

Nathan noticed the same hustle and bustle in the corridors that the youngest crew member had witnessed, noticing a lot of science personnel getting assigned to their new cabins and their new living arrangements.

A few military crew members had given a snappy salute as they spotted their new Captain passing, which he readily returned with thanks for the continued efforts.

Entering his newly appointed living quarters, Bridger still found himself impressed by the luxuriousness of the furnishings and the generosity with the proportions of the room. He was now Captain of the SeaQuest, but some of the simple attentions to detail about what he might want or need, made it different to any other time he had been aboard any vessel.

Hard to believe that until a little over a week ago, Bridger spent most of his time in his sparsely decorated research shack, checking the readouts and data that was coming from all his environmental experiments. Although the shack wasn't where he slept at night or when the weather turned bad, it did have a bed to accommodate those late summer nights or early mornings.

When his friend Bill Noyce had personally come to persuade him come back to civilisation, challenging him to bury the past; he had been adamant that he didn't need to change his priorities or his way of life. He had done that too many times already, and it wasn't always him that had to bare the burden created by a career that demanded more than he could give.

Six years had not been enough time to appease the gnawing sense of guilt that sat at the very pit of his stomach. He had been quite content to catch and clean his own dinner. And Darwin was never too far away from keeping him company.

Today he could expect to be dining somewhat differently in the mess hall, with his meals already prepared. This room was comfortably heated and the lighting was good. Not harsh on his eyes like the midday sun. The floor was a richly decorated and covered with a thick darkly shaded woollen carpet. He would have to wait until later that night to see if it was as soft underfoot.

Back on his secluded island, Bridger could feel the granulated sand between his toes, taste the salt in the air as the tide ebbed and flowed along the untouched shoreline. Those long days walking along a sun-soaked beach, he could feel the gentle breeze on this face. There had been a purpose to being there, not just a promise he made to his wife Carol.

Of course he had already stayed in the room prior to today, but somehow coming back now, in this manner, with his luggage still in his hands, there was a sense of finality to the decision he had made about staying.

To be totally honest with himself, Nathan never thought he would see a day like this again.

Was he still upset with Bill? Maybe, to a certain point, but the whole original deception from his long-time friend involved more than just a broken promise. Other people had unwilling become embroiled with the elaborate charade. Coerced under false pretences, when honesty was a characteristic he admired.

The Captain new that Jonathan Ford had been put into a difficult position months ago, even before Stark started making demands and threats. Bridger deemed himself astute enough over the years to be able to read the personality traits of his crew members. That often involved more than merely getting to know them first-hand or by their first name. It was not just based on the merits recorded in their personnel files or what rank and title they had attained.

Noyce had gone completely around him and expected the young Commander to jeopardize his own reputation as an upcoming leader and promising future Captain. Under orders Ford had been tasked with appearing incompetent and arrogant. To buckle under the pressure, and be seen by the crew of the SeaQuest as someone they couldn't rely on when the chips were down and the stakes were raised higher.

A stronger sense of malcontent with Bill Noyce, yes, but maybe he was running away from himself most of all; finding fault where decisions were made by all involved with nothing but the best intentions, from a life-long friendship and understanding that had spanned both their careers. Even if they were executed incorrectly or chosen poorly to begin with.

It was with these thoughts running through his mind, that Bridger now placed his two bags on top of his generous bunk bed, and took in the functionality features provided. There was a small shelf cavity build above, where he would be able to put his reading glasses and a book. A lamp for late night use. Below the bunk itself were a number of long deep drawers to stow casual clothing and a narrow closet situated against one wall to accommodate hanging up his uniforms.

The quietness of the room struck Bridger for a moment, no sound, but then he realised that it was because the holographic program of his friend Professor Martinson was currently switched off and eerily silent. The table on the other side of the room that contained the controls was in darkness too, the large remote control and instructions on how to use some of its features left in virtually the same place the young inventor had left them a few days ago.

For the moment, he was content enough to for the solitude that his cabin allowed to gather his own thoughts and to think on his own.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Nathan had entered his cabin and a second call could be heard over the loudspeaker, calling him to the Bridge, he emerged wearing a fresh uniform, pleased that it fit him well, and was in stark contrast to the casual clothes that he had been wearing aboard the launch.

Heading out into the corridor, the number of people in the corridor was now down to a more tolerable level. Boxes of stores could still be seen as he made his way along them, and people were attending to the task at hand to ensure everything was being stowed safely and correctly. The fresh faces on-board and their enthusiasm made him all too aware than ever that this unknown new exciting venture as about to get under way.

After passing through a number of corridors, heading towards the front of the vessel, Bridger looked up to his right, openly smiling as he saw Darwin swimming along in the aqua tubes. There was no vocorder to decipher what the mammal might want to say, but the playful flick of his tail told the Captain everything he needed to know.

_'Ready to face the next new challenge too, my friend' _Bridger thought pleasantly to himself.

Having his animal friend on-board might have sounded ludicrous to some people, even selfish to others, who would rather see the dolphin back swimming through the shallow waters off his island paradise. To Nathan it wasn't about the freedom of the animal, Darwin wasn't a prisoner by any stretch of imagination and could come and go as he pleased. His playground was the ocean directly outside the SeaQuest and beyond.

There were no sheltered lagoons on-board, but the U.E.O. had gone to a lot of expense and trouble to accommodate and include a complex systems of tubes and tanks, allowing Darwin access to most areas of SeaQuest. His presence was calming to Bridger and brought familiarity from somewhere he had spent a lot of his time until recently, to this new environment that they could both explore together.

Bridger could have used the mag-lev internal mono-rail system to travel the entire length of the boat, but he was happy enough to learn more about his surroundings by going at a much slower pace today. There would be plenty of time to use the sophisticated mode of transport later.

Approaching the large domed doors, a short bell rang, and then a siren could he be heard signalling that the hydraulically operated Bridge doors were slowly beginning to open.

Chief Manilow Crocker was standing just inside the doorway, and made a snappy salute, before making the official announcement, as Bridger walked through, causing all present to show their respect at his presence.

"Captain on deck!"

"Good to see you again so soon, Chief," Bridger warmly greeted his security officer with a hearty handshake.

Crocker wanted to say a whole lot of other things like _"I knew you would come back' _and _'This tug wouldn't be the same without you' _but he kept silent, instead sharing a knowing look with his long time friend; the two of them could reminisce about days gone by and academy pups over a late night cup of coffee at another time.

Turning his attention back to the rest of the personnel on the Bridge, noted that not all crew members could stand to attention due to operating their various work stations.

Lieutenant Commander Katie Hitchcock stood at attention beside her small hyper-reality probe control centre. "Captain," she acknowledged as he walked past.

To the right-hand side on a raised section of the Bridge, Chief Sensor Operator, Miguel Ortiz had been seated, monitoring the W.S.K.R.'s that were currently roaming outside the SeaQuest. Lieutenant Tim O'Neill had been seated at the Communications Station when the Captain arrived, but both men quickly stood up behind their chairs until their salutes had been returned. Once they adhered to the protocol demanded, both resumed their positions and went back carrying on their respective duties.

After allowing himself a small amount of acclimatisation to the lighting and specific sounds, he glanced at the navigator stations a few metres away, directly in front of where he should be sitting. Continuing to look forward even further, two very large screens came into view across the very front.

One was for communication for the entire vessel, internally and externally. It could be used to contact people and other craft, even at great depths and distances. The second was the view to the ocean outside. All crew members on the Bridge would be able to see and hear what was being said or displayed.

The technology in front of him was certainly impressive and maybe a little daunting if he wanted to he totally honest. Apart from the deep colour of the water, it gave the crew every chance to see nature up close and in mother nature in her rawest form.

Nathan approached the designated Captain's chair which was situated in front of the specialised tank that allowed Darwin to swim onto the Bridge. Viewing it purely as a piece of furniture to begin with, he noted that it had a high back. The padding on the seat and arms looked comfortable.

Pondering what it meant to him personally, it seemed strange to see it vacant like that, and as he looked about the room, he noted that everybody present was expecting him to take up position for the first time since agreeing to return and take command of the SeaQuest.

Once he sat down, he was silently reassessing how he felt about his decision, but couldn't quite convey the right words. It was much more than that, and a deeper sense of connection and even a little impending excitement all balled together. The seat may have been unfamiliar and brand new, but now he had a new sense of vigour and vitality running through his veins that couldn't be ignored. He was back, and a small smile appeared on his face at what opportunities may lay ahead.

Commander Jonathan Ford had been standing at a lower level on the bridge, when the Captain's arrival had been announced. He had allowed his superior officer the chance to take up the Captain's chair, seeing that the man was looking about assessing everything. From where he had been located, he was able to monitor all operations from all stations as a collective whole, and make decisions efficiently based on all that correlated data about the vessel's performance.

He had been briefly talking to one of the two helms-persons who controlled the motion of the vessel, but now set aside the clipboard he had been holding and approached Bridger.

"Good morning, Sir." Ford greeted him, providing a respectful salute.

"Good morning yourself, Commander," Nathan answered, returning the gesture.

"I regret that I was not able to meet you upon your arrival on the launch," Ford apologized. "How was your journey?"

Bridger was momentarily distracted and testing out the swivelling capabilities of the chair as the dark-skinned man spoke, but he made sure to look back up at the man as he replied.

"Oh fine, fine. If you like being compared to a sardine in a can." The expression on his face to Ford, showed that he had not been bothered by the busy atmosphere.

"The young lieutenant controlling the launch was very helpful and informative," Bridger answered, thinking of what he had learned about Lucas in such a short time.

The Captain could see the Commander frowning in thought for a moment, no doubt trying to go over the duty roster in his head to come up with the correct name of who was assigned to pilot the sea launch.

"Ben Krieg, Sir?" Ford answering with a question of his own.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Bridger asked, noting the slight hesitation in the man's voice, as though trying to work out how to word the next sentence carefully enough.

"No, not at all, Captain. Lieutenant Krieg is a well trained launch operative," Ford offered in judgment.

Jonathan could see that the man was waiting to hear the reason for his over descriptive explanation, his body language betraying how much he didn't want to continue.

"The Lieutenant is an asset to the crew, but sometimes his unorthodox approaches and methods of resolution to some tasks, have caused unpredictable outcomes in the past."

"Thank you for being honest," Bridger praised. "His friendly nature was very welcome."

Ford accepted the Captain's first-hand assessment and didn't comment further on the subject.

The young Commander could see a very noticeable change from the man who had been dragged along with Noyce and confused on at least two separate occasions as an unshaven lost tourist. He regretted any part of the deception that he had been ordered to carry out by the Admiral.

Nathan Bridger's reputation on the U.E.O. files preceded him as a leader, negotiator, diplomat, humanitarian and even an environmentalist. Ford could remember reading about his career history when he first agreed to take on the assignment of trying to convince him to stay. Quite an impressive resume for anybody.

The Captain had demonstrated the ability to take charge on a dime, but also to rely on his crew to supply any information he needed to successfully complete the task at hand. He may have had prior knowledge of Marilyn Stark's tactics and qualifications. Nathan had even admitted to training and sponsoring her when she rose up the officer ladder.

Bridger's approach to handling a team of people was vastly different though to his previous student. Stark had been bold, daring and demanding. Not afraid to sacrifice other people and their lives to achieve her own goals and ambitions. Ford had seen those characteristics from her when he had to relieve her of command.

Using his people and getting them working as a team and not against each other, had allowed him to thwart her plans, and to save real people and families. Bridger had used her own training and turned it against her, causing mistakes and over confidence and arrogance. Nathan had shown patience, humility and restraint when the rogue virus had been found aboard the vessel and started to affect the systems.

For the first time during this whole exercise, Ford was looking forward to learn more about the man he had read so much about, and underestimated.

The Commander's next topic of conversation was a little more casual, "Did you find everything in your quarters to your satisfaction, Sir?"

"Now that you mention it, there were a couple of things that I noticed," Bridger answered.

Ford frowned a little, thinking that he had personally tried to ensure that the Captain's quarters were carefully cleaned and maintained to create a good first impression.

"Forgive me, the cabin itself looks very spacious and there wasn't a single carpet fibre out of place," Nathan eased the man's unspoken concerns.

"I wanted to enquire whether it would be possible to talk about gaining a few more furniture pieces to fill up some of the extra room," the Captain continued.

"That should not be a problem, Captain, just let myself know what you had in mind and I will liaise with Mr Krieg and arrange acquisition of anything you want to order or select. It may take a few days for them to be brought on-board though," Ford informed.

"Well that sounds like going to a lot more trouble than I would ordinarily want. I was talking about a single arm chair for me to be able to sit and relax and read a book," Bridger requested. "And perhaps a larger long sofa couch, with soft padding and comfortable to stretch out on. There seems to be plenty of floor space to accommodate both of them. I am not fussy on the colour or fabrics, but my back isn't as young as it used to be."

"Yes, Sir, I will speak to the Lieutenant today about how long it may take."

"That is the other thing I came here, to organise first thing today a meeting between each of the crew members in charge of each station or department. We need to find out where everybody is with repairs and if they are having any major problems. I thought to get them together in one place to do that, so they can collaborate together, rather than as individuals," Bridger suggested. "Those areas who are finding themselves ahead of schedule or handling things well may be able to help divert resources and personnel to those who are behind or need more attention."

"I think that is a very prudent move, Sir," Ford commented, "The Ward Room would suit our needs for that purpose. We did hold some of the meetings in that conference room when ascertaining Stark's intentions."

"I remember being in there, but perhaps didn't get a chance to take a look around at the décor," the Captain reflected. "I will leave the list of personnel to attend in your hands?"

"Aye, Sir, that would be a number of the people currently on the bridge at the moment, but I will leave Chief Crocker in charge of security here while we are all absent," Ford planned.

Bridger stood up from the Captain's chair, nodding in agreement at the measures being proposed, giving another salute to the personnel as he prepared to leave, "Keep everything running as smoothly as we can, Commander."

* * *

Lucas carefully opened the door to his cabin, wincing softly at his painful shoulder, and scanning the corridor in both directions before exiting. After satisfying himself that there were few eye witnesses to his current movements, he walked into the corridor, standing up to take in his surroundings.

The teenager rubbed tiredly at his face, the impromptu catnap only lasting a maximum of fifteen minutes. The adrenaline reserves he had relied on when first running from the launch were now completely depleted, having lulled him into a false sense of security for that short time. From experience he found that he slept better during morning hours or during the day, whilst his night-time habits were more nocturnal.

Quietly he was berating himself for having fallen into the fitful, light doze. He knew that sooner or later he would have to learn to sleep on-board the vessel, and couldn't avoid it forever. Otherwise the lack of sleep would show too much in his body, causing questions to be raised that he didn't want to answer. Before that could happen, he would want to make sure that he would be in his own cabin, without the chance of being interrupted for a few hours.

During the last several years, out of necessity in both routine and unfamiliar places, he had taught himself to be a light sleeper. To be able to survive and rely on a lot less than what other people might deem necessary, and that any rest was light enough to be able to sense anybody approaching the door. Music may be the temporary solution he needed to help him wind down and feel relaxed enough to want to sleep, instead of jumping at every shadow or noise.

Standing on the grated floor, and working out which direction he wanted to go in, there was definitely a noticeable difference in the temperature inside his small cabin.

In his hands, he was holding a small bag with the clothes that he needed washed, and thankfully the people who were about, were not showing any interest in where he was headed or his brief hesitation. There was a laundry room somewhere on this huge floating hotel.

Taking the corridor to his right, he started walking, hoping that luck would be on his side, and he would find the right room without having to ask someone. He made a mental note about acquiring a schematic for the entire vessel as soon as he could to learn more about the vessel and where everything was. And he didn't expect that outright asking for one from the Captain or any other crew member would be successful, given his current security classification.

Secretly he had already privately downloaded what he needed for the various computer systems before heading up-world, and secured them into encrypted files he could access later at his own leisure. He intended to study them at great length as well now that there was more time, to establish what security was in place. Once he had discovered Stark's virus, he had helped to identify problem areas enough to Hitchcock and Ford. But afterwards, they had not bothered to share any further information about how the various systems were performing or ask for his input if there were any concerns to be raised.

While in deep thought about the security systems, one of the regular crew members came into view, approaching him from the opposite direction, "Hello, Lucas," Miguel Ortiz greeted him.

"Oh, Hi," he answered shyly, hiding his nervousness by gripping the bag tighter. "Miguel?" he prompted, hoping he had chosen the right name for the person greeting him. This guy seemed friendly enough and remembered his first name easily enough. He knew it was always his surname that tripped most people up until they got to know it better.

"Yes, Miguel Ortiz," the Cuban man introduced himself, pleased at seeing the teenager smile back. He had seen the newest crew member quite a few times before everybody went on their break, but had not had the chance to talk with him for very long. "Do you need any help?" he asked, seeing the unspoken question.

"Yeah, a little lost," Lucas replied with a self-deprecating laugh, "I was trying to find the laundry room."

"No problem, turn around and follow me, and I will show you," Miguel gestured. "It is down this way," he added, then proceeded to tell the teenager that he only needed to drop off any clothing that needed to be washed. There were crew members assigned daily to carrying out those tasks, and he could expect to have his fresh clothes returned within a short amount of time.

"Sometimes it can take longer, depending on how busy the place is. Right now with all the new people coming on-board, don't be surprised if it takes a little more time for the next few weeks," he continued as they arrived at the correct location.

"Thanks for that, it doesn't matter much," Lucas responded casually with gratitude that someone had taken the time out of their own schedule.

Miguel looked down at his watch, "I am sorry, Lucas, I have to go or both Captain Bridger and Commander Ford will be hunting me down. Don't be afraid to ask. I am sure you will get the hang of where things are and how they work around here quickly enough."

"You have somewhere to be right now? Lucas queried, seeing that the man was trying to end the conversation quickly without being rude.

"There is a meeting with the senior crew in the Ward room that is probably starting right now, and I am about to be late for," Ortiz informed him, "But I guess someone like you doesn't have to worry about such things yet."

With that statement, Lucas was left standing outside the laundry room, thinking about what he had just heard. _'I guess not'_

* * *

Brushing aside fresh feelings of inadequacy or the hope of being invited to such a meeting as an equal crew member, he reminded himself that it would probably be boring anyway.

At fourteen, Lucas was under no illusion about how he came across when he first arrived with Admiral Noyce. He was astute enough to know how the people on-board probably perceived him, wondering why he wasn't still at high school. And why someone his age was living with them there in first place.

He could just imagine the negotiations six months ago with the hierarchy of the U.E.O. and how his father would have described him for them to agree to his placement on SeaQuest. _Ungrateful juvenile deliquent _would have been a fairly accurate guess to some of what was said, and those would have been tame compared to the usual names he heard himself being addressed as behind closed doors.

The teenager could understand where some people might have thought he was a jerk the first time he was on-board. There were rumours circulating about him as soon as he put his first toe outside of the launch. At the time he was still smarting from the way he had been treated, not much better than a random item of cargo. Without any say or input as to where he was supposed to be going, or expected to do whatsoever. For the first couple of days, the tag of _juvenile delinquent _might have even been a little true.

The self-assurance that he had openly displayed was a facade that he had invented to protect himself, but he couldn't admit to that at the time. And it was only a couple of days ago, that he had been harshly reminded that not everybody appreciated it when he displayed this new brash, self-confident attitude. Each step he took at the moment with his shoulder aching, reinforced that lesson.

This time around he was determined for things to be different, and to show that the cockiness wasn't who he really was, if he could be given the opportunity to prove himself. He normally considered himself a friendly person, and one who was willing to help out other people, even if he wasn't required or asked to. He believed he had strengths and weaknesses just like everybody else. The teenager liked his own company, and actively craved it for the most part. And then sometimes loneliness just crept up on him and sucker punched him without warning.

Doctor Westphalen had even been bold enough to call him out on what she deemed to be _'cocky' _behaviour, but he had yet to spend any great deal of time with her. She and Bridger had turned up in his room to find out about the computer virus, and he had been eager to share everything he had discovered. He wanted to get to know her better this time around, if she would let him.

He wanted a chance to explain to the red-headed doctor that when it came to computers, his reactions were usually not him acting like a jerk. They came about merely as a genuine passion and pride that he took in what he was doing. Those mannerisms got in the way when he spoke sometimes because he was waiting for everybody else to catch up with the jumble inside his head.

During Stark's deception, Lucas felt career orientated and ambitious people like Katie Hitchcock and Jonathan Ford were watching over his shoulder, just to make sure that he wasn't touching anything he wasn't supposed to without permission. They had been pleasant enough to talk too, but too military and stiff in their methods at times for his liking. Someone constantly looking over his shoulder as he worked with computers was something he had grown all too accustomed with lately, and he hated it.

Lucas liked a little abnormality to routine, and a little chaos in organisation. He liked to be creative, and think outside the box. Some of his best work came about, not by being told what he could achieve with hard work; instead designed spontaneously with imagination and reaching goals that were deemed impossible or improbable. He had commitment and drive in spades. He just wanted the opportunity for people to see it.

There were times that Lucas made choices based on wanting to have fun and goof off, like any other normal teenager his age. He could be moody or frustrated and want to do nothing but lash out, when the situation presented itself. On odd occasions he felt justified in voicing an opinion and challenge people's thinking on some topics when he didn't agree from time to time. Those situations had proven all too infrequent and had been fairly rare since finishing college and finding himself on SeaQuest.

The teenager remembered when he had first been introduced to Captain Bridger by Noyce, demanding to know who he was before he answered the question about who he was. Initially, the man's reaction to his challenge of his abilities over Darwin's tag-the-marker training had been no different than the doctor. He wished now that he had acted differently.

Bridger had taken his immature behaviour in stride and chose not to dwell on the subject. Lucas even found himself seeking out the Captain, curious about a man he barely knew, turning up at his quarters unannounced and knocking politely on the door that had not been fully closed yet.

He had been invited in to share a conversation, the man struggling with the decision whether to run back to his island, or come back and stay. The Captain had eventually made the decision to stay on SeaQuest by himself, even after Lucas had asked that very same question.

Lucas had tried to help, but at the time the best input he had been able to supply was how unhappy his own parents had been during their marriage and subsequent messy divorce. An involuntary shiver of shame ran down his spine, knowing that he would have to maintain that storyline for quite some time to come. He wasn't about to share anything more than that about his home life. No good or benefit to him would come from anybody finding out more than they needed to know.

The Captain was the one person that he had spent more time and spoken longer with before going back up-world, except for Ben Krieg. Lucas had found himself feeling a little more calmer around Bridger when he was talking with him in the Captain's quarters, on a one-on-one basis. And he didn't have a concrete answer as to why that was yet.

On the launch back up-world two days ago, he had smiled to himself briefly, thinking about what the Captain's take might be on his little gifts.

Lucas remembered finding out about the sounding board idea Bridger wanted to have, and heard that the U.E.O. in its infinitely disproportionate wisdom, had quashed any plans for the implementation. There had been the usual suspect reasons of budget constraints and lack of technological know-how quoted on putting such a system into service.

Hence the teenager had seized on this and saw it as a chance to take the missed opportunity and make it a reality. He created the holographic program, adding his own unique flair to the project, and customising it just for the Captain with one of Bridger's past mentors. The little note about how to change the photo and the remote control that he had left on the desk, had been the final piece of an unwritten apology.

* * *

With some free time on his hands, and nowhere special that he needed to be, Lucas continued his wandering along the corridor, intent on exploring. He found himself becoming a little more alert, starving off the fatigue that was plaguing him earlier. Taking a good look around in wonderment, allowing him to cope better and try to ignore his pain.

He remembered Commander Hitchcock stating that although there had been hundreds of changes since being constructed, the entire concept had been the Captain's life-long dream.

A quick flash of colour halted his walking, and he quickly moved to directly in front of the aqua tube, holding up an open hand and touching the wall of the tube and laughing softly at the antics of the resident; Darwin. The bottle-nosed dolphin was swimming through the blue expanse, and was carrying a full fish in his mouth. Not eating it yet, but holding it in his beak and shaking it about to gain more attention.

"Thanks Darwin, that might be a good idea for me too," Lucas agreed, unable to hide the bubble of joy that welled up and he felt being so close to a live animal on a regular basis.

The long hours he had spent with the dolphin, teaching and coaxing him for his vocorder, had him looking forward to at least one activity as often as they could both manage. He had been working collectively with the mammal for over a week now, but that excitement never dampened. Playtime was even better between them and he prayed that none of it ever ended any-time soon.

Watching his aquatic friend swim away to enjoy his meal, Lucas had intended to do what he said and head towards the mess hall and grab a bite to eat. His stomach growled in hunger and anticipation at this prospect.

Halfway through his journey to where the mess hall was, the teenager paused outside a different hatch doorway. He wondered if the resident was inside or not. This cabin was designated as both storage and living quarters. The simple numbering system was displayed on the outside: A119. It was one of the few doors amongst the many that he remembered being labelled.

Lucas had been here before, but not directly invited inside yet by the occupant, Ben Krieg. He had seen him only this morning, piloting the sea launch that brought him back to SeaQuest. Ben appeared genuine and the teenager didn't feel the need to have to read anything more into what he said, and accepted on face value. Krieg was very open and vocal to everyone and his off-hand attempts at humour didn't leave Lucas wondering what the man might be thinking about. It was difficult not to like the guy right from the start.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently to see if anybody responded. The red lights on the lock indicated that it was locked and he felt a little disappointed when nobody answered. Maybe he could come back and try again after grabbing something to eat.

Lucas turned into another corridor, and realised that he was headed away from the mess hall all together. He did remember some of the layout and his current path was leading towards the front of the vessel.

Instead of continuing to walk, Lucas threw caution to the wind, and decided to try out the next best addition to SeaQuest than Darwin, the mag-lev monorail system.

The sophisticated white carriage had coloured lettering on the outside: _Air Logistics. _The hydraulic doors opening automatically as they sensed an approaching passenger, and closing again quietly as he sat down on the chair. The bench seats on either side were comfortable and allowed for sitting, and there was also enough room to stand.

The speed at which the mag-lev started to move was impressive and made his heart flutter a little with the exhilaration. The notion that it travelled in virtual silence right long inside the entire length of the submarine was captivating. There was no friction or sudden jolts to worry about, the ride was very smooth. The best thing about it here right now was that he was the only person present, and got to experience it all on his own.

The monorail came to a stop, and the teenager exited with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

_'Thank you for riding mag-lev' _

Lucas could now see the distinctive large dome doors of the Bridge just in front of him. Had he subconsciously wanted to come here? He didn't think so, feeling awkward about being there. This was in the total opposite direction of where he had wanted to go.

"New people shouldn't be anywhere near here," a voice spoke to him from behind. The short statement sounding more like an accusation.

Lucas whirled around, jumping at hearing someone being nearby without prior knowledge. Tiredness must have really messed up his internal alarm warning system.

"Are you talking to me?" he questioned, drawing a complete blank and failing to recognise the man at all.

"You are the only one here aren't you?" came the reply, the teenager now seeing a man dressed in janitorial overalls approach him with mop in hand.

Before there was any further exchange between them, the short bell rang again, and then the siren wailed, signalling that the Bridge doors were slowly opening, interrupting any further discussion.

"Hey there, great to see you back on-board so soon," Chief Crocker walked out greeting the boy with enthusiasm.

The teenager let out an audible sigh in relief and smiled at seeing this man, his over-zealous personality was too large to ignore. This was the man in charge of security on the Bridge. Even after overhearing the gossip about him and the Captain knowing each other for a long time and sharing some history, and after meeting him for himself, Lucas judged he was just a nice person to talk to.

"I thought you would be up here earlier when the Captain first arrived?"

"No not yet," Lucas answered, negatively shaking his head as he spoke, "I only saw him for a second when getting off the launch this morning," he added, not wanting to reveal that it was him that had left the launch in haste, not the Captain.

"Well, I suspect that is because there is a lot going around here today," Chief began to explain.

Lucas found himself trying harder to ignore the fiery ache in his shoulder and mask his wariness about this man who had appeared from behind. He almost made the mistake of groaning out loud, giving himself away, but instead, he turned is head away, hoping that Crocker had not seen his efforts of avoidance. This guy was different to the other crew members he had come across. The gut feeling that he had taught himself to rely on was kicking in hard.

Crocker did notice the teenager's uneasiness about something whilst trying to listen, and saw the other man still standing nearby.

"What are you doing around here?" Crocker demanded, trying to see the signs of a name badge that was normally required during working hours. "Only staff and officers completing their duties on the Bridge are permitted anywhere near these doors, unless authorised by the Captain."

"That is what I was pointing out to snowflake standing there before you showed up," the man stated firmly at the security officer.

"I don't need to answer to you or explain my movements to anyone," Lucas spoke up, his blue eyes flashing with indignity and annoyance. He didn't appreciate being singled out as doing something wrong when he wasn't. He didn't even know this guy's name.

"Oh no?" the man bristled at the teenager, taking a step forward towards him, forgetting that he still carrying the mop.

Lucas was about to take an evasive step backwards, but the larger bulk of Crocker intervened first as he stood defensively in front of the teenager, daring the man to challenge him instead, "No, he doesn't!"

"Just typical isn't it," the man retorted, the volume of his voice increasing, "Someone in the brass lets a whelp like him come on-board and suddenly everybody is expected to play glorified babysitter."

"He has more right to be here than you _ever_ will," Crocker conveyed loudly, not about to accept an argument to the contrary.

By this time, the man was growing bored with this topic of discussion, but decided to leave the area with one final passing barb at the kids expense; "I don't know why I even bothered saying anything in the first place, he isn't even a real crew member."

Lucas flushed red with shame at the harsh critique, thoroughly embarrassed and mortified that was how some people saw his tenure this early, before they even started any mission out into the open oceans. He was aware some people may not be willing to accept his presence straight away, but this man's comments only confirmed his own self-doubts.

Crocker could see that the words and name-calling were insulting and had an impact, "Don't take notice of anything he says," he added gently, watching the boy's face, and knowing that Nathan would be a better candidate than he for soothing ruffled feathers.

He made a note to mention something to Bridger the next time he saw him. "The Captain is holding a meeting with some of the other staff if you are looking for him?"

"Almost everybody else from here is going to be there too," Crocker said rattling off names, "Commander Hitchcock, Commander Ford, O'Neill and Ortiz,"

Lucas nodded his head in acknowledgement, he really just wanted to get away from his area himself now. He glancing through the doors and onto the Bridge as much as he could, noting that there were not as many people as he expected.

"Thanks, I thought Doctor Westphalen might be around," he partially lied. "I have a headache forming, and thought she might be willing to prescribe some medication for it. I will see if I can find her. Probably to do with getting used to the pressure down here."

At least some of it was the truth, he convinced himself. He certainly would welcome any kind of pain relief right at this minute, but not for his head. Inwardly he was kicking himself for blurting out an excuse like that without thinking. He should have not said anything at all and just left well enough alone.

"Are you sure?" Manilow asked, not happy to hear the boy wasn't feeling well. "I could call someone up from here if you like? I still have another hour or so here before my shift ends, and unfortunately I cannot leave my position until then."

"No, its fine really, it has starting to ease a little already. I might just need to go get some water and head back to my cabin for a while, don't worry about me," Lucas placated, leaving the next sentence incomplete, not really knowing how to finish it. "Thanks for helping set that jerk straight..."

"Anytime, Lucas, you just let me know if he causes you any more trouble," Crocker replied, watching the teenager depart on foot, not knowing if the youth heard him.

The teenager's mood darkened significantly as he left the Bridge area, he hadn't bothered using the mag-lev again, instead ambling along with thoughts about the people he had met this morning and the words they had said echoing back at him.

Miguel's casual comments had made him feel unwanted, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Those words had come out accidentally and without intent, his head could grapple well enough to cope with that and bury those emotions deeper. The spiteful accusations from that new guy had stung, deliberately coming right out and flatly telling him he wasn't part of the crew. He didn't have to pretend to like him.

Forgetting all about heading to the mess hall to find something to eat, the teenager found himself back outside his own cabin. If some of the people aboard this crate didn't want his company, then he would spend his time with the non-human kind. He didn't owe any of them an explanation, excuse or the truth or anything else until he decided he was ready or the time was right to do so.

He decided now was the perfect time to go swimming in the moon pool with Darwin. At least he had offered to share his food and maybe the cool water might help to ease the pain for a few minutes.

Rubbing at his shoulder and swallowing the lump in his throat and making himself close off his heart, he reminded himself that this wasn't nothing he hadn't already experienced in the past or been through more recently. There were worse places he could be right at this moment, so he had to be thankful for small mercies.

* * *

Nathan Bridger opened the door and stepped inside, he was taken back to this large conference facility being a hive of activity and discussion. He recalled the large maps of the ocean floor that had been poured over both man-made structures and the natural forming landmarks examined. Calculating what measures to take and what the disastrous effects would be, not just for SeaQuest, but for the greater open waters, marine species and human life.

Bridger's own new quarters were impressive, but now he was standing in here alone and without noise, he was able cast a critical eye over this room. He couldn't help but note this large expanse was meant to appeal to personnel of a higher rank, a place dedicated for officers only.

This was the place to hold top-level meetings and negotiations. In here they could easily entertain politicians, diplomats, military and civilian alike and any other kind of guest who was brought on-board SeaQuest. The furnishings were luxurious and the décor rich and colourful, the furniture pieces constructed of dark wood adding that touch of class and elegance.

A very large elongated oval table took up a considerable amount of space in the room. The U.E.O. symbol was emblazoned into the centre in high detail. Antiqued chairs were scattered on both sides and allowed for comfortable seating.

Standing or sitting, this room would be able to accommodate a large number of people at any one time.

One of the side walls consisted of a very large video-link display screen, taking up the entire space. Across the opposite wall, there was artwork and tasteful shelving. Displayed and spaced evenly on them were a number model ships, each different to the next and unique.

Along the back wall, there was a row of highly polished wooden cabinets, with sliding doors, running the length of the room. The Captain was tempted to pull on one of the ornate brass handles and take a peek inside to see what was stored in there.

Before Bridger could make that decision, his attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps entering the room.

Turning to meet that person, he couldn't help but smile at who it was, "Doctor Westphalen,"

The red-haired doctor returned his smile with one of her own, extending her hand in greeting, "Kristin, please."

The chemistry between then was certainly very different to the first day he had arrived on the boat. Perhaps she didn't see him quite as that _lost tourist_ and felt a stronger sense of connection trying to follow his environmental work. She had admitted to trying to find him, and probably didn't know whether to fully believe the rumours of him living out his life on some uncharted and deserted island.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you return, Captain."

"Nathan," he corrected her, seeing as it was she who suggested keeping their acquaintance on a much more casual, first name basis.

Any other private conversation to occur between them was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Commander Ford's hand selected crew members.

Gathering around the table, Commander Hitchcock sat opposite Ben Krieg. Kristin chose to sit next to Katie, with Ford sitting on the other side of the table to the doctor. The Captain was at the very top of the table, and was able to liaise with all his staff at the same time and vice versa.

The other crew members gathered around the table and were waiting for their commanding officer to give the gesture for them to take their seats. Though Commander Hitchcock was mentally doing a head count and thinking that somebody was still absent. There was still an empty chair beside Tim O'Neill.

Bridger wanted to get off on the right foot and began addressing them about a different matter first; "Thank you all for coming here this morning, before we get underway, I would like to propose and introduce a new policy whilst in this room."

"Captain, there is still one person unaccounted for who should be at this meeting...," he started to say. Before he could finish, the out-of-breath figure of Miguel Ortiz entered the room.

"I am sorry for being late, Commander, Captain, everybody," he stammered in apology, trying to ignore the less than cordial stare that he was receiving from Ford for his tardiness.

The Captain was a little more forgiving, "That is alright, you made it just in time, before we got started."

"Why are you even late in the first place, Miguel, I saw you leave the Bridge at the same time as Tim," Katie questioned him.

Ortiz took up a seat next to his good friend, O'Neill as he answered, "I did, and I would been here sooner except I came across someone in one of the corridors who was having a little trouble."

"Who did you help out, Miguel?" Krieg prompted, knowing that the man would have only been too happy to assist, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The new computer kid, Lucas," Ortiz replied simply.

Both Bridger and Krieg took interest with that admission, but it was the questioning look on the Captain's face that made him continue.

"Yes, he told me he got a little lost and was searching for the laundry room, so I had him follow me and I showed him where it was and told him all about how it operates. I think I was doing the majority of the talking rather than him."

"Commander, that might be something we need to consider in relation to the large number of new people we have on-board now. I am sure that Lucas isn't the only one trying to navigate their way around this vessel," Bridger commented.

"What do you suggest, Captain?" Ford asked. He was used to the military personnel becoming familiar with their quarters and work stations a lot quicker as part of their duties. With the large science contingent they were confronted now with, he could see where such an oversight could arise.

"We could have some basic maps of the place drawn up on paper and distributed to everybody, including the new people. Small enough for them to be able to carry around as a reference," Krieg interrupted, as he slouched in his chair. He could feel the disapproval coming from Katie across the table at his current posture.

"I think that is a great idea, Lieutenant," Bridger praised. "Who do you suggest should be able to do that efficiently?"

"Katie there is your best bet, her knowledge of this vessel and its innards are second to none that I know of right now."

Katie Hitchcock was trying her best to hide a small smirk of appreciation towards her ex-husband for his belief in her abilities, but when she looked up, Ben himself had his gaze elsewhere and wasn't looking at her as he spoke to the Captain. Even though they were now legally separated and divorced, every now and then there was a small flame of mutual kindness towards each other flickered.

"What do you say, Commander Hitchcock, up to such a challenge?" the Captain broached.

"Yes, Captain, they could easily be arranged," she replied dutifully. "Though with the number that might be required and my expertise needed in other areas of the vessel during my shifts, another set of hands would be useful."

"I would be willing to help Commander Hitchcock with such an undertaking, Captain," Tim O'Neill volunteered.

"Thank you for your continued co-operation. I do appreciate that all of you already have your own tasks to attend to, so when additional things like this crop up, team work is paramount," the Captain declared.

"Now that is sorted out for the time being, before we move onto the new business during this briefing, I would like to finish that I was about to say when Mr Ortiz came into the room," Bridger continued.

"Commander Ford, I have seen you wanting to openly object to Mr Krieg's casualness in here this morning since we first sat down.

At this statement, Ford felt disconcerted that the Captain had picked up on his unfavourable glances across the table at the Supply Officer. Bridger didn't miss anything.

"I would like to propose and introduce a new policy whilst in this room, when we are not hosting anybody else in here but ourselves," Bridger began, "When it does come time to host people not directly living on SeaQuest, I agree to sticking with protocol and all the airs and graces that come with that. I expect honesty, respect and loyalty at all times where possible."

The Captain could see Hitchcock and Ford nodding their heads in agreement so far. O'Neill, Ortiz had yet to voice any acceptance or reluctance out loud.

"However, when it is crew members aboard this vessel, gathered around this table, just like we are now, let's keep it a little more informal shall we?" Bridger suggested. "We are all going to have to rely on each other a lot during the next several weeks and support each other when problems arise."

"So you mean we can go shirtless and put our bare feet on the table," Krieg joked, extracting laughs from the majority at the table. Katie and Ford just rolled their eyes in mock exasperation. Kristin had shaken her head and smiled at the man's ability to turn almost any situation into a relaxed atmosphere.

"Not quite _that_ casual, Lieutenant," Bridger warned, chuckling a little himself.

"I could really use a cup of coffee right about now," Kristin stated, looking about the room to see if the equipment was available.

"I am afraid those facilities are not currently in this room, Doctor," Ford informed her.

"I could really use one too," Bridger agreed and saw the others nodding in the affirmative. "Mr Krieg, do you think you could manage to find something suitable before the next meeting?"

Ben sat up in his chair a little straighter now, "Yes, sure I can, Sir. I will make a coffee pot and whatever other paraphernalia we need ready for next time."

* * *

"Time now to get down to business, ladies and gentlemen," Bridger announced. "Commander Ford, I think I will hear your overall view first and assessment of the progress of repairs. Then I will take commentary from each of you in your own words about how each of your departments is coping, the good and the bad."

"Thank you, Captain, Sir," Ford stood to deliver this assessment, already forgoing the new policy out of the habits that were in-ground.

"There is no doubt that the repairs since Stark's departure have been slow and painful. The influx of new personnel has also put strains on the timeline. Any resources that Admiral Noyce has organized have been delayed and slow to arrive, and take even longer to evaluate. But having said that, the crew are working to the best of their abilities and progress is being made."

"And your estimate on when the repairs being completed?" Bridger queried.

"Two weeks minimum, Captain, not allowing for further delays or other factors affecting the schedule. I wish I could be more accurate than that, but we are still getting daily reports of new problems cropping up," Ford responded.

"Thank you, Jonathan," the Captain said as the man resumed his seat, turning and facing his Chief Engineer to hear her report.

Like Ford, training came automatically to Katie, and she too stood to present her summary. The repair schedule had fallen squarely on the shoulders of her and Jonathan since Bridger's departure back to his island, so she was aware of the problems that existed, just as much as her counterpart.

"Captain, as you know, large sections of the vessel had to be accessed to manually override the systems that were out of action or rendered inoperative by the virus itself. Many of the panels both below the decks and above had to be cut into even allow us to enter. Some of the work is labour intensive and cumbersome, but I have three teams of four working around the clock to keep up the pace. Skilled computer technicians are even rarer and there just enough of them at the moment."

"Do you think you need more staff to assist?" Bridger asked.

"I have already asked Admiral Noyce twice, Sir, and he has informed me that he is working on gaining more personnel to help," Katie answered. "But even if that happens, then we end up right where we are now, because they cannot read the schematics or have never worked on this kind of sophisticated technology."

"I will speak to him as soon as I can, and see if I cannot get those wheels turning a little faster for you," Bridger promised. He was well aware of the red-tape that was involved in hiring new trained personnel. Bill may say he was helping with the problem, but more often than not, the right-hand and left-hand were perfect strangers.

The first two reports caused the Captain to realise just how much still needed to be done, he ran a hand through his silvering hair and went over everything he had just heard.

"Does anybody have any good news for me?" Bridger quizzed.

Tim O'Neill cleared his throat, and then spoke, "Captain, the Communications Station is probably operating above eighty percent capacity at the moment. Most incoming and outgoing messages and correspondence are being received without any hindrance. I hope the station will be at one hundred percent before the end of week."

"That is a good concise report, thank you for being able to provide it."

"It wouldn't be any good to the rest of us if you were not at that work station, Tim," Ben piped up.

"I am sure that is not exactly true, Krieg, there are a number of people here who are trained like I am," O'Neill remarked, adjusting the glasses on his face.

Bridger looked at the bespectacled man, and was waiting for Ben to complete his comments. Krieg saw the expectant look, and knew how shy O'Neill could be about his linguistic abilities.

"Yes, but there are not very many of us here who speak the number of languages that you do."

Bridger seemed to be impressed enough, "How many languages do you speak, Mr O'Neill?"

"Twelve, Sir, but unfortunately I am not as fluent as I would like to be in some," Tim replied.

"I learned to speak classical french when I went to boarding school. And I have a female friend who works as a missionary in some of the poorer countries of the world, including Africa, but I never learned other dialects," Kristin offered to the group at the table.

"I can speak Spanish," Miguel admitted. "Some of my other distant family members can speak a range of other languages from home, like Haitian Creole, Corsican, or Galician. And I have a grandmother who speaks Lucimi, but there are not many from that age group carrying on the traditions and teaching us or passing it along any more."

"I have enough trouble with English," Bridger added, but clearly pleased at the language skills that some of his staff possessed. And twelve languages was extraordinary in his books.

"I speak a language here that none of you sitting here do," Ben interjected, "Money. Doesn't come with a funny foreign accent, doesn't need any translation except into smaller denominations on occasions, and always on hand."

"What can you tell us about your sensor station, Mr Ortiz, and how many of the W.S.K.R.S. are patrolling around outside the SeaQuest?" the Captain questioned, trying to maintain the momentum of the meeting before they wandered too far off topic.

"Yes, Sir, the station is working at about half the capacity it should normally be. A couple of them are waiting for new components to arrive, but there are some working. The main problem with those is the updates are needed constantly for them to be at optimum benefit. Someone needs to write the coding for the updates, and that is fairly slow, filtering down from the one computer technician that is currently assigned," Ortiz reported.

"Mr Krieg, how are the stores and supplies coming along?" Bridger asked, turning his attention to the next department. So far there had only been smatterings of good progress, and a heaped helping of what obstacles some sections were facing.

"You saw for yourself first-hand this morning returning on the launch, just how much cargo is coming on-board, Sir," Ben answered, "I am not lucky enough haven't got a computer program or work station to help me with all that counting. It needs to be done manually, and I run out of fingers and toes at twenty."

"Storage space at this stage is becoming a premium commodity, but I am sure I can find a practical solution. My only problem is finding someone to help cart the boxes as soon as they start stockpiling in the corridors. More stores are due to arrive this afternoon and tomorrow and throughout the week."

"Just ensure that none of it is contraband, Krieg," Ford warned, knowing of a few schemes that the Supply Officer had been running for profit purposes. He was certain there were other items being brought on-board that he would rather not know about.

"Don't give all my business secrets away," Ben cajoled in mock alarm, "I need those customers to supplement my income. One simply cannot live the lavish lifestyle of which I have become accustomed, merely on a submariner's monthly wage."

There were a few laughs from around the table and torments towards Krieg and his known money-making schemes.

The Captain had not been told of anything like that happening so far, but his days at the naval academy before he married Carol were not always on his best behaviour either. One day he might even share one or two with the Lieutenant.

"I apologize, Kristin, I should have allowed you to give your report somewhere in the middle," Bridger voiced.

"That is quite all right, Nathan," she began, "It might have been for best anyway, because although none of you would be entirely happy with what you have heard so far this morning, I am sure what I am about to tell you, will thrill you all even less."

A few worried glances were shared between the group, and Nathan looked at the doctor with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I will begin with the simpler problems at hand," Westphalen began, "It is true that the science contingent of this vessel is now larger in personnel to that of the military. That alone creates differences, but I am confident that my people are professional enough to work along side anybody, either individually, but more importantly as a team. Just like you are looking for with this little gathering, Nathan, and hoping for as a whole."

"Some of these people have never worked on submarine before, and the vast majority of them have not been subjected to living within the confines that SeaQuest presents them with. But I take solace and a little comfort with the knowledge and belief that given sufficient time and putting into practice mutual respect and understanding, we will meet these challenges head on and rise above them."

"Over the next few weeks and foreseeable future, the bulk of my work will include the setting up and maintaining a duty roster for the scientific staff. Setting up schedules for conducting laboratory experiments and recording test samples when we are finally in a position to begin those. However with more people due to arrive next week, that will cause some disjointness and ambiguity over the coming days."

"That now brings me to the next part of my report, which will not only affect every single person aboard this vessel, military and civilian, but it of course includes you all seated at this table right now."

"Not only am I in charge of the scientific community on-board, but I am sure that it has not escaped you that I am also the Chief Medical Officer," she stated, taking a breath and looking about the faces before her. "When the computer virus corrupted many of the systems on-board, it also cause major damage to the medical files. Some are partially complete, others are missing vital pieces of information."

"What are you saying needs to happen, Doctor?" Ford asked, frowning slightly as he tried to comprehend what the loss of such a large amount of vital and confidential information meant.

"Wouldn't there already be files retained by the U.E.O. that you could use to reconstruct that information?" Hitchcock surmised.

"Yes, there normally would be, Katie, but I am afraid I have this tendency to be very thorough and want to gather my own base-line data when it comes to patients under my care, or those who could potentially become one. I will use those files as a base so that I don't have to start from scratch for the military personnel, but with my own people, a lot of that background information and medical history wasn't part of any U.E.O. files at all."

"Each one of you is going to have me come and conduct some routine tests, ask more than a few questions about your vaccination status. Measurements of height, weight will be gauged, as well as confirming about any medications you may be taking will all become part of that."

"I didn't like having all that stuff done in the first place," Krieg groaned out loud in mock petulance, "You are not bringing needles anywhere near my butt, my blood is too precious just to waste."

"I am sure Mr Krieg there will give you his full co-operation when it comes to his turn, Kristin," Bridger said with a smirk at the mild aversion and exaggerated protest they were witnessing.

Now it was Kristin's turn to give a predatory smile back at the Captain for everybody to notice, "Oh good, I was hoping you would say that, Nathan, because you are going to be one of the first that I come and see. I have yet to determine what order I will use for everybody else."

"Me?" Bridger replied cautiously, the collar of his uniform suddenly pulling a little too tight around the neck. "Why do I need to be one of the first?"

Ben Krieg was sporting a huge grin on his face at the look on Bridger's face, with any luck he could divert attention away from his own plight for a while longer.

"Whilst you would still have a medical file retained by the U.E.O. from your previous service to use as a reference, Nathan, you have also been ex-communicado for the best part of six years. Any of information that is retrievable will be horrendously out-of-date and inaccurate. That little matter of living on your own remote island, being unreachable and not keeping in contact," Kristin informed him.

"Even if she chose to do the order alphabetically, or according to rank from highest to lowest, Captain, that still leaves you at a distinct disadvantage compared to us sitting here," Krieg pointed out. The man was out-snookered whichever way the dice was rolled.

Bridger concede defeat, "I will make myself available whenever you need me to."

"Thank you," Kristin answered, pleased to see that the objections to her medical assessments, had mostly been accepted without too much fuss.

"I think that just about finishes the reports from everybody here?" the Captain remarked, looking around the table to make sure that everybody had been given the opportunity to speak. "Are there any other matters that are outstanding that haven't been discussed here this morning?"

A choir of '_No Sir's' _another of _'Not at the moment' _and one _'Lets's wrap this up' _signalled that the meeting was coming to an end.

Everybody rose from the table, ready to leave the room when Bridger gave one final comment, "Please feel free to come and talk to me at any time. You all know your assigned tasks, but my door is always open. Dismissed everybody"

Within a few moments, the only people left in the Ward Room were Ben Krieg, Kristin Westphalen and the Captain himself.

"How did I do on my first day back?" Bridger asked with a small laugh.

"I think you did rather admirably," Kristin answered honestly. "I need to head back and talk to some of my own people very soon about what I was proposing. But I feel that a small break is warranted, and could really use that cup of coffee, fancy joining me in the mess hall?"

"Definitely, can I meet you there in a few minutes?"

"I look forward to it," Kristin said as she left the room, leaving only the two men.

The Captain wasn't quite sure why Ben was still in the room, but he suspected the man had stayed behind and was waiting to talk to him privately.

"Something on your mind, Lieutenant?"

"Not really, Sir, but after listening to everything that was said, I wanted to run an idea by you to gauge your opinion."

"Sure, fire away."

"Well it came to me after Miguel spoke and from what you and I discussed on the launch earlier this morning even before this meeting. I went over my own report about needing an extra pair of hands to help move stock."

"What solution did you come up with?"

"Not exactly a _what _but a _who__. _With your permission, I thought about asking Lucas to give me a hand, if he agrees to it. I wasn't going to do it today when he just got back, but tomorrow perhaps. Ease him into the day to day routine slowly, at a pace he is comfortable with, and get him involved and spending some more time around the rest of the crew."

"Ben, I think that is an excellent idea," Bridger confirmed, "What happens if he doesn't want to?"

"Never fear, Captain, I will appeal to him and make it sound inviting. That he is almost missing out on something good," Krieg joked, brimming with confidence, but not really having a back up plan if the teenager decided to say _'no'._

Krieg was certainly earning his respect and admiration when it came to learning about their newest crew member.

"Keep up the good work, and let me know how it all turns out," Bridger commented as he prepared to join Kristin for that cup of coffee.

* * *

The Captain kept his promise to Kristin and was currently sitting in the mess hall, talking to her over coffee. The discussion had not been about work so much, rather more about small things. His own work that he had been doing back on his island. Some of her own admissions about being assigned to the SeaQuest and what she had been doing beforehand.

Enough to keep the conversation flowing at a nice even pace, without expectations or demands. Bridger had not been afforded the opportunity of such an intelligent and charming woman in a very long time. In the back of his mind, he was convinced it clearly showed, but Kristin had yet to show that she had noticed.

There had been a brief discussion between them if either of them were heading back up-world before the tour finally got underway. Kristin had given a negative response, talking about wanting to make a start on her ever growing list. And mentioning about wanting to remain on-board to greet the last of the science contingent when they arrived.

Nathan had confirmed that he too had already made the decision to stay. All the loose ends had been tied up as far as his island, and Darwin was happily swimming about his new home. He wanted to spend time helping and taking some of the burden off people like Jonathan Ford and Katie Hitchcock. A strong sense of duty was beginning to settle in now that he was on-board.

"Thank you for the time to indulge, Captain," Kristin said warmly, "I will speak with you again later I am sure."

Bridger sat for a few more moments on his own, only to be greeted by Chief Crocker who was carrying his own steaming beverage."

"Come sit down for a minute, Chief," Nathan invited, his own cup still half-full.

"Thank you, Sir," Crocker obliged, sighing audibly as he sat down and enjoyed the first long draught of bitter black coffee.

"I am sorry that we had to leave you stranded on the Bridge for quite a while this morning with just a handful of people to watch over," the Captain said, knowing that security was the man's responsibility and he had been merely carrying out his duties like everybody else.

"Well, I tell you Cap, that didn't worry me at all, some of them are still green and have a lot to learn," Crocker replied. "I was surprised to see that young fellow turn up there though when he did."

"You mean Lucas?" Bridger queried, wondering what the teenager was doing near the Bridge.

"Yes, I thought he might be looking for you, when he was trying to peek around the doors inside. I would have let him go in, but he seemed a mite skiddish about being there in the first place. He mentioned something about going and looking for Doctor Westphalen," Crocker continued.

"He was looking for Kristin?" Bridger asked, this being the second time that he had heard different crew members talk about coming across the teenager, and about his apprehension. Ben Krieg was right, they needed to work on getting the boy used to being in their company.

"Yes, he said he had a headache and was looking for her to give him some medication," Crocker added.

Bridger's concern about the teenager's well-being grew at that statement. "Surely he would have come and found any one of us, even if he couldn't find her. Especially if he wasn't feeling well."

"Maybe, but it didn't help that some guy was harassing him just as I opened the Bridge doors," Chief explained.

"Harassing him?" Bridger questioned, not liking the sound of that at all.

"I am not sure who it was, I did look for a name badge, but he was wearing overalls and wielding a mop. He was telling Lucas that he shouldn't be anywhere near the Bridge."

"Was that all that happened?"

"No, Lucas got a little annoyed at the guy, defending himself and saying that he didn't need to tell anybody where he was going," Crocker continued, "The guy was certainly determined to stir the pot though, and started out again by calling the boy a few names, and then adding fuel to the fire, accusing everybody here coming on on-board of being babysitters."

"For a minute there, I was worried when he tried to get too close to the boy with that mop still in his hand," Chief admitted, "But don't worry, I made sure Lucas was safely behind me before anything could get out of hand."

"The guy left the area, but I could see he had hurt the boy's feelings. That is why I reminded myself to tell you when I got the chance, because the guy was still throwing words around. I thought you might be better suited to talking to Lucas than me. I don't have much experience with people his age or kids for that matter.

To say Bridger was stunned would have been a complete understatement. All of this had happened while they were having a meeting in the Ward Room. Thankfully the Chief had been in the right spot at the right time, but nothing else about this sat well with him.

"Where is this guy now?" Bridger asked, growing a little angry at this mystery man's callous comments and downright threats. That kind of behaviour was not going to be tolerated aboard his vessel to anybody, and especially not to someone who was much younger.

"I don't know, but I will keep an eye out for him," Crocker promised, "And I did make a point to tell Lucas to come and tell me if it happened again, but after what else that guy threw at him, I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"What else was said?" Bridger becoming frustrated about what he was hearing by the minute, pushing aside his unfinished coffee.

Crocker hesitated for a moment, knowing that his next sentence would have the same impact has it had done on Lucas and himself.

"The guy made it look like he was speaking to me, but said, "That he didn't know why he was bothering to tell the kid anything, because he wasn't a real crew member."

"That's just fantastic!" Bridger uttered with complete sarcasm. Any ground that he and Ben Krieg may have wanted to achieve in making the teenager feel welcome had just been completely undone in one morning. Now it was going to be an even bigger up-hill battle before they even got started.

"Kindly inform Commander Ford that I have something important to attend to," Bridger said in a calm voice, getting up from the mess hall table.

The Chief nodded his head in acknowledgement, knowing exactly where the man was headed.

* * *

Lucas was slowly getting out of the moon pool and drying himself off. He had spent the best part of an hour in the water, but his shoulder was beginning to burn with pain again and the water was no longer helping to ease the pain. He was grateful that the U.E.O. supplied its crew with wet suits for swimming, because he didn't have one of his own to bring back and use.

Within the first twenty minutes of entering the moon pool, the teenager had pushed aside everything that he had been feeling and just allowed the water to wash away his anxiety.

There were not many toys for Darwin to play with either, just one piece of rope that he had seen the Captain using. The harness that had been modified for the dolphin to tag the rogue submarine of Marilyn Stark was sitting idly by on a nearby bench. But the teenager didn't want to use that, and improvised instead with a piece of foam sponge.

It was soft enough not to hurt Darwin and absorbed the water just fine. The new game he dubbed splash-football had been invented. Today he had only been able to throw the foam with his good arm and there had been no rings or hoops; but the mammal didn't seem to take any notice, and had readily joined in and frolicked in the water.

As he made his way back to his cabin, he was drying his wet hair with one hand and a small hand-towel. He unlocked the hatch doorway and entered, securing it behind himself. The teenager's stomach reminded him loudly that he had completely forgotten to eat or even reach the mess hall for the food that had been promised. It was now early afternoon, and lunch time had come and gone for his first day back.

Now that he was back in his cabin, he had lost all desire to venture out and find food. And he had the same about of craving for human company right about now.

Tossing the small damp towel over the back of the chair at his computer desk, the teenager went about turning on the machines in front of him. Before sitting down, he reach down underneath the small cupboard in the room, and withdrew a plastic jar. He grimaced out loud as he sat down, as his shoulder brushed against the back of the chair.

Waiting for the pain to abate, he used his good hand to unscrew the lid of the jar. He peered inside and looked down at the meagre offerings, shaking them about at the bottom, realising that he was getting very low. There was at least two other stashes that he knew about, but he doubted that they offered much more in volume. He would have to make do for now.

This particular jar was his candy stash, as he shook a few morsels of the sweetened confectioneries out onto his lap. He resealed the lid and placed the jar on the desk. Usually he tried to vary his choice of snacks, alternating between savoury, sweet and salty. From from today he would have to ration himself.

There wasn't going to be another chance in the next four days to restock, and he had no money to buy fresh supplies, even once he went back up-world. There was no way of knowing when the opportunity to refill was going to come along again, so he would need to go easy on what slim pickings were left.

Although he was sufficiently relaxed from the swim, his needed to do a few other things to relieve his increasing boredom and help him concentrate on something else other than his discomfort. Now that the computers had finished booting themselves, the only way to starve that off was to use the vessel's computer system to explore.

There was nothing else to do right at this moment and nowhere specific to be. He could afford to spend some time becoming engrossed in his passion. He could immerse himself in the language of computers and the world they created and let everything else around him fall away for a time.

The teenager had to admit, the U.E.O. had supplied some fairly good equipment both before and after the virus. It was a pity that most of the software had been destroyed and some of the hardware had needed significant upgrading. Not much of it had been salvageable to cut down on costs.

The replacement of the computer network was still ongoing, and he knew from experience that more time was needed to bring everything back to where it was. He wished he could be apart of that process, he knew he could help if someone bothered to ask.

These machines didn't belong to him, but he had been fortunate enough to have access to what he needed. He would have to wait until he was in a financial position to buy some more pieces himself, and be able to tweak and customise those for his own individual taste and ability.

With the systems that had been restored back on-board, one of the first things he did was to isolate the ones located in his room away from the others on-board the vessel. He wouldn't be able to do that with all the systems, but it was a precaution that he had taught himself to carry out on many occasions.

There room was too quiet he determined, and fiddled with the dial on a small stereo system. Music began to play, and he closed his eyes, allowing the beat to begin filtering through his brain, wanting it to drown out any other noise and thoughts about the day so far. That feeling of euphoria was quickly interrupted by the sound of knocking at his hatch door.

"Just a minute," he pleaded with the unknown visitor, quickly taking his stash jar and putting it back in the right spot away from prying eyes.

When he was satisfied that everything in plain sight was normal, he went to the door and opened it.

* * *

After leaving the mess hall, Captain Bridger walked through the corridors, trying to figure out the correct excuse to use when turning up at the youth's door unannounced. Lucas had been fairly closed off and decisive when they had parted company on the launch just a few hours ago.

How he was going to bring up the troubling topics that he had heard from Crocker. He looked down at his watch, noting the time, still fairly early afternoon. He didn't know what Lucas would be doing at this time of the day.

_'Shouldn't somebody want to know'_ he thought to himself.

As he continued to his intended destination, the brief moment of anger that had built up, was slowly dissipating the further he travelled away from the mess hall. But his concern about how the boy had been viewed and treated was still very present. Maybe he needed to take his approach slower, and ask if the teenager wanted to talk rather than immediately put Lucas on the defensive. That had already happened one too many times today.

Looking up where he was on the SeaQuest, and heading away from the majority of the crew quarters, he couldn't help but note that he was now in a completely different area of the vessel. There were no other staff quarters back in this area that he knew about. The signage overhead now identified his location as _'Mammal Engineering'_ towards the back of the vast submarine.

Was this just an over-sight on the part of the people in charge of accommodation arrangements? He certainly hoped that was the case.

Not realising that by putting someone his age way back here away from the rest of the crew, that was only going further to cement that sense of isolation. Kristin's cabin wasn't close near here, nor his own Captain's quarters.

Now here he was, standing outside the small hatchway, pausing slightly as he took a deep breath, and politely knocking on the door.

When he didn't get an answer straight away, he wondered if Lucas was even inside his cabin, but then caught the muffled reply on the other side, _'Just a minute' _and patiently waited.

Bridger could hear the internal gears of the door twist, slide and mesh into place as the lock from the inside was released.

"Captain?" came the surprised greeting, confusion clearly written across the boy's face.

"Can I please come in?"

"Ah yeah, sure," came the reply, as the teenager willingly stepped aside and allowed him to enter. The boy closed the door, turning back around, moving towards his computer chair.

At least he was willing to talk to him this afternoon Bridger thought to himself, thinking that they had already made a huge amount of progress than this morning, with just a couple of short exchanges.

The boy's mood was still difficult to read, but so far, perhaps not as closed off as he had been on the launch. The Captain took note that there was music playin in the background, though he didn't recognize what genre or artist. The volume was at a moderate level, and not particularly loud as it had been through his headphones.

"Give me a second here," Lucas requested, still not looking directly at the man. Instead he was standing beside his computer desk, quickly pressing a few buttons on the keyboard. He paused the music playing on the stereo.

"Sorry there isn't much more room in here to offer you," the teenager apologized, with the first ghost of smile on his face that Nathan had seen today.

"Don't go to any extra trouble on my account," he started to say, but then watched him quickly remove a small hand-towel off the back of his chair and throw it haphazardly to one side of the room.

Lucas gestured for him to sit on the chair, while he climbed up onto his small bunk. He masked the wince of pain of his shoulder silently, with his face turned away from the Captain. He didn't think that the someone of his rank should be relegated to sitting on an unmade bed.

The teenager sat with his back not quite touching the aqua tube behind him, one leg straight out in front of him, the other bent at the knee where he was resting his hands.

With just the two of them in here, the teenager decided to go start first, unable to hide a hint of suspicion to his voice, "What brings you in here?"

Bridger ignored but the tone of the question, and saw that the smile he had glimpsed was no longer there.

"Oh, I was just passing by this way, and decided to drop in and see how you were doing," he answered, but the _"I don't believe you look' _was clearly visible.

"Everything was a little too rushed this morning on the launch, with too many people about, and with lots of activity," he offered truthfully.

The teenager seemed to accept this answer a little better, "Well if are you here about what happened on the launch this morning, all I can say is that I am sorry. The music was a bit too loud, and I wasn't really paying attention."

Bridger nodded his acceptance, but noted that the explanation sounded nervous and slightly rushed.

Nathan started looking slowly about the room, taking everything in, watching the boy deliberately following his gaze, but saying nothing. There were large pipes running above their heads, making the room feel a little claustrophobic and cramped.

One thing that didn't escape his attention was the temperature in the room now, compared to the corridor outside, and he wanted to know if he teenager had felt the same thing.

"It feels a little colder in here..." he prompted.

"Yes, that is because there is no heating in here, or air-conditioning, there isn't enough space for the additional ducting required. The temperature is stable though with the aqua tube and water running through here, and good enough for the computer equipment," Lucas shared. "I think this room used to be a storage room, but was converted at the very last minute when I arrived."

"You seem to have an awkward layout with some of the equipment," Bridger commented, looking down one side of the room, adjacent to the door." "There is some extra floor space in that corner over there if you need any help in moving one of the bulkier pieces."

"They are just fine," Lucas ground out, making an extra effort to keep his voice calm and reasonable. He knew why there was a rectangular void in one corner of the room. He had gone to great lengths to make sure it was set up that way.

The teenager saw the puzzled look on the man's face, but wanted to deflect attention away of what his reasons were.

"Don't worry about it, Captain. I am sure they just ran out of room and didn't know were to stick me. Commander Ford wasn't sure exactly where to put me either, and this became a convenient afterthought. I don't take up much space, and kinda like it that I have it all to myself."

Bridger frowned at the off-hand comment about being an afterthought. The teenager even was accepting of it. But he let the subject drop for a moment, making a note to talk to Jonathan at soon as he could about an alternative solution.

"Besides, Darwin knows where I am and keeps me company," the teenager said, spotting the dolphin passing by in the tube, and smiling again and giving a small wave at the mammal as he swam through.

Bridger changed the direction of the conversation entirely, "There were another reasons I came in here today to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas answered, still wary, but the sight of the dolphin had lifted his spirits a little.

Bridger could see a small amount of relaxation in the boy's body language about him being in the room and his motives.

"You've met Ben before haven't you?"

"The stores guy, yeah, he seemed okay," Lucas moving around on the bed and changing positions as his shoulder was getting to close to the tube.

"Well, Mr Krieg was telling me that he has too much stock on hand already to count and store away correctly, with even more coming in over the next couple of days. He asked me if I knew of an extra pair of hands to help him out. Know of anybody who might want to fill the position?"

"You want me to help?" Lucas asked, curious that the dark-haired man would have thought about him.

"If you are not too busy doing anything else," Bridger replied, seeing the boy's mind tick over at the suggestion. "I will let him do the asking tomorrow, I just wanted to see how you felt about it."

"Got to be better than sitting around here all today with nothing to do. I don't mind helping out where I have to." Lucas remarked, his boredom creeping through.

"Unfortunately for the next couple of weeks, there is going to be more than enough to keep most people occupied, and even past that," Bridger stated. "There was a meeting between some of the crew members just this morning to discuss where all of the departments are with repairs."

"Yeah, that guy Miguel told me there was a meeting going on earlier this morning," Lucas confirmed. "Nobody has bothered to share any information with me about what is going on this boat."

Bridger thought now might be a good time to slowly bring up the events of the morning,"What were you doing while the meeting was going on?"

"I wasn't doing anything," Lucas quickly snapped, but then contritely looked down at his hands, the suspicious look was back about what the Captain might have heard. "Sorry," he mumbled in apology, but not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

Darwin swam back along the tube, and seemed stay mostly stationary, swimming in one place, drawing the boy's attention again. Bridger could see the immediate change in the boy's mood, and heard the brief laugh he gave at seeing the animal again.

"After I found the laundry room, I went and took a swim with Darwin," Lucas admitted, leaving out any information about the encounter with Crocker and the other guy. "We played splash-football," he added, his face breaking out into a grin at the memory.

Bridger was pleased to see the turn around, "Splash-football?" He just had to ask, knowing it wasn't a game that was played back on his island.

"Yeah, well I invented it you see, there wasn't really a ball, but we had fun..." he broke off shyly, but still smiling as he turned back to the aqua tube.

"I hope you don't mind me spending time with him?" Lucas turned around and asked, his expression one of nervousness that there might have been an unspoken objection from the Captain.

"No, definitely not," Bridger said eagerly to downplay any fears the boy might be holding on, "Even back on my island, when it was just the two of us, Darwin was always able to sense when it was time to play. I let him be is own master as much as possible, deciding when to feed, swim or play. If he has given you his seal of approval and wants to play, then you must be okay in his books, Lucas."

The mention of his island peaked Lucas's attention and interest, but he decided to might be better to ask about it another time.

"Did you get to do any work on your talking program yet today?" Bridger queried, seeing that the boy's demeanour had improved considerably since talking about Darwin again. He decided to keep that momentum going for a few more minutes.

The dolphin swam off along the tube, so Lucas changed positions again to answer, "No I haven't yet, but I am hoping to start again soon. I am always trying to improve on it. That little demonstration you saw with Admiral Noyce is barely the beginning. There is so much more to the technology than what I have already designed," he explained with a touch of pride.

"I think you have done a remarkable job so far," Bridger praised, wondering why the boy was being so hard on himself about such an outstanding achievement.

"Well its designed to translate Darwin's clicks and squeals into English and vice-versa. But the program is not complete. At this stage, I can only get him to speak about one hundred and twenty five words of English," Lucas analysed.

"Don't forget, you will have to teach me the basics too, otherwise I will feel all left out just using my clicks and whistles method," Bridger joked.

"Sure," came the one-worded reply, but Bridger looked at the teenager's face and understood why.

"You look a little tired there," he said gently, seeing the eyes drooping, but boy refusing to give into the internal battle.

At that comment, Lucas made himself sit up straighter and appear more alert. This is where the stubborness of a teenager set in Bridger told himself silently.

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed out chat, but right now I should be going to relieve Commander Ford on the Bridge for a few hours," the Captain said, standing up from the chair.

"Before I go, is there anything else you need specifically for in here that you don't already have?" thinking about his own requests to Ford.

"No," came the short reply, but then the teenager thought some more, "Maybe a slightly longer bed, but I guess a larger one wouldn't fit in here anyway."

"I will see what I can have arranged, and again I am sorry that you got cramped all the way back here away from everyone else."

Lucas didn't reply, knowing that there were other reasons apart from size and privacy that he gained from being away from other crew members. He didn't expect that the Captain would really be able to do much about his lodgings anyway. New cabins were unlikely to come up anytime soon.

"What are you planning to do after I leave here?"

"Not sure exactly," Lucas said, getting off the bunk bed, ready to open the door, but then an promising idea on how to spend a few hours crossed his mind. He just didn't know whether the Captain would totally agreeable.

"Would you mind if I went to your cabin and worked on the holographic program?" Lucas asked. "It would only be me working in there, nobody else."

"No, take all the time you want," Bridger answered, "Would you like to join me and Doctor Westphalen in the mess hall about dinner time?"

"Sure," Lucas agreed.

Bridger was beginning to think that one word reply was coming out way too often for this highly intelligent teenager, but bit his tongue.

The door was now open, and the Captain stepped through ready to leave, but he had one final statement to say, regretting that he had not already said it earlier.

"You know that you can come talk to me any-time right? About anything that might be bothering you, or if you just want to talk?"

Lucas heard the comment, but didn't trust his voice for a spoken response. Instead he just waved his hand briefly and closed the door.

Leaning back against the door frame, but yelping at the pain and rubbing at his shoulder as a result, he began going over and thinking about everything that had been said.

There were parts about his life that he wasn't about to share with anybody, ever! Couldn't reveal, because the consequences would be dire and not very pleasant. An involuntary cold shiver ran down his spine and he swallowed nervously just at the mere thought of what they may entail.

The Captain was beginning to notice things about him, better than Lucas had first been prepared to give him credit for. The usual methods he employed to protect himself and not let people in were no longer working, he was loathe to admit. He let his guard down, and allowed a range of emotions to surface, even in that short amount of time.

Bridger seemed determined enough to be trying to break through his outer defences, and there were other people on-board, good and bad, that were beginning to take more than a passing interest in him here.

That part about hardening his heart and blocking everybody out in this place just got a whole lot more complex, and way quicker than he ever thought possible.

* * *

Lucas carefully and slowly opened the door to the Captain's quarters. He had knocked first out of courtesy, but went inside when he received no answer. He berated himself for being so stupid for tiptoeing around, knowing that had asked for permission.

This was not the first time he had been in this room. The bed was made and a pair of casual shoes were on the floor at the foot of the bed. The reading lamp was currently switched off.

The quietness without Bridger in there felt decidedly different though. He had thought about bringing with him a portable music player to use for some background noise, but canned that idea. He didn't think the man would appreciate his style of music being played in his private quarters, so he had to be content with working quietly.

He turned on the control panel, but carefully removed the photograph and laid it aside on the table. He didn't need the image to work with for what he was doing. Lucas had meant to grab a can of soda from the mess hall, but thought the Captain might frown upon bringing food or drink into his very neat cabin.

The only tools he had brought with him on this occasion was a small notebook and pen, and his brain. He was only working on writing code this time around, not the fancy stuff that could wait. His right shoulder wasn't going to allow him to write for long periods of time, so he was using his strong hand on the left to use the keyboard.

Several hours later, after he had eaten dinner with Kristin, and spent a fairly relaxed evening talking to her. Both of them had commented on the missing party who had agreed to be there, wondering what was keeping him.

Bridger opened the door to his own cabin, ready to retire for the night and read for an hours to wind down before sleep.

At first he was rather surprised to see one set of lights across the room switched on, but smiled when he spotted Lucas sitting at the table. The boy hadn't heard him enter, and even as Nathan walked over behind him.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, his face a picture of concentration at the information before him on the display screen.

Lucas took a few minutes to look up, "Oh, Hi," he said, using the pen as a bookmark in his notebook, and closing it.

"I thought you were going to meet Kristin and I for dinner?" Bridger lightly scolded, "Have you been in here all this time since this afternoon?" noting with his watch that the hour was growing late.

"Yeah, I guess I lost track," the teenager chagrined, standing up from the chair. "I get caught up sometimes. But some of my best work is done late at night like this."

Bridger nodded his head in acknowledgement, "It is not me you have to explain about missing dinner to."

The boy looked confused at that statement, "Why, who would care whether I ate or not?"

The question sounded so genuine coming from him, that Nathan could scarcely find the right answer.

"I am sure Doctor Westphalen will be pleased to hear that kind of rhetorical question."

"Well, I am going to go now, and leave you to whatever boring routine you have planned," the teenager lightly teased.

"Boring routine, huh," the Captain returned with a smile.

Bridger watched as Lucas picked up the photo of his friend Professor Martinson, and put it back in its correct position, "I took it out while I was working so it didn't get damaged," he explained.

"Once upon a time, he was one of my greatest mentors," the Captain commented, as Lucas turned on the image to make sure everything was still in working order.

"Did you ever have anybody in your life like that, Lucas?"

But he was a little surprised to hear the sudden change and closed-off tone to the boy's voice, "Not that I can ever recall," he said with bitterness.

The teenager picked up his notebook and left the room before anything else could be said about his answer.

* * *

Bridger had wanted to follow the boy and ask what he meant, and find out why his attitude had altered so quickly. But erred on the side of caution, thinking he could talk to him in the morning and hope that he was in a better frame of mind.

By eight o'clock in the morning, the Captain was awake after mostly restful night. His body clock was still a little out of sorts from living according to the rising of the sun. He had completed breakfast, but wasn't due to start on the Bridge for another couple of hours. The conversation with Lucas late last night had been rolling around in his head for half an hour now.

He hadn't seen the boy turn up for breakfast since he had arrived, and Kristin had been in earlier than him and left again, so conversation with anyone this early had been sorely lacking so far. One could be forgiven for thinking he should be used to his own company after all this time.

What Bridger didn't know was that when Lucas returned to his own cabin last night; he had felt guilty about the way he had spoken, but found his body just wouldn't relax enough. Restful sleep had alluded him through the wee hours of the morning until two hours ago. It was almost twenty four hours since the teenager had arrived on SeaQuest before he fell into deeper doze.

Arriving at Lucas's cabin door, this time was distinctly different to yesterday afternoon. Firstly he could hear the music playing again, but this time it was much louder, and secondly, the door was not locked.

Knocking twice and receiving no answer, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, needing to check for himself that everything was alright. The lights in the room were still turned off, the blue of the water standing out in stark contrast. He didn't realise yesterday how dark it was in here, even during daylight hours, and it was still much cooler inside the room.

Approaching the stereo system, Bridger reached for the volume control and turned it all the way down, wondering how the boy could ever sleep with such a racket playing in the background.

Turning back towards the bed, Nathan could only drink in the picture of the occupant before him. The teenager was still dressed in the same clothes he had worn yesterday, still wearing his shoes. He was laying on his stomach, on top of the unmade mattress, the rather thin single pillow supporting his head. His right arm lay down alongside the length of his body, whilst his left arm was bent at the elbow, with his hand tucked out of sight.

The blue hue of the aqua tube shone over his sleeping form, only causing Bridger to notice how much younger the boy looked than fourteen.

The Captain was just about to quietly leave the room and allow him to rest undisturbed, when he saw a frown stain the boy's features, and a single word escaped his lips. _'No' _he heard.

He waited to see if he settled on his own, only for a second phrase to be mumbled incoherently. Perhaps he was having a dream, and the room was far too cold for Nathan's liking. There was a blanket provided, it looked inadequate and too short, but was still folded and underneath his feet.

Very carefully, he put his hand on one shoe, trying to lift it gently in order to retrieve the blanket. With the intention of spreading it out over the youth to provide some additional warmth, but his grip on the boy's foot slipped and it fell back onto the bed.

Without any warning, a very startled and less than awake teenager scrambled up into a sitting position and was moving away from him, leaning against the aqua tube.

To Lucas himself, all he could hear was the words 'w_ake up, wake up' _echoing inside his skull. He was trying to will himself into consciousness. He forced himself to bite down on his tongue to stop himself crying out from the wave of pain that rolled across his shoulders and down his back.

Bridger watched as the teenager opened his eyes, then closed them again, his features now pinched with confusion rather than the peaceful look of slumber he had been in not a moment ago.

Lucas opened his eyes again, wrapping his left hand around his right shoulder, staring back owlishly at the unannounced visitor.

"I am so sorry, Lucas, I truly didn't mean to wake you," Bridger humbly apologised. This was so much worse then what had occurred on the launch, yesterday morning.

The voice filtered through his tired brain, as he lifted an arm and rubbed at both his eyes with the palm of his hand in turn.

"C-Captain?" came the whispered question, letting his hand drop into his lap, and looking back with bleary blue eyes.

"Yes it is, I really am sorry, I was only trying to help," he repeated with remorse.

The teenager answered now that a few more cognitive processes were starting to happen and become evident, "So-kay,"

It was right about now that Lucas realised that this music had stopped playing. He looked from the stereo, to Bridger and over to his cabin door, trying to put all the pieces together.

"I turned down the music when I came in here," the Captain admitted, watching the boy's wandering gaze.

"The door was unlocked when I knocked on it, but the music was probably up too high for you to hear me again," he tried to explain.

Lucas nodded not really alert enough to take in all of what was being said. But a frown appeared on his face at the little bit of information from the Captain he did pick up on, "My cabin door was unlocked?"

"Yes it was," the Captain confirmed, thinking that the boy was concerned about his privacy at night.

Lucas on the other hand was more than worried, as he distinctly remembered locking the hatch when he had returned from the Captain's quarters. The doors had interlocking mesh gears inside and a circular handle on both sides to turn and open them. They were designed to provide a tight seal whenever necessary and keep any room water tight in cases of emergencies aboard the vessel.

There were locking mechanisms for the doors on most cabins, that were controlled by an electronic keypad. So it didn't make any sense why his had been open like Bridger had said.

Even this small cabin had a lock due to being a former storage space. The fact that the Captain was currently standing inside the room, confirmed that something was amiss. This was a problem he was going to need to solve and find a solution for quickly.

"I turned down the music and was just about to leave when it looked like you were having a dream and talking to someone in your sleep," Bridger conveyed.

"Dreaming?" Lucas asked very cautiously, wondering what he might have revealed to the Captain if he had in fact let a few stray words slip.

Nightmares had always plagued him, for as long as he could remember, but he had never told a soul about them. They were the very reason he tried to ensure that his door was locked, so that nobody else heard them.

"What time is it," the teenager asked, as an escaping yawn signalled he was still tired, followed by a second and third.

"Just after eight o'clock," Bridger answered, thinking that the boy had been working far too long on the holographic program the night before.

"In the morning?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"May as well be the middle of the night," the teenager grouched unhappily, knowing that he had only fallen asleep just before six a.m. He punched the pillow that lay a short distance away.

"Did you want to try and go back to sleep, or come and get some breakfast?"

"Too damn early to eat," the teenager declared, laying down on his left side as much as the pain would allow, and burying his head underneath the pillow.

"I just came by to check up on you. Maybe we can talk some more later?" Bridger suggested, after receiving and accepting the answer to the question of more sleep first or food. Today's failed efforts showed just how out of practice he was after all these years.

Lucas had heard the heart-felt apology in the man's voice, and lifted the pillow off his head for a moment, "That would be great," and he added a small smile to alleviate any concerns the man still had about accidentally waking him up.

The Captain still felt incredibly guilty, but was pleased and grateful to see that the boy was willing to accept his explanations and apology.

The pillow had fallen back partially over the boy's head, so Bridger didn't want to start another conversation if he was truly trying to fall back asleep. He quietly left the small cabin, closing the door behind himself.

A few minutes after the Captain let himself back out of the room, Lucas pulled the pillow down, laying awake, knowing that he probably wasn't going to be able to do anything more than doze.

Twice in as many days, Bridger had tried to check up on him. Yesterday might have been easily explained away with the topics that they had discussed, and Bridger ascertaining if he needed anything.

Not many adults had tried, or saw the need to check up on him at all in the past, for any reason. Except on a few rare occasions he could recall, a long time ago. Today felt very different, especially because he had been sleeping.

His internal warning system had not worked at all, even with the revelation that his door was unlocked. He didn't know if that was because he was back aboard SeaQuest, or if it was the man who had come through the door and was doing the checking. Maybe a combination of both.

To be continued – merely the opening act

**Author Notes **

This chapter finished in a slightly different place to where I intended, but I am happy enough with what has been included so far.

Most of the more important notes about what I am trying to achieve are in the Author Notes at the beginning.

This was going to be a two chapter story, but the amount of content that is still to come, has made it necessary to split it into three.

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Tessa – you are so wonderful to me and I cannot thank you enough – I hope you like too.

Jules


	2. Baseball And Ice-cream

**PLEASE TELL SOMEONE**

**By Jules**

**Author Notes** – the title _"Please Tell Someone"_ may have been slightly misrepresented, because telling anybody is far from what Lucas Wolenczak ever wants to do. It actually refers to what a few select people have told him over the years, these people will be introduced over time.

The epiphany that Bridger has at the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be the ending of the first one – but I couldn't get it to work correctly as much as I would have liked. That is still the case, but time to keep going on with the next scenes.

Sorry folks, but it got too long again, there is still a lot more to come yet. Some of the parts of Chapter Three are already written. I am trying to update regularly – but cannot promise that all the time as I jump around between a few other fandoms.

These first couple of chapters don't have much action happening yet as I continue to build my own version of the back story.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far, time to turn the page again to the next instalment.

**Chapter Two – Baseball And Ice-cream **

_turning the page:_

Captain Bridger knew that he was due to relieve Commander Ford in a short time, but after being with Lucas, he had gone back to his own cabin for a few minutes of reflection, contemplation and a whole mess of other _'tions'_ that he probably couldn't think of right at this moment. There was much more on his mind than just guilt at accidentally waking the sleeping youth.

He thought about turning on the holographic program, to see if the friendly face of Professor Martinson could help him gather so many swirling thoughts together in some kind of order. But then he changed his mind and knew that using his mentor was only a distraction to the bigger revelation he was having trouble categorizing or quantifying.

When he had been in that cabin a short time ago and turned down the music and saw the teenager lying asleep, the one thing the stuck out the most to him was Lucas's age and vulnerability. Until right this very moment, it was not something that he had really taken into account or considered in full when Noyce first told him that the boy would be staying with them on SeaQuest.

Before he could wrestle with his own feelings with such a momentous breakthrough, a knock at his cabin door interrupted his train of thought.

For a moment he was tempted to ignore it, or at least tell the person on the other side of the door to come back at another time. However, he soon chastised himself and went to confront his unannounced visitor.

"Kristin?" he greeted calmly, his voice sounding like he was caught in between a vice as the pitch changed so suddenly.

"Nathan," she began to respond in kind, but could see some lines on tension on his face.

"Please come in," he invited, thinking that her appearance may actually have been a unexpected fortuitous moment.

"Are you alright?" the doctor enquired, as she entered, but watched intently as the man began pacing back and forth, looking back at her almost ready to say something, but then closing his mouth again, unsure what was going to come out when he spoke.

"You won't believe what I did just a few minutes ago," he blurted out.

"What did you do?" she enquired cautiously, having no idea what the topic of conversation was yet.

The man's calm demeanour the previous evening and pleasant company this morning at breakfast were a far cry from what she was witnessing just now.

"I went there with the best of intentions, just to check on him, I promise," he continued, "That room still feels so darned cold in there, and the blanket was caught under his feet, I was only attempting to lift one foot, his bed was still unmade. I only wanted to add some warmth," he tried to justify.

"I didn't mean too, of course, just like yesterday morning on the launch when I arrived," Bridger started to explain, but seeing the patient but confused look on her face, went on to elaborate further. "I was trying not to disturb him, but for a minute in there it was so quiet; I was worried that he might be caught up in a bad dream, or beginning to have a nightmare. He spoke one word clearly out loud and a few more to follow, but I couldn't quite decipher everything he mumbled."

"Who are you talking about?" Kristin asked, trying to follow the man's rambling discussion.

"Lucas. I just scared the life out of him, while he was trying to sleep," he confessed. "He must not have heard me knocking at the door, and the music was playing very loudly. I entered, turned the volume down, but when I turned around..." he added without completing the sentence.

"I am sure he understands you didn't mean to wake him," she replied, but the expression on the man's face told her there was a whole lot more to the story he was trying to convey.

"I tried to be careful, but you had to be there I guess," Bridger said. "You should have seen him jump up in fright like he did, scrambling up against the aqua tubes. The way he was looking back at me, barely awake, and the one question he did eventually ask was what time it was."

"I told him the time, and he grumbled at what he considered to be an ungodly hour. He didn't say much more, but kept looking over at the door when I told him I found it unlocked, I am yet to work out what all that is about. When I left his cabin, he appear to be trying to go back to sleep, but he still looked very tired."

"I did invite him to breakfast after he didn't show up to eat dinner with us last night, but he mentioned about it being way too early yet to eat," Bridger commented with a small laugh, at the old age tradition most teenagers had of wanting to sleep in early in the morning.

Kristin smiled in return, and could see that the man was apologetic for what had happened, but continued to wait, recognising that Nathan had more to add to the almost one-sided conversation.

"Yesterday when were arriving back on the launch, it was only slightly different, at least he was awake then. A similar time of the morning, maybe a little earlier even, but that time he merely shrugged off that I caused him to jump out of his skin. He didn't want to talk to be at all then and took off as quickly as he could."

Both of these events seemed to be having a snowballing effect on Bridger's outlook of everything that had happened so far since arriving back on SeaQuest.

"Unfortunately all of this is only giving you half of the picture at the moment," Nathan stated. "Please take a seat," directing her towards a chair at the holographic control desk.

The doctor obliged and sat down, calmly facing him.

"Why don't you tell me everything else that has happened from the beginning after arriving on the launch yesterday morning," she suggested. "We don't need to go over this morning again either. I am certain all is forgiven and forgotten about by now for those minor infractions," she offered in support.

The Captain nodded his head at her suggestion, perhaps the only way he was going to be able to explain how he was feeling right now, was to include her. Kristin wore the titles of scientist and doctor, but she was also a warm and compassionate woman, maybe she could understand more than some of other male crew members.

"After he left the launch, Ben Krieg and I spoke to each other briefly. He was of the opinion that Lucas would need some time here on-board to adjust to his new surroundings and living with people, like us, who were barely more than strangers. I agreed with him on those points. Krieg is convinced that he wants to learn more about him, even after such a short period of time. I think a soft spot is starting to grow and develop when it comes to how he deals with Lucas."

_'He isn't the only one,' _Kristin thought with a knowing smile, but kept that quiet observation to herself.

"Ben and I spoke again after you left the meeting in the Ward Room. He was looking for an extra pair of hands, but also a valid excuse to start including him in some of the day to day activities. He was planning on talking to Lucas sometime today and asking if he wanted to," Bridger informed her.

"That sounds like a marvellous suggestion," Kristin remarked happily.

"I thought so too," the Captain said with a small smile at her approval of their intentions.

"But just as we were planning to do just that, some _idiot_ comes along and almost undoes everything in one foul swoop," Bridger said with renewed irritation.

"Some idiot?" Kristin prodded, needing more information.

"Crocker told me about everything that happened while we were all in conference in the Ward Room yesterday morning," Bridger began. "After you and I shared that cup of coffee in the mess hall yesterday morning."

"What happened?" Kristin asked, adjusting her posture in the chair. Nathan was still standing and began pacing back and forth once more.

"While we were all talking about what repairs were still needed, Lucas was still wandering around on his own, after he spoke to Miguel," Nathan spoke. "Chief told me that he found him standing outside the Bridge, looking for me, or you maybe, perhaps both."

"I never spoke to Lucas all day yesterday, or saw him," Kristin commented.

"Crocker noticed him being unsure even where he was supposed to be. Lucas mentioned about having a headache may have been trying to find you to ask about some medication, but he might have been too nervous to do so. "

"Even if that is the case, he did not follow through or find me. Lucas never came to me," concern creeping into her voice.

"I spoke to him after lunch in his cabin, and I couldn't see him in any pain then or note any symptoms of a headache. He never brought the subject up again," he said, trying to relieve her fears.

Kristin made a mental note to check on him later herself today, and invite him to be able to come to her or any staff member at any time he wasn't feeling well. He was a teenager, and maybe that played a major part in his apprehension. Being new on-board too would only serve to bolster his insecurity.

Bridger could see her expression and coming to the conclusion that she needed to speak to Lucas. He was grateful for the doctor for her own intuitions coming to the forefront.

The Captain continued with his version of events on the Bridge, "Before he left that area, some guy was apparently harassing and taunting him."

"Taunting?" she said, frowning at hearing of such a cowardly act occurring on-board already.

"Whoever he was, told him that he didn't belong here. Started calling him a few childish names. Crocker said he had to step in when the guy tried to challenge Lucas with a mop in his hands when he tried to speak up and defend himself."

The idea that a grown adult would threaten someone Lucas's age with or without anything in their hands did not sit well with the doctor any better than it had with Bridger when he first learned about it. She began to feel her own temper begin to grow and simmer.

"Anyway, Lucas walked away, but not before he was told that he wasn't really a part of the crew. And that we were all just paid babysitters for him."

"I want to know who this person is," Kristin demanded, ready to tear this person to shreds herself.

"My privilege first as Captain, trust me," Bridger stated firmly. "Crocker said he couldn't immediately identify who it was and I haven't even had the chance to tell Ben about it yet. I can only suspect he will be just as thrilled as you and I are currently."

"Nothing like that sort of rubbish is going to be happening on-board to anybody, no matter who they are or how old they are."

"Crocker told Lucas to report anything if it happens again. I will ensure that every person aboard this vessel completes training and passes specific competencies, and is to be made aware of what the expectations are for such behaviour. And furthermore, what the consequences will be under my command," Bridger said with determination.

"I plan to tell some of the other crew members to keep a watch out for this character when I relieve Jonathan shortly," he added. "Not the whole boat, but a select few people whom won't draw attention to Lucas that they are even doing it. I don't want to put him on the defensive any more than he probably already is."

Kristin nodded her head at his strong stance, and agreeing that there should be protocols put into practice that he may employ as Captain against future occurrences. She could also detect his personal need to set up a network of trusted people to co-operate and act in Lucas's best interests.

"When I left the mess hall yesterday after what I had found out, I had no idea how I was going to approach talking to Lucas," Bridger said. "I didn't know if he would be ready or willing to talk about the incident or not. I decided about half way there just to chat in general."

"It wasn't until I left the crew quarters, noted how far away my own cabin, yours and your scientific staff all are from his own. I began to worry about how far we had already gone to make him feel isolated, even as he first arrived. His cabin is tucked all the way back in _Mammal Engineering. _Do you have any other of your people in that area?"

"Not for sleeping quarters," Kristin answered, trying to think of a temporary solution from her own department. She knew that the accommodation was almost at capacity now, even allowing for sharing and doubling up and any vacant cabins had already been allocated to the new staff that would be arriving on the next launch in a few days.

"There is no heating in there, no air-conditioning. Just a lot of overhead pipework, very claustrophobic," Nathan described, knowing the doctor had been in the small cabin, but not knowing how much she had noticed for someone living in there full-time.

"That is one of the other matters I plan to bring up with Ford when I head to the Bridge, about finding him a better cabin. I am not sure he would welcome sharing, but there has to be a better alternative."

"He knows that his cabin was no more than an afterthought, accepting of it even without complaint, and making that reference to his own placement there," Nathan said, not wanting the teenager to believe that about himself or his cabin. "He likes being alone, those were his words," he added.

"He did enjoy seeing Darwin through the aqua tubes," Kristin said, smiling at the memory of seeing the boy's face light up for the mammal.

"Yes he did the same thing when I was in there too," the Captain laughed, "That was when I saw him at his most animated, and even saw the first signs of a smile and laughter. He was telling me all about the new game of '_splash-football' _that they both invented together. He was even worried that I would object to him spending so much time with him."

"Lucas started to relax enough when I talked to him about Ben, and even Miguel, but immediately closed off when I brought up the Bridge. When I brought the topics back around to stuff he was interested in like computers, and his talking program for Darwin, then he started to open up a little more again."

"He was berating himself about the progress he was making with the vocorder, and how much yet he had to do with that program and the holographic one here in my cabin. That is where I found him late last night when I returned from dinner with you. He had been in here all afternoon after he asked for permission."

"He does seem very dedicated to any project he puts his mind to," Kristin assessed positively. "An admiral characteristic in many people, especially in those even a little older than his age, who are still trying to decide what to do with their lives. Lucas may not have come to any concrete choices on that yet."

"Hard to believe that he has finished college before most of us even navigated high school," Bridger remarked. "And still only fourteen."

"I don't even know if one of us on-board at the moment knows what he is supposed to be doing with his time here. Or what he wants to do here apart from his own computer work. He made it abundantly clear on at least one occasion that nobody had bothered to ask him."

"One more thing amongst quite a few that I need to discuss with Bill as soon as possible regarding Lucas. Ben and I don't even know how he got here yesterday morning, except to say that there would have been a flight involved from California."

"California?" Kristin repeated, not having head anything either about where the boy lived when not on SeaQuest. She unfortunately knew even less than Nathan did about the young man's background.

"Yes, he did mention about his parents being divorced when we spoke here in this cabin before he went back up-world. At that stage I didn't even know if I would be coming back myself or even talk to him again."

"So that is where I left him in his cabin yesterday afternoon, before coming back here after dinner with you last night," Bridger explained, "Until a short time ago. I made sure to tell him that he could come to me about anything that was bothering him, or any time just to talk."

"That image this morning, of him asleep, before I scared him to death and woke him, is burned into my brain. He looked so peaceful, and it drove home to me what we all haven't asked ourselves here yet since coming on-board.

Bridger focused his gaze at Kristin as he tried to get these important words across to her.

"It is the reason, that I felt I needed to check up on him this morning and to voice my concerns here to you here right now. To think for myself and comprehend what we all have been given the task of doing, over and above anything else on SeaQuest."

"There is no doubt about his intelligence, and no question about his passion when it comes to computers and electronics. But the obligation being placed upon each and everyone of us here is much more than that. There are many other skills that he needs people to teach him as well. We don't even know what all of those are yet."

"People have said in the past that it takes a village to raise a child, and here we are, as a collective community, military and scientific alike; given temporary custody of a bright, youthful and impressionable young man and told to take him under our wing of supervision."

"Although he may have a brilliant mind, here is someone who is much younger than anybody else here among us, and is being asked to live too far away from home. We are going to be responsible for his health and well-being and become like his second family."

"It is only here now, in the silence of this room, before you knocked on my cabin door, that I began having the epiphany of a lifetime."

"And the gravity and importance of that is only just beginning to truly hit home. Lucas has no ties to any of the people here. _Someone else's child. _Here we all are, you, me, and everybody, taking on the care of someone else's child."

"With being Captain of this vessel, the final decisions lay with me, about everything concerning him whilst he is living here. I keep asking myself if I am ready to become a surrogate parent again. And I don't know how to answer that question honestly to myself yet."

"I failed the last time with Robert." he said with great regret, as his voice drifted off and everything he had just said echoed back at himself.

Kristin could only give him a great look of sympathy and understanding of what she had heard, and know exactly what he was going through.

"I didn't fare any better than you either with Cynthia," she said in reply, tears welling in her own eyes at admitting her mistakes and having no chance to rectify them.

Bridger looked at her sharply with that confession, having no idea that she too had suffered the loss of a child.

"I am sorry, I honestly didn't know," he whispered softly in apology, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. He could see that she didn't want to discuss the circumstances or what had happened right at this time.

She nodded her head in painful remembrance, but as she made herself swallow her unshed tears, she had something to say back to him.

"We are all in this together, just like you said," she said gently, "And I am willing to accept my share of that task that comes with being on-board this vessel. Am I willing to become a surrogate parent again myself? I don't have an answer to that any more than you do."

Both of them stood looking at each other, not saying anything further. Pleased enough that each had been able to talk to someone else and reach an understanding and agreement that they had not even considered before today.

Nathan turned to look at the clock, "I am sorry I have to leave like this, but we can talk more later. Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be just fine," she said, "I have to head back to my own department, and make a start of some that work that is needed. You need to go and be Captain."

"We owe it to Lucas to try and do the best we can, until both of us have made any decision."

* * *

Bridger was in a much better frame of mind as he now strode purposefully towards his shift on the Bridge. He had intentions to talk to Commander Ford first.

"Good Morning, Captain," Ford greeted, with salute.

"Good Morning, before you leave this morning, I want to discuss a few important issues with you. I won't take up much of your time."

"Thank you, firstly, do you know where Ben Krieg is right now?" Bridger asked, not having familiarised himself with duty roster enough yet and where everybody was supposed to be at what times of the day. Usually there was a continual rotation of shifts, day and night for some staff.

"He should be rostered on for day shift, Captain, and I believe he is intending to continue sorting through the stock that has accumulated," Ford informed him.

"Can you please tell him I want to talk to him as soon as possible?" Bridger asked. "Here on the Bridge will be just fine when he arrives. I want to speak to a few other people during that time as well, but I think they are present here at the moment except for Commander Hitchcock," he added, looking over at Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz.

"I will have someone summon him now, Sir," Ford answered, signalling for Tim to page Krieg over the loud-speaker system for the vessel.

_'Lieutenant Krieg, please report immediately to the Captain on the Bridge.'_

"Thank you, Mr O'Neill," Bridger said to his Communications Officer.

Bridger took up a seat on his Captain's chair, he wanted to talk about some issues first, before talking to Ben.

"I want to talk to you about Lucas's cabin and where he is currently located," the Captain began. "I am not sure if it even going to be possible to shuffle anything around, but that room is far too small for anybody to have to live there on a permanent basis. There is no heating and no air-conditioning, and he is segregated away from the rest of the crew and Doctor Westphalen's science staff."

Ford thought about the Captain's comments before answering, "There may not be much I can do about his cabin for the immediate future, unless some of the newer people decide not to stay. I will certainly give the matter some consideration though. I will let you know if I can come up with a solution that suits you and Lucas."

"I know you will, and I will be speaking to Ben in a moment about some temporary measures, and some better decor that might help make his living quarters a little more comfortable when he arrives. Putting him back there may have been a last minute decision, Commander, but it is one that may make him feel isolated from the rest of the crew."

"Isolated?" Ford sounded surprised, not considering that his actions would have made the teenager feel that way. "Why wouldn't he speak up if that was the case?"

"Oh he won't openly admit to that, actually he will probably tell you he likes it due to the privacy. There are a few things we are all going to need to learn about Lucas now that he is on-board. During the handful of times we have spoken or had interaction, I have already deduced that he can be very secretive when he wants to be," Bridger remarked.

"While I am waiting for Lieutenant Krieg, I want to talk to the three of you about something much more important concerning Lucas than his cabin." he said, getting off his chair and moving to stand between Miguel's sensor station, Tim's communication console, and facing Commander Ford. Making sure that all three crew members were within hearing range of what he was about to say.

If they were going to part of this village and community that he spoke about only a short time ago, then they deserved to be kept informed where he could without alienating Lucas even more by watching over his shoulder.

The three crew members were certainly intrigued with the Captain's motives of having an impromptu meeting on the Bridge, away from the rest of those crew members.

"For now, I am only entrusting a small group of people like yourselves with what I am about to tell you. Lucas doesn't know I am speaking to you on his behalf, and Ben doesn't know everything yet either, but I will speaking to him more in depth in a moment. Doctor Westphalen and I have had a lengthy discussion just before I arrived here," the Captain pre-empted.

"Commander I want you to take it upon yourself to inform Commander Hitchcock about everything we are about to discuss here when she takes over her shift here on the Bridge. She can liaise with you, me and Kristin or any of you for the time being if she feels she needs more information. This is only group of people that I am keeping in loop for now, except for Chief Crocker, he is the one who brought some matters to my attention."

"Lucas is going to need to spend some time with us all in the coming weeks, learning to live with us, and knowing the routines of the various crew members. Being much younger than the rest of us, and being away from home, how long that takes is up to him. I am not going to rush him. He may not feel comfortable coming up and talking to anybody straight away."

"Under no circumstances, is any of this to make its way back to Lucas. If he does have a question or just wants to talk, then I want those people who answer to be friendly and supportive. As I told Commander Ford a few moments ago, he is a teenager, and prone to being very secretive when he wants to be. What other personality traits he has, we are going to have to discover together."

"Ben is already doing his best to become friends with Lucas and cater to any needs he might have, but the whole process is still in its infancy. He and I have already discussed some ideas about how to make him feel more welcome."

"You have our co-operation, Captain," Miguel pledged, happy to see them all nodding at his statement for all of them.

"Yesterday, while we were all meeting in the Ward Room, something occurred here just outside these doors. An incident that I was only made aware of by Crocker, and although he dealt with it at the time, the aftermath is definitely not to my satisfaction by a long way or stretch of the imagination.

Ford was the first one to speak out of the group, wanting to be informed about anything happening on the vessel. He was just as responsible as the Captain about anything occurring on-board.

"What happened, Captain?"

Bridger wasn't about to go into all the finer details again, he had already had to do that once, and knew that Ben was yet to hear any version at all.

"After you left Lucas, Miguel, he went wandering and somehow found himself here on the Bridge. Someone, I am yet to discover their identity of, was insulting him and threatening him."

"Threatening him?" Ford repeated with shock.

"Is Lucas alright, Captain?" Ortiz asked.

"I talked to him yesterday afternoon and spoke to him late last night, and checked up on him this morning," Bridger said, noting the concern each of them were showing. He kept the rest of his explanation brief for now.

"Lucas certainly wasn't very forthcoming about it when I tried to bring up the matter again. Thankfully he wasn't physically injured, but some things were said that were meant to be hurtful," Bridger continued. "Ben Krieg and I are intending to work together on improving his self-confidence and letting us get to know him a little better."

"But he only just arrived here, who would want to do that?" Tim O'Neill queried.

"That is exactly what I aim to find out, Mr O'Neill. And why I have come and approached all of you in the first place," Bridger answered.

"For the immediate future, I am asking all of you to keep an eye for anyone trying to do this again. Don't make yourselves too obvious to Lucas, but watch and listen and report back to myself or Kristin if you think there is a problem. We all have to be patient and willing to allow him to come to us and find out more as well."

"Commander, I can see that you are just as appalled about this happening as I am, and I want to make sure that not only does this not happen again to Lucas, but to anybody else aboard this vessel. I will be discussing with you further about setting up some training courses for all crew members, military and civilian about what behaviour is expected here on SeaQuest. They will be mandatory, no matter how long they have served or their rank or position. Some people on-board could do with a refresher course."

"Dismissed, Commander, get some food and rest yourself," Bridger saluted, knowing that he had kept the man long enough.

"Aye, Sir," Ford acknowledged, agreeing whole-heartedly with his superior officer on his plan of action.

Jonathan left the Bridge now that his shift had concluded, but he was mulling over quite a lot of what he had just heard as he headed to the mess hall. Repairs of the vessel were just one of many problems beginning to emerge. Personnel was going to be another daunting task he wagered.

* * *

Just as Bridger finished giving his reasons, Ben Krieg appeared through the doors.

Walking over to them, he could sense he had missed something important going on, "You wanted to see me, Captain, Sir?"

"Yes Ben, I did, you and I will talk in a moment, I was just wrapped up here and Commander Ford is now off the clock," Bridger replied.

The Captain moved back over to his chair, Krieg following, looking back at Miguel and Tim to try and find out what was so secret.

O'Neill and Ortiz watched for the next ten minutes, as Bridger spoke to Ben about what had been happening. It was clear that he was getting told in more detail, but neither of them was concerned about that. Krieg was likely to be more accessible since it was in his job description as Morale Officer. Both of them were fairly green when it came to teenagers and what they might be thinking or needing.

"What?" Krieg exclaimed loudly, as he listened, the normally jovial man growing more serious as the conversation continued.

"By who? He demanded, wanting to go and hunt this person down instantly.

He immediately regretted raising his voice to the Captain, and apologised, but his concern for their young crew member showing openly. He had been trying to make friends with the boy, and now he was hearing about someone telling Lucas that he wasn't part of the crew.

"What are we going to do now, Sir?" Ben asked, clearly not happy about being told of what was happening right under their very noses.

Bridger went on to explain what had already been said, and pointing out his recruitment of his small network of people. Krieg looked over in their direction, nodding his head at their inclusion, and the other names that could heard coming from the Captain.

Krieg tuned in intently when the Captain went on to explain about Lucas's small cabin, the lack of décor, and how cold it had felt inside.

Ben shared a look of empathy as the man admitted to him only about accidentally waking the teenager, when trying to get to the blanket. Reminding himself again at some the things Bobby had told him when he was living at home and still going to school before the academy.

"I don't know what you currently have in your stores, but please supply what you can for now, and see about ordering anything else you can think of," Bridger mentioned.

"I will do the best I can, Sir, I go there now," Krieg promised, "And see if he wants to talk a little to me. For now let's stick to our original plan A. We might need to negotiate further and introduce plans B and C. Only problem is I have no idea what they are yet."

"Thank you, keep me informed. Come and find me when you need to and don't forget to include Kristin," Bridger said with gratitude.

* * *

Lucas never went back to sleep after Bridger left his cabin. He had tried, and managed to doze on and off for another hour. These catches of sleep were not going to be enough to sustain him through the day for long.

Darwin wasn't anywhere to be seen in the aqua tube, so he down off his bed, looking down at his watch and wondering if he should head to the mess hall for something to eat soon. It was still mid-morning, and plenty of day time hours to occupy.

His decision making was interrupted by a knock at his door again, expecting it might be the Captain coming back. When he opened the door, he could only look in confusion and surprise. It wasn't Bridger. There were two pillows, a number of dark coloured blankets, and a pair of legs carrying them.

"Hey, give me a hand here will ya," came the request, Krieg wanting to keep everything casual.

"Oh right, sorry," the teenager said, as he took half of the pile and was greeted with a friendly face. His shoulder protested as he lifted his arms up to take some of the load, but he refused to offer a sound for the discomfort.

Lucas recognized the person as being the supply officer, Ben. The Captain had mentioned only yesterday afternoon about him possibly dropping by. The man was carrying other parcels as well.

"What are all these for?" he asked, gesturing to the pillows and blanket he was holding.

"I come bearing gifts," Krieg announced, seeing the beginning of suspicion creep into the boy's facial expression, but then if changed back to mild surprise. He was pleased to see some form of recognition from the teenager.

"These are for me?" Lucas asked, the suspicion immediately reappearing in an instant as soon as he spoke.

"Yeah, can I come in, please?" Ben waiting for the invitation.

The teenager didn't say anything further, but stood back, holding the small door open and allowing him to walk inside.

Lucas put the pillows at the head of his bed, and the blankets towards the foot end, but they remained folded. Two of them, he ran his hand over the fabric, feeling how soft it was. Bridger must have said something to Ben. He had only commented yesterday about how cold it was in his cabin.

"The Captain noticed that you needed them," he said plainly, watching the youth carefully, trying to gauge his mood, seeing the suspicion drop away again.

"Thanks for bringing them, I will made sure to tell him later," Lucas said with a small smile of appreciation.

"Well as part of my job description, there is an endless supply, so don't be afraid to speak up if you need more, or these don't suit."

"It is just bedding, Ben, relax, it is not going to change the world overnight," the teenager replied with a laugh. But inside he was grateful to both this man, and to the Captain for taking the time. That didn't happen to often at all for him.

"This is from me," Krieg declared, handing over a large parcel. The contents felt soft, but the teenager had no idea what was inside.

"What did you bring?" Lucas asked, as he took the plain wrapping off, and surveyed the contents. The first thing that struck him was the vibrant rainbow of colour. It was made of fabric too, a little more course and a different overall texture to the blankets. He picked up the top half and shook it out a little, revealing a long bathrobe.

He looked back at Ben, part of him wanting to ask a myriad of questions, but he was momentarily lost for words.

"Now don't get all excited," Krieg began, seeing the mix of emotions on the boy's face. "I don't take any credit for the colour whatsoever. This was all Murray sent me last time to have in stock and it was the best I could come up with at such short notice. It might be meant for someone a little larger than your size, but other than that it should fit fairly well."

"Murray?" the teenager enquired, but his thoughts seemed to be about something else.

"Just a contact I have for some of my more non-essential items, why?" he asked, seeing that the teenager was having trouble saying something. If he didn't like it that was fine, he would organize something else. But the kid looked over at him, with a troubled look.

Lucas knew he needed to word his next sentence very carefully and not come off sounding ungrateful or too needy.

"I don't have any money to give to you to pay you for it," he finally whispered, trying to think silently to himself what items he owned that could sell to make up the price. Admitting he didn't have access to any funds was a humiliating experience that he tried to avoid as much as possible. But Ben's attempts to help him out were genuine, and he had to say something in return.

"Money? Ben started to say in confusion, hearing the teenager's tone of voice, before realising the miscommunication.

"No, no, you don't need to give me any money for this. It is a gift, from me to you. You don't even need to keep it if you don't want it, or if it doesn't fit. Sort of a welcome to SeaQuest thing," he tried to joke.

Lucas looked back at Ben, searching his face, hoping to see nothing but the truth. Clearly embarrassed, but trying to gain some kind of composure and dignity. "The colour is a little loud for my tastes, and it may be a little too long, but I am sure it will do just fine."

Ben allowed the subject to drop for now, but was very puzzled by the boy's hesitation at accepting that the robe was indeed given freely as a gift.

The teenager was trying to quell the emotions that were surfacing. The robe was just a robe, but the gesture itself, such an act of kindness, when he had not even asked, was a rare experience for him. Where he didn't have to almost beg for something, and it was given without the expectation of remuneration and no conditions attached.

Lucas pushed all of the emotions he was having aside, "Now that you brought me stuff, I can't really kick you out so quickly," he commented.

"Well that is good to know," Ben remarked, seeing the teenager wrestling with himself internally, but forcing it to appear otherwise.

"Take a seat there," Lucas instructed, pointing to the chair beside his computer workstation.

"Just like I told Bridger yesterday, I am sorry that I cannot offer you much more room in here," proceeding to climb onto his bunk into a similar position that he had in front of the Captain only a day earlier. His shoulder hurting him the same as well unfortunately.

Ben looked about the room, seeing for himself what Bridger had meant by the cramped conditions and poor lighting. The temperature difference he could feel as well, but the blankets remain folded where they had been placed.

Krieg was looking for signs that Lucas may have been still harbouring the headache he had told Crocker about, but the teenager wasn't displaying any symptoms that he could immediately attribute to one. He chose to keep a silent watch while they talked.

Ben started the conversation first, right where Lucas expected him to, "So how do you like the place so far? Are you settling in okay?"

He could have almost quoted the questions word for word before they were asked, but knew that it was only normal for the crew to think they needed to find out. Lucas paused for a few moments, gazing about the room, trying to figure out just how truthful he wanted to be. When he looked back at Ben, who had been totally up front with him so far, he decided he couldn't do any less.

"I am not sure yet. Only got back here yesterday I am the new guy and haven't really learnt the ropes yet, and there was too much going on at first to really judge. But I will let you know," he offered. It wasn't much of substance, but it was honesty. "A little different to the first week or so before I went back up-world."

"Well you can expect to see a lot more of my face from now on since you are here," Krieg informed him.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Ben was going to say that it was part of his job description, which it was, but looking back at the teenager who was waiting for an answer, he chose to alter the wording, "A morale officer is a very important job, just like I told the Captain yesterday. I talk to people and find out all about them."

Lucas wasn't totally convinced, but he felt talking to Ben like this was a little easier. Maybe they could get along just fine and without any complications he told himself.

"If you need anything, good or bad, you come to me," Krieg stipulated with a sly look. "Any questions about anything, SeaQuest related or not, just ask," he added with positive spin.

The teenager thought about that offer for a minute, and couldn't help but think back to the Bridge. The Captain had tried to bring up the subject yesterday and he had refused to acknowledge that anything even happened. But maybe he could direct a question at Ben.

"Since you say you are the guy to ask," he began nervously, fidgeting with his hands as he spoke, "Do you know any rules and such for where I am not allowed to go?" looking directly at Ben once he finished.

Lucas waited for the reply, and chose to keep silent until he received one, a scowl quickly appearing as he thought back to what had been said to him.

_'So this is the place where I find out from him what really happened' _Ben told himself. He could see the boy's apprehension.

Ben prodded a little further, seeing the frown on the teenager's face, "Why did something happen?"

Krieg could see the battle raging whether to say anything or not.

"No, not really, I got lost a couple of times yesterday walking around," he laughed briefly. "I even turned up at your cabin door, but you weren't there."

It was Ben's turned to be surprised, he hadn't known that the teenager had come to his cabin, and was disappointed that he hadn't been there. If he had, perhaps the ugliness on the Bridge might have been avoided all together. But pleased to see Lucas taking a positive steps forward about exploring his new home.

"I ended up taking the mag-lev to the Bridge, not really sure why now. But boy does it really move," Lucas continued with excitement.

Ben was patient enough to let the teenager explain in his own unique way, taking note to see his eyes light up at mentioning the speed of the mono-rail.

"When I got to the Bridge, I didn't think there was anybody about. I couldn't see the Captain either until Chief Crocker opened the doors. He said you were all in a meeting somewhere."

"Before Crocker turned up though, some guy came out of no-where and got all huffy at me," Lucas said, shortening everything that had occurred, and deliberately leaving out the threats and words that were hurled in his direction.

"Don't worry about it much, I told the guy I didn't need to answer to him. Crocker dealt with him there, and told him to taking a flying leap away from there.

Krieg raised his eyebrows at the description given for what Chief would have said to the man.

"Well maybe not in those exact words," the teenager admitted with another brief laugh.

"There isn't any place on-board here that would be off limits to you," Krieg stated calmly, but decisively. "You have even been afforded the luxury of being in the Captain's quarters. Not too many of the people on here can attest to being able to say that."

"The engine rooms, nah you don't want to go down there too often, because of the noise, but they wouldn't be out of bounds for anybody on-board. Anywhere else is completely up to you," trying to inject a little more humour into the answer at the end.

"I was only in Bridger's quarters to do some more work to the holographic program," Lucas offered, leaving other occasions he had been there. "He was doing much like you are, checking up on me, without having a real reason."

But before Lucas could embellish on that subject further, a shimmer of silver from the aqua tubes drew the teenager's immediate attention, as he turned and used his hand to signal the dolphin.

Ben could see for himself what a positive effect the animal had, in addition to what the Captain had already relayed.

* * *

By the time Darwin swam away, Lucas was no longer interested in maintaining those topics of conversation, so Ben decided it was time to employ a different tactic.

"Tell me a little more about yourself," Krieg asked casually, but could see the almost instant change in the boy's mood. It wasn't stand-offish, but it was definitely more guarded. He could see the boy was going to be much more selective with any answers.

Lucas himself looked back at Ben, recognising that the man wanted to play the game of twenty questions. That had happened before, on more than one occasion. And like he had been asked about how he felt about his short time on SeaQuest, he had to decide how much information he was willing to offer up.

He felt confident that he could play the game and reveal only pockets of information, but hold onto other parts about himself that he was not ready to share. There was no way he was giving away his whole life story.

"You go first," Lucas challenged.

"Fair enough, you know my name, but I bet you didn't know that I went to the naval academy with Captain Bridger's son, Robert."

"His son?" the teenager asked, clearly hearing this piece of news for the first time. He had no idea that Bridger had any relatives before now except his wife, and he only knew that because he had seen her photograph.

"I used to call him Bobby," Krieg said in fond reflection. "He was a great friend and spoke highly of the Captain on more than one occasion."

"Where is he now?"

Ben paused for a moment, regretting a little now that he brought this up as the first thing about his life, or the Bridger's, but decided to answer. "He died."

"This is just between you and me now," Krieg stated, seeing the teenager nod in agreement of not bringing up painful memories for the Captain.

"He was killed in action, but they were never able to confirm his death. Bobby and I were the same age. I didn't know the Captain when it happened, but from all reports I heard, that is when he chose to retire to his island and give up his Command."

"That is so terrible," the boy commiserated on the Captain's behalf. "It must have been sad for you too, because he was your friend. I am sorry you both had to go through something like that."

Krieg could see the genuine feeling behind the words, but then just as suddenly, the teenager's expression changed again, and he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

As Lucas thought about Bridger and Ben's loss, he quickly realised that he might be getting led down the path of admitting to having such tragedies in his own life. And those were things he was definitely not bringing up to anybody aboard this boat. Not even Bridger or Ben, no matter how good their intentions or how much they wanted to find out about his past.

Ben decided he had to rescue what progress he had been making, still keeping to finding out about the teenager, but choosing more inanimate objects to talk about first.

"Okay, I spilled first, now your turn," Krieg announced, but he could see the boy's wary stare.

"What do you want to know?" the teenager asked defensively, adjusting the pillows on the bed to hide the pain in his shoulder from sitting in one position for too long, and to mask his desire to reveal virtually nothing.

"That baseball shirt you are wearing there," Krieg started, seeing the confusion at his selection of question. "Is that your favourite team?"

Lucas looked down at his _Eagles _shirt, and then back at Krieg, trying to figure out his strategy. But when it came down to picking something like that, the teenager was happy enough to share information. Speaking about his like for baseball wasn't that personal, and he didn't feel the need to hide.

"Oh no, this is just one of a few I have," Lucas said proudly, his mask slipping down, and he became a little more excited and animated again as he spoke.

"I am a big baseball fan myself," Krieg confessed, "I have a louis-ville slugger tucked away in my cabin, which is only going to be brought out for special occasions."

"Can I come and see it sometime?"

"Anytime, it is still packed away until I can find a proper stand to sit it on and protective glass display case for it. But when I do, you can be the first to know."

"Who is your favourite team?" Krieg queried. The smile on the kid now reassuring him that he had selected better the second time around.

"The Florida Marlins," Lucas declared with pride, "My shirt about them is down in the laundry getting washed. I wear it the most out of any I have."

"What do you know about them?" Ben asked.

"I know everything about them."

"Everything?" Krieg taunted playfully.

"They were founded on the 10th of June 1991 as the Florida Marlins," Lucas responded chronologically, "In 2012 they became the Miami Marlins. They have won championships in 2003, the year after I was born, and a little earlier in 1997."

"Wow, you do know a little about them," Ben whistled as he listened to the detailed information being given. He should have known better with a smart kid like him.

For the next ten minutes, the teenager continued to give every statistic known to man-kind for that team from the previous year. Lucas was able not only quote individual players and give their names and ages. But he was able to quote further on how many bases each of those players stole for that season. What their batting averages were.

He even went on to break down players into batters and pitchers, and quote numbers and records that Ben had never even thought of. And until now he considered himself a fairly avid fan of the sport.

"I found it helped a lot to remember them when I was at college. I could correlate all the data just the same as my classes," Lucas said, thinking back how he had become such a huge fan. The why he couldn't put into words so well. Playing any sport was something that he had never been afforded during any part of his life that he could recall. One of those miss opportunity things that were a huge part of his past that went unfulfilled.

He tried a one or two activities that he did somewhat okay at, out of necessity though rather than wanting to compete or make a living out of. No big league scouts were ever going to be coming and looking for him. Some of the best times he could ever remember at college were with a couple of other people, but those fleeting memories were quickly swallowed up with the drudgery of his current life.

"Do you have any other memorabilia apart from your shirts?" Ben asked casually.

He didn't see the smile on Lucas's face start to fade, "No." was the short answer given.

"Ever been to a stadium game, where you can smell the popcorn and the hot-dogs, not to mention the burgers on the 4 th of July," Ben reminisced with a smile on his own face at the memories such things invoked.

"No," little more forcibly this time, as Lucas found himself faltering over such questions, looking at the aqua tube so Ben couldn't see his face reddening with shame.

_'A little touchy' _Ben told himself, as he heard the short one word answers from the teenager who had just been so excited to be talking about his favourite team two questions ago.

"You are like a walking encyclopedia there Lucas with all that data and numbers in your head, Ben praised lightly.

"For me, the game is a little more simplified than that. My connection comes through the times I remember going to games with my grandfather. That is why I have the bat. Its like a family heirloom passed down I suppose you would say."

"Well don't think I am backwards or anything when you do see my Marlins shirt," Lucas stated, trying to talk about the game, but not focusing on the whole family connection Krieg was talking about.

"Backwards?"

"My shirt has the wrong championship year on it. It says World Series on the back, but the year sewn onto it is 2010. They never won that year. I always just assumed that someone had the jerseys made up too far in advance during the season, and then somehow I got stuck with the rejects because no one else wanted them," he explained.

Before any further discussion about baseball or anything else could take place, an announcement came over the loud-speaker system.

"_Lieutenant Krieg, please report to Commander Hitchcock'_

"Sorry, I have to go. Katie is not known for being a patient person when it comes to my work," he jested.

"We can catch up some more later," he added, heading for the door and opening it.

"Be seeing you," Lucas said, still seated on his bed. "Thanks for the bedding and robe."

"Anytime," Ben replied, closing the door and walking away, pleased with most of what he learned in their short impromptu talk. There were a few things he noticed about the teenager, some of which he should share with Bridger later.

It was only when Ben turned into the next corridor that he realised that he had forgotten to ask Lucas about helping him move the stock. Something he still intended to do the next time they spoke. It kept coming in by the truck load, so there was more than enough yet to go around.

Watching Krieg leave, Lucas was left to ponder what he wanted to do next today. He thought about pulling out one of his hidden jars, but noted the time was closer to lunch time. Maybe it was time to head out towards the mess hall instead. He would keep his stashes for another rainy day.

* * *

Lucas exited his cabin, and was in a fairly relaxed and carefree frame of mind after talking with Krieg. He had to walk past the moon pool on the way to his intended destination, and he couldn't resist stopping and splashing with Darwin.

"Hey fish-face," he called out, rubbing his hand gently over the mammal's sensitive head and beak. He didn't need the vocorder to speak to him right now, and was content enough just to let the water and his fingers do all of the talking.

Maybe Bridger was right the teenager thought to himself. Keeping things simple was sometimes better and more rewarding.

"I will come back for another game and swim later," Lucas said, leaving the moon pool after watching his friend glide away to a different area of the vessel.

Being able to come and go as you pleased, just like Darwin did between the SeaQuest and the open ocean at any time, day or night, was a long held, deep feeling of envy. A sense of freedom like no other that he couldn't easily describe.

The corridors of the vessel were back to being a hive of activity again today, passing people at his own pace, but not stopping to talk to anybody in particular.

Soon enough, he found himself nearing the mess hall, but he slowed his walking down to a crawl, and jammed his hands into his pockets, at seeing just how much action was going on around him. The noise from dozens of conversations filled the large space, he peeked his head around the corner to survey the chaos.

He managed to take a few tentative steps inside, but then had to quickly jump out of the way of several people as they barged through. They were in a hurry to join the long queue he could already see converging towards the back of the room, along a bench of several large metal serving trays and hot boxes of steaming food.

In here rank and position were of no importance, Lucas observed, with military and scientific people alike, lining up. But he could also see some distinct small groupings of people too, gravitating towards others in pairs or small numbers. Perhaps they were friends, or people they had been assigned to work with.

The smells wafting across the room, even from this far away, assaulted him, making his stomach grumble loudly. He hadn't eaten a full meal since leaving the boat a couple of days ago. The same place was different then, but perhaps that was only because there hadn't been so many people in there at one time. He was used to eating at odd times, mainly late at night and usually deliberately on his own.

Lucas wasn't sure what he really wanted to eat, and he couldn't see the choices on offer from where he was standing. He had no idea what the kitchen served on-board a submarine. But another force entirely was stopping him from moving closer. But he knew he didn't want to stand in line and have anybody watching over his shoulder at the choices he made and put on a plate either.

Just when he thought there wasn't any a single face he could pick out the crowd, he could see Miguel and the other guy called Tim, sitting at a table in the midst of a sea of packed tables. They must have seen him too, because they were raising their hands and beckoning him to come and join them, but he didn't know where he wanted to sit either. He gave a small gesture of his own of _'thanks but no thanks_' in return.

On his way out, he noted there was a few vending machines not far away from his current position, just inside the door. And for a moment they may have been a good alternative, but then the problem resurfaced that he didn't have any money to use for a can of soda or any other snacks that might have been on offer. He wouldn't be able to use them to restock his jars until he had sufficient funds. And those thoughts just made his mood darken again.

Ortiz and O'Neill had seen the teenager come into the mess hall, and were trying to call him over to their table, but watched as he hesitated and then left again, without food. Both of them were due to resume their shifts on the Bridge shortly, and didn't read anything more into his reactions, except Bridger's comments that he wasn't comfortable around many people just yet.

Everything was just too overwhelming at once, the noise, the smell of the food, the lights. He had to get out of there and find space to breathe and clear his head.

The teenager had managed to exit the mess hall, but only just as he saw Ben approaching him from the other direction.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?" he asked, pleased to see where the kid was coming from, assuming that he was finished. "Come on back with me, I am due back on the Bridge in a few more minutes, but wanted to catch a quick bite myself."

"No thanks, I am good for now," Lucas answered, quickly walking away in the direction he had been heading, not wanting to explain himself to Ben either.

Needing somewhere with a little familiarity that wasn't his own cabin, Lucas decided to head towards Bridger's cabin. He could always use working on the holographic program as a valid excuse or reason for being there.

Lucas was about to knock on the cabin door, when he heard muffled voices coming from inside. Then he heard Doctor Westphalen's bright laugh, followed by a deeper voice from Bridger joining her at something amusing they were sharing.

He didn't want to intrude, and pulled his hand back, choosing to not let them know about him being outside or hearing them together. The youth didn't know what they were talking about, but on the few occasions he had seen them together, they appeared to be happy in each other's company.

He wasn't about to interrupt that, and turned around, walking back towards the moon pool.

* * *

Lucas went back to leaning against the moon pool, trying to signal Darwin, but the dolphin was still outside feeding and had yet to answer the boy's taps on the inside of the tank walls. He was just about to give up and head back to his cabin and use the computers for a while, but saw the Captain and the doctor coming towards him.

After the teenager had left his cabin, Bridger had received a message on his PAL communicator advising that Admiral Noyce was expected to be making a video-link call very shortly. He was accompanied by Kristin who would also be attending the conference.

"Hey, just the person we are looking for," Bridger said cheerfully as the two adults approached the moon pool.

"Me? Why?" came the short reply, and both could see the lack of enthusiasm as he spoke, and his body language.

"Admiral Noyce is about to make a speech on the Bridge," Bridger informed him.

"Ben said he was just headed back there only a few minutes ago," Lucas offered, trying to figure out a way to politely say that he didn't really want to go with them.

"So, I want you to be there as well, and Kristin," the Captain said, trying to gauge why the teenager was being so reluctant. Perhaps it was just bad memories after yesterday's incident.

Kristin didn't miss the eye-roll he gave as he surrendered to the Captain's request without too much difficulty, intending to follow along with them. She could see Nathan had picked up on his mood too, but neither of them made any further comment as the three of them walked towards the Bridge.

"You know there are no restrictions to any area of this vessel for you, and that includes the Bridge, don't you?" Bridger canvassed, leaving the conversation open ended.

Lucas realised that Ben must have said something to the Captain after their talk earlier in the day, and probably Crocker yesterday he surmised.

"Krieg said the same thing before lunch," the teenager replied casually as they came up in front of the two large dome doors.

The siren rang as the doors opened, and they were met by Security Chief Crocker, "Captain, on deck."

Salutes were given and exchanged, but Lucas didn't seem to be paying attention to any of the protocols going on in front of him.

"Sir, Doctor Westphalen" Ben Krieg welcomed Bridger and Kristin.

"Lieutenant Krieg," Kristin greeted him warmly, but by rank out of professional courtesy that came to her naturally after butting heads with too many military people over the years. She would be more casual with him away from their current location.

Bridger whispered to Ben that he thought the teenager was acting a little strangely, and somewhat reluctantly about coming there.

Krieg nodded his head in acknowledgement before giving a report of his own, "I will share some things I picked up on with you later, Sir."

All three adults watched the teenager with curiosity, as he wandered away from them, taking in the surroundings with a great deal of interest in some of the technology now that he was actually there. Lucas wasn't taking any notice of the whispering going behind him, quietly observing, but reserving any comment.

He didn't go too far away, choosing to keep to the upper areas of the Bridge, and not going down closer to where the helms person's were operating.

Commander Hitchcock and Commander Ford now entered the Bridge, waiting for the Admiral. They could both see the small band of people watching the teenager. Both deemed that the Captain could make the correct call on how much classified material Lucas was allowed to witness and take on-board.

Ford had done as Bridger had requested, and informed Katie about what had happened the day before, and about the Captain wanting to make the teenager feel more at ease amongst them. She had watched Lucas carry out some basic diagnostic work with the computers, and noted Ford's reports about his abilities in locating the virus that they were all still cleaning up after. They both thought his knowledge of computers was way beyond a lot of other crew members in their own departments.

Miguel Ortiz had returned to his work station, but Tim O'Neill was still absent, so the seat at his Communications station was still vacant. This allowed Lucas to come a little closer, keenly looking over the panel and the screen.

All of them were within earshot, as they gathered off to the side of Miguel's station waiting for the vidoeo-link call, and were about to witness a most unusual occurrence. One that would demonstrate to them all collectively, about some of the hidden capabilities that the shy young man possessed.

Tim O'Neill had only just entered the Bridge, and was headed back to his own work station, ready for Noyce, but paused for a moment, seeing that Lucas was standing directly behind his chair.

"Captain, Sir, a high priority message is just coming in, it is from Admiral Noyce's personal secretary," Miguel stated, taking up the slack of monitoring his friend's station until he could return. "I am sorry, Sir, but it is written in French so I unable to read it."

Tim was about to ask Lucas to move aside so he could sit down and translate the message, and Kristin was about to offer her own services of reading the message, but before either of them could do anything, the teenager spoke up first instead.

"The message says, "Le message informe qu'un groupe de délégués français rencontrent en ce moment même l'Amiral Noyce. Il est actuellement en réunion avec ceux-ci et recontactera le Capitaine par télé-conférence une fois leur entretien terminé," Lucas parroted, directly from the screen.

Ben Krieg did a double take at hearing his new young friend utter the foreign words, scratching his head, and trying to figure out what had being said.

Lucas walked away from Tim's communication station, seemingly not taking any notice of what he had just done on the spur of the moment. He was now standing over near the Captain's chair, taking in the controls on another instrument panel.

"Did everybody just hear that?" Ben asked, lowering his voice, clearly impressed.

"I think we all just got a very rare glimpse of catching him totally off-guard," Bridger commented quietly. He too was stunned to hear Lucas speaking French.

O'Neill resumed his seat, and read the message for himself. "He was completely correct in the translation. It wasn't a particularly difficult message, but I wasn't aware that he spoke another language."

"His enunciation was accurate," Kristin remarked, "He spoke so it fluently, like it was merely a secondary thought," she added in high praise.

"I wonder where he learned to speak it like that in the first place," Miguel questioned. "I am with Tim, I didn't know Lucas could speak any other languages either."

The small group of people all nodded in agreement that they had no idea either. They all were aware of the higher education that the youth had attained, but perhaps none of them fully understood yet his level of intelligence. Maybe he had done some travelling to foreign soils with family, or took classes at college.

"What did the message say, Mr O'Neill?" Bridger queried.

"The message advises that there are a group of French delegates currently meeting with Admiral Noyce. He is in conference with them now, but will return the Captain's video-link call once those discussions have ended," O'Neill quoted in English.

"Very well, thank you. Please let the Admiral know we are all standing by and ready when he is," Bridger ordered.

"Aye, Sir," Tim obeyed, and set about giving a written reply as requested.

Bridger walked back over to his own chair, curiosity getting the better of him, and wanting to talk to the teenager some more himself.

"Captain Bridger, I have Admiral Noyce coming through with the video-link call now," Tim advised.

"Put him through, Mr O'Neill, and gather around everybody," Bridger announced.

The man was pleased to see that Lucas had stopped looking at the technology and was now focusing his gaze to the front screens.

* * *

"Admiral Noyce," Bridger formally introduced, as his friend Bill's face appeared in front of them all.

All military personnel present stood at attention and saluted the man, acknowledging his higher status as being spokesperson and representative for the U.E.O.

Commander Ford and Katie were standing on either side of the Captain. Ben stood beside Commander Hitchcock, and Kristin alongside Jonathan. Tim and Miguel had remained at their stations, but were standing behind their chairs. Chief Crocker maintained his guard position just in front of the main doors.

"Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Noyce said, taking a look around the room and seeing who was present. "It is a pleasure to finally see all your faces together in one place."

"Doctor Westphalen, thank you for all of your efforts to date, with the large scientific contingent on board. Please report to either Nathan or myself if you have any concerns or difficulties over the coming few weeks," Noyce directly addressed Kristin.

The red-haired doctor answered, "I will keep that in mind, and definitely do so if the need arises, Admiral?"

"And I certainly hope you are beginning to fit into your new place too, Lucas," the Admiral said to the teenager, pleased to see his presence.

Lucas himself was trying to shrink away from the attention but answered politely, "Thank you."

The teenager wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Admiral Noyce yet. This was the man who had begun talks and completed them with his father, who had ultimately decided to place him here on SeaQuest. Noyce hadn't sought his opinion or asked any questions about what he wanted to do, or even if he wanted to come here in the first place. No doubt his father would have been still holding all the cards, and pulled the strings initially.

Lucas also heard on the grape-vine about the long time friendship with Bridger, and witnessed it first-hand when the Admiral lured the Captain on-board and was trying to persuade him to stay permanently. There were too many unanswered questions, a lot of doubt and not enough trust to build a solid basis. He had taught himself that respect was a two way street when it came to almost everybody in this world. And there had to be a little give and take to earn his.

"What is the current state of repairs, Nathan?" Noyce inquired.

"Progressing," Bridger stated, trying to think of the most honest answer without revealing what had been discussed in the Ward Room. Remembering what Katie Hitchcock had said to him about asking for more staff on more than one occasion, he followed through with his promise to prod the Admiral himself.

"A few more staff to help in some areas, might make those wheels turn a little faster, Bill," he said plainly, trying to twist his arm.

"I am afraid I cannot do that right now, Nathan. You know how it is here, with the red tape and budget cuts. There is just no funding available for more people," Noyce tried to smooth over.

"Yes, I do know how it was and still is. You and every other bureaucratic politician creating more problems where there were none to begin with," Bridger called out. "And then creating this place, SeaQuest, and hoping the environmental draw card will work for investors for the U.E.O."

"That isn't what I called to talk to you about anyway," Noyce replied, knowing that his friend was still a little sore about the deception he orchestrated to get him on-board and not about to give him an inch to make up for it just yet. A few more favours would need to be offered and space evenly before that was likely to happen.

"So why did you call apart from saying hello to my people?" the Captain questioned.

"We just received your message about French delegates if that is what you are talking about," Bridger confirmed.

"No that is not it either, Nathan. I called to give some welcome news to Commander Hitchcock."

"Admiral, Sir?" Katie asked in confusion. She thought the only matter she had brought up with the man lately was about staffing, and that had already been shot down.

"How is that hyper-reality probe of yours fairing at the moment?" Noyce asked, already knowing that it had been having major problems.

Without Bridger or anybody else noticing, Lucas had slowly managed to move himself towards the back of the people gathered. Thankfully nobody had seen his face blanch of colour at the mention of the sophisticated probe. Suddenly everybody was standing way too close.

Bridger was looking Commander Hitchcock, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucas. He frowned a little at seeing the teenager standing behind everybody, and chewing on his thumb with his interest in the whole conversation waning. Something was going on, but he couldn't pinpoint what.

"To tell you the truth, Admiral, it hasn't really been a priority at the moment, because there have been to many other areas of the vessel that needed attention first," Katie reported.

"Well, as soon as that is all complete, I want you to put some time into bringing it back up online again. I cannot offer you man power as I mentioned to your Captain there. But what I can offer you is a significant increase in funding. A healthy budget in fact that should see you able to carry out any major repairs and have it operational and even improve it to optimum performance," Noyce announced with great anticipation.

"Excuse me, Admiral, but didn't you just tell the Captain that there were budget cuts," Ford interjected.

"You are right, I did Commander Ford. But in this case, you will be pleased to know that the new money doesn't need to come from the U.E.O. It came as part of a rather profitable agreement from a private investor."

"Who?" Bridger said cautiously, getting a little suspicious.

Lucas was trying hard not to hear the Admiral's speech. He wanted to put his hands over his ears, and get off the Bridge. His internal mantra began chanting: _Please don't say it. Please don't say his name out loud. _

"Ask your newest young crew member there, Lucas," Noyce declared happily. "He must have said something during his last visit up-world. His father is the new donor and is footing the bill in addition to what he has already pledged towards the rebuild."

And just like that, it was out there for everybody to know. Lucas didn't want them to know anything about the questioning he had received about the prototype system.

He swallowed hard, and forced down the pain in his shoulder that flared, refusing to groan or wince out loud at his discomfort for everybody to hear. He knew exactly what the extra money had cost for the Commander and everybody on board. And it had nothing to do with being paid in cold hard currency.

Lucas could feel their looks of surprise and admiration, but he didn't want any of them. He kept a tight smile on his face as they turned around to him. They all wanted to say congratulations or thank you to him. But the teenager was tense and closed off.

Without warning or waiting for permission to leave, he turned around headed for the doors. Wanting to escape the scrutiny that he wasn't hiding very well from the Captain or anybody else present.

"Did Lucas just leave?" Noyce asked, thinking the reaction to his positive statement was odd.

"Yes he did, Bill," Bridger commented, wanting to follow the boy to find out what was wrong.

"Well I am sure he is just a little embarrassed about me blurting it out of the blue like that," the Admiral guessed, "I am sure it is just a teenage thing going on with him. Remember what I said, he might be a handful if you are not careful."

"Maybe," Nathan said, but the word didn't hold an ounce of truth in his reply. He didn't believe for a second that Lucas was going to be going to be any kind of trouble. His reluctance to come to the Bridge in the first place may have just been the catalyst.

"I will leave it to you to congratulate him when you get the chance, Nathan," Noyce said cutting the link to the video-call before Bridger had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

"What was that all about, Captain?" Ben asked as soon as he realised the call was terminated, and not meaning anything about budgets. His concern was solely for Lucas.

They all had just witnessed how _not thrilled _the teenager was about Noyce's news, and there wasn't one of them standing right there that thought Lucas was in any mood to be wanting to accept their applause.

The fact about the money for the probe was a very welcome thing indeed, and he should be very pleased with any efforts he had made. Why did he feel obligated to do so? Maybe it was a teenage thing, or embarrassment like Noyce had suggested. They were all feeling a little out of their depth and being able to read his behaviour and reactions.

"He was just fine walking around here ten minutes ago, even after Admiral Noyce first greeted him," Kristin mentioned calmly, trying to come up with a cause.

Miguel Ortiz looked across at Tim and both nodded in agreement, thinking that they both should report what he and Miguel noted earlier in the day.

"I think you were right about him feeling uncomfortable being here, Captain," the Cuban man stated.

"Why do you say that, Miguel?" Krieg asked before Bridger or Kristin could ask the same question.

"He did something similar a little earlier today, about lunch time when he came into the mess hall."

"You mean when he didn't come in," Tim corrected cryptically.

"He must have been in there though, because I met him coming from there just as he was leaving," Ben stated, thinking back to when he saw the teenager.

"It was fairly busy in there then, noisy and people everywhere. Tim and I both saw him walk in the doors, but he didn't come in any further than that. We tried beckoning him over to join our table, but he left again without saying anything. We did try and be friendly."

The growing concern was sitting with all of them, especially the Captain and Kristin. Both were about to step off the Bridge and go find him, when they were halted by Ben.

"My plan A has worked a little so far, Captain, but it is time for a slightly different strategy this time around. I will go and make another attempt to talk, and add in Plan B into play as well," Krieg volunteered to Bridger.

"Come and find me after you leave his cabin," Bridger instructed, fully planning to approach Lucas again himself if Ben's wasn't successful.

The small group were now all waiting on the Morale part of Ben's job description to work like a charm and help them find out more about Lucas.

* * *

Lucas entered his cabin, but once he was in that confined small space, he could scarcely stand still, pacing back and forth within the small area he occupied. His nerves were shot to hell and his thoughts were all over the place.

He played with the blankets on the bed, unfolding one of them and laying on the bottom, the second top one only partially unfolded. Desperately trying to keep his hands busy to account for the fear that was coursing through him. An involuntary shiver ran through him when the Admiral had brought up his father, but it was not the cooler temperature in his room causing it.

Apart from Noyce's little bombshell, he was kicking himself for having done what he was trying so hard not to, draw unwanted and unnecessary attention to himself. He just walked out on the Captain and an Admiral and everyone else on the Bridge, in plain sight. No doubt he could expect someone to turn up in a few seconds demanding answers, even if he wasn't part of the military.

The teenager jumped as the door to his cabin swung open, revealing Ben Krieg standing there. That door lock still wasn't working properly he noted with additional frustration, when he needed really needed it to be.

"Hey, just thought I would drop by again," Krieg said, entering, but both of them knowing that it was an outright lie.

"I am surprised it isn't Bridger standing there instead of you, coming to chew me out. I just blew him and the Admiral off completely back there in front of everybody."

"I don't think you have to worry about that so much. The Captain might have come here, but it would have been because he was more interested in why you did it, or if there was anything bothering you."

"And everybody else?"

"Let them decide for themselves and think what they want, you don't owe them any explanation."

The dark-haired man could see the residual tension lingering in the teenager, and wanted to find out what the problem was. He went to put a hand out in friendship, but Lucas wasn't ready for comforting of any kind, and scrambled onto his bunk away from him.

This time he had not been able to hold back the grimace of pain from his shoulder and knew that he had been caught out good and proper. Upon seeing the concern on the man's face before him; the excuse that came to him, might be he was looking for to explain his current agitation, and sudden departure from the Bridge.

"You okay there?" Ben asked, hearing the sound of discomfort.

"Sorry, I have this headache forming. It is why I left the Bridge, I just had to get out of there for some air. It was just too crowded there for a minute," Lucas explained poorly. It wasn't a total untruth, as one had begun to grow and invade his subconscious at the memories of what happened up-world before Krieg showed up at his door.

_'And that is why you escaped and came to somewhere even more closed in' _Krieg said to himself.

Knowing that the comment about there being too many people was closer to the truth, as he and other crew members had started to recognize, he didn't try and call him out further on it. The fact about having a headache did sound plausible. Crocker had mentioned it yesterday that the kid had admitted to having one.

"Do you want me to go and get Doctor Westphalen for some medication?"

"No, no, I will be fine. I can cope for now. I usually don't like taking stuff unless I really have to," Lucas replied too casually.

"Let me know if it gets worse or you change your mind," Ben said, watching him carefully, not understanding why the boy was being stubborn.

Lucas adjusted the pillows more behind his back, and watched as Ben took up a seat at his computer desk again like he had done earlier. At this point he didn't care if the man stayed or left.

"I might have the right alternative you have been looking for instead," Krieg said a little more positively, changing the conversation entirely and revealing a small item he was carrying. When he had left the Bridge, he stopped by his own cabin first to grab the item.

"How so?" the teenager asked, until now he hadn't even noticed that the man had something in his hands.

"I brought this," he said, holding out a small cold frozen tub, and a matching small plastic scoop that came with it. "It is part of those sample items that Murray sometimes sends to me like I explained before. I was thinking you and me could share."

"Ice-cream?" Lucas said softly. "Thank you," he added, not having any other thing to say about the second act of generosity from this person in such a short space of time.

Krieg watched with relief as the teenager removed the lid and silently went about tasting the cold treat. He made a couple of small appreciative noises, to indicate that Plan B was working out quite nicely. Ben had no intentions of taking any of the sweet creamy dessert for himself. They were usually only meant for one person, and a small number of mouthfuls being the maximum volume.

"So this Murray guy you keep mentioning, how come you keep in contact with him so much?" the boy asked in between spoonfuls. The small amount food was helping him to relax just a little.

"Well you know how it is, he is one of those rare contacts that one might have, because you never know when you might have to rely on them," Krieg answered, trying to follow the kid's train of thought and attempts at casual conversation.

Lucas stopped eating for a minute and looked back at the man, nodding in agreement, but not talking further about the subject.

He was very familiar with that kind of contact, but for a whole other reason. There were safety systems that he had set up in the past to act like that. To be there when he needed them most. Sometimes they had worked, other times they had failed. No matter where he was, he was always trying to think of new ones, even here aboard SeaQuest.

And then the teenager made an off-hand remark that drew more curiosity from Krieg. Something that had been mentioned on the Bridge as well, and noticed by Tim and Miguel. He was going to have to explore this problem a little more.

"That was good, thanks again, pity there wasn't a little more," Lucas declared, handing back the empty container and spoon. "It has been a while since I had ice-cream. I rarely get to enjoy it any more. I used to have it a bit more regularly back at college."

"Do the samples come in any other flavours except vanilla?"

"I don't know, but I will definitely find out and let you know," Krieg replied, thinking about how he was going to bring up the next subject.

"If you are still hungry and want something else to eat, you know that you can visit the galley kitchen anytime right?" Krieg stated. "You don't always have to stick to normal breakfast, lunch and dinner times. There will always be something in there to find. No restrictions anywhere remember," he emphasised.

The expression on Lucas's face changed, and he realised that tongues must have been waging again about seeing him in mess hall.

"No I am good for now," he said, but realised that it as the same line he had already used on Krieg when he had left without food from the mess hall, and it didn't look like Ben was going to settle for the same answer twice.

"Talk to me," Ben said simply, seeing the struggle from the teenager, and wanting to understand.

"It was just too much in there today. Too many people, and I didn't know what they had in there to eat," Lucas said, feeling his face redden at such an admittance, slumping against his pillows more with embarrassment. He started picking at the top blanket and drawing it over his legs

"I will make you a deal then, you tell me some of the things you like, and I will make sure that we have plenty of it on hand." Krieg promised him.

"I don't want anybody going to any special trouble just for me, I am sure I will find something sooner or later."

"No it is not like that at all. There are lots of people on-board that are catered for. Some have special diets or dietary requirements. Everybody has their own likes and dislikes. Take me for example, I am always easy to please, I just like all food in general." Ben responded.

Lucas was looking back at him and taking in everything he was saying, but the chance of being able to choose his own menu still didn't sound right when there were already so many other people on the vessel. It was part of that _being singled out _feeling, even if it was intended for a good purpose.

"So what is your ultimate, top of the list, all time favourite food?" Krieg asked, deciding to word the question a little differently in the hopes of invoking a better answer.

The teenager looked back at him in silence for a minute, trying to figure his answer, and then countered back, "No, but I will give you one in my top five list as a trade."

"The master negotiator coming out in you, I like that," Krieg joked, "Come on, out with it."

"Noodles," Lucas offered simply.

The word _noodles _wasn't a whole lot to go on. "Like the ones you get at a chinese take-out place?" Ben prodded, wanting to know what kind.

"Oh no, I said only one."

"Anything else?" He didn't receive another answer.

"Alright then, lets go to the opposite end of the scale, tell me one you absolutely hate."

"Not hate so much, but milk isn't something I am very fond of," the teenager gave. "It is okay in small amounts, or if there isn't anything else. I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we just drop it please."

Lucas rubbed his hand across his forehead, hoping that Ben would take the hint that his headache was still present. He didn't want to be rude, but tiredness was creeping up on him, but he was refusing to give in and let it beat him.

"Okay, lets get back to talking about you some more," Krieg suggested, but saw that the kid was even more reluctant to co-operate.

"Sure," Lucas said, not really wanting to play twenty questions again so soon, but not having the heart to kick the man out just yet.

He was hoping that Ben would leave on his own accord soon and he wouldn't have to deal with anything for a while. Having some quiet time to himself to block everything and everyone out was sounding better and better.

"I will go first again," Krieg offered. "You know that Katie Hitchcock and I were married for a time?"

"For how long?" Lucas asked with empathy, noting the man's cheerful outlook taking a brief hit. He hadn't heard that piece of gossip yet.

The two people involved appeared to be quite opposite in personality to each other, but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't know the circumstances or background enough. Ben was a likeable person and had a good outlook on life, willing to listen to him any way. Katie he had not had much to do with yet, and seemed nice enough, but focused more on her career.

"Only for a year, but that was enough for me to stuff up on so many levels," Ben replied with regret. He really wished he could have given her something better then broken promises.

"If it is any consolation, neither of you are the only ones that has happened to," Lucas said, "My parents couldn't bare to be on the same planet together before they finally stopped screaming at each other long enough to get it over with and divorce."

Krieg recognized the statement as one of those rare off-guarded moments again that Bridger had mentioned, when the kid unknowingly offered up information about his family.

"Unhappy?"

"Every single day of their miserable lives," Lucas spat vehemently, having a distinct hateful look when the said the words too.

"Now that we have dealt with that off-putting subject, lets move on," Ben suggested, but didn't receive any help with what topic to try next.

Lucas was distancing himself more and more from having any more discussion.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Krieg queried, but instantly knew that was definitely the wrong question as the boy's mood darkened even further.

"I don't have any experience with stuff like that," the teenager said, turning his face towards the aqua tube, not wanting to answer any more questions that had anything to do with family.

_'Okay, okay, I can take a hint' _Ben thought to himself, he was losing ground not gaining it. He was scrambling now to salvage the situation entirely.

"Give me a break here, give me something to work with."

Lucas decided he would give the man a few more clues and hoping that would be enough to leave him alone, sitting up a little and punching the top pillow behind his back.

"I like things that go fast, most animals and music when it is worth listening to," he offered without further details or enhancement.

"What I don't like is being cold, following trends like the rest of the mindless sheep in this world. I only have time for stuff that means something to me."

'_Hmmm, some things there to delve over yet _' Krieg said to himself. "Interesting," he quoted, so that the kid was aware he heard.

"Nicknames, got any interesting or embarrassing ones to share?"

This question caused a brief scoff of laughter from the teenager, who now had his head on the pillows, laying on his side on the bed and growing heavy.

"I cannot really say I have any myself of either kind. Given people a few some classic ones over the years though. Instructors at the academy, superior officers and people that didn't find my sense of humour very funny at the time."

Lucas felt his eyes were slowly drifting closed, but he had no desire at all to open them as he gave his own answer.

"Classified under the _Hacker's Code_, of which you are not a member, and those that don't fall under that protection, I am not sharing..." he gave in reply, his voice fading away at the end as fatigue finally won out and his breathing evened out in slumber.

Krieg stood up, seeing he had all but lost his audience to sleep. The blanket was still pooled in his lap, but he didn't want try and adjust it and be like the Captain and disturb the boy's rest.

He quietly let himself out, intending on finding the Captain and Kristin.

* * *

True to his word, Ben went to locate the Captain, locating him in the science department, taking a guided tour and taking interest over some of the projects and specimens that Kristin's staff were setting up.

Kristin directed them both to her office so they could talk without anybody interrupting or overhearing his findings.

"I assume you found him. You must have spent quite a bit of time with him," Nathan said as he looked down at his watch and noted the time difference.

"He went straight back to his cabin," Krieg directed at Bridger. "He thought you would be going there and be in trouble and rake him over the coals for leaving the Bridge and ignoring the Admiral before the video-link call was finished."

Ben could see that Kristin was about to say something, "I won't lie, when I first turned up there, he was very tense and jittery again. Almost spooked."

"Spooked?" the doctor said, thinking it was a strange description, but waited for the Lieutenant to continue.

"Don't worry, I made sure to make him understand that we were just concerned without exactly saying that. He knew I was there to do more than talk this time though," he said knowing that there was more to add from his first visit.

"How did you do that?" the Captain asked.

"Plan B worked like a charm," he said proudly, "I tried to distract whatever was bothering him with a peace offering."

"What did you give him?" Kristin enquired.

"Vanilla ice-cream," Krieg answered with a grin. "It was only a small sample sized tub. I told him that I brought it with me to share, but I didn't have the heart to take it off him. The kid looked like he hadn't eaten in a week."

Bridger smiled at the unique gesture, simple but effective it would seem. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"It allowed me to confirm everyone's assumptions earlier on the Bridge that he was nervous and awkward about going to the mess hall," Ben told them.

"Why in heavens name would he feel like that?" Kristin asked.

"He admitted that it was too busy with the amount of people in there, and he wasn't sure what they had on the menu to eat. But I told him he can go in there any time of the day or night and pick out anything he wants."

"I will get onto that straight away, and find out a menu from the kitchen as soon as we are finished here," Bridger stated. "I guess none of us ever considered what the dietary preferences of a teenager would be."

"I did the next best thing I could to a menu," Ben advised. "I asked him what his favourite foods were."

"And what were they?" the doctor enquired, knowing that Cynthia's diet when she was younger was often the source of their arguments.

"Actually he wouldn't tell me the top one," Ben laughed, "But he gave me one in his top ten. Noodles."

"Noodles?" the Captain and Kristin said together.

The doctor thought that was an interesting choice and was pleased that it wasn't as unhealthy as what some young people his age ate on a regular basis.

"And he doesn't like milk very much he told me, unless absolutely necessary. But I am telling you both in the strictest of confidence of course. I will get onto ordering whatever I can today before the next launch of food stuffs departs from Pearl Harbour. I don't know what flavours of noodles, but I will order them all if necessary."

"We won't give away that we know," Bridger swore. "We have to work on finding out more stuff than that though. He cannot live solely on noodles while he is living here.'

"There have been quite a few other things I have deduced about him. He likes music and most animals, that isn't so surprising."

"The music part I can believe, but I wish it was enjoyed at a much lower volume," Bridger said with a laugh.

"We might have to be careful though, as he tells me he like things that go fast and has already tested out the mag-lev for its speed."

"Oh great, that is all we need," Bridger remarked candidly. Robert had told him something similar too during his school years, and subsequently joined the naval academy looking for the great adventure that he had yet to discover.

"We both share a love of baseball, but his is bordering more a silent obsessive fan," Ben joked, "He has a few different team shirts, but the Florida Marlins are his favourite. You should have heard him rattle off all the statistics and history he knew about them. He truly was just a walking encyclopedia about them and the game in general. Told me it helped him learn better during college."

"He became a little closed off when I asked him if he had ever played or been to a game, so I had to talk him around to other things because he didn't want to discuss it any more after that. Any subject that is brought up that he doesn't like, he simply chooses to ignore it."

"And don't under any circumstances bring up any topic about family, his or anybody's," Ben forewarned. "He briefly told me about his parent's divorce, when I shared my story about me and Katie being married before. Let's just say that he was less than happy about it, poor kid."

"He told me about them being divorced in my quarters, but he didn't tell me how he felt about it much," Bridger commented.

"It is an ugly experience for most children and adolescents when they are caught up in things like that, which they have no control over. It can be a very confusing and difficult time for them," Kristin sympathised with a tight smile.

Bridger and Ben could tell she was speaking about herself and her own family and breakdown, but didn't know all the details.

"The blankets and pillows I took to him for his cabin were accepted, and should help with the temperature in his room for the immediate future," Ben but his tone of voice changed, and his face took on a slightly more downcast appearance.

The Captain and doctor could see the struggle he was having with the next part of his report. "I took another gift to him apart from the bedding, but you should have seen the look on his face."

"What was it?" Kristin asked gently.

"Just a bathrobe. I didn't know what clothes he already owned, and told him it was a welcome to SeaQuest gift," Krieg said, but his brief laugh didn't ring true. "I told him that I had nothing to do with the loud rainbow colour and it might still be too big and long for him," he added.

Ben looked directly at the Bridger when he spoke the next sentence, "I had to convince him that it was a gift given freely with no strings attached. But that look... he thought he needed to pay for it." he finished.

"Like receiving a present was almost alien to him. Why would someone his age think something like that, Captain?

"I don't know," Nathan said quietly. He could see the Ben's need to understand, but he didn't have any answers.

"It was the same thing about the bedding, he admitted that he doesn't like to be cold. And openly commented about you noticing his cabin when you were in there," Krieg continued. "But he doesn't want to say anything out loud, he accepts it as normal."

"Was there more that you noted?" Kristin asked.

"Plenty more, just like that," Krieg answered honestly. "He told me that he doesn't like following what everybody else is doing. We have already seen to a small extent how much of a loner he tries to be."

Bridger ran his hand through his hair, thinking of the uphill battle they were still facing. He could hear Ben's assessment, and had made some judgments for himself. The crew had already begun to notice some characteristics as well. The enormity of it all and how much was still yet to be done was becoming very real.

"After leaving the Bridge in such a hurry, he told me the reason was he had a headache. But he didn't want to admit it to anyone until I asked, and refused any medication for it," Ben said. "I told him to tell me if it got worse or changed his mind, Kristin."

"We all certainly have our work cut out for us, Captain. He is one very complex person, despite his age. He will tell you something willingly but with the next sentence, clam up again. He is incredibly difficult to read one minute, and then the emotions are as plain as day on his face the next."

"Maybe I should go and check on him this time," Kristin offered over both men, worried to hear that he had a headache.

"That is where more stubbornness was showing just now when I was in his cabin," Ben replied, "He was refusing to admit he was feeling tired. But you should be pleased to know that he should be in a mini-frozen coma right at this very moment.

"A frozen mini-coma?" Nathan prompted, assuming Ben was referencing the ice-cream.

"He fell asleep half-way through talking to me, before I left the room," Krieg said with a smile. "And I managed to get out of their quietly, without waking him," he teased Bridger.

to be continued:

**Translations from French to English**

"Le message informe qu'un groupe de délégués français rencontrent en ce moment même l'Amiral Noyce. Il est actuellement en réunion avec ceux-ci et recontactera le Capitaine par télé-conférence une fois leur entretien terminé,"

"The message advises that there are a group of French delegates currently meeting with Admiral Noyce. He is in conference with them now, but will return the Captain's video-link call once those discussions have ended."

**Bebec – Thank you for your kind help in translating this accurately for my story – very much appreciated.**

Author Notes

Sorry folks, I had to split it again, otherwise the chapter would have ended at about 50K in words – which isn't a bad thing – but there is plenty more to come yet, and I wanted to keep it reasonable in length - enough to enjoy.

There are enough small and large clues throughout the chapter to choke anything. If it seems incomplete or random – that is deliberate for not just this story, but future ones. You will see mention of a few icons and bits of information from the show itself, others made up just for the story line.

I made up where the rainbow bath robe came from and how Lucas learned to speak French that we see in the episode _"Bad Water"_ \- but there will be other reasons for him doing so in future stories as well.

The reason for Lawrence Wolenczak's interest in the hyper-reality probe goes a little further than just punishment, but won't be fleshed out more just yet.

Baseball fans, I tried as much as I could to be accurate for the Florida Marlins and their history – please forgive anything I got incorrect. I knew that the year on Lucas's shirt in the show was wrong, but the reason the year is going to be used in a future new story – _Triggering the Nightmare_.

The whole Bridger/Kristin thing is done poorly because I cannot write romance and don't even try, at the moment it wasn't supposed to start until the next story **The Green Pen **but I guess they had other ideas.

Please note that for the purposes of my SeaQuest world and stories, it is assumed that Robert Bridger was killed in action, and didn't fake his own death and there was no grandson.

Thank you for reading – I hope you continue to do so – because the next chapter will be just as long and is going to be a doozy. Buckle up and assume crash positions.

Jules


	3. You Are Late

**PLEASE TELL SOMEONE**

**By Jules**

**Author Notes – **thank you for everybody who is still reading. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Sorry but this chapter is very long – and there is a lot happening from one scene to the next – I hope will give it a chance.

_the time – approximately 3.40 a.m. in the morning aboard the SeaQuest._

**Chapter Three – You Are Late **

The small cabin located in the _Mammal __Engineering _section of SeaQuest, was currently dark inside. The only light source came from the blue hue of the water shining through from the aqua tube.

The sleep that the Captain and others thought Lucas was gaining in his cabin was not a peaceful one. He had slept undisturbed after Ben Krieg's departure for approximately two hours, before he started to stir restlessly a few minutes earlier.

The teenager's eyes were still closed, but true deep restful sleep had ended, and he was caught somewhere between dreaming and being awake, his mind not able to get to either one. Beneath his eyelids, the movement was erratic and continual.

Tiredness had led to sleep deep enough to cause dreams to begin to surface. His heart rate had increased significantly, and if someone had been observing within the room, they would have heard his even breathing change to being laboured. Panting, and then a short cough as the scream he wanted to release that was caught in his throat.

Lucas began pulling at the blanket with his hands that partially covered him, twisting it, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, his brow frowning at the images that were plaguing him.

One hand darted out defensively, held up so that his forearm attempted to shield his face from the foe that became his focus. He called out in desperation and with fear, wanting the pain to stop and the assault to end.

The distinguishable smell of cigar smoke and expensive whiskey filled his nostrils, almost wanting him to gag and throw up. Thankfully his stomach was empty, uneasy but not nauseous.

The pain in his shoulder flared as he turned more on his side, making him believe that the assault was very real. He cried out, as he pictured the face of his attacker again, forcing his arm down and yelling at him that his efforts to defend himself would be futile.

The movements about on his bed, resulted in pain being felt, matching what his dream self could feel as the punishment being extracted.

_'You humiliated me in front of those people tonight the voice snarled. Did you think I was just going to let your incompetence slide and forget?'_

Lucas felt himself being dragged across the floor by the collar of his shirt. He was certain he heard the sound of a door opening, then there was a shove with a foot. He could feel himself falling, tumbling over and over at least three times before coming to rest face down on a hard surface. Again he heard the sound of a door, this time slamming closed. Then only silence, and his own painful gasps to draw air back into his lungs.

Tonight there was no loud music to muffle the sounds and it wasn't there to mask his nightmare. No spoken words escaped his lips.

His blue eyes snapped open, and he sat up suddenly, the fresh real pain in his shoulder causing him to gasp out loud. Forcing his breathing to slow down, he shuddered as he deliberately exhaled slowly. The teenager could feel the thin sheen of sweat on his face, despite the cold temperature in the room.

The blanket that had been laying over his lap was partially tangled around his feet, he kicked it off, trying to calm himself down. Lucas sat up straighter on his bed, using his arms to prop himself up against the pillows, trying to stop the trembling .

Running a hand through his blond hair and forcing himself to get down off the bed. The visions from his dreams faded into the reality of where he was, as he looked about the room. Nothing looked any different or out of place from a few hours ago. He turned his head and looked into the watery pipe, but there was no Darwin in the aqua tube.

Thankfully, tonight his door was closed. But that didn't always mean safe. Testing the circular handle, he was dismayed to find it was still unlocked. Ben had not locked it when he left or it wasn't working again, just like it had not been when Bridger entered.

The only saving grace was that his cabin was too far away for others aboard the vessel to hear his dreams. Looking down at his watch and noting the time, he could only hope that the majority of people, including the Captain and Ben were sleeping in their own quarters at 4.40 a.m. in the morning.

Being the wrong hour of the day for most people on-board, the teenager decided to take a chance and gathered a fresh change of clothes and towel, heading out of his cabin towards the men's showers. He was hoping the hot water pounding on his back and shoulders would be enough to ease both tension and pain, and make him more alert.

Good fortune had smiled on him and there was no one else about to interrupt his shower. He had refused to look at the source of his pain in the mirror, reminding himself for the second day in a row that he could already feel the the damage.

There was absolutely no chance of going back to sleep for the next several hours, so after putting his towel back in his room. He exited again not too long afterwards, walking quietly along the corridor and noting everything was much quieter this time of the day.

Walking into the mess hall, he was pleased to see the exact opposite from the day before and like the corridors and the moon pool areas, the room was completely empty.

The kitchen staff had not started their shift to make breakfast for the crew yet, but the teenager surmised that it wouldn't be too long before they started.

Coffee was going to be something to rely on today to starve off sleep for a few hours. He intended to work as much as possible on the vocorder program this morning to keep himself occupied.

There was a large coffee pot on the metal bench and a number of white ceramic mugs. He filled one of them with the hot aromatic beverage, and took a seat on one of the nearby tables, sipping slowly and savouring the black liquid. Coffee was something that he enjoyed, but had not always had access to. Here on a morning like this, when he was trying to sort out the thoughts in his head, it was a welcome luxury. A second cup was soon poured as well, just because he could.

* * *

Commander Katie Hitchcock had drawn the night shift for the day, and other crew members like Ben Krieg and even the Captain himself were still sleeping.

Kristin Westphalen however, has arisen quite early herself, not long after Lucas had drank the last of his coffee and left the mess hall. The time was now six o'clock in the morning.

There were very few of her own staff awake at this hour, but today was going to be a long one, and she wanted to make a significant start on the medical files for everyone on-board. This morning would be sorting out what information she already had on everybody, and what she didn't. Starting new files for anybody probably wouldn't happen for a few more days, depending on clashing schedules.

The doctor already had a coffee maker in a small kitchenette that was designated for scientific staff. There was a small refrigerator present and a square table and chairs. The staff were welcome to join the military personnel in the mess hall for their meals at any time they wanted. But this small space was set up as an alternative for any of her assistants or workers if they needed a short break.

Her first cup of white coffee with no sugar was very well received, as she started to think of the order that she wanted to tackle today's list of tasks. She thought about visiting Nathan briefly, but looked at the time and assumed that it may have been too early for him to be awake yet.

The one person she did think about visiting instead was Lucas, especially after hearing Ben Krieg's reports the night before about what traits he had discovered. He had mentioned about the teenager admitting to a headache. Kristin started heading towards Lucas's small cabin to check if he needed her offer of medication.

Half-way to the smaller quarters, Kristin stopped by the moon pool, hearing a voice and the wet splash of a tail coming from the tank. She concealed herself off to the side, watching with interest and noting that Lucas was already awake. There was only a small amount of light being directed over the pool itself and where the vocorder control panel was.

At first she thought it was very strange that he was out of bed this early in the morning. But at hearing the soft laughter he was sharing with Darwin, concern about him still suffering from a headache lessened considerably and was pushed aside as she watched the interaction playing out in front of her.

From her secluded vantage point, she was able to watch the connection between the teenager and the dolphin. Lucas was seated on a backless stool facing the moon pool, with the controls for the vocorder resting on the edge of the tank. The splash that erupted as a result of the mammal's tail hitting the surface of the water, sprayed both of them with a fine mist of water.

"Darwin, we are supposed to be working," the teenager lightly chastised, as he reached out his hand and petting the animal. "Time to play later," he promised, picking up the control again and altering the buttons.

Up until now, Kristin's experience with this new technology wasn't any better than Nathan's. She had heard all about it, and listened to the Captain's praise at such an achievement for such a young person. This was the first time she could witness it for herself and make any judgment that was due.

For the next half an hour, the doctor watched as the teenager very patiently encouraged the dolphin with a series of prompts and commands. And marvelled as she heard the chirps transferred through the control into a spoken word that humans could understand. He didn't demonstrate frustration with Darwin, his touch was gentle and his kindness shining through. He really cared about what he was doing, and didn't allow delays from the animal shadow any progress that was being made.

It wasn't long before a few other crew members started moving about the corridor, breaking the concentration from the teenager. Kristin decided now was the right time to make her presence known, walking the short distance towards the pool.

"Good Morning, Lucas," she greeted him, with a smile on her face.

Lucas looked up as the red-haired doctor approached, "Morning," he replied.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, keeping the conversation general, but looking at his features for any signs of pain. She could see he looked tired, but chose to keep silent for the time being.

"I wanted to start some more work on my project," Lucas commented. "Still lots to do yet," he remarked.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Kristin enquired, wanting to follow up on Ben's reports that the teenager was reluctant to attend the mess hall.

"I had coffee," the teenager offered.

"That is not food, Lucas," she said plainly, not entirely happy that someone his age was drinking a caffeinated beverage in the first place.

Lucas was about to tell her that he had been living on coffee for years since his time at college, but looking at the expression on her faced, erred on the side of caution and kept that information to himself.

"Too early to eat," he stated, giving her the same explanation as the Captain in his cabin the previous morning. "I will get something later," he added, trying to appease her.

"Make sure that you do, because I will be checking up on you," she said, but her mannerism changed, wanting to put him at ease, not start out arguing about such matters this early in the day.

He nodded his head in a non-committal gesture, picking up his controller and looking to restart with Darwin, but the dolphin had other plans and now swam away from the moon pool.

"Guess he is headed for breakfast too," the teenager remarked, getting off the stool and resetting the control in the specially designed panel that was located a few feet away beside the staircase.

"Where are you headed now?" the doctor asked out of curiosity.

"No real plans at the moment, why?" Lucas asked.

"I thought I could give you a little tour of the Science Departments and laboratories if you haven't already had one?" Kristin offered.

"That would be terrific, thank you," he answered with a little enthusiasm, intending to accompany her down the corridor.

This was an opportunity for her to talk to the teenager a little one on one and find out what she could about him. Nathan had already tried and succeeded a little, and Ben had faired even better than that. Now it was her turn to try and help him fit into his new surroundings. She was pleased to see him in a more relaxed frame of mind than he had been when he left the Bridge yesterday. She wanted to start off on the right foot.

"So, are you the main person in charge of all the science people?" Lucas asked as they casually walked together.

"My main purpose aboard this vessel is Chief Medical Officer, and head of the scientific community," she confirmed. "There are different departments to the science section. Those areas include chemistry, biology, and geology. Then there are a few people in specialised fields such as bio-chemistry, archaeology and palaeontology."

"Wow, that is really neat," Lucas commented. A lot of those areas did peek his interest, even if they were different to his chosen fields of study.

"Did you do any of those subjects during your education?" Kristin asked.

"I did when I went to high-school. But not everything you mentioned, chemistry and biology mainly. I wanted to branch into a few other areas, but that didn't happen."

"What about college?" she prompted.

"No, by the time I went there, my direction had changed entirely to computers and learning about the world of cyber-space. Some of the subjects I did would include some aspects of those sciences, so I never got the chance," he explained, using his hands as he talked, which Kristin saw as a positive sign.

"Let's start here to our left, this is the staff kitchen, not very big as you can see. But if you are ever down here, you are welcome to use the facilities at any time," Kristin explained.

"What sort of work are you planning on doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Once we are set up correctly, hopefully a whole host of experiments to examine specimens from the ocean around us. Animals, plants and anything else we find while we are living at such deep depths. This vessel should provide the perfect opportunity to explore some species and observe them in their natural environment that we know very little about."

"Do you think I could come down here and watch when they do that?" the teenager questioned. He was hoping to be able to do a little more than that and carry out some tests and experiments himself. But was aware that he wouldn't be afforded those sort of privileges straight away.

"I don't see that being a problem," Kristin answered, seeing that he was slightly apprehensive about his request. She was always open to anybody expanding their education and knowledge. "With supervision of course," she added, but saw that piece of news and the additional stipulation tacked onto the end was not received very well.

The teenager looked back her, wanting to say something about her conditions. "Forget it, I don't like to work in pairs or groups," he said, turning away from her slightly, his answer hinting at wanting to be more actively involved than just being a spectator.

"Lucas, please don't leave," Kristin pleaded.

The boy paused and turned back towards her, seeing the apology on her face. "Bunson burners, test tubes, electron microscopes, and copious amount of many different chemical compounds. I have worked with many of them before," he said in his own defence. He knew that somebody looking at him might find those comments hard to believe.

"I am sorry," she said softly, seeing that she had fallen into the same trap that a lot of other people probably did when judging him purely on age, and saw that reflecting on his face. "Sometimes it takes people time to adjust to new situations and people," she added, hoping that he would understand that the doctor has been talking about herself.

Lucas could see what she was trying to say, and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I like to do my own experimenting and work. It is one of the few times I like to write by hand in a notebook, before I correlate the data on a computer. I prefer to draw my own conclusions rather than accept merely what others report."

"I sometimes like to do that too," Kristin agreed, hoping to regain a little common ground with him. "But my hand-writing is rather difficult to read. My staff often complain about it, and prefer to receive printed or spoken instructions from me."

Lucas smiled at that little admission from the doctor. "My writing is usually too small," he remarked. "A few professors asked me more than once to write a little bigger for any assignments that I handed or submitted in with my notebooks."

"Where did you go to university, if you don't mind me asking?" having not learned everything about his education background yet.

"Stanford," the teenager answered simply.

"What discipline or course did you specialise in?" she enquired, genuinely interested.

"Computer science," he informed her, but not elaborating at all.

"Let's continue the tour shall we?"Kristin suggested, and pleased to see him quietly follow along beside her.

"These first two science laboratories are where most of my staff spend their time, alternating between shifts. I am still hoping to persuade the Admiral about a few other pieces of equipment that would be useful here. There may be times when some of the experiments are more controlled than others, and some may have the laboratory itself signed or designated for a specific purpose."

"The first laboratory will be dedicated to preparation of non-living specimens, such as dead coral samples, rock and sediment experiments," Kristin explained. "We don't have any slides prepared or labelled yet, but that will happen in coming weeks as we all settle in more and have time to do so."

"This second one beside it will be for living species, split into animal, plant and micro-organisms. This is where the number of experienced staff is a lot less amongst my people. But the insights into what we will be able to gain is tremendous."

"This third laboratory is a little more than that," she said, leading him into to a very different looking room that took up the space of both first laboratories combined. It wasn't sterile white like the first two large rooms. This one was like a living green house, wall to wall on all sides with living plants and hanging baskets. The tropical environment was stark in this room; with the higher needs and conditions of the inhabitants very noticeable, with continual misting water sprays and bright overhead lighting.

Down on the floor, there were small ponds, with water loving plants. The whole room had a very tranquil and relaxing atmosphere, as if one were to be walking through a rainforest.

"Are these being grown hydroponically?" the teenager asked, spotting a number of suspended half-cylindrical plastic pipes. At the bottom and filling the half way up the cavity was gravel. There were plants growing there, but no soil. And water flowed through the whole apparatus.

"Yes," Kristin smiled, pleased to see him intrigued by the set up. "These are just rudimentary ones for the moment. There are others that we plan to set up for other plants. The gravel is set up in the bottom of these to act like a filtration system. The water provides the nutrients and oxygen they need to grow successfully. Some of the other systems will not use any filtration system at all."

"We are hoping that in time we can demonstrate that a place like SeaQuest, can become completely sustainable for its own food reproduction and produce herbs for medicinal purposes. Once that can be achieved, then it can be used on a much larger scale in cities and communities in remote areas where access to good soil and average rainfall are limited or affected by a myriad of factors.

"Tim O'Neill has some plants of his own growing down here in this area that he likes to spend time tending to them in his off time," she informed the teenager.

"Very different in here," Lucas commented as he continued walking around and started looking up and down, taking in everything before him, "I haven't really done a lot of indepth plant study before. I know their names, but never really been in a position to conduct any testing or experimentation before," he added, reaching out with a hand and feeling one of the large tree fern fronds.

"You know their names?" Kristin probed craftily, drumming up a little game, hoping to get the youth feeling more relaxed in this area of the vessel and involved a little more in something that wasn't a computer screen.

Lucas looked back at her with a small look of surprise at first, but then his expression quickly turned to one of _"I accept your challenge' _his blue eyes staring back at her, ready and waiting for her first question. This was a different type of quiz to the twenty questions he had already played with Ben about himself.

Kristin pointed to the first plant that was hanging beside her head. As yet she had not had a chance to label these living specimens either.

The first answer he gave was common name for the plant itself.

"Is that all you've got?" she dared him with a smile and a laugh, seeing that he was quite willing to show off his identification skills.

Lucas gave a small laugh back, and then added the latin pronunciation of its family and genus. Kristin was definitely impressed, but quickly pointed to another, only to have him repeat the process. For the next five minutes, Kristin would point to a particular plant, and wait for the teenager to tell her all the relevant names.

She wondered if he could do the same for the biological and geological samples. She was quite impressed that his knowledge expanded into other areas of science over his own personal preferences. Like his ability to speak another language that nobody was aware of, the boy was a very complex person, as Ben Krieg had observed.

"Hah, I have you stumped with this one," she said pointing to one last small leafy plant that was currently flowering, as the boy frowned, trying to come up with the correct answer.

A minute later, he finally gave up the right answer, "You nearly did, too," he concluded, but chuffed with himself that he had been able to pull out the correct answer at the last second.

"That was great," Lucas said, glad to finally be able to talk to someone who was highly intelligent themselves. Not that he had not enjoyed the company of people like Captain Bridger or Ben so much. But Kristin was clearly no slouch when it came to being smart either, and it felt good for someone to be testing his knowledge.

"Actually, you might be able to help me," Kristin commented, seeing him ready to patiently listen to her proposal.

"Well, as you said, the scientific contingent is a large one, and there are many things that need a system put into place. Not just staff and duty rosters, but schedules for correlating data, times and dates of specimens being recorded. All of this has to be done so that when the next person comes along, they can look at a comprehensive log and know what is going on," the doctor explained.

"How can I help?" Lucas responded. This is what he had been hoping someone would ask him, but he waited for her to continue.

"My people are good at what they do, including using entering details onto a computer, but I suspect what I need is a little more beyond their scope of expertise. Is there specific software available that my staff could run for all these different experiments and specimens that is easily accessible to everyone at any time?"

Lucas thought about the problem for a moment, "Not for everything all at once. What you need is a series of specialised databases that could be set up and then updated as people work. They could log on and off either locally or remotely and leave notes for each one that is carried out. Then you could oversee that and either allow access to people who are associated with that particular task, or restrict those who are not involved."

"I will make you a deal," he offered in sincerity, thinking that his could help fill some gaps of his boredom.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, keenly interested, but wondering what his terms would be.

"I will design the databases and software for you and your staff. It may take a some time for me to have something up and running to use," he admitted.

He knew that there was a large job in front of him, but relished the idea at the same time to being able to get his teeth stuck into a project that required thought, time management and analytical skills. "I will even help anybody who has trouble learning or using it," Lucas quoted.

"And what would you like in trade for that assistance?" Kristin questioned.

"A couple of hours a week to start off with, more later if you are willing to grant it, for me to spend in the science labs on my own," he negotiated. "I won't use any chemicals or materials without permission and I promise I won't break anything," he added for good measure.

Kristin considered he generous offer for a moment, but then held out a hand, "I accept graciously," she said with a smile. "If you need any information from me or any of my staff, I am sure we will all be quite accommodating, honey."

* * *

"Time to finish this tour," Kristin announced, pleased with the time she had spent with the teenager and the outcomes that had been reached.

"We don't need to go further down that way, the other two laboratories down there are Science Laboratory Four, which is interconnected by a couple of doors with Science Laboratory Five, but they are much further down towards the back of the vessel. My people have not even used them yet. Although they are fully equipped."

This information piqued Lucas's curiosity. He thought about the prospect of what they offered, being further away than the other more populated areas of SeaQuest. They could add just the amount of alone time he was looking for. He made a mental note to himself to explore more on his own later, to see if one or both suited his needs more.

"Now down in this area, we have the medical areas," Kristin started to explain, as they turned a corner of the corridor and stood outside a large double spaced room. Above the door was the sign _'Med-bay'_

This is where Lucas deliberately slowed his steps and stopped altogether, wanting to avoid going anywhere near there.

His shoulder was telling him differently, but he wasn't about to admit that to her or anybody else. "I don't need to go in there," he stated flatly.

Kristin immediately recognized the sudden change from one minute to the next that Ben had mentioned. But standing here in front of him now, she would have been able to deduce that just by looking at his tense body language and very closed-off expression.

"I hope you never do," she said calmly, trying to reassure him, realising some of the male population often did have trouble admitting they were not feeling well, "But there may come a time that you may need to come to me for assistance."

"No there won't!"

"Everybody needs to visit the doctor at some point in their life," she tried to convince him.

"No they don't!" turning his back away from her and preparing leave before any more questions could be asked that he had no intentions of answering.

"Then you are not going to like what else I have to tell you then," she said, wanting to inform him about the medical file she would need to create for him just like everybody else.

Lucas stared back at her, not willing to budge on the issue at all.

"Captain Bridger needs to have his files significantly updated as well due to living on his island for so long. Whereas when it comes to you we know nothing at all. Admiral Noyce didn't supply any background information when he brought you on-board."

"You are not going to be the only one," she tried to explain, "The medical files were all corrupted by the computer virus that affected the vessel. I have to recreate files on everybody on-board, military and scientific alike. Mr Krieg objected to having any testing done as well, but he won't have a choice in the matter either."

"Not on me you won't be," he said in outright refusal.

"I will need to conduct some small routine tests, so that I have some basic information about you to work with, in case you get sick or injured and need treatment. The most it will require is a blood sample. Your height, weight, any previous medical history that I should know about."

"Not going to happen," he shot back defiantly.

Kristin could see that her efforts were getting her nowhere, but she was just as determined as him that she would need the information.

"Whilst you are going to be living here, you won't have a choice," she informed him, not wanting to sound too harsh. "It is for your own benefit and long term good health, Lucas."

"No its not, it is just an excuse for people to start making assumptions they know nothing about," he said, his voice hardening.

"Don't be too concerned about it, I can always have you contact your usual general practitioner, or a hospital where your records would have been kept over the past few years. And with you being under-age and classified as a minor, I could gain permission from your parents if any of that is not possible," she suggested as an alternative to begin with and to start the ball rolling.

"Good luck with that, because I am fairly certain you will have no chance of having any history or information divulged about me, medical or otherwise. And as for getting permission, there is usually a lot of business travel, even if you were successful in contacting his office in the first place." Lucas replied firmly.

"And I will _not _be volunteering willingly," he stated with emphasis.

Before Kristin could say anything further about the matter, Lucas walked away, headed back in the direction of the moon pool.

Inside his brain was desperately trying to think of a way to stop any efforts she wanted to make about conducting any medical tests on him. He didn't want that from anybody on here. He was desperate to create a stalling tactic as much as possible and leave out any facts about his mother not being part of his life for a long time to the doctor.

The doctor didn't attempt to follow him, but puzzled by his attitude and openly voicing his intention of not co-operating with her requests. The battle lines had been drawn in the sand it seemed. She had started out so well with her tour, but could see that any further efforts to talk to him any time soon about the same subject matter would only be met with more wariness and suspicion.

When Nathan had mentioned about the U.E.O. and the crew not doing their homework enough about what needs someone Lucas's age might need on-board such a vessel; one of the most important areas being overlooked was that she would be called upon to take care of, occasionally medically treat, and monitor a fourteen year old.

* * *

By the time Lucas meandered his way back to his own cabin, the worry he felt about Kristin finding out about his medical history was very real. There had to be a way to stop it from happening. If she wanted to start a new file on him while he was here on SeaQuest, then he would have to persuade her to wait a few weeks until his shoulder had completely healed and there was no longer any evidence to view.

Being the doctor, she probably had more access a lot more confidential files about everybody else, and for the right reasons. He knew there were some records at some places over the years, but how much he wasn't certain. Her statement about contacting his own general practitioner he would never have to worry about, there had never been a regular doctor used as far as he recalled. That would have meant that his father was required to pay money towards something concerning him, and that rarely ever happened.

The few hospital stays that he could vaguely remember were when he was much younger, before he went to college even, and he had no idea who had paid for any of the treatment or medical insurance. But knowing his father like he did, there was probably hush money involved to whoever was employed to carry out any procedure or hospital time that was necessary.

Lucas found himself thinking about the doctor, realising that she probably thought she had his best interests at heart. The first part of the tour with her this morning had been enjoyable and informative. He had surprised himself about managing to score some science lab time, if he kept his end of the bargain and designed the software.

The teenager had heard her call him _'honey' _before they had ended up near the med-bay area. How did he feel about such a term of endearment? He didn't really know. She probably called a lot of people that, and it might be considered a completely normal thing for her and them. For Lucas, it was quite different. He wasn't quite sure how to respond back with someone he was still getting to know.

There wasn't any other strong female nurturing role model in his life that he could ever remember calling him by a pet-name or talking to him in a loving tone. He had never really known or had any mother figure to relate to when it came to showing him any kind of love and affection. The efforts of his own mother were fleeting memories at best. A smattering of a few small ones when he was very young.

Even when he did live with his mother for a couple of weeks after his parents had separated, it wasn't her that cooked meals or saw to his day to day welfare. He barely saw her during those times. When he did, it was usually to see her heading out the door and travelling somewhere else to get away from the anger and psychological torture his father directed at her. He would be left behind and alone again.

Escaping his father's reach was a luxury that had not been afforded to him very often in his life. By the time she came back the last time, he had been forced to live back under the Lawrence Wolenczak dominion again because there was nowhere else for him to go and Lucas had not heard from his mother again since going to college. Cynthia was lucky enough to get out, but he was still trapped within his enforced rules and punishment.

His mother had been able leave when she wanted to before their divorce, cleaning out his father with a financial windfall from the proceeds and profits from _World Power _and his own personal wealth that had accumulated during their marriage.

Cynthia was sensible enough to hide away the vast majority of her legally won fortune, causing his father to become more hateful and bitter while he searched for a way to discover and take back the missing assets and cash. Lucas was constantly reminded about how much like her he was, and how he was to blame for everything. His mother enjoyed an expensive and lavish lifestyle that a lot of people would be most envious of, but Lucas himself had never seen any money from her.

This mother had two sisters, Aunt Beryl and Aunt Carmel, both married. But he hadn't seen or heard from either of them in a long time either. One of his father's sister's, Aunt Judy had been married, but was accidentally killed when he was much younger. The other sister on that side of the family, Aunt Amanda he had only met twice before. She was married, but he couldn't quite recall at the moment what her husband's name was.

At college he had not had any female professors or teachers in high school. He had never met any of his grandmothers before, paternal or maternal. He didn't even know their names or anything about his extended family.

Kristin was openly showing concern for him in the way that a mother would probably be expected to. She was definitely intelligent as well as a doctor. A lot rolled into one person.

He had no experience that he could base a mother and son relationship on, or what it should be. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about her taking an interest in his life and what he did or didn't do.

* * *

Mid-morning aboard the SeaQuest, saw Kristin Westphalen entering the mess hall for what she thought was a well earned cup of coffee, still thinking back to how quickly things had changed between her and Lucas.

Captain Bridger and Ben Krieg were seated at a table, enjoying their own coffee's, and talking quietly. She had yet to hear what their topic of conversation was.

"Good Morning, Nathan and Ben," she greeted them warmly, taking a seat to join them.

Nathan looked at Kristin and noticed the slightly pinched expression on her face, "Rough morning with your department?" he questioned with empathy.

"The Captain and I were just talking about the different tasks that we want to achieve for today," Krieg offered in explanation for what they had been discussing.

"You would be correct about the morning being a little rough, Nathan, but it didn't start out that way, quite the opposite actually," she commented. "It started out so well for the both of us."

She could see the questioning looks from both men, "I spent the majority of the morning talking to Lucas, and giving him a tour of the science laboratories and other departments. I decided it was my turn to pitch in and help him become more relaxed about finding his way around back there."

"He is up this early already?" Ben asked in surprise, but pleased to hear about the doctor's attempts to help his young friend acclimatise. Being a woman, she might be better than him and the Captain combined.

Bridger was thinking along the same lines as the Lieutenant, especially after hearing the teenager's unhappy remark about 8 a.m. being '_too darn early'_ to do anything only twenty four hours earlier.

"I think he was up much earlier than any of us realise," Kristin remarked. "I came across him working beside the moon pool on his own with Darwin, several hours ago. I couldn't detect any signs of him still suffering from a headache from last night."

Bridger and Krieg were content on Kristin explaining in her own way what had occurred and what her concerns were.

"That vocorder idea certainly has his full attention when he is working on it," she commented. "I watched Lucas for a good half hour with Darwin without being seen. He is very patient, but at the same time totally focused."

"Once Darwin decided it was time to feed, his work stopped and I came up to speak to him. I made the offer of a guided tour, and as I mentioned, it started out so well. He was quite willing to join me. There was no rush, so we started out with the science laboratories, taking a look at the equipment that is currently on display down there."

"Lucas set about seeking my permission about being able to come down and watch what some of my staff were doing. I told him that I didn't see that as a problem at all. He admitted that he was keenly interested in a few of the areas of science that we cover down there."

"He still thinks he needs to ask to be anywhere on-board," Krieg commented idly, hoping that he had already put that subject to rest. But not completely it would appear from what Kristin was telling them.

"I could see that he wanted to be a little more involved in what we were doing. What he wasn't quite so thrilled about, was when I told him that he may need some supervision when working with some of the equipment and materials. I fell into the trap of taking any experience he might have had based on his age. So that suggestion went down like the proverbial lead balloon as you can imagine," Kristin continued.

"He almost turned and walked away from me there, declaring that he wasn't going to be working as part of a team or group. He wanted it known that he worked alone to do his own experimenting."

"So I apologised to him, and I managed to get him talking again about some traits we shared in common about our approaches to science. I asked him what university he attended and what field of study he chose. He answered, but not in a whole lot of detail."

"Once we got we got to the living plants section in laboratory three, then he really became very interested in what was going on in there. It really is quite remarkable how much general knowledge he has apart from his computers," she praised.

"He told me that he knew the plants by name, but had no real experience with them before. I created a little game to test out his knowledge in identifying quite a lot of the specimens by their common and proper names. And like his ability to speak french, he was able to master their complex genus and family names without too much difficulty at all."

"He really is a very bright boy, and I don't think even I have appreciated that fact enough until now. I hope there will be the opportunity to do something like that again soon. He thrives on being able to use and put his knowledge into practice and being challenged."

"Using what I learned about him in that capacity, I talked to him about some of the problems I was having in being able to come up with suitable solutions that could be used by my staff on a daily basis," Kristin continued.

"Lucas offered to design some software for my department, and did some factoring of his own about how difficult it might be and establishing how long it might take him to complete the task. I don't mind at all if it takes some time to design. He even offered to teach my staff how to use it once it was finished."

"That is a great step forward," Bridger said nodding with approval, genuinely pleased to hear how much progress the doctor had been able to make with the teenager in such a short space of time.

Thankfully, Kristin was obviously able to converse on a much higher education level then Ben and himself had been able to achieve in their time with Lucas so far. And it seemed to be having a more positive impact, about him involving himself more on-board in areas he felt comfortable enough to offer help, rather than just be asked to be an extra pair of hands.

"I didn't get everything my own way either," she said with a small laugh, "He might not be upfront about a lot of things about himself or expressing his needs and wants yet, but he can certainly speak up when it comes to his own intellectual interests," she noted.

She saw the curious looks from Ben and Nathan about such a statement. "In order for me to receive my software, I had to agree to allow him a few hours a week, unsupervised to work on his own projects in my labs. And I can safely assume that it won't take him long to try and gain more lab time."

"I told him only yesterday he was the master negotiator, when he was telling me about which food he like and he only wanted to tell me one," Krieg commented.

"For nearly an hour, we shared a little fun about several areas of science and started to open up the firsts hints of a little trust between us," Kristin said with a hopeful smile. "But that is when we started to head towards the med-bay area, and everything changed so dramatically within a few moments once he realised where we were."

"It was just meant to be a continuance of the tour, and to show him where he might be able to find me if he wasn't feeling well or was in pain. But he wasn't open to that suggestion at all."

"What happened?" Bridger asked, putting a comforting hand over hers as he saw the mix of concern and emotions pay out over her face.

"He saw the overhead signage, and planted his feet firmly outside the door, declaring that he had no need to go in there. I reminded him that it was good for him to know where to come, but that is when he just tensed up even more and refused to listen to anything I had to say."

"Maybe he was just scared about being there," Krieg replied, knowing that a medical ward wasn't the most fun places he could think of for anybody.

"Well that is what I assumed at first too, but that is when he really did start trying to walk away from me and become extremely closed-off. I had a small epiphany of my own Nathan, just like you did, in thinking that I have no information or background to work with about him at all since he came on-board. With everybody else, the history is incomplete. With you it is out-dated and missing, but with Lucas, there is nothing to go by at all."

"Perhaps I pushed a little more than I should have, and I told him about needing to create a medical file for him over the coming weeks. I informed him that he wouldn't have a choice, just like I told the rest of you in the Ward Room, that it needs to happen for everybody on-board. I even said that neither of you would have a choice either, in case he thought I was singling him out because of his age."

"Yes, I wasn't quite thrilled myself about that little detail myself," Ben agreed.

"Your half-hearted objection was merely a footnote compared to Lucas's reaction," she stated plainly. "I told him that I could also accept information or medical files from a previous doctor or his family if that was an option, trying to put his mind at ease."

"Still wouldn't come around to your way of thinking?" Bridger asked, wondering whether it was one of those teenage boy things again about going to the doctor.

"More than that, he is being downright obstinate about co-operating in any way shape or form," Kristin replied. "I might need to contact Admiral Noyce and go completely around him to contact his family if it becomes necessary and he is still being so adamant."

"Where is he now?" Bridger asked, thinking he might have to step in and go talk to the boy.

"He was headed towards the moon pool when I last saw him," Kristin confirmed. "For now, I am going to let the tension between us relax. He may not appreciate the subject being brought up by any of us again so quickly."

"The medical files still need to be done as soon as possible, but I can give him a little lenience for a few days and see if he changes his mind. This afternoon I am going to work down in my science department for a few hours and keep out of his way. I don't think he will appreciate my company again quite so soon today."

"Both Ben and I should be around the vessel a lot more today, not just the Bridge. We can try and keep an eye out for him and continue with our earlier plan of making him feel involved with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Lucas had just finished off one of his two remaining stash jars, with a handful of nuts, before exiting his cabin. He had no real plans for the rest of the afternoon after lunch, but he didn't want to be trapped within the cramped walls of his own cabin for the remainder of the day either. Being alone with his own thoughts only made him think more about things that were out of his control.

This time, he went down a completely different corridor, one that he had not explored yet, and found himself outside the vessel's gymnasium. It was fully equipped with apparatus and exercise equipment like weights and stationary bicycles. He had never really felt the need to use such a place, but nobody was currently about, he went in, and took a look around.

One of the machines on offer was a tread-mill. He remembered trying out one time at college, just for fun. Maybe it might help him sort out his thoughts about Kristin and everything else for a few minutes. But before he could really make up his mind and push the start button to get the bottom conveyer belt running, someone did enter the gym: Commander Katie Hitchcock, dressed very differently than her normal uniform.

"Hey, Lucas," she greeted in a pleasant voice, "Thinking of pounding the pavement for a while? I like to use one myself sometimes after a really bad day."

"Hi, not really, just looking about for now," he replied casually, putting his hands back in his pockets and brushing aside any attempt now that someone was here to watch. He wasn't really wearing the appropriate clothing for exercise anyway.

Katie Hitchcock could see his nervousness, she had been completely surprised to see him in there at all. She wanted to say something to him about the Admiral's announcement from yesterday about the funding for the hyper-reality probe. But after his reaction in front of the Captain and everybody else, maybe she had better wait until he brought it up.

Lucas knew he would have to think of something else to talk about, so he wracked his brain for something constructive to say. There was one thing that he had been meaning to ask Ben or the Captain about, and had yet to find the right time to do so. He knew the Commander would probably know the correct answer. What did he have to lose?

"Commander can I ask you a question?" He had thought about asking her yesterday before the Admiral's video-link call, but completely forgot after he had left the Bridge in such a hurry, until this morning.

"You just did, Lucas" she said, trying to keep things casual and remembering what Jonathan Ford had mentioned to her about the Captain's instructions. She would have been ready to answer any question for any of the new personnel.

"Yeah, right," he laughed a little, "Can I please get one of those PAL Communicators that some of the other crew members like Ben have?"

"Well Lucas, normally I would say yes, but at the moment, we are waiting for more of them to be made and arrive from U.E.O. headquarters, so we have had to prioritise who actually needs one," she answered truthfully, but saw that the teenager's shy expression change at her answer. "I could get authorisation from the Captain for you to have one."

She thought she was doing the right thing by offering an solution, but that was clearly not the case.

"You know what, don't bother," he responded with annoyance in his voice, and heading towards the door.

Before exiting, he added a final comment. "I guess because almost everybody else already has one, for one stupid moment I thought it would be nice to be treated like any other member of the crew. But I can see now that still isn't likely to happen again yet. Sorry to have wasted your time."

* * *

Captain Bridger and Commander Jonathan Ford were currently standing in front of the Bridge, having an impromptu meeting about the state of the computer repairs.

Lucas Wolenczak was approaching the Bridge from the same direction as the mystery man who had questioned what he was doing there. He was still sorting out in his head what he had said to Commander Hitchcock but stopped walking, close enough to hear the conversation taking place. This corridor had a bit of a blind corner, and the Captain and Commander had yet to notice his presence.

"I know you are having a lot of difficulties, Jonathan, but don't have the staff. Maybe Lucas would be willing to help out if we asked him?" Bridger suggested.

The teenager held his breath for a moment, hearing what he hoped would happen. At least one person was trying to give him a chance.

But upon hearing the reply from Jonathan Ford, he soon realised that very little had changed from being in the gymnasium with Commander Hitchcock, and his comments were being justified all over again.

"Maybe Captain, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I was apprehensive about allowing total access to someone so young to some of the more sensitive systems that we rely on with so many people currently on-board. Yes, I saw what he did with Marilyn Stark and it was terrific, but perhaps we are jumping too far ahead and need to adjust the time line and allow some more time to the people already working on the problems before we introduce anybody new."

"I think you are writing off the opportunity too soon, Commander. We should give him a chance. It is not like he is going to put us further behind than we already are," Bridger remarked.

As Bridger finished speaking, Commander Hitchcock approached the two men, now dressed in her smart uniform, ready to start her shift after her exercise regime in the gym. She had yet to notice that the teenager was standing in the corridor off to the side in the shadows.

"Good afternoon, Commander," Bridger greeted.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Hitchcock replied with salute.

"The Captain and I were just discussing about bringing Lucas into help with some of the computer glitches that are still plaguing us at the moment," Ford informed her. "What is your observations and assessment, considering what the reports are saying?"

Ben Krieg was approaching the Bridge as well, saw the Captain and his fellow crew members gathered around. It wasn't until half way through listening to Katie, and with his gaze wandering behind the group that he saw the figure of someone else standing and overhearing everything they were saying. He wasn't able to alert any of them to his presence quick enough.

"Commander Ford and I have spoken earlier this morning, Captain, and on some of the points he raised with me, I have to unfortunately agree. I too was impressed with Lucas's skills at a time when our options were few at the time, and the risk was much greater. Although we still don't have sufficient skilled people, and our equipment and supplies are arriving too sporadically for my liking. Maybe we should wait just a little longer until the schedule becomes a little more stable?"

Instead of walking away this time, Lucas found himself growing more than defensive about Ford and Hitchcock's dismissive attitude of his skills and voicing their reluctance in wanting to ask for his expertise.

The teenager decided it was time to step out of the corridor and allow them to see he was standing behind them. He could not hide the disappointment with a frown on his face.

"Lucas!" Bridger said in surprise, pleased to see the boy for the first time today.

At first he though the teenager may have still been standoffish after what Kristin had shared with him and Ben about his medical file. But he soon realised that was not the case, as he saw the expression and realised that unfortunately he had heard everything.

"Don't be too concerned, Captain Bridger. I am sure that Commander Ford and Commander Hitchcock would prefer that I wasn't around to point out all the mistakes that their team were making. I am sure they wouldn't even bother unless it gets desperate enough again to ask me in the first place," he said in a low voice.

"Lucas, that is not what I meant..." Ford started to say, noticing the displeasure, and embarrassed that the teenager had heard his comments.

"Yes it was, Commander, you can be honest. Don't be shy about it and hold off, stand up and say it to my face next time. After all it's only me you are all standing around talking about behind my back," he shot back icily, addressing the group as a whole. "I guess you have to be over thirty five around here before you are even allowed to have an opinion that matters or makes a difference."

Everyone secretly winced at the harsh remarks directed at them and knew that the teenager was very unhappy with the assessment of his abilities.

Lucas had heard enough, and now that they had received his harsh rebuttal, turned and started heading back the way he had come.

"We all agreed to work together with him, remember," Ben Krieg said to the group matter-of-factly, but looking more at Ford and Katie as he spoke.

"I am sorry, Sir, and I did speak to Lucas in the gymnasium about half an hour ago," Katie started to explain. "But you may not want to hear what he said there either as he left."

"He was in the gymnasium?" Bridger asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sir, and he was in a friendly mood when I first went in there. He was looking at some of the equipment, and might have been thinking about trying some of it out, until I walked in."

"What did you say to him, Katie?" Ben demanded.

Hitchcock gave him a piercing stare in reply, but she knew that he was speaking on behalf of the teenager, and not trying to defend his own impulsive actions for a change.

"Captain, I wanted to say congratulations to him and thank him for the budget that Admiral Noyce spoke about, especially since he was on his own. But he did look nervous, so I held back and decided to wait until another time do to that."

"So what else happened?" Ford asked, not knowing that the teenager had already been out of step with some of the crew, before hearing his own statement to Bridger.

"He asked me about getting a PAL communicator for himself," Katie answered. "I told him that I normally wouldn't have a problem with that, Captain, but I also had to tell him that we were waiting on new ones to arrive. Until they do, we have to prioritise who gets one, and I would need to speak to you, Sir."

"What did he say to that?" Bridger asked. He had not known that they were waiting for them. Ordinarily it was important for all staff to have possession of one. If they didn't carry one on their person, they were definitely required to have one in their quarters. The communicators were one of their most basic forms of electronic communication available apart from video-link calls.

Katie hesitated, but knew that the Captain would not be happy with what the teenager had said, especially after what he had just told them.

"He said, _"That it_ _would be nice if he was treated like other members of the crew, but doubted that it was likely to happen yet."_

"And now we are right back to square one again," Bridger said out loud with frustration creeping into his voice, and this time the teenager's own doubts about fitting in had been re-enforced, through his own words and theirs.

"I will try and talk to him, Sir," Ben promised, and then jogged down the corridor after the teenager, and hoping to make amends for what Lucas had overheard.

"Thank you, Ben," Bridger said, knowing that they had just lost a lot of ground, running a hand through his hair and wondering where they went from here.

He looked at his two senior officers, "Kristin thought she had made a lot of progress with him this morning, until she brought up about having to create a medical file for him. He chose to tell her in no uncertain terms that he would not be co-operating there either in any way shape or form."

Jonathan and Katie exchanged glances with each other, regretfully knowing that they had significantly added to the problem.

Bridger had tried to be positive about him helping out, but the teenager probably viewed his presence in the conversation as being part of the joint conspiracy against him. If Ben wasn't successful, then he would go and try to talk to the teenager.

"We are taking one step forward and ten back at the moment with trying to make him feel part of the crew," the Captain sighed in resignation.

* * *

Lucas found himself back at the moon pool, leaning against the edge, and running his left hand through the cool water. His accelerated walk back to here had been fueled by a whole lot of negative feelings and frustration. He was trying to fit in as best he could, but a lot of doors were remaining closed or being slammed in his face. His shoulder flared in pain again just to add to his sense of being caught in a trap with nowhere else to go.

He heard rushed footsteps behind, and turned, but relaxing slightly when he noted it was only Ben Krieg standing at the top of the small staircase.

"Come to poke fun at me some too, Ben," he said bitterly, trying to force down the emotions, but not succeeding. He knew it was unfair to peg this man the same as Ford and Hitchcock.

"No I didn't, Lucas, and I am sorry that Ford and Katie said those things about your computer skills, Bridger and I were not part of what they said," the dark-haired apologised.

Lucas looked up at the man, and could see that he meant what he said, "Don't worry about it, nothing I haven't heard before. I know you were only standing there with the Captain. Like I said to them, it is just another time where people don't want to include me. I can deal."

"The Captain is going to check up about the PAL communicator for you. I will keep tabs on Katie, and let you know as soon as the new shipment arrives," he promised.

The teenager nodded his head, but didn't comment about such a trivial thing. It was what he had overheard near the Bridge that was causing more heart-ache for him.

"Come and help me this afternoon instead," he offered with a friendly smile, coming and standing beside the teenager as he spoke. "If you don't have anything else better to do?"

Lucas had been wanting to escape back to his cabin and drown out any brain activity with some loud music, but turning to look at Ben, he couldn't turn down the man's sincerity.

"Show me what you want done," he agreed quietly. Hopefully helping Ben would keep his mind occupied without thinking too hard.

"There is enough to do here in this corridor, without being anywhere else," he said, knowing that the teenager probably didn't want to go anywhere near the Bridge or the science labs again too soon.

There were a large number of boxes of varying sizes and shapes lined up against the wall, "What is in the boxes?" Lucas asked in curiosity. He spied a couple of extra large yellow plastic storage boxes that would probably need two people to carry them. He inwardly swallowed hard, knowing that his shoulder would protest very loudly if he tried to lift those with Ben.

"Oh lots of different stuff, food, clothing, equipment for the repairs," Ben replied, seeing the teenager relax just a fraction. He wanted that trend to continue. "The Captain has ordered some new furniture pieces for his cabin, but they haven't arrived just yet."

"Pick one or two at a time to begin, there is no rush, and then follow me down to the storage area. There is still enough room in there for a few more," Ben instructed.

Lucas stood there for a minute, trying to choose which box to start with first. He wanted to help, but didn't want to sound like he was whining already. He didn't want to make any noises of pain or faces that would alert Ben that there was a problem with his shoulder.

Before either of them could lift a box or discuss the pros and cons further, Captain Bridger appeared in the corridor, but it was plain that he wasn't there to try and smooth things over or make small talk about anything.

"We have a major problem on our hands," he announced.

Ben and Lucas looked at each other and quickly began following the Captain, wanting to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Any success yet, Commander Ford?" Bridger said in to his own PAL communicator, as the three of them made their way into the sleeping quarters of the SeaQuest.

As they got closer, they could hear someone shouting from behind a closed door, and there was a group of people gathered around on the outside. Ford and Hitchcock were both standing there, looking down at a portable screen that Katie was holding onto.

"Chief Crocker is locked in his cabin, and we cannot get the electronic lock to release," Bridger explained.

"Are you okay in there, Chief?"

"I am fine, Captain, just want to get out when someone can work out how to open my door," Crocker replied. Anything he said was muffled by the steel of his hatch.

"How long has he been locked in there?" Krieg asked in concern.

"Only ten minutes, but nothing that we are doing is working to get the door open," Nathan informed them.

"Short of cutting the power to this whole section of the vessel, then I cannot figure out a way to get the lock open," Katie Hitchcock stated. "As if we didn't have enough problems already surfacing, now we have people not get able to get out of their own cabins." she added with frustration of her own beginning to surface at the continual glitches that were emerging randomly.

"What sort of system does the electronic locks work on?" Lucas piped up and asked.

"We will work it out soon enough, Lucas," Ford said in thanks, thinking that it was only a minor incident and Katie's would find a solution within a few minutes.

"I will be back in a minute," Lucas said, trying to keep his voice calm and pushing any sharp reply he wanted to give to one side.

Bridger and Ben watched the teenager run back towards his own cabin. A few minutes he reappeared, carrying a small electronic pad of his own. One of the small electronic tools that he had brought on-board with him and owned outright. He rarely let anybody know about it, and thankfully his father had never found out about it.

"You think you might be able to help, Lucas?" Bridger asked hopefully, seeing that Crocker was still in the same predicament, despite the determined efforts of Commander Hitchcock and Ford's advice.

"Move aside, please Commander," Lucas politely asked Katie. A scowl returned to his face when she hesitated in doing so, "Unless you want to blast a hole into the door itself, or use an oxy-cutting tool to slice through the hinges," he snapped with uncharacteristic impatience.

Hitchcock complied when she received a stern look from the Captain to do so immediately.

"I just want it put on the record, that I am not doing this for either of you," Lucas stated firmly to both senior officers, choosing to ignore anything else that they might say in objection. "This is to help Chief Crocker and nothing more, so don't get all bent out of shape."

The people gathered outside the Security Officer's cabin watched with interest as the teenager extracted a long cord and connected it to the port of his small portable screen, and then attaching the end to a similar corresponding port situated underneath the digital keypad panel on the door's electronic lock.

"What is that tool you have there, Lucas?" Ben asked, watching the teenager work.

"Before I can do anything with the lock itself, I need to get a run down on what kind of system you are using," Lucas explained, setting his concentration to getting the information he required. "I doubt the U.E.O. would be generous enough to supply anything quite like this little device."

The teenager now sat down upon the grated floor in the middle of the corridor, not taking any notice or caring of what the other people standing around him thought about his unusual techniques or methods. "This may not be a fast process," he informed them.

"Just hold on, Chief Crocker," the teenager shouted through the door.

"Take your time, Lucas, I got nowhere else to go. I trust you will work it out soon enough," the man replied.

"I am glad someone else around here does," he said out loud to no-one.

Bridger found that the longer they stood there watching, the more the teenager fell into his natural habitat. If they allowed him to relax enough without interruption, Lucas might even tell them what he was doing as he worked.

"The whole concept with these type of electronic locks isn't much different to one that thieves use to disable burglar alarms outside people's houses," he explained.

"Have you done this kind of thing before, Lucas?" the Captain enquired casually.

Lucas looked up at the Captain with a slightly nervous expression, not wanting to admit to any forced criminality, but found himself answering somewhat truthfully, "I have had to break into a few electronic locks before over the years when it became absolutely necessary."

After another twenty minutes, it was difficult to know if the teenager was making any progress or not, and his verbal commentary had all but stopped about what he was doing.

Maybe someone else could help you, Lucas?" Ford asked when he couldn't stand the wait any longer. The teenager raised his head, glancing up for a split second with his blond hair hanging over his forehead and looking directly at him over the remark.

"I work alone," he stated simply, quickly returning his attention to the screen in front of him. He was locked in a state of deep concentration for the readout he was waiting for, and was not allowing any distractions or noise deter him from his task.

"I only meant it as a suggestion, Lucas," Jonathan said trying to make amends, noting the boy's stubbornness to admit that a solution to the problem may be out of his capability of solving.

"Okay, now we have something to work with," Lucas announced as he mulled over what he was seeing. "These lock systems are wireless and they will allow me to break the signal which should in turn supply me with the correct digital code."

"Some older electronic locks are wired systems, and have open or closed circuits with all of the wiring inside the protected area. Fortunately that is not the case here, and the U.E.O. had enough sense to give you updated systems."

"Thirty years ago, most lock systems were hard wired, and came with discrete components. They operated by key switches, but then a little later, they evolved to use micro-controllers and keypads. Even twenty years ago they were still using hard wired systems. It wasn't until ten years ago that wireless systems like this started to become more common, and bags of functionality was added."

The adults standing in the corridor were clearly impressed with his knowledge, but kept listening to the teenager speak.

"These electronic locks work on a four digit key pad, Lucas. We were provided with the correct codes from U.E.O. headquarters after they were installed," she shared with him, feeling guilty that she had not given the idea of him being able to help the credit he deserved.

"Nearly every electronic lock will eventually lock you out if you get the PIN wrong more than a few times." Lucas continued. "These locks here aboard SeaQuest are using a simple Python Script that sends each PIN sequentially. Even with my little device here, the process usually takes about an hour and twenty minutes to cycle through all of the possibilities for the correct code."

"The sheer number of number possibilities is staggering if you try and do the math the long way around with a different method, and it will drive you crazy and do your head in just trying to think of them all. You might want to rethink any algorithms that are used and databases you have that record the correct PIN's, because they might be inadequate and need upgrading or extending."

"This little baby is not very efficient as far as time goes, but what it will do is focus on the PIN's first that are more likely to be the correct one, rather than scrolling through a whole lot list of random four digit number codes. I am more likely to find the right one sooner rather than later."

"Come on, show me the correct code," the teenager said forty minutes after he had started. His patience was rewarded when four numbers appeared at the bottom of the small screen. He scrambled to his knees and punched in the numbers.

The crew standing around were rewarded when the lock released, and Chief Crocker was able to turn the handle on his side of the door, and open the now unlocked door.

"Thank you," he said with genuine gratitude, as Lucas stood up and stepped back, allowing the man to exit his room. The teenager gave him a lop-sided grin and was pleased to see him released, even if it took a little more time than he would have liked.

Crocker then went about shaking the hands of the Captain, Ford and Krieg and Hitchcock, who all returned the gesture enthusiastically, clapping him on the back and happy to see his freedom realised.

Once the door lock was released, and everybody was checking that Crocker was alright, Lucas packed up his little screen quietly, removing the cord from both ports and was able to sneak away without being noticed. He returned to his own cabin, and was not interested in receiving any accolades from the crew. Seeing the Chief out safe was enough for him to know that he had done the job he set out to do.

* * *

Lucas might have thought he had left the crew sleeping quarters without being noticed, but that wasn't the case. Two people had definitely noticed, Ben Krieg and Captain Bridger. Both had wanted to congratulate the teenager on a job well done, but found that he had left the vicinity without uttering a word to anybody.

"I am going to talk to him this time," Bridger informed the Lieutenant, knowing that there was more than one issue to be dealt with.

"He was going to help me with the stock, but see what he wants to do first, he probably just forgot in all the chaos of Crocker's door," Krieg surmised.

Bridger nodded and headed in the direction of _Mammal Engineering._

By the time the Captain was knocking on his hatch door, the teenager had put away his tool for fixing the door lock. He had been hoping to just chill and do nothing for a while. Maybe even go for another swim with Darwin, seeing as it was still afternoon.

Lucas heard the rap on the hatch, and opened the door, "Hi," he said, guessing that the man wanted to talk about a few things, including his outburst to Ford near the Bridge.

"Hello yourself," came the friendly greeting. He was trying to gauge the teenager's mood and how to approach the situation now that Crocker's problem had been solved thanks to him. The Security Officer was now on the Bridge carrying out his duty as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, I just forgot," Lucas exclaimed, "I started out helping Ben with the stock. He is probably thinking I changed my mind," he added in reproach.

Before Bridger could say anything further to the teenager, both of them heard the sound of running footsteps towards them. It was Ben Krieg.

"Sorry Ben, I just remembered and was heading back to you just now," Lucas apologised. "We can go back now to get that stuff put away."

"That would be totally great if we could," Ben replied. "This time, its my cabin that is the problem, only now I am locked out instead of in," he expelled rapidly.

"You mean that your door lock broken too?" the Captain asked, thinking that the opportunity to talk to the teenager has just been wasted again with the rise of fresh problems on-board.

Krieg nodded his head sadly, seeing that his superior officer was just as annoyed as he was.

"Let me get my little tool," Lucas said. For Ben, he was more than happy enough to help out with no questions asked. Just like he had done for Chief Crocker.

All three of them headed towards the Supply Officer's cabin, A119.

"You sure the insurance on this boat is all paid up?" the blond teenager poked in fun along the way, "Because the rate everything is breaking down, Admiral Noyce might want to seriously consider asking for a refund."

"Don't give him any funny ideas," Bridger retorted, relieved to hear the boy crack at joke.

Lucas set himself up on the floor again, pulling out the cord again, and starting to repeat the process he had done less than half an hour earlier.

Krieg was standing with Bridger, and saw that the Captain was torn about what he wanted to do. He could see the man wanted to talk and spend some time with Lucas, but he also felt obligated to stay because they were dealing with another problem, when he could be carrying out other duties.

"I need to let Commander Ford and Hitchcock know that more door locks are failing, and it just isn't keeping people in their cabins any more."

"You might want to tell them that my own door is having still having problems too. My door lock failed even before Crocker's, it just doesn't lock all the time. That is how you were able to enter my room yesterday morning. But last night, it worked again. I might try and fiddle with it after I finish here with Ben's," Lucas told him.

"We can't have that happening, Lucas. You get locked in your cabin, and we won't be able to get you out again," he said playfully. "None of us will know what to do."

"If you get locked out instead, we will just have to have you bunk with someone else until it is fixed," he gave as the other alternative.

"Captain, the two of us will be just fine here," Krieg said, not knowing how his attempt at persuasion would go. "I will come and find you once Lucas does his magic and come find you if we are still having difficulties."

"It is probably going to take a similar amount of time, or longer, depending. There is no way to know," Lucas admitted. "Go and be Captain, we can meet up later."

"I can meet you for dinner if you want to?" Bridger enquired. "Maybe we can have it in my quarters and talk in there," he suggested, giving the teenager a choice of no audience.

Lucas stopped looking at the screen, and gazed back at the Captain, trying to decide if he really wanted to do that. He knew that Bridger was itching to talk, he just didn't know if he wanted to answer after everything that had occurred today.

"Sure, we can do that," he finally agreed, adding a small smile to put the man's mind at ease for a few more hours whilst he worked on the current problem.

Bridger left Lucas in Ben's company, knowing that the Supply Officer would be friendly and supportive. The youth had turned his focus back to opening the door lock.

* * *

"Sorry, but I cannot hurry this up to happen faster," Lucas said to Krieg. "You probably heard the reasons I gave before," not wanting to tell them again.

"No problem at all, I wasn't in any rush," Ben replied, seeing that he only had half of the teenager's attention.

"What you did earlier was great. I am not very good with that sort of stuff at all," the dark-haired man admitted. "Have I used computers before. Lots of time. I can pilot the sea launches that we have to take people up-world. And I have a good competency rating when operating the sea crabs out in the ocean. But numbers wasn't always one of my strengths at the academy."

"Wouldn't you need to count all the boxes coming in though?" the teenager asked. "And not just that, but what is inside them as well."

"Yes, but my counting is usually done with my fingers and toes, and recorded on the clip-board I carry around," Ben answered. "It all gets entered into the computer, but what is recorded as being on hand is rarely correct. There are usually discrepancies and errors to be found."

"They have better systems in place for other areas of the vessel though, especially the Bridge. Technicians are employed to design software to help them out, why not you?"

"Nobody cares how much is coming in or going out for the most part, but the minute something goes missing that you are supposed to be able to lay your hands on quickly, then they give you the third degree about being responsible and how much money is involved that they cannot afford to lose."

"Shouldn't have to be that way," Lucas commented, knowing enough about corporate greed on a global scale. He understood the mechanics of how big corporations operated, including complex organisations like the U.E.O.

"Budget cuts I suppose is the quickest and most obvious reasons. Bridger will confirm that to you. My area just isn't considered as important as the sciences and those in charge of the weapons. I am your glorified sales person behind the grocery store counter, or the warehouse lacky," Ben commented.

"I will make up something for you. Something robust and comprehensive that can be scaled up or down as you need to," Lucas offered, "I told Kristin that I would make up one for her department for her staff rosters and experiment schedules."

"Having something that keeps track of the stock in real time would be useful though. There are some commercial software products on the market, but every time I ask Katie about loosening the purse strings of the budget a little, she says it is out of her hands to approve the expenditure," Krieg said with a smile of thanks.

"I will make it simple enough, even for someone like you," Lucas teased. He knew that it designing such an inventory system wouldn't take much effort, but entering all the current stock levels and parameters into it may take quite a few hours. Even making a start on it would have to wait a couple of days until he returned from up-world.

"Make sure you include the coloured crayons to write with," Ben joked along with him. "In return as a favour, I will order in some water toys from Murray for you use in the Moon Pool with Darwin."

The teenager wasn't expecting to receive anything in return, and didn't quite know how to respond, except to give a simple "Thanks" in reply.

"I need to ask the question, Krieg said, curiosity getting the better of him as he changed the topic of conversation. "Why are you seated on the floor while you are doing this?"

"No real reason, just more comfortable than standing up the whole time, and sitting down allows me to concentrate more," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I work better when I am lower to the floor or crawling through rabbit warrens and confined spaces if I need to fix wiring or other components. At least then I don't have to worry about going up any higher."

This was a new little piece of information to learn about the youth, Ben told himself. "Don't like heights?" he guessed.

"No," was the short reply, with the teenager shaking his head as well.

"How high are we talking about?" Krieg asked, knowing it was a fairly common phobia. Plenty of crew members on-board probably had a good fair share of their own fears about a whole mess of things. It was nothing to be ashamed of, and he didn't want to push too hard.

"Ceiling height would be my limit. Nothing over than that," Lucas gave up in brief explanation.

Before there was any further conversation between them, the cycling for the correct code was complete.

"And bingo, we have a winner," Lucas exclaimed in triumph, getting up to put the code in that appeared on his compact screen. The door lock released and Ben was able to open the door to his cabin again.

"Lucas, this I won't forget," Ben said in gratitude. Instead of a hand shake or a pat on the back to indicate a job well done, the two shared a brief fist bump in thanks.

Both could see the signs of mutual respect forming, and start to shape and allow a friendship to grow. But there was no need to mention it out loud.

"Actually, if you give me a little more time to work on the problems with the locks, what you can do with these digital systems, is set it up so that you can choose any four digit code you want and it can be pre-set to that," Lucas informed him, as he started to pack up his things.

"You mean I get to choose?" Krieg asked, "That would be great. I would share the code with you of course. But there are a few other people around that I would prefer didn't have access, if you know what I mean," he added as they both stood beside his open hatch door.

"What would be even better, is if we could set up a bio-metric system for the locks on the more important doors for SeaQuest. That is the ultimate system to have if you have the budget and people in the know to set it up correctly. It doesn't rely on numbers at all, but a much more complex system for using fingerprint or hand scans. Even retinal scanning in some very elite places throughout the world."

"Cannot see Admiral Noyce coming to the party on that idea sadly," Krieg commented.

"No probably not," Lucas agreed.

"I think today is a lost cause for getting any more of that stock put away. You have already done enough to help out the good citizens on-board today, including me," Ben informed the boy. "I have to go and spend some time on the Bridge soon for a few hours before my shift is completely over. I probably won't get back to the stock until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Come and get me when you are ready to start again," Lucas replied, volunteering to help out. He would just have to be careful what he lifted and how much at a time, without causing suspicion or drawing attention to himself.

"What are you planning to do now when you leave here?"

"Not sure yet. I want go and speak to Commander Ford first and tell him that your door lock has been fixed for now. I might go back and work on my own door, or go for a swim. I try not to plan too far ahead at any one time."

"Ford might have said some things a little earlier, but I am sure he will be willing to listen again if you give him another chance," Krieg told he teenager.

"Don't worry about anything that was misconstrued or taken on face value, I know that he is trying to do a difficult job. I can deal like I said, and tell him what I think he could be looking at doing with the computers. He can make an informed decision from there," Lucas responded. There was a lot more he wanted to get off his chest, but he wasn't going to unload on Ben because of how a few other people viewed his presence and usefulness.

"I will see you on the Bridge in a few minutes, I just have a few last things to tidy up first before I get there. Hopefully next time you are standing outside my door, it is to come by socially and just say hello," Ben commented.

The teenager nodded, and gave a smirk in return as he spoke, "Let's hope that the third time you are here and can actually invite me in."

Lucas began walking down the corridor towards the Bridge. He didn't intend to stay there very long.

* * *

Ford saw the teenager approach the front doors of the Bridge, and beckoned him to come in, "How did you go, Lucas? Did you get Krieg's door unlocked?"

Lucas went up to the Commander, "Yes, I did. Took a few more minutes this time, like I said. But for now it is working." He looked over and could see Captain Bridger talking to Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz near their works stations, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Well that is a relief, but you are not going to like it when I tell you that Katie and I are getting reports coming in from all over the vessel, that the door locks are causing havoc."

"How many?" Lucas said with concern, even though he had been jesting about how many glitches they were having.

"That is not all either, there are other computer glitches as well, that is what Captain Bridger is talking to Tim and Miguel over there about. Only minor ones for now, but it is only a matter of time before they multiply," he predicted.

"I am sorry for what I said about your computer experience before Lucas, I apologise and I know you want to help out. I made those remarks earlier because there is a lot of pressure coming down on Katie and myself from higher above the Captain. And coming up with viable solutions and the qualified personnel within the time restraints we have, has not been easy."

"Before you said that you were having more problems, I wanted to come and tell you first-hand about Krieg's door being fixed. I understand that it isn't easy for someone in your position to trust anybody like me yet, I get that." the teenager acknowledged.

"Will you consider looking into the door lock system for us? I know you won't be able to do it all at once, because we would easily be looking at more than a couple of hundred doors, and I don't expect miracles like you performed today," Ford invited. "And that won't even address some of the other minor system problems that we are detecting by the hour."

"More than a couple of hundred?" Lucas gasped out loud in surprise. Whilst he was pleased the man was asking, he had to be realistic too and consider what he could achieve in what time frame.

"At least, if we are talking about every door on-board," Ford confirmed. "From what you were saying in front of Crocker's cabin door, it would probably take weeks to reset everything right again, even after we set out from Pearl Harbour on our first mission, I suspect. We would need to work out which ones are more important and prioritise them first, and all others as time allows."

"That was the another reason I came up here to talk to you about. Krieg could have come up here himself and told you about his door lock working again," the teenager started to say. "I was telling Ben while I was solving the problem, there are better ways out there that would be more effective. I could show you some new impressive systems if you were interested."

"I would like to do that, Lucas, I truly would, but with Katie and myself, and even Captain Bridger, our hands are fairly tied at the moment. With all the money that is being spent, the U.E.O. want to see SeaQuest activated again as soon as possible, no matter what hurdles keep cropping up. We don't have the time to introduce a totally new system at the moment," Ford answered.

The Commander was impressed that the teenager was thinking outside of the box, but could see the boy's spirits dampened by his reply.

"I hope that my answer won't stop you from wanting to help with the system that we already have. I need you to be working with Commander Hitchcock and myself. I am sure that she will be pleased for the additional assistance too. Please don't read anything else into it, but Katie will want to monitor any of your efforts at first, until she becomes more familiar with your work ethic."

"No, I can still work with what you have," Lucas reluctantly agreed.

The teenager certainly didn't like the idea of people constantly checking up or assessing his work, or looking over his shoulder. He was intent on showing the other crew members that he could be professional about his work and push any personal emotions aside. He had already been doing that for a long time.

"After I speak to Commander Hitchcock, we can get you started tomorrow, seeing as how nobody is currently locked in or out of any cabin. You will be provided with a portable tablet, that you will be able to log into and show what you are working on at any given time. It will also show your initials as having completed any work, so that any questions can be asked of the right person at a later date," Ford explained. "Continuity of the maintenance logs is very important, and Katie strictly enforces them across the whole vessel."

Although he had agreed to Ford's terms and conditions, Lucas was determined that he was going to create the other system he had in mind. He would design it secretly in the background alongside the current one, without telling anybody until it was complete. Then they could make up their own minds about introducing it, by comparing the time and economic savings with personnel and down time. Maybe then, Ford and the Captain would listen and see why he was recommending using a different method.

"I am about to head off now that disaster has been averted," Lucas said with a grin, preparing to leave the Bridge.

He didn't want to interrupt the discussion happening with the Captain, but gave a quick wave of hello before exiting the doors.

Bridger returned the hand gesture and was pleased to see the teenager talking calmly to Ford. He had wanted to chat with him, but with the glitches they were currently having, his presence was still needed on the Bridge for a while yet. Hopefully he could still meet Lucas shortly in the mess hall for dinner as arranged.

By the time Lucas had disappeared back to his own cabin, Ben Krieg walked onto the Bridge, and approached the Captain and Ford, gathered around the communication and sensor work-stations.

Tim and Miguel had been told about the door lock glitch from Crocker and then again from Ford when Ben was locked outside of his own cabin. Both had been impressed that Lucas knew how to extract the numeric code. A few more pieces to the puzzle who was their youngest and newest crew member.

"Glad to hear that your door lock is all fixed now, Lieutenant," Ford greeted Krieg.

"Lucas did great, Captain. Like he did with Crocker's cabin," the Supply Officer commented.

"Ben, since I left you both outside your cabin, there have been reports coming in from everywhere about the door locks failing," Bridger filled him in.

"What is going on with these systems at the moment?" Ben commented, not expecting any real answer.

"Captain, as you saw, Lucas and I just had a fairly good discussion," Ford told the group. "And I apologised to him too, Mr Krieg." he added, seeing the unasked question forming.

"I went ahead with what he was really looking for, and struck up a deal with Lucas, telling him about the fresh reports of problems," the Commander continued. "I asked if he would be willing to help with both the door locks and anything else for the moment."

"That is great to hear, Commander," the Captain remarked. "Though I don't expect him to spend all of his time on them at first, maybe a couple of hours a day to start off with."

"With the number of doors we are talking about, Sir, that schedule may quickly blow out. I already told him that we may be looking at resetting over two hundred door locks," Ford interjected. "And that doesn't include him taking a look at some of the other problems."

"Two hundred!" Captain Bridger exclaimed.

"Over?" Krieg questioned a few seconds later.

"Lucas was just as surprised, so I made sure he understood that it would take weeks to complete. Even after we have set off from Pearl Harbour into open ocean."

"I also told him that I would inform Katie about using him, and I am sure she will accept my perception and recommendations after hearing details about his successful efforts today," Ford said. "But not until tomorrow, Captain, he has earned a break after today."

"I am supposed to be meeting him in a few minutes for dinner...," Bridger started to say, but anything else he wanted to say, was quickly drowned out by the sound of loud music coming in overhead the speaker system.

"Where is it coming from?" Tim O'Neill asked with confusion.

"Why are we able to hear it on the Bridge?" Ortiz questioned, but was enjoying what they were being subjected to.

Bridger smiled to himself, listening to what they were hearing and knowing who was responsible.

"Wait here a minute please," the Captain said to the group, heading off the Bridge.

"I didn't expect to get such a great ending to my shift," Ben Krieg joked, looking at Ford. "We should have concerts in here more often, Sir."

He could see the Commander was trying to maintain a sense of authority and protocol because of where they were standing. Sometimes Ford was just too wound up to appreciate his sense of humour and off-the-wall, random comments.

* * *

Lucas returned to his cabin, putting away his little electronic panel for the second time. He was supposed to be meeting Bridger in the Captain's quarters, but for the next half an hour his plan was much simpler than that.

After everything that had happened today, he just wanted to shut his brain down and allow some music to flow through him, invade his senses and let any thoughts about anything fade away.

Standing up, he placed the wireless headset on his head and over his ears, turning up the volume and started the rhythm. The teenager closed his eyes, and concentrated on clearing his mind. Music was the one medium that allowed him to forget where he was and relax more than any other.

The shoulder pain he had been masking was drowned out a fraction by the complex beat. The music was chaotic, mixed together, and jumbled, so he didn't have to be.

The teenager didn't hear the knock at his cabin door.

Bridger had arrived outside Lucas's room, able to hear the music through the hatch door. When he had left the Bridge, he had not been able to hear it in the corridors. He knocked a second time, but when he didn't receive a response, he turned the handle. Thankfully it was still unlocked.

The Captain let out a silent laugh at first, the teenager didn't have even the slightest idea that he was in the room. Lucas was standing up near his small computer desk, headphones over his ears, eyes closed, and enjoying the music immensely.

Reaching over, he lightly tapped the boy on his hand, and thankfully this time, Lucas didn't startle as badly, but pulled the headset down around his neck. The music continued to play loudly in the background.

"Captain?" he said, surprised to see the man standing in his cabin again. He thought the man might have been there to remind him about dinner. He was about to turn the music off.

"No leave it on for a minute," the man instructed. "Follow me, please."

Lucas had no idea why he was being told to accompany the Captain, but complied with curiosity.

Once they were standing in the corridor, the music could still be heard loudly, but that was because they were still close enough to their cabin. Heading far enough away from the source, the teenager couldn't detect any music playing.

The two of them passed a room labelled, '_Ward Room' _and to his dismay, could hear the sound of his music playing throughout that room. Bridger was surprised to hear it again in another room as well.

"Captain, I don't...," Lucas began to say, but Bridger shook his head and indicated with the crook of his finger to keep following.

The teenager obeyed, his shoulders slumping in posture of where else it could be happening. He didn't have long to wait as they approached the dome doors of the Bridge.

"It is happening in here too?" Lucas said in alarm.

The doors began to open, with the siren sounding, and sure enough, as soon as they began parting, his music could be heard blaring from within.

"Thanks for keeping us all entertained, Lucas," Ben Krieg poked in fun, as he saw the two of them enter. "I will be sure to look you up for all the social events on the SeaQuest calendar I have planned."

"Sorry Captain, and Commander Ford, I didn't know it was happening. I only meant for it to be playing in my cabin," the youth gave in apology, his face reddening with slight embarrassment.

"It is certainly good music," Miguel Ortiz commented. "I cannot quite pick the artist though, which album is it from?"

"There isn't just one artist, Miguel. You cannot buy this anywhere, I mix up different artists and songs myself and put them together," Lucas said quietly with humility. "It comes from a variety of sources."

"You made this?" O'Neill asked, continuing to listen. He was enjoying it too, but would prefer if it was at a lower volume.

Lucas nodded his head at Tim, giving a small smile that people were liking his taste. Commander Ford looked as though he wasn't quite sure what to say about something like this happening.

"It is playing in the Ward Room too, Commander," Bridger informed those present. "I think we have another one of those glitches to chalk up on the list to be looked at."

"I think you will find the overhead speaker system is to blame, Lucas, not just you," the Captain surmised. "I just thought you ought to know before your music moves into the corridor and we have crew members spontaneously break out dancing during their duties."

Lucas chuckled a little at the Bridger's comment, he was happy to hear that the man wasn't too upset with him. Ben and a few of the other crew members laughing along as well.

"Thanks, just turn it down a little please for the time being, until we can work out why it is happening," the Captain requested.

"I am just going to grab a cold bottle of water, then I will head back to my cabin and stop it playing," the teenager assured them.

"Are you still intending on meeting me for dinner soon?" Bridger asked. "Another hour and I will be ready."

"I can still do that, but I want to check on something with Doctor Westphalen in the science labs first," he stated.

"See you then," Bridger said with a smile, not wanting to let on that he knew about the boy helping to design software for Kristin. The teenager could tell him when he was ready.

* * *

Lucas collected the cold water bottle from the mess hall, and was half-way finished by the time he made it back to his cabin. The Captain wanted him to turn the music down, but he turned it off completely instead, taking the headphones from around his neck and putting them on the table for later.

He was feeling a little tired again after such an early start to the day, but wanted to starve off falling asleep as long as possible. That was partly the reason for telling Bridger that he would go and visit Kristin.

The computer whiz did have questions about the new software that he wanted to design, and was trying to keep his brain busy. For now, it was still mostly in his head, but he wanted to talk to her about specific fields that she would want added to the spread-sheeting that would become part of the overall package.

The teenager exited his cabin, with a small notebook in his hand and pen, and headed in the direction of the science labs.

Whilst he had been grabbing his bottle of water from the mess hall, Kristin had a small mishap in the one of the laboratories, with a box of new glassware falling to the floor. Glass shards were spilt over a section of the corridor as a result of the breakages.

Because it was currently after hours, the doctor had contacted Commander Ford on the Bridge, who assigned someone from the janitorial crew on-board to come and help clean up the glass correctly.

Ben Krieg had left the Bridge a short time ago with a box of replacement beakers and test tubes from his stores. Unknown to him, there was only a short distance separating him in following behind Lucas, also heading to the same science labs.

While she was waiting for the clean up person, Kristin had started clearing away what she could, and she wasn't immediately visible to anyone coming through the corridor.

Robert Cooper was the person who had been ordered to attend to clean up a glass breakage, pushing a trolley which had a container for safely discarding the broken glass. There were buckets and a broom also. He was starting to hate being aboard this vessel. He wasn't going up the ladder and his duties were mundane and boring. For now he was stuck taking orders, but that didn't mean he couldn't grumble about it under his breath, or voice his displeasure when the senior officers were out of earshot.

Cooper couldn't see Doctor Westphalen about when he arrived. He had only heard about the woman by rumours from other crew members, and not actually met or talked with her yet. She was the doctor and head of the science geeks, so he wasn't interested in making small talk with her or any of her staff.

He could see the glass on the floor, so he pulled out the broom, and started sweeping it together into a pile. What he was surprised to see was the Wolenczak kid approaching the labs from the opposite direction, looking down at something in his hand as he walked. The teenager had yet to notice him.

The man grinned to himself, thinking it was the perfect opportunity to unnerve the boy again, and this time there was no _'tub of lard' _Security Officer to stop him.

What Cooper didn't realise was that Kristin was coming in his direction, and Krieg from the other corridor. Both of them were surprised to hear a voice in the corridor and could also hear everything that was about to unfold.

"Well, well, well, looks like you are still finding yourself all over the boat where you don't belong, ain't that right, snowflake," he openly taunted the teenager.

Lucas stopped walking at hearing the voice talking to him, scarcely able to believe that he was having the misfortune of running into this guy again so soon after yesterday.

"What exactly is your problem?" the boy insisted with annoyance, determined that this guy wasn't going to get under his skin today. He could see the broom in his hand, but ignored it. He still didn't know the guy's name. He was not interested in playing any games this time around, or standing idly by and coping random insults.

It was now that Ben and Kristin recognized Lucas's voice responding to the first person. Neither knew about him being in the area. They realised that this must have been the person responsible for the earlier threats near the Bridge, hearing the fresh unfriendly jabs and name calling.

"I have heard a lot since yesterday to know about you already trying to suck up to Bridger and become the Captain's pet," Cooper continued with the verbal assault.

"I don't want to hear anything you have got to say," Lucas declared in a firmer voice. "Get out of my face!" he added hotly, turning and walking back in the same direction he had just come.

The guy had no right to make such unfounded assumptions. He had barely spent any time with Bridger since yesterday. He had lost his appetite for the dinner that he was supposed to be sharing with the Captain. His face burned red at the man's words as he made his way back to his own cabin and slammed the door in frustration, ensuring it was locked.

Lucas had not noticed Ben or Kristin being nearby, and had just wanted to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

Ben Krieg quickly made his presence known after hearing what the guy said to Lucas. He was too late to stop the teenager leaving or try and talk to him.

"What did I just hear you say to him?" Ben demanded of the man, not bothering with introductions, but making sure he looked down to see the man's name badge. He wasn't an officer yet, but he had more clout aboard the boat than this little weasel, and he wasn't about to stand by and listen to anybody bad-mouth Lucas.

"Oh look, someone else who thinks that new kid is something special," Cooper shot back. "Don't worry about the Captain's spoiled brat, Krieg. I am sure that sooner or later he will mess up and be part of his own undoing amongst the rest of the crew. It won't happen due to anything I said to him."

Kristin had overheard everything as well, and now stepped forward to stop Ben becoming too involved and causing himself more trouble. She had wanted to follow the teenager as well, but was now displaying her displeasure.

Cooper had seen the woman doctor, and was about to put away his broom and leave. He had gotten a good barb in at the Supply Officer.

"Not so fast if you please," Kristin ordered, her voice calm, but low and making it very clear that she was in no mood for discussion. Doctor Westphalen might not have been a tall woman, and her stature might fool a lot of people into misreading the important cues.

To Ben Krieg, he could immediately see that she was about to become a force to be reckoned with as she went into bat on Lucas's behalf. He was satisfied enough by her body language and the confrontational expression on her face, to stand back out of her way.

"I don't need to listen to you. You cannot order me about. I am military personnel, not one of your science rats aboard this crate," he said rudely to Kristin, not intimidated enough yet it seemed, choosing to back chat the diminutive female standing in front of him.

The smile on Ben's face widened as he saw the woman's facial expression change with brief shock at being addressed in such a manner by anybody on-board. Didn't this guy know Kristin had already taken Ford to task with the battle of military versus science. And Commander Ford was no push over when it came to standing up with authority.

Kristin's gaze never left the man's face, as her eyes hardened, and she deliberately took one small step forward towards the man, forcing him to take a much larger defensive step backwards. She pointed a warning finger at his chest as she began to speak to him a second time.

"That young man is part of my science contingent. His well-being falls directly under the Captain's priority and mine as well. And I am certain Mr Krieg will assert that he and some of the other crew members are determined that Lucas is left alone by cowardly people such as yourself. Unlike you, they are pleased to have him in their company."

"This is your second attempt at threatening and insulting him in as many days. Something I do not take lightly, and will not tolerate in any format. You are not to talk to him or go anywhere near him again without my express consent, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Cooper didn't say anything, but nodded an affirmative answer with a scowl on his face, realising that he had just caused himself a whole mess of trouble.

"You will now find yourself placed on report. If I ever hear of any such nonsense by you again from Lucas, or see it like I have just done now; then you won't have to worry about any punishment or sanctions you will receive from the Captain, because you will be dealing with me first!"

"I suggest you quietly finish clearing this mess away, and your equipment, and then wait in your quarters, because Captain Bridger is going to hear about this now. And I can assure you, he was not happy to hear about what you did and said to Lucas the first time."

Ben was thinking that he liked the new doctor's fiery personality, he made a mental note to himself about making sure he was never on the receiving end of it.

* * *

Captain Bridger was talking quietly to Commander Ford about a few final details, preparing to finish his shift on the Bridge, when he saw the Lieutenant and Kristin rapidly approaching.

The two men were standing close enough to Miguel and Tim for hear what they had to say as well. All of them could see the determination in their footsteps and see the their unmistakeable expressions of frustration.

"Nathan, a major problem just surface again," Kristin said, with no smile on her face.

"Again?" he queried, thinking for a moment that she was talking about the ones that the crew had already been encountering throughout the day.

Before the doctor could reply, Ben got in first to explain.

"We just found out the identity of the creep who has been threatening Lucas," he announced to everybody.

"Who was it?" Bridger demanded, hoping that little piece of information would come to somebody's attention soon enough. "And how did you find out?"

"Robert Cooper," Kristin named the culprit. "We found out who it was, because he was doing it again for the second time, not more than a few minutes ago," Kristin informed him.

"What! Doing it again?" Bridger shouted, regretting that he had raised his voice, but scarcely able to hold back the tide of emotion he was feeling. "Lucas was supposed to be meeting me for dinner as soon as I left here.

Ford and other crew members in the small group could not believe what they were hearing themselves.

"This is ludicrous! And goes beyond being incomprehensible and is totally inexcusable," Bridger declared, throwing his hands up in the air in abject exasperation.

"Where has he gone now?" he asked, his voice changing to be replaced with the feeling of guilt at not being able to prevent such an attack again, just like the first time.

"Probably returned back to his cabin by now," Kristin surmised. "I don't think he saw either Ben or myself, or knows that we heard and saw everything. And neither of us were quick enough to stop him from leaving the area."

"What happened this time?" the Captain asked, trying to figure out how something like that could have been repeated. "Lucas was just here a short time ago on the Bridge, Ben, you saw him about the music. He said he was going to get water and then go and see you, Kristin, before he was due to meet me in my quarters."

"Captain, I am apologise for interrupting, but Robert Cooper was the person I assigned to Doctor Westphalen's request to clean up the breakages down in the science labs." Ford remarked.

"They are correct, Nathan, a box of glassware fell and broke, so I contacted Commander Ford to ask to assign someone for janitorial duties. And I requested Lieutenant Krieg to bring replacements for the items that were broken," Kristin explained as the sequence of events.

"After Lucas left the Bridge, like you said Captain, after the glitch with his music playing through the speakers, I didn't see Lucas in the corridor until I heard Cooper talking to him. I didn't even see Doctor Westphalen when I first arrived, because I was coming from a different direction," Krieg confirmed.

Kristin allowed Ben to continue to explain what the two of them had witnessed.

"Cooper accused him _again _that he was still in the wrong area," Krieg stated, quelling his own anger that it kept being brought up, despite his best efforts. "He had a broom in his hands, but thankfully wasn't brandishing it as any kind of weapon."

Ben paused for a minute, seeing the Captain relax a little that physical violence had not come into play, but he knew his next statement was not going to go down well.

"He told Lucas that he and other people on-board had been talking, and that he was being seen to be doing nothing else here other than becoming the '_Captain's Pet'._

Bridger's facial expression darkened at hearing such childish and outlandish comment.

"What did Lucas say to that?" Tim O"Neill asked, seeing that the Captain was struggling to find the words, trying to maintain a calm exterior in front of his crew.

Apart from Ben and Doctor Westphalen, they had all been thinking the exact same question, knowing that the Captain had been making the effort out of kindness and caring and for the right reasons. Not some ridiculous notion of giving special privileges to anybody.

"Lucas has been showing us all today what he is able to accomplish on his own merits," Miguel pointed out. "And he only just arrived here and shouldn't have to worry yet about needing to prove himself."

Bridger was pleased to hear those remarks, knowing that he had made the right choices about the small group of people gathered around him. And at the moment they were doing their best to accommodate the youngest crew member. He hoped that Lucas would eventually accept that.

"Lucas didn't say a whole lot, Captain," Ben said to the Captain. "Like I said, I don't think he knew we were there. He didn't want to get involved, and to his credit, told Cooper to get lost."

Commander Katie Hitchcock came onto the Bridge, "Good evening, Captain and Commander Ford," she saluted. "And everybody." The woman could see the displeased looks on everybody's faces, including Krieg. "What is going on?"

Miguel Ortiz opted to tell her quietly what they had all just learned, and who was responsible. She was just as surprised and shocked as those present at the current state of affairs.

"Commander, I will talk to you shortly about the positive things that Lucas and I did agree on earlier today," Ford whispered. Katie nodded her head in acknowledgement, trusting his judgment.

"Nathan, I have to impress on you and everybody here, that Mr Cooper didn't seem too concerned about any of the repercussions that he might be facing," Kristin interjected.

"Oh you all should have seen Doctor Westphalen go to work on pulling him into line, Captain," Ben exclaimed with a little more volume. "I was ready to step in and take the guy out, but I didn't need to, I just stood back and watched."

"Imagine the nerve of that guy telling Kristin there that he was military and didn't have to take orders from her or any of the scientific staff," Krieg remarked. "An important observation for you all to note and remember; that the good doctor here is much scarier in person when it comes to standing up to someone."

"Thank you Lieutenant Krieg, for that rather colourful explanation of my actions. I will not be intimidated, nor am I about to allow anybody aboard this vessel address me or my staff in such a rude and uncouth manner," the doctor asserted.

Jonathan Ford, thought back about what the experiences he had with a dissatisfied doctor Westphalen during her first few days aboard the SeaQuest. He had already gotten on the wrong side of her once, and wasn't relishing or looking forward to any repeat performance any time soon. The woman was a formidable adversary.

"I told Mr Cooper that Lucas comes under the supervision of you as Captain, and my department, and that such harassment will not be allowed or tolerated again, Nathan."

"Kristin told him next time he would be dealing with her instead of you, Sir. We certainly don't want a next time happening where Lucas is concerned, but I am definitely grabbing front row seats any time she is handing out punishment to anybody," Krieg stated.

The other members of the small group laughed at Ben's comments and attempts of trying to lighten everybody's mood, considering the unfavourable circumstances they found themselves in.

Bridger gave Kristin a small smile of appreciation, grateful that she had not let the situation get out of hand either. He didn't know she had such a short temper, but was pleased that she had declared openly that Lucas was under her watch as well as his own.

"Jonathan, I want you to handle the punishment against Mr Cooper, by the manual, according to U.E.O. and military protocol. I expect him to be treated accordingly as you would for any crew member accused of conducting threats or harassment," Bridger ordered.

"I am too personally involved in this right at the moment to make a rational decision. But I do not want it left unresolved. I will support any recommendations you make. I want his sentence set as a warning to all other crew members."

"I am going to try and talk to Lucas, put this whole messy business to rest once and for all," Nathan said, not knowing what kind of reception he could expect to receive.

"I understand, Captain, I will attend to it and ensure that it is a fair but firm judgment," Ford acknowledged, knowing it was a hard decision for the man to remain at arms length. Making such a call by any senior officer was not an easy one, and it was the signature of good leadership when it came to being recognised as a potential '_conflict of interest'_.

Ben Krieg and Kristin intended to accompany the Captain, leaving the Bridge with him to act as a united front.

Bridger starts heading towards Lucas's cabin wanting to talk to him. Some time has elapsed whilst he had been confering with the crew on the Bridge and hopefully the teenager would be receptive enough to want to talk.

It was like a rollercoaster for him today, one minute people were bringing his computer skills into question. Then Lucas had demonstrated to them all how good he was at problem solving on the spur of the minute. And some progress had been made about him helping out more on a regular basis to increase his confidence of working with the crew. Only now to have threats and stupid idiotic behaviour happening again to him.

* * *

The trio approached the smaller cabin. Ben was the first to try the door handle, but found it locked.

"Well at least the door lock is working this time," he said, but knowing it was exactly the opposite of what they were hoping for.

Bridger knocked on the door and called out, "Lucas, please open the door. I just want to talk." but his attempt was met with the same silence.

"Maybe it is a bit much for all of us to be standing out here trying to beat down the door," Kristin suggested. "Perhaps we should let you keep trying on your own, Nathan. He might respond a little more one on one?"

"That might be a good idea," Bridger replied.

Ben and Kristin both agreed to leave the area, so that the Captain could try and coax the reluctant teenager to open his door.

Music could no longer be heard coming from the other side, and after more than a few attempts a knocking and calling out, the door remained locked. Lucas was showing them his intentions about the whole situation.

Bridger resigned himself to the fact that he would have to wait until Lucas decided to come out in his own good time. There had been at least half a dozen opportunities where he had tried to talk to him today. The only time he had been successful so far was when they shared a few moments over his music on the Bridge. All other attempts for a meaningful discussion yet today had been thwarted in some way shape or form.

* * *

Commander Jonathan Ford strode towards the quarters of one Robert Cooper, with purpose and conviction.

The senior officer had already addressed the man officially, giving him the list of charges that were being laid against him, according to U.E.O. regulations and standards. He had also gauged whether the man wanted to say anything in his own defence, but he had refused. So now all there was left to do was outline the final parts of the sentence he intended to hand down.

"Mr Cooper, you have been accused of a number of indiscretions in the last forty-eight hours. There have been at least three different statements given against you as evidence. And you have opted not to offer any explanation for your behaviour and actions."

"Firstly, Doctor Westphalen is the highest ranking civilian aboard this vessel. You can consider her status equal in rank to the Captain for the civilian people and she has authority over her own people, including Lucas Wolenczak. Any instruction you receive from her, will be accepted as an order from a superior officer and will be obeyed immediately and effectively without complaint."

"Secondly, any of the civilian staff aboard the SeaQuest are to be treated with courtesy and respect at all times. At no time will you show disrespect to any of the scientific staff, and they are to be treated with the same level of professionalism as any member of the military personnel."

"Thirdly, and most importantly, as Doctor Westphalen has advised, you are not to approach or talk to Lucas Wolenczak again aboard this vessel during the remainder of your time here on-board. Any attempt on your part to do so, will result in you being off-loaded from SeaQuest permanently."

"As it currently stands, for the next seven days you will be confined to quarters. Meals will be supplied to you at the correct times. Any attempt from you to harass anybody else during your punishment, will only result in further heavier sanctions. You will not be employed in any capacity aboard this vessel for the tour which is about to commence in a couple of weeks."

"There will be permanent marks placed against your military record, and you will _not _be permitted to resume any tour aboard this vessel until you have successfully completed an appropriate training course. I will need to be satisfied that you have corrected your attitude before you will be allowed to come back."

"Your military pay will be docked for the duration of your confinement."

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak had not heard the knocks on his door or pleas from Ben Krieg or the Captain for him to let them in and talk.

After slamming his door, and ensuring it was locked, he had laid down on his bed, mulling over the day as a whole. His shoulder was hurting and the only thing he wanted to do was lock the world out for a while. With his thoughts all over the place, he had forgotten to turn his music back on as his safety measure.

By the time the Captain and others appeared in front of his hatch, the teenager had drifted off into restless doze, as tiredness settled in. Half an hour later, saw the tensions of the day with the guy in the science labs, combined with the lack of music, cause another nightmare to begin.

This time he was able to wake himself before it went too far. He got off his bed, and put on the rainbow coloured robe that Krieg had supplied, and left his cabin.

For twenty minutes, he sat beside the moon pool at the top of the small staircase. Darwin was not in the tank, but he had no interest in calling to the animal at this time of night. The dolphin was probably out feeding again.

Lucas positioned himself so that his good shoulder was tucked in against the wall next to the vocorder control panel. Watching the blue hue of the water, and growing drowsy again.

This is where Kristin Westphalen would discover him at almost midnight. With his head resting on a slight angle, asleep sitting up.

The doctor had been on her way towards his cabin again, wanting to know if Nathan had been successful in getting him to open the door. She had only made it this far, before spotting the teenager.

Bridger was still awake and restless as well, knowing that he wouldn't be able to relax enough to sleep until he spoke to Lucas. Commander Ford had contacted him a short time ago, and given him his written report about the punishment that he had given to Cooper. It was stern but fair and best of all, it should keep the man from attempting anything else. One less hurdle for the foreseeable future for all parties involved.

He was on his way to the mess hall for a cup of coffee when he came across Kristin sitting quietly near the moon pool. He was about to say something to her about joining him for the caffeine injection. She put her fingers to her lips and pointed out to Nathan why she was there on silent guard duty.

The Captain was pleased to see that Lucas had come out of his cabin. But was worried about why the boy was sitting out here all on his own at such a late hour at night.

The two of them began whispering to each other softly.

"How long do you estimate he has been sitting out here like this?" Bridger asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was headed to his cabin now to see if you and he had talked yet?"

Bridger shook his head to give a negative answer. "I tried for a good hour, but his hatch remained locked the whole time."

"Did Ben fill you in more about what happened with the door locks today that he solved? He was still feeling left out enough and isolated at that stage to speak up and challenge a few crew members that were doubting his computer abilities."

"Let's just say he wasn't too happy with Katie Hitchcock earlier in the day over the PAL communicator, or with Jonathan when he saw us all standing together outside the Bridge," Nathan said as he proceeded to tell her what had transpired near the Bridge.

"Ben did tell me about what happened with Manilow's cabin and his own. He has certainly gone a long way in creating a great rapport going with Lucas, without overdoing it. He even found out a few more things about him, but chose not to share them all this time. I do hope that Commander Ford's offer will do the world of good and help him feel a little more useful and appreciated," Kristin commented.

"I was proud of how he handled everything though," Bridger said with a small smile. "He made the conscious decision to show everybody what he could do as well as telling us off. There are still problems with the door locks, and more computer glitches being found, and it is going to take a mammoth effort with the crew working together to solve the problems before we can set out into open water."

"I hope Ben shared the funny incident with you about his music accidentally playing out loudly on the Bridge," Nathan recalled with a small laugh.

Kristin gave a genuine smile and laughed with him, confirming that Krieg had indeed shared what had happened with her.

"Unfortunately this day ends almost as badly for him as the last part of my tour earlier this morning," Kristin stated as she pondered what their next step was going to be.

"I have been sitting here for the past twenty minutes before you came along, trying to figure out how to move him back to his bed, without having to wake him," Kristin commented.

"Don't look at me, I felt guilty already after the last time I woke him up," Bridger answered.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth though, they both froze and stopped talking, as Lucas lifted a hand to his face, rubbing the hair out of his face. His eyes were still closed, and his features relaxed.

The sound of Darwin's tail splashing on top of water of the moon pool got their attention, and also caused the teenager to open his eyes sit up.

For a moment he looked slightly confused about where he was, but saw the dolphin and smiled. Lucas turned his head and noted the two adults nearby with mild surprise, then went about trying to figure out what they were doing. He was feeling a little embarrassed at having fallen asleep on the stairs.

"Doesn't anybody have something better to do around here," the youth grumbled good-naturedly. "I am heading back to my cabin without the audience."

The doctor and the Captain were pleased to see that the boy was in fairly good spirits, despite locking his door earlier to keep everybody out.

They still needed to talk to him, about a number of matters, including what had been done about Cooper's threats and insults. But all of that could wait until a more decent hour.

Kristin and Nathan bid good-night to each other and departed for their own quarters, hoping to get some sleep themselves before tomorrow threw itself and all its curved balls at them.

* * *

When Lucas returned to his cabin, he knew that sleep was not going to come so easily again. A few minutes respite after the fresh nightmare was all he was going to get. Now his nerves were on edge again, and the anxiety levels in him began to grow and multiply rapidly.

Forcing any residual tiredness aside, he tried pushing down the knots that were forming in his stomach. He went about trying to keep himself busy by putting the few sets of clothes he owned together in his small bag he had brought on-board.

Deciding that staying in his cabin was a lost cause and was only going to drive himself crazy, Lucas headed down the corridor to the mess hall. It was three a.m. in the morning and thankfully the place was deserted. And it would be a couple of more hours before any kitchen staff would make an appearance for breakfast duties.

The coffee machine was still working, so he poured himself a mug, and sat down at one of the tables, along the long bench seat. A real headache had begun to form across his forehead, and he was trying his best to ignore it. There was no doubt in his mind about what might be causing it, but then there were a few other things that he began noticing that made him doubt that theory.

It was while he was trying to take stock of what was happening with his body that the teenager was greeted with Captain Bridger arriving at the mess hall. The man certainly did a double-take when noticing that someone was staring back at him, Lucas noted with a hidden smirk behind his raised coffee mug.

The Captain had forgotten all about the coffee he had wanted to retrieve when he left Kristin at the moon pool. And despite his own best efforts to sleep, he couldn't.

He had left his own quarters a short time ago, intending to grab the caffeine burst.

"Lucas?" the man said in surprise, stunned to see the teenager sitting in the dark at the table on his own again. "You told me you were going back to your cabin to sleep."

The boy watched Bridger pour his own mug of coffee and sit down on the opposite side of the table, and asked the necessary question of his own in reply, "So what is your excuse?"

"I don't really have one, just couldn't sleep I guess," he answered briefly.

"Me neither," the teenager agreed, but didn't elaborate.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I am sorry that you were being harassed today by that guy down in the science labs," Bridger said, starting the conversation, but saw that the boy's suspicions raised immediately.

"How did you know about that. I didn't see anybody about apart from him and me?"

"Oh, a little birdy told me," Bridger said, kicking himself inwardly for letting the cat out of the bag that others knew what had happened.

"Yeah, and I can safely assume that the _'little birdy'_ is about six feet tall, and answers to the name of Krieg," Lucas surmised intuitively. "Doesn't look like you can have a secret around this place very often," knowing he had talked to Ben about being allowed in certain areas.

"I certainly hope you won't feel that you need to after being here a little longer, Lucas."

"Don't worry about it, Captain, that guy was just being a jerk again. There are plenty of people out there in the world like him. Probably an even bet that he isn't even the only one aboard this boat. I won't let anything he says get to me too much."

"I wanted to let you know that I am sorry it happened," Bridger said. "Commander Ford has dealt with him, and you won't have to worry about seeing him again quite so soon."

Lucas was about to ask what had been done to the guy, but as the coffee mug in his hand grew colder, he decided he didn't really care anyway, and didn't bother finding out.

"Ben tells me that you felt awkward coming in here yesterday. He says he is working on getting some of your preferred food choices on-board as soon as he can, but in the mean time, I will make sure you get a menu."

"Wow, he really has been talking out of school about me, hasn't he," Lucas remarked casually, realising that more than one topic they had spoken about had reach the ears of others.

"I already told him not to go to too much trouble for my sake. I will find something suitable. Just not at 3.37 a.m. in the morning," he said, looking down at his watch.

"He takes his job as Morale Officer very seriously he told me," Bridger offered with a small laugh. "Don't be too hard on him, his heart is in the right place."

"Nah, I am not angry at him or anything," the teenager returned, "We have spoken about quite a few times in the last couple of days. At least he is not fake and doesn't let his mouth run away with himself."

"He nearly had a canary over not being able to enter his cabin though," Lucas recalled with a small grin. "He did ask me about helping him move some of the stock, and we made a start yesterday but didn't get very far. I told him to come and find me today when he is ready for me to help again."

"This is nice, just you and me talking casually like this with nobody else about."

"And there is a bit more room in here too," the teenager added, but he was looking down at the table as he spoke. His headache was growing, and he was beginning to feel lethargic. He wanted to get up from the table and leave, but felt guilty about doing that after just hearing the Captain's last comment.

"So now that Ben has found out so much about you, and shared a little, tell me something about yourself that he doesn't know about yet." Bridger asked.

_'And we are back to twenty questions again' _Lucas thought to himself, fidgeting with the mug handle, he really didn't want to do this again, even with the Captain, when he was merely surviving on little more than coffee fumes.

He had let a few things slip in his cabin with Ben, but today, in here, he had no desire to play along or tell the man about any of his achievements or failures.

There were a lot of general interests he had outside of his computers, but he wasn't about to say what they were out loud just yet. There were things like weather forecasting and astronomy that Bridger might be keen to talk about. Topics that usually made him show excitement and passion just as much. So long as the subject or questions were not asked about him personally.

"Alright, I will keep it simple to start of with," Nathan began, noting the change. He could see the hesitation and reluctance to answer or comply.

"What is in San Jose California to go home to?"

The reaction was not was nothing like he expected, as the teenager quickly jumped to his feet, glaring back at the man. Scathing words were on the tip of his tongue, but he was too stunned by the casual nature of the question to release them.

"I am going back to my cabin, Captain!" the teenager declared, leaving the empty mug, and a surprised Bridger watching him leave the room in haste.

_'Definitely the wrong question to ask'_ Nathan thought to himself. Maybe he should wait until the boy had some more sleep and try again later.

* * *

Two hours later, any anger the teenager was retaining about what the Captain asked back in the mess hall, had to be pushed aside for bigger concerns. The question might have sounded harmless enough to Bridger, but it was the reason why he had been so short in the first place.

Without knowing it, the man had reminded him of what was coming up. There were harsh realities starting to play out in his mind, setting his nerves on edge. In less than twelve hours, he would need to be ready to leave SeaQuest again to return up-world.

Since returning to his cabin, the headache was continuing to build steadily. The lights in his room were causing him blink rapidly, and the small amount of liquid in his stomach from the coffee was coming back to haunt him. Some water would be good right about now if he could find some. He was nauseous and light-headed, and had no real explanation for why. He had experienced feeling unwell before, but not on the SeaQuest before.

It was now just after six a.m. in the morning, and Lucas reminded himself that he needed to be ready to leave before four p.m. in the afternoon, to catch the launch ride he was scheduled on to take up-world. A cold shiver ran through him; he could not miss that launch today for any reason.

The pain in his shoulder was noticeable, but only to the touch or if he brushed up against something the wrong way. The consistent ache that he had been experiencing even yesterday, had abated somewhat, so he didn't think that was the problem plaguing him right now.

Maybe he could go and find Kristin and get her to help him. He remembered her telling him to do so. As he exited his cabin though, something was definitely wrong, and he could no longer deny that to himself or anybody else. It was early morning, but hoped that one of her staff would be able to direct him to her if she was still in her own cabin.

By time he was walking through the second corridor, he knew he had to get someone's attention. Lucas recognised the moon pool area, and made it to the yellow control panel. He was currently holding onto the portable vocorder controller in his left hand. He digital numbers blurred in front of him as he fiddled with the controls, trying to signal Darwin.

The distance to Captain's cabin was a feat that he didn't believe he could manage right at the moment. His energy levels were now at rock bottom. The teenager was grateful that some sense of autonomy kicked in and made him enter the mag-lev.

Thankfully he had found the carriage of the mag-lev empty again, but his sense of direction was skewed and he failed to notice that he was headed towards the Bridge. After a short journey of trying to maintain some kind of control, Lucas stumbled out of the doorway, but instantly regretted it, telling himself that he should have stayed put.

He moved over to the right hand side of the shorter corridor, hugging the wall as he took a few more unsteady steps. He didn't lift his head up high enough towards the aqua tube above him to see Darwin following him. Light-headedness assailed him again and confusion surfaced about where he was, so he stopped walking.

Ben Krieg had been moving at a fairly fast pace as he exited the Bridge, intent on talking to Kristin before his shift started along with hers this morning. His thoughts were on other matters for a moment, as he turned the corner in a hurry, almost careening into someone who was standing against the bulk head.

"Hey, I am sorry," he started to apologise, until he recognized who the person was: Lucas.

Any thoughts that he had been having about heading to the science department quickly evaporated, and a deep sense of concern set in as he took a good look at the teenager's appearance and subdued manner.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, the boy had yet to open his mouth, or make a wisecrack about almost knocking him over. His complexion was way too pale for Ben's liking. He put a hand on his upper arm, as a gesture of comfort, seeing the boy's distress, but he gasped out loud in alarm when he felt the trembling running through his body.

"Lucas!" this time a little louder and with a little more urgency, hearing the soft winces of pain coming from his friend. "Talk to me, buddy," he implored.

Krieg's concern multiplied into outright worry when the boy swayed, opening his eyes briefly and swallowed nervously, looking forward and trying to grab a hold of a sense of what was happening to himself.

"I need some help over here now!" Krieg shouted down the corridor, not wanting to leave the kid alone to go and get someone.

Captain Bridger had been coming towards the Bridge himself, intent on speaking to Commander Ford.

The man spotted Ben and Lucas standing together nearby, and he was going to stop and talk to them. The man immediately started running to cover the short distance between them at hearing the Lieutenant's sudden and loud plea for assistance.

The teenager startled badly at the loud voice, and Ben changed his hand position slightly, causing the teenager to groan in pain.

Nathan distinctly heard the teenager cry out in discomfort, and frowned at what he could see.

Bridger called out softly, focusing solely on the youth, "Lucas?"

The Captain put his own hand on the other side of the teenager, detecting the same trembling as Ben throughout the boy, and his own alarm was growing exponentially.

"What happened? Why is he stopped out here in the corridor like this?"

This is exactly what he had meant about being responsible for the teenager's health and well-being. Nathan hadn't factored in that he would be put to the test quite so soon. There had not been enough time yet to know what to do. He had only been on-board a few days.

Krieg was very relieved to see it was the Captain who had come along at just the right time. Now the person they both wanted to see was Kristin.

Bridger tried to gain the boy's attention a second time, "Tell me what's wrong."

The sound of his voice did cause the teenager to try and speak. The names were there in his head, he just couldn't seem to pull them all into syllables.

By this time the teenager could barely stand, and his head was too heavy to try and raise to look at who was talking to him. The vocorder control clattered onto the grated floor, falling out of his hand. Nobody gave it a second thought right at this moment.

He could hear a voice nearby, and with a last mammoth effort, turned his head to the left, staring through bleary blue eyes, "D-dizzy," he finally whispered, his voice having no strength or volume to it at all. His eyes closing again, unable to keep focus with fatigue crashing down over him in huge waves.

Ben and Bridger didn't realise that the way they were holding onto the teenager was causing his shoulder to hurt more. It was throbbing again, as his abused muscles trembled even more. He moaned softly again and winced audibly, as he tried to pull out of the hands that were holding him upright.

For Lucas, the corridor and the lights above began to spin and blur in front of him, and he could no longer keep a cohesive thought together. He swayed dangerously a second time, and started to topple forward, unable to stop it.

"Captain!" Ben cried out in panic as he felt the teenager's legs betray and buckle beneath him and saw this friend falling.

Nathan moved his hand from the boy's upper arm, and wrapped his both arms around the teenager's upper body, just under the shoulders. But pain flared and erupted again, and this time a deeper groan came from the base of teenager's throat as he willingly surrendered to his body's demands to escape the pain.

Bridger felt Lucas sag and then go completely limp in his hold, fear stabbing right through him, wanting to know a cause for the boy's sudden collapse.

Commander Ford and Doctor Westphalen had been talking idly and rounded the corner from the Bridge, when they came across the trio.

Both had arrived just in time to see Lucas crumple unceremoniously against the two men, his blond head now laying against Nathan's chest and shoulder, his face lax and eyes closed.

Kristin immediately went forward, putting on her doctor's hat, seeing that Ben and Bridger were both gripped with worry. She was concerned too, but forced herself to do her job and remain the calm person Lucas needed her to be right now.

She was about to suggest to lay him down so she could conduct a quick examination. The look on Nathan's face told her that he wasn't about to allow the boy to fall further or be put on the hard floor if he could prevent it. Ben was standing by, having relinquished his physical support for the teenager, but clearly searching for answers.

The doctor put two fingers to his throat, noting is pulse, pleased to note it was nice and strong. She then placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, hoping to invoke a response, but instead only feeling the coolness to his skin. He remained unconscious and unresponsive.

Kristin could see the demanding looks from the two men to know what was wrong with the youth. She could see their need to be doing something rather than just waiting for her diagnosis.

"Between the both of you, let's move him back to med-bay where I can conduct an examination, assess and monitor him better," she said quietly. "Let's use the mag-lev, it should be a little faster."

Bridger and Krieg nodded at her instructions, and both of them together went about lifting the vulnerable youth and carrying him the short distance to the mono-rail carriage.

Commander Ford was left standing on his own, watching the three adults leave with Lucas. Curious himself about what might had happened. He picked up the fallen vocorder control, intending to return it later.

"What is wrong, Commander?" Chief Crocker asked as the man walked through the dome doors. They had all just seen him leave the Bridge with Kristin a few moments earlier.

Katie was about to finish her shift. Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'Neill were about to start a much earlier shift today to make up for the problems they were still finding.

All of them gathered in a small group with the Second-in-Command to hear what he was about to say, and thought it unusual for him to be holding onto the vocorder control. None of them had been allowed anywhere near it by the teenager to date.

"Lucas just collapsed outside in the corridor, in front of Krieg and the Captain," he reported.

"Wow, I hope he is going to be okay," Tim O'Neill commented for all present showing concern, and wanting to know what had happened.

"Luckily, Doctor Westphalen was right there on the spot to assist. He was unconscious and is currently being taken to med-bay for assessment. We will have to wait to hear from the doctor about what the cause was and his condition.

* * *

The mag-lev ride did nothing to calm the nerves of the three people beside Lucas, who was laying down along one of the long bench seats. He had been placed on his side in the recovery position, whilst Doctor Westphalen kept a sharp eye on him. Each of them were thinking the exact same question, _'what was wrong' _with him.

Kristin and Ben were standing, where as Bridger was seated on the chair beside their young charge.

"He was on the Bridge only last night when his music came over the speakers," Ben said, thinking back to the times he had last seen the teenager healthy and alert.

"After that, he was walking away from that guy Cooper after you and I pulled him up in the corridor of the science labs," he directed at Kristin.

"Kristin and I spotted him sleeping by the moon pool around midnight, after he came out of his cabin," the Captain stated."

"Sleeping by the moon pool?" Krieg said, giving a raised eyebrow at that news.

"I will explain later," Bridger said, wanting to get Lucas to help first before going into long conversations.

"I was only talking to him in the mess hall a few hours ago, at around . this morning," Nathan said worriedly. "He wasn't very happy about something I asked him, but he told me he was going back to his cabin."

"What are we missing here, Kristin?" Bridger asked. "How could his health have deteriorated so quickly within a matter of hours to the state Ben found him in just a few minutes ago, without anybody else noticing."

The doctor put her hand on the boy's lower arm again, still able to feel the trembling and she frowned in thought at that, trying to think of what might be wrong. Her touch rewarded them with the teenager making a few low noises, indicating he was beginning to come around.

Then he emitted a grimace of pain, because he was currently lying on his injured shoulder, but he couldn't reach it.

Ben and Bridger shared glances at each other as they listened to the sounds of discomfort being repeated that they had heard in the corridor.

Lucas pulled his left arm out of the the doctor's grasp and was forcing himself to sit up, attempting to bat away the hands that were trying to stop himself from doing so.

"Shhh, take it easy," Kristin admonished gently, seeing that he was confused and still mostly out of it. She was relieved to see level of consciousness, but it was clear to her that he wasn't quite lucid yet.

The teenager heard her voice, and opened his eyes at her, having no recollection of how he came to be back on the mag-lev. He turned his head towards the person sitting beside him, rubbing a comforting hand down his arm.

"Let him come around a little more on his own yet, Nathan," she urged. "I know it is difficult for both of you to see him like this," she added for Ben's sake.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" Kristin asked, putting her hand on his thigh, trying to rouse him a little more. But the strong independent streak within him, was driving him to try standing up on his feet.

Despite trying get him to slow down and accept the help being offered, after three attempts Lucas managed to stand on unsteady legs. Bending slightly at the waist as he sucked in a large breath into his lungs to cope with the pain, and the dizziness that was threatening to spill him onto the floor.

"Oh no you don't young man," the doctor scolded softly, putting a restraining hand against his chest as the teenager took half a step forward.

* * *

The mag-lev stopped, and the doors opened. "Make sure you stay right beside him gentlemen," Kristin instructed to prevent the teenager from doing something silly.

Ben and Bridger were not going to be distracted by their assigned task, taking step by step with Lucas as they walk towards the med-bay. The jostling of his shoulder caused him to hiss in pain again, and his equilibrium and co-ordination were improving in very small increments.

Lucas brought a hand to his head, trying to push his untidy fringe to the side, the headache was making itself known.

Kristin was pleased to note that his state of unconsciousness had not been a long one, which was a positive sign. What they were being faced with wasn't making much sense at all. The teenager was not putting up much opposition to where they were directing him.

Thinking back to her conversation only a little over a day earlier, when the teenager vehemently declared he did not need to go in here. All that had somehow changed in the blink of an eye. This wasn't the time to be reminding Lucas of what they had spoken about, and that everybody needed to see the doctor at some point in their life.

Arriving at med-bay, thankfully Kristin had not had needed to use the facilities much yet. At this time of the day her own staff were not in the laboratories as yet carrying out their duties. For now, the place was nice and quiet, and just what they needed, as she closed the door behind them for privacy.

Bridger and Ben had yet to relax their good hold on him, neither convinced that he could remain upright on his own yet until he got his bearings more. They were able to sit him down on an examination bed, but he was still only semi-conscious.

"You had us so worried back there, kiddo," Bridger said, lightly touching his hand, not knowing if the boy was alert or aware enough to hear the words. The teenager lifted his left arm and placed his hand on Bridger's shoulder, and was trying to open his eyes to look at the Captain.

Kristin called out to him again, "Lucas, look at me please," hoping to be able to ask him a few questions.

She was rewarded with the teenager opening his eyes to look at her, trying his best to co-operate. She gave him a reassuring smile, not wanting him to suddenly come back to his senses in a panic in an unfamiliar place.

The teenager still had not spoken yet to any of them yet.

Kristin made sure there were two pillows placed at the head of the bed. The coolness of his skin still concerned her but she stopped short of putting a blanket around his shoulders just yet until she could look more closely. Now it was time to start analysing the symptoms one by one and come up with a reason for the state he was currently in.

"When was the last time you had something to eat, Lucas?" Kristin asked, watching his face carefully.

Lucas took time to answer her, his expression a mix of confusion and trying to get his brain working on understanding what the question and the information she required.

"He was having coffee when I saw him in the mess hall," Bridger repeated to her, but he saw the slight displeasure on her face at that statement.

The two men watched as Kristin walked a short distance away from the examination table, and bent down to open a small refrigerator, and retrieve a small bottle of concentrated orange juice.

"Lucas, I want you to drink as much of this as you can please," she instructed, holding it out to him, and waiting to see if he was lucid enough hold onto the small bottle and sip at the orange liquid.

The teenager lifted the bottle and slowly drank about half the contents, but then handed it back to the doctor, signalling that he didn't want any more.

Kristin sighed a little thinking that the battle was far from won on that front, but she didn't have the heart at the moment to berate him too harshly.

"What do you think it is wrong with him, not detecting much of a change yet?" Ben questioned. "Could it be the headaches we thought he has been having?"

"The trembling you can both feel is probably due to him not eating anything recently," Kristin explained. "I suspect his blood sugar is very low. That is why I asked him to drink the juice, it should help a little. If he has to stop and think to remember when he last ate food, then it has been too long ago."

The teenager's eyes were drifting closed again, and it was clear to three of them in the room, that Lucas was slowly falling asleep sitting up, and had very little control over his body right now to be able to stop it. His level of tiredness was obvious and was threatening to take a stronger hold.

"We can all see he desperately needs sleep, but that it is not the only thing that I am concerned about," the doctor reported. Just as she said that, Lucas's upper body starting listing to the side and downwards to the pillows on the table.

"Make sure you have a good hold on him there Ben, I do not want him tumbling off this bed, in addition to everything else we are currently trying to deal with."

Bridger made sure he was adhering to her instructions, but as he adjusted his hold, his hand came into contact with the teenager's right shoulder, and Lucas was trying to pull away from the pain, moaning in protest with what little reserves he had left.

"There is something else completely different going on here," Ben pointed out plainly, "I am no medical person, but he shouldn't be having pain like that from being overtired and not eating enough."

"I agree, we need to get to the bottom of this now!" Kristin said with conviction.

"There isn't any better or easier way of doing this. You two keep him upright for a minute, while I try and complete a preliminary examination. Anything else can wait until afterwards to take care of. Lucas is not in a condition right at the moment to co-operate or openly object."

"Lucas, don't be concerned, I am just going to take your shirt off and take a closer look at you," Kristin said calmly to him, trying not to hurt him more than necessary.

She carefully extracted his left arm out of the sleeve first, pleased not to hear any sound of pain resulting from her administrations. The right hand side was a totally different story, as he hissed louder at the discomfort.

"At least we are narrowing down the problem area now," the doctor remarked.

Bridger moved to the side slightly at her request to allow Kristin to stand in front of the teenager, and lift the shirt completely off over his head.

"What the...," Krieg exclaimed loudly, but offering an apology as Lucas jumped at his voice, causing him to groan again as pain rippled through his shoulder.

Bridger's face was aghast, as he spoke her name very quietly, "Kristin...," unable to take draw his attention away.

It wasn't her own observations that caused her concern to grow as she looked back at the two men and heard their gasps of complete and utter shock. She immediately switched placed to come around and stand behind the teenager to see for herself.

"Nathan...!" she whispered in alarm, scarcely able to comprehend the extent of the painful discolouration that confronted the three of them.

The right hand side of Lucas's back, from the middle of his spine, starting below the collar bone, and extending across the entire shoulder blade. Finishing underneath his arm, and almost to the bottom of his rib cage, was covered in dark, angry bruising and contusions.

Kristin tried probing a little at the bruising with gentle fingertips to assess how deep and extensive it was, but the Lucas protested more at the intrusion. She apologised for hurting him more.

Half an hour later, the three of them stood around a bed in the back corner of the room. Any harsh lights from the med-bay had been dimmed, and from this secluded position, there shouldn't be anybody peering through the large glass window. With any luck, nobody should be able to see or visit him unless Kristin allowed it.

Lucas had been moved from the examination table, to where he was now, laying down completely. His head was resting on the pillows and warm blankets were drawn over to keep him warm, allowing him to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

The doctor motioned for Ben and Bridger to follow her a short distance away, so that their conversation would not wake Lucas.

There were a lot of unanswered questions on their minds.

"How does _that _happen without him telling anybody?" Bridger wanted to know. Nathan thought he had impressed on the youth enough that he could come to him no matter what. Why did he hide away something as terrible as this?

"From what I have been able to determine, the bruising is external, and concentrated on the area that you can see. There are no signs of any other internal injuries on him, from the brief examination I have been able to conduct. I will do some more testing when he has slept and eaten."

Kristin continued to give her honest opinion, "The discolouration shown tells me that the bruising is only a few days old. It is still very painful for anybody to touch it as you saw. The range of movement on that one side would have been significantly reduced over that time. And I suspect will be for another good week or so. It will probably take a further two weeks to heal entirely and begin to fade."

"Can you tell how it happened?" Krieg queried, continually looking back at the figure laying in the bed, and admonishing himself for not noticing any was wrong earlier.

"He has only been back on-board three days, whatever happened must have occurred on the first day he arrived on the launch," Ben calculated. "All the times we have all been talking and interacting with him, he hasn't mentioned anything, or complained about the pain until today. Why wouldn't he have come and asked for help?"

"There are some distinct raised areas over the whole shoulder blade area which I have not been able to identify a cause for yet. I have taken some photographs for reference and closer analysis later. Once he wakes, I will assess his pain levels to assess his need for relief, but that may not be for a couple of hours or more. His sleep is natural and his body is merely trying to cope with the injury."

"When he does wake, he will be offered food and encouraged to eat and get some fluids into his system. After that the hardest task is yet to come, now that we know what we are faced with."

"Without crowding him too much, we are going to somehow gently coax him into telling one of us what happened, if we can get him to talk," Kristin pointed out. "It is not going to be easy, considering how hard he tried to hide it from everybody."

"Ben, you should go and let our small network know how Lucas is," Bridger suggested. "Commander Ford was with Kristin in the corridor and saw us, and would have mentioned something to them by now."

"I will take care of it, Sir," Krieg answered. "Please let me know when he starts to wake again. If he is reluctant to talk to anyone, maybe just being his friend is what he needs most right now. I can at least do that."

"What are you going to do, Nathan?" Kristin asked, seeing a myriad of questions still plaguing him. She could see that he felt the most responsible for missing the signs of trouble. The question about him feeling like a surrogate parent to Lucas, was being asked, and he was responding like any naturally caring father figure would.

"Staying right here in case he wakes unexpectedly," he said, knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"We can do that together," she said to him, intending to remain very close to the med-bay area for the next several hours.

* * *

Ben walked onto the Bridge. Katie Hitchcock had left after her shift, but he could talk to her later.

Commander Ford joined Krieg together with Ortiz and O'Neill, all keen to hear any news about the youngest crew member.

"How is Lucas?" Miguel inquired simply.

"For now, sleeping and being taken care of by Kristin. He is doing a little better now than he was, and started coming around while we were on the mag-lev," the Lieutenant answered.

"What is wrong with him?" O'Neill questioned.

"Before I get to that, I just wanted to ask you all if any of you have noticed Lucas in pain over the past few days when you have seen him about?" Ben asked. "The Captain is going to want to talk to us all at some point I am sure, and maybe even ask the same question."

The few crew members he was talking to shook their heads or answered negatively in response.

"Kristin suspects that Lucas has not been eating enough regularly, and some of us already saw evidence of that with his reluctance with going to the mess hall. I am already trying to rectify that problem a little at a time," he continued. "But that doesn't concern us nearly as much as what Bridger and I saw, together with her when he was being examined."

"What did you all see, Krieg?" Ford asked. He could see the look on Ben's face and noted that there were few times that he had seen such an expression, except recently when they thought Lucas was being harassed.

"Lucas's right shoulder is one gigantic bruise from the top to bottom. It makes me hurt just looking at his back, and the doctor thinks that it is only a fresh injury, only days old at the most," Krieg explained. "None of us have had the chance to talk to him yet to figure out what might have happened. And for some reason, unbeknown to us, we suspect he has been hiding it from everyone, but we have no idea why yet."

The small group of men were concerned too at what they were hearing about the teenager being injured. All of them were trying to think back to any time where they could have noticed something wasn't quite right.

"For now, all we can do is wait," Krieg stated. "Bridger is down in med-bay with him, intending to stay for a while, and Kristin is monitoring him for the next few hours."

"The Captain wanted me to come and tell you all, and I think you all deserve to know if we are to work together and get some answers."

* * *

The couple of hours that Doctor Westphalen had estimated Lucas may stay asleep for, was now approaching a little over seven hours. It was now a little after 3.p.m. in the afternoon.

Kristin was pleased to see the teenager getting some much needed sleep after the tiredness that she had observed. She had managed to keep any noise around the area to the bare minimum, and carried out some paperwork to fill in the hours.

Nathan had maintained a quiet vigil until well after lunch, waiting and hoping that the teenager would wake and be willing to talk. He would have stayed for any length of time, but she could see his need to keep his own mind occupied busy until they could solve the situation. She had shooed him out to get some food for himself, because he needed to take care of himself as well if he was going to be of any use to Lucas.

Over the last twenty minutes, Kristin has noted a change in the teenager's sleep pattern. Now he was slightly restless, and she saw his facial expression change from relaxed to a frown. The doctor walked over to the bed, adjusting the covers over the slim shoulders. He was showing the first signs that he may be waking up.

Kristin kept her promise, and went to notify Nathan so he could be there.

During that short time, Lucas had woken up, but lay with his eyes closed, trying to take stock of what was happening and why he was laying down on a bed. It was very quiet.

Just like when he had passed out, he had little recollection of having fallen asleep in the first place. But he couldn't deny that he felt a little better than he had over the past couple of days. There was no way to know how long he had been sleeping for. The blanket covering him was warm and the pillows under his head comfortable.

Brain cells started to fire a little more, and he could feel the soft fabric on his skin. A few moments later, and he realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He definitely didn't remember getting undressed.

His eyes flew open, and he was greeted with the figure of Bridger sitting on a chair beside him. He wasn't in his cabin. Trying to sit up again, he groaned in pain, with the blanket slipping down. He quickly yanked it back up into place, but saw the troubled look on the Captain's face. He turned his head and looked at Kristin standing close by as well.

He closed his eyes again in resignation before looking back at the man, knowing in that moment, that the secret he had been guarding about the damage to his shoulder was now out in the open.

There wasn't a whole lot he could say, but he knew he had to come up quickly with a story that would pass the scrutiny test. It would be best just to keep it simple and uncomplicated.

Lucas looked about the room, noting with a scowl just where he had landed himself. His only saving grace seemed to be that he was the only one occupying a bed at present.

"How are you feeling?" Bridger asked quietly. The boy had been expecting disappointment, but was surprised to see the concern on his face.

Lucas pulled his left hand from underneath the blanket and made a _'so-so' _gesture, without speaking, hoping the Captain would get his meaning without having to go into greater detail.

He was handed a glass of water, which was accepted and consumed with silent thanks. He sat up slightly, and drank, looking over the rim of the cup at his two visitors.

_What did you say to someone anyway when they just found out you weren't being totally honest with them? _Unfortunately for him, there was no going back now.

"Good afternoon, Lucas," Kristin greeted him. He nodded his head but didn't answer, thinking that his words didn't really mean much at this point to either of them.

Both adults could see that he wasn't in the mood to readily accept their kindness and caring. To Lucas himself, any chance of that happening had been thrown out the window with his deception to his way of thinking.

Ben Krieg chose this moment to walk into the med-bay area, he was intending to return to his own cabin soon. He hadn't heard the doctor contact the Captain about Lucas being awake, but was pleased to see him sitting up and handing back the empty cup.

"Hey Lucas," he said cheerfully.

Lucas didn't answer back, refusing to engage at their attempts to make him feel better. His mood was darkening as his current predicament kept being replayed in his head.

He laid back down on his side again, turning his face away, swallowing the emotions that were assailing him from every corner.

"We just want to help you," Bridger soothed, resting a hand on the blanket and trying to reach out in any way that he could.

Lucas looked up at the Captain, his face briefly showing a little guilt for keeping it all secret and silently apologising that they had to find out this way.

"Do you want to share with us what happened?" Kristin asked gently.

As soon as the question was asked, the three of them saw the stony mask of avoidance descend.

"Not particularly," he finally spoke, his voice flat and disinterested. He was fighting not to give into the tide of the shame he couldn't shake, turning on the bed. The pain in his shoulder flared again. He grimaced out loud, "And that is not a good plan either."

Lucas was waiting for the sharp rebuke to come from one of them about his petulant attitude.

When it didn't come, he look back for a reason why, and saw only their understanding. "Three against one, huh?" he said pushing himself back up into a sitting position, allowing Bridger to adjust the cushions behind his back. The man was clearly itching to look like he was helping in some way other than just wanting to talk.

"I fell, okay, can we just leave it alone at that, because I don't really want to hash it out with anybody," he offered first as an explanation.

"Fell where?" Kristin stepped in, "Now I know why you were so reluctant to come in here yesterday. You must have been in pain for the last few days."

The red-haired woman made sure she had his full attention with her next statement, "I would have understood, Lucas," she said, saddened that he thought it necessary to hide from any of them.

The teenager gazed back at her, not wanting to outright lie, but he couldn't tell them everything either. Enough to sound convincing was the middle ground he was aiming for.

"I fell down some stairs." he ground out, the words full of bitterness as they escaped his lips.

The three adults assumed that the stairs must have been aboard SeaQuest on his first day arriving back. Maybe while they were in the Ward Room having their meeting. They knew he had been wandering the corridors, exploring his new surroundings. The description of how the injury occurred did match and coincide with some of bruising that they could see.

Lucas saw what excuse they had arrived at, but he wasn't about to elaborate, or correct what they assumed had happened and give them a different version. He was pushed, with a foot, and had fallen, just the same. The result was the same too, just as if it did happen on-board.

Ben remembered about him agreeing to help move his stock, until they had been interrupted with the door lock problem. The teenager wouldn't have had the chance to lift the boxes thankfully.

_'So why didn't he say something then about being in pain?'_

Bridger asked almost the same thing the Lieutenant was thinking, "Why didn't you tell anybody you were hurt?"

"Because I didn't want to," Lucas answered in defeat, looking down at his hands, thoroughly mortified.

He looked up directly at the Captain, picking nervously at the blanket and making sure that his injured shoulder was shielded from being seen, before adding to his reason.

"Nobody else saw it happen, so it wasn't a big deal. There is nothing more to it than that. I know you have orders from Admiral Noyce since I came on-board to make sure I don't cause trouble now that I am here,"

_'It is a very big deal, Lucas' _all of them were thinking and wanted to shout it out. Appalled that the teenager was being complacent about the whole affair.

The admission of _'not wanting to' _definitely rang true. If he hadn't fainted in the corridor today, no doubt they still wouldn't know. Somehow they felt like they were not getting the full story yet, but didn't want to push too hard.

Bridger didn't care what pressure he received from Bill, that was no excuse for Lucas to believe that any of his behaviour would reflect so poorly and have any effect on his placement. The matter of whether he was allowed to stay on-board or not would not be determined by him being hurt.

Without further ado, Kristin travelled to the kitchenette a couple of rooms away, and retrieved a covered tray of food from the refrigerator. One of her staff had gone to the mess hall earlier and returned with it at her request.

"Right now, the only thing I want you to do, is apply yourself to this," she reassured with a smile, changing the tone from what probably felt to him like thinly veiled interrogation, to support.

Getting him to eat needed to become the next priority so that his injury could begin the healing process, knowing that restful sleep was only half of the battle they had encountered.

"Once you have finished, then I will come back and give you a check up and then we can talk some more if you feel up to it," she informed him. "You will not be released from here until you have given your body some proper nourishment."

Lucas didn't say anything, but took a peek underneath the lid of the covered tray, at what was being given as his ultimatum.

He didn't really want the food, the prodding and poking or the talk, but erred on the side of caution of voicing that out loud to her.

"You two gentlemen can leave him in peace to eat his meal, thank you," she said to Nathan and Ben. "If all goes well, he won't be here too long, and you can take him out of here soon enough."

"Sorry, I have been a jerk today, Ben," the teenager apologised. There was so much else to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I will come back later and cure you of your boredom, Lucas, in case you get stuck in this place too long," Ben said brightly, injecting a little humour into the room that was sorely lacking.

"You take good care of yourself while I am gone until Kristin lets you out," Bridger lightly chastised, giving his left shoulder a light squeeze.

"Thanks for being there for me today," Lucas said softly to the Captain, knowing that he had given him a good scare.

The three of them walked towards the med-bay door, "I will keep you both informed in case he changes his mind and decides to talk to one of us."

* * *

Kristin moved to a different part of the room, trying not to stand over the teenager whilst he ate. One of her staff members came to the door, talking about some matters for a different area of the science lab.

"I will be back in a few minutes, Lucas," she said to him, pleased to see that he had fully lifted the cover off the plate on his tray and was surveying the offerings.

Lucas heard the doctor, and looked at the sandwich sitting in front of him. It seemed harmless enough. He still didn't want food, but he didn't want to stay in here any longer either. There was a glass of juice on the tray. He was happy enough to finish it without further argument.

The bread was nice and soft, but he paid little attention to the toppings underneath. He had eaten half of tasty morsel when the overhead speakers blared into life.

'_SeaQuest MR-5 departing at Docking Bay Number 3 in five minutes. Last call for passengers scheduled to leave. Five minutes.'_

A surge of fear coursed through every part of him, making him forget about everything else.

The blankets were haphazardly thrown to one side, as he tried to find the shoes he had been wearing. They were under the chair Bridger had occupied, so he pulled on the sneakers with the laces still tied. _There was no time._ He quickly grabbed his shirt hanging over the back of the same chair, hissing in pain as he was moving in too much of a hurry.

Without looking back, he was running as fast as his legs would move, through the corridors, back to his cabin. He stopped momentarily, and only long enough to snatch up the handles of his small bag. Praying and giving thanks to whatever deity that had persuaded him to have it packed and already to go before now.

Running purely on adrenaline, he left his cabin, headed for the launch bay.

Not a moment too soon, and the launch doors closed and sealed behind him as he entered the smaller craft. He had just made it by the slimmest of margins. By pure chance, there was a number of other people already seated or standing up, and he was able to slip through the large gathering of people and luggage without drawing attention to himself.

Unfortunately there wasn't going to be any time to talk to Ben, Kristin or even the Captain. He hadn't told any of them that he needed to leave today. They were not going to be happy with him all over again. But he couldn't worry about that now.

There was a flight due to leave the airport at 6.00 p.m. sharp this evening, but first he had to get on this launch going up-world to make it that far. Then there would be a hurried dash from the dock to the domestic terminal. Luckily his bag was light and would be considered carry on.

The consequences of delays at any part of his journey, drove a cold shiver through his spine.

* * *

The matter that Kristin had to sort out for her staff would not have taken any longer than ten minutes after she left the teenager in the room on his own. But that was all the time needed for him to make an escape.

Walking into the med-bay room, she saw the aftermath of the blankets in disarray, and the unfinished tray of food, and more importantly, the bed empty of the assigned occupant.

Kristin was not running, but her steps were quick and determined. She was not angry, but that boy was going to get a stern lecture about leaving her medical care before she gave him leave to do so, and not sticking to her conditions for being released. She was worried that their questioning might have reinforced his own fears about hiding his injury and pain as well.

Nathan was standing in the moon pool area, with Darwin, when he saw Kristin approaching very rapidly, with a mixture of emotions across her face.

"He is gone!" she exclaimed. "Right out from under my nose. I only left him alone for a few minutes to attend to something else. His clothes and shoes are missing as well."

"Come on," Bridger said, as the two of them hurried towards Lucas's small cabin. If Lucas had left Kristins's care prematurely, then it was more than likely that they were going to be met with a locked door again.

Upon arriving outside the his room, the two of them found the door slightly open. The Captain pushed it open, hoping to still find the youth inside, but they were only met with darkness and silence and no Lucas.

"Maybe he went to talk to Ben?" Kristin suggested, as the they tried to figure out where he might have escaped to.

Again they hurried down the corridor, getting strange looks from a few crew members, as they saw their Captain and Chief Medical Officer, jogging down the corridors .

Ben Krieg was dressed in casual attire now, and had been getting ready for sleep himself, when someone was loudly knocking at his door. Make that two people, because there were two different sounds.

When he opened his door, he was met with the concerned faces of Kristin and the Captain. They were peering around his door, to look inside his cabin.

"He took off from med-bay and his cabin is empty," Bridger told the man, not waiting for him to ask why they were there. "We thought he might have changed his mind about talking to you."

Three people were now jogging towards the Bridge, looking for their missing crew member.

"Captain on deck," came the announcement, but was ignored, as Commander Ford was greeted with three worried people approaching him.

Miguel Ortiz was seated at his sensor work station, but the communications station was vacant, and Tim O'Neill was absent.

"I was due to come and talk to you shortly about another matter, Jonathan. To set up a meeting with out network of people in the Ward Room as soon time allows," the Captain informed them both.

But right now we have something another matter to solve, "Lucas is missing from his cabin and the med-bay,"

"I am sorry, Sir, but I thought you were already aware...," Ford began.

"Already aware? Of what?" Ben Krieg interrupted.

"Tim O'Neill has left piloting the sea launch only a short time ago that was schedule to go up-world today. I confirmed with Katie Hitchcock before her shift ended last night, because I saw his name on the manifest. Lucas was due to departure on it with the other passengers," Ford explained. "The launch left approximately twenty minutes ago."

"He was scheduled to leave today?" Nathan asked, looking towards Kristin to see if she knew, and then Ben.

"The arrangements were made for him to return home for two days, Sir," Ford stated. "Then he is due to return before the tour officially begins, assuming that we can still maintain our repairs time frame. Everything seemed in order."

Kristin accepted the information she was hearing on face value, knowing now why the bed had been abandoned in such a rush and his cabin was vacant.

"Something else that he neglected to tell most of us about," Bridger remarked. "How many secrets was he holding onto anyway."

"Lucas never mentioned it to me that he was leaving today," Krieg commented. "Even over the past couple of days."

"He is due to come back though right?" Bridger queried, a small part of him worried that the boy had changed his mind about staying with them. "He didn't even come and say goodbye."

"Yes, Captain. There are a number of people like yourself and Doctor Westphalen that made your intentions clear about not leaving this time around. But the launch still had quite a crowd who had plans to do so. More personnel will be coming back on the same launch with Lucas."

"I am not entirely happy with him leaving so suddenly," Kristin admitted. "I won't be able to do anything now until he returns. But he did get some rest today, and hopefully he may be able to get some more on the flight home."

"I would have liked to examine his shoulder again before he left. He was still in pain earlier."

The doctor relaxed a little knowing that at least there was an explanation as to his whereabouts. He had left his departure until the last minute; nothing she hadn't done herself in the past.

"Let's hope he will get the care and support he needs from his family to heal over the next couple of days before coming back."

"I would have preferred to know, but I guess it is only for two days this time. He should be perfectly fine," Bridger said in a positive tone of voice.

* * *

The time was now almost midnight, and Lucas had been travelling non-stop for the last eight hours. Almost two longer than was normal, due to traffic delays, long queues at the airport terminal and the whole world being against him in general.

The launch trip had been uneventful, but he had exited the craft just as quickly as he entered it, not stopping to talk to Tim O'Neill who was helping the other passengers with their luggage. He didn't know if the bespectacled man had noticed his presence or not.

In a well-maintained and large estate, a black sedan made its way up the long driveway to a cold and imposing modern concrete building. His stomach was churning and upset, but it had little to do with the food that had been offered and refused on the flight.

_He was back here again._ And he swallowed harshly against the large lump of fear and foreboding in his throat.

Lucas jumped out of the car almost before the driver came to a complete stop. His bag slung over his good shoulder. By the time he climbed to the second-story, he discarded it in the hallway, and left it lying where it had landed.

With a trembling hand, he turned the brass handle on a large wooden door, pushing it open and taking a few cautious steps into the richly decorated office.

On the other side of a large desk, a large man stood facing away from him. His hands were clasped casually behind his back, and he was wearing a large gold signet ring on one finger. A tumbler of dark whiskey sat on top of the desk, beside a gold trimmed decanter with matching decorative stopper.

"You are late..."

To be continued...

**Author Notes: **and there you have it – I have to leave it there for now … I really do.

Tessa – your question you have been longing to know about those three little words – I have just answered for you.

I know you are probably all thinking that Bridger is going to make a dash and save the day now – but remember – they still don't know everything about what has happened yet – so there won't be any running off to rescue anybody. It is a little too early yet in my arc to do the super close Bridger/Lucas moments.

Now come readers of my earlier stories will know who the mystery man was from the first chapter – and I think my punishment for his threats were fairly in tune with what might happen. Mr Cooper is still in a few stories that I have written – so I cannot just take him off the boat permanently and there are specific reasons for some of the sanctions for later.

Still quite a few plots with him involved minorly or majorly yet – before and after _Seed of Doubt_. But I wanted to show where and how the animosity between him and Lucas started in these beginning chapters.

I am definitely not going down the route of having Lucas being having a crush on Katie Hitchcock for my stories. I like her character, but they will just be crew members and friends, without the awkwardness.

For the first scene of Lucas collapsing in front of Bridger – it needed to be built up a little throughout the chapters slowly. And I wanted it to sound like there was a few different reasons why it could have happened, but the main cause was not eating regularly enough.

There was another section taken out at the end of this chapter to do with how Lucas's travel was arranged – but I will re-introduce it in the next one.

Chapter Four will be just as involved – and even more stuff happening – everything is about to come to one huge point that hopefully you will like – but again this is merely the beginning of the whole adoption arc.

I hope there are people still out there reading and enjoying. Don't take the seat-belt or crash helmets off just yet.

Jules


	4. Hidden Secrets

**PLEASE TELL SOMEONE**

**By Jules**

**Author Notes – **thank you for everybody who is still reading. It truly means a lot that people are reading after such a long time of being away. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Sorry but this final chapter of this story – but only the beginning of a series of many plots to come. There is a lot happening from one scene to the next – and it may appear that there isn't a real ending, as it will continue straight into the first chapter of _The Green Pen _which I hope will have quite a few more light-hearted and good moments.

This chapter will not have those, and will be a little darker and angsty for the majority of it, because it is building to the most important scene of the whole beginning adoption process – and that is Lucas's long held secret finally being found out.

_Dedicated to Tessa_

**Chapter Four – Hidden Secrets**

The time was 5.30a.m. in the morning aboard the SeaQuest, and Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg was awake early and making his way to the Captain's quarters, knowing that Bridger would not be sleeping despite the earliness of the hour.

"Knock, knock," Krieg said as he rapped on the hatch door, and waited patiently to receive a response. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mr Krieg," Bridger greeted him, fully dressed, inviting Ben to enter.

"Good Morning, Sir," Ben replied, looking around at the spacious cabin with envy, but keeping his opinions to himself. "It is way too early to be formal with my name," he added.

"What brings you here this time of the day, Ben?" Bridger questioned with mock surprise, but already knowing the answer.

"You have that meeting all planned for us in the Ward Room in less than half an hour, so I just wanted to drop by and give you a few bits of information before that without them being in front of everybody else," Krieg answered.

"I apologize for the early hour of it this time, Ben, but with all of the repairs still proceeding very slowly, it was one of the few times today that was going to be suit everyone that I thought should be in attendance. Plus there were other important issues that I wanted to address a few days ago, but have not had the chance to, so I thought I would do that at the same time," Bridger explained.

"What were the other bits of information you had for me?"

"You will be happy to note that when the launch carrying all the food stuffs arrives later today, it should be chock full of teenager friendly foods and snacks. Or as many as I could think of," Krieg informed with a laugh. "Heaps of ice-cream of different sized tubs in a vast assortment of flavours. And noodles of every kind and array as well."

"I hope you didn't go completely overboard," Bridger answered with a smile and slight chuckle of his own.

"I make no apologies, Sir, I got as much as I could lay my hands on. That fact alone should win me brownie points in relation to the ice-cream with the rest of the crew and staff on-board for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you very much, Ben, I hope your efforts will be appreciated." the Captain commented. "You might have a riot on your hands in the mess hall, and I may have sooth the ruffled feathers of Commander Ford and the Head Chef."

"Don't worry, Captain, I even thought about that ahead of time. There is more than enough for everybody on-board to last during the next tour. But there are also sufficient quantities of both that have been secretly tucked away for emergencies."

At that statement and the amused look on Bridger's face, Krieg found his own expression changing and needing to explain his reasons for being over zealous with the ordering, and making sure that stocks were put away just for the absent youngest crew member.

"I am sorry, Sir, but for the last two days, after finding out about Lucas not eating enough to the point of collapsing," the man began, "And feeling too awkward to speak up about what he wanted or where he could go; something like that happening right under our very noses has just been grating on my nerves."

"I never want to see that for Lucas, ever, whilst he is aboard this place, if I can do something about preventing it. Even if he eats every meal in his cabin or somewhere else other than the mess hall. We both saw him in med-bay, he is way too thin, the kid could use putting on a few extra pounds. There is nothing more basic in this world than wanting something to eat."

"I cannot agree with you more there," Bridger's own expression turning a little more serious. The same feelings had surfaced days ago for himself when thinking of Lucas not eating enough on a regular basis. He had even spoken to the head of the galley kitchen the day after Lucas left, to make sure he kept to his intentions of finding and attaining a day to day menu.

"Thank you for caring," he added with genuine gratitude. It was just like he had told Lucas, the man's heart was definitely in the right place.

"Robert always had a healthy appetite at home, from what I can remember. Carol was a good cook, and there was always lots of goodies to try," Bridger recalled with a smile. "I never saw a problem like that surface when he was growing up."

"Bobby used to sneak some of her best cookies and treats into our dorm room that your wife made all the time when we were at the academy together," Krieg shared.

"Oh really, so you and Robert were the thieves," Bridger accused lightly, "Carol used to blame me for them disappearing, and swore that she wasn't going to make them any more."

Not all his thoughts about his son were painful. There were good memories of both his son and Carol. He needed to remind himself about that a little more often.

"On a completely different matter, your furniture pieces should arrive as well over the next couple of days, before we depart into the open ocean," Krieg confirmed. "They are both made in a deep navy blue, and should be very comfortable for your needs. I will have a couple members of the crew help move them into position into your quarters when they arrive on the launch."

"Thank you for your efforts in relation to those as well," Bridger replied, but his thoughts were only on one thing at the moment.

Ben could see what was occupying the Captain's mind, there was no denying that he was growing anxious too.

"Kristin is already down in her department awake and wanting to see him first thing as well," Bridger said with a laugh they both shared. "She would have been here waiting with us, but didn't want to appear quite so obvious."

"You would think the kid could have called or sent a postcard whilst he was away," Ben joked. "California isn't that far away from here. I am sure he could have gotten a message out to us if he really tried."

The Captain had felt odd standing outside the small cabin on a few occasions during his absence, wanting to make sure that the boy was alright. The replay in his mind of Lucas suddenly collapsing into his arms and the bruising that he had witnessed first-hand, plagued his sleep for the last couple of nights.

"Do you know how many times I found myself wandering down that corridor in the last couple of days?" Bridger started to say, "I was supposed to be going the other way towards the Bridge each time. But the lights were not on, and it was still cold, silent and way too dark in there, so I never went in."

There was no denying that he was feeling foolish, admonishing himself and being thankful that nobody else had seen him. Now all they had to do was wait for the resident to return.

"I am not sure how many for you, Sir, but I did it at least three times, and I am certain that Doctor Westphalen won't admit to once or twice that I spotted her," Ben confessed.

"That is interesting to note," Bridger agreed.

The Captain had shared at least one breakfast and one dinner with the doctor over the past two days, and her company had been welcoming and delightful each time. They had talked about a myriad of topics that they were commonly interested in, so both of them could quell their unspoken concern for their youngest crew member.

"He will return, Captain," Krieg said. "Hopefully this time we all should not have to try quite so hard..." leaving the statement unfinished.

Bridger smiled back at Ben, knowing that his face read like an open book at the moment.

The positive thoughts they tried to drum up about the teenager were interrupted when an announcement came over the loud speaker.

'_SeaQuest MR-5 arriving at Docking Bay Number 3'_

* * *

By the time Ben Krieg and Captain Bridger had made their way to the launch bay, the smaller craft had safely arrived, and the side automatic doors were open.

The two of them were met with a flood of new faces, male and female. Some of them were stepping out with enthusiasm, whilst a few of them made tentative steps onto the grated floor of the SeaQuest.

They were all carrying luggage in their hands, and the middle of the craft was filled with boxes and crates of varying sizes. Personal effects no doubt, and some of the non-perishable stores that Krieg was expecting to arrive.

It was the sea of people and cargo that prevented them from spotting the one younger face they were searching for.

Tim O'Neill had finished his necessary systems checks, and had gotten out of his pilot seat, only to be swamped by a myriad of questions from the newcomers. The bespectacled man could be seen helping one middle-aged woman carry a large and heavy suitcase, as he guided her towards the crew quarters in the science department.

After a few minutes, the chaotic scene eased a little, with the crowd thinning. There was still a lot of cargo to unload, but a decent amount had accompanied the new crew members as they disembarked.

Bridger was met with a feeling of deja-vu as he walked towards the back of the launch and came across the teenager again seated on the single seat that was closest to the rear porthole. This time however the teenager didn't have the sullen or withdrawn appearance that he had on arriving the last time. There were no headphones present or loud music to worry about trying to gain his attention or startling him awake.

Instead of being caught up in his own dream world and gazing out the window, Lucas was curled up as much as his body would allow, asleep, with his blond head resting at a very awkward angle. His complexion was once again pale, and dark circles of fatigue were present. His small bag was sitting idly at his feet.

Nathan had been hoping to be able to share news with the teenager about what had been happening during his short absence, or at least show him that there was plenty on-board for him to eat now.

"That does not look_ more rested_," Krieg whispered quietly to the Captain, with fresh concern growing.

"No it certainly doesn't," Bridger agreed with a frown of his own, both of them loathe to wake the sleeping youth, but both worried by his external appearance.

The Captain had been pleased to see Lucas gain a decent amount of sleep under Kristin's care in med-bay. When they had questioned him about the bruising to his shoulder, he had been in pain, but definitely more alert. Now it appeared all of that had been completely undone during the forty-eight hours that he had been up-world.

The senior crew had even expected an angry call and conversation from Lucas's family questioning the Captain and Kristin about the bruising and demanding to know what had happened. But such a discussion never took place, because they never contacted the vessel.

Why had his family not noticed how tired he was looking, or done anything about it? Did they even know about him being injured when he left and being in need of their care? Had they given him anything for his pain, or taken him to a doctor of their own to get a second opinion? When was the last time he had eaten anything?

"Do you think he had to leave home early again this morning, Sir?" Ben asked, trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

It was clear that the teenager's sleep was deep enough not to have heard anyone approach him. And Tim O'Neill was currently not near them to ask whether Lucas had said anything when he got into the launch.

"I think Kristin should come here first..." the Captain started suggesting.

Before the sentence could be completed, raised voices could be heard coming from just outside the launch. The two men left the teenager on his own for a few moments longer as they went to investigate the problem. Upon exiting back in to the corridor, a small crowd of people had gathered to watch a loud argument ensue between two military crew members.

Krieg could be seen trying to stepping in an attempt to physically restrain one of the parties before a full scale altercation could be allowed to escalate between the two of them. Both men were still shouting at each other whilst the cause of the disagreement was being established.

* * *

Inside the launch, Lucas had not awoken to the fight happening outside, but his own discomfort as pain rippled down the right side of his body, and he forced his tired eyes open. He tried to straighten his right leg and was met with a fresh wall of pain erupting from just above his hip and mixing with the fresh onslaught from his shoulder as it came into contact with the back of the seat.

Looking around, he was thankful that he was on his own as he sat up more and could no longer hold back the groan of pain. He had not felt the launch arrive, and had been expecting a welcoming committee that consisted of Bridger, Ben and Kristin.

No doubt they would all have harsh questions that he didn't want to answer about him leaving. And he had no desire or energy to be back under their scrutiny about this latest misadventures over the past two days.

The teenager could hear the raised voices outside, but his focus remained on trying to get to his feet without falling into an embarrassing heap in the launch before he even made it back onto SeaQuest. He could feel the shirt he was wearing sticking to the skin on his back, but couldn't do a real lot about that for the moment.

Using his good left leg, he used it to brace himself against the floor, and grabbed a hold of the back of the bench seat beside him to pull himself upwards.

_'So far, so good'_ he said to himself, deliberately breathing in and out slowly to cope with the fire running through his upper body.

Almost forgetting to grab his bag, he cautiously bent down with a grimace, picking up the handles and taking several deliberate steps towards the automatic doors.

Lucas poked his head out, and was silently relieved to see the crowd's attention drawn away from the launch.

Whatever was going on outside the small craft, he really didn't care and couldn't afford to take the time to stop and look either. It gave him the opening he was looking to escape any unwanted scrutiny. Putting any weight on his right side, only resulted in another wave of pain again.

Walking was slow and with calculated steps, he made sure he was heading in the opposite direction of the fracas.

* * *

The crowd gathered around the launch slowly started to disperse. Thankfully the whole ugly incident had not gone longer than ten minutes, and a passive agreement had been reached between the two feuding men.

The subject of the argument centered around living arrangements and who had been assigned with who. Ben had nearly copped a blow to his face for his efforts, before the two men noted the presence of their new Captain. Both had the good sense to look ashamed at their actions, especially this early in the day.

Bridger had listened to both sides of the cause, before offering a compromise and solution. He made it known that he was very dissatisfied with their behaviour and lack of respect in front of other crew members. He would consider the punishment they would receive and they would receive such as soon as time allowed. For now, both men had been swapped with other room mates to diffuse the situation.

"What else is going to crop up today?" Bridger said in abject frustration, without realising that trouble had already begun showing its head for the day.

"That could have gotten a lot more out of hand," Krieg agreed, pleased to see a fairly peaceful and quick end to the matter.

Tim O'Neill came back towards the launch, ready to unload more of the cargo, "Good Morning," he greeted the two men cheerfully.

"You just missed all the excitement," Ben informed him.

"Missed what?" O'Neill enquired as he lifted a large box and went out the doors again.

"There is a meeting in the Ward Room in less than fifteen minutes, Mr O'Neill," the Captain stated to him. He had no idea if the man had heard him or not. They may have to wait until he returned to tell him again.

"I will be there, Sir," echoed briefly from down the corridor to signal that he had heard the Captain's statement and would be present. Any cargo that was still on-board the launch could wait until after that to store securely.

Bridger and Ben shared a brief laugh, but now turned their attention towards the back of the launch, ready to tackle the new problem they had been facing before they were interrupted.

"Where...?" was the only word that left Krieg's mouth as they both stared at the empty seat. The teenager was nowhere in sight, nor was his bag.

They could only conclude that Lucas had been awoken by the shouting and exited the launch, no doubt heading for his cabin.

"Hopefully he went back to his cabin to get some decent sleep," Bridger surmised.

"Maybe we should give him a little time to settle in this morning before going and barging down there and confronting him this early," Krieg suggested, knowing that doing so may cause the teenager to become defensive all over again.

There were a lot of unanswered questions about his sudden unannounced departure two days ago, and now, about his appearance upon his arrival a short time ago. Bridger reluctantly agreed that they might need to go slow and give him some time. He still wanted Kristin to take a look at him as soon as possible though. None of them wanted the situation where he was hiding pain and avoiding talking to them again.

"This meeting should not take too long, and we can let Kristin know how he looks, and perhaps she can suggest a better way of approaching him," the Captain added.

Krieg and Bridger started making their way to the Ward Room.

* * *

For Lucas, maneuvering the stairs had almost proven his undoing. He had to pause on several occasions before he felt confident enough to make it down both flights, one step at a time. Thankfully, the direction he had chosen towards his own cabin, meant that he avoided any of the new crew members making their own way down the corridors to their assigned quarters.

The teenager found himself in a totally new scenario, and he was struggling to find a quick answer. In the past when he had been sporting injuries from his father's punishments or was sick due to illness, he hadn't needed to worry about anybody else finding out. Because they never did.

Now it wasn't just a possibility, they had already found out about his bruised shoulder without him wanting them to. There was no way he was going to be able to explain what happened the night he had returned home. And he wasn't going to be able to walk or move around the vessel over the next few days without drawing unwanted attention to himself.

With feeling this poorly as he did right now, he needed time to put together a plausible explanation and wait for some of the worst of the pain to subside so that he wasn't making a noise every time he blinked. That wasn't going to be for a few days at the minimum. He needed a plan, but before that, he needed his head to stop pounding and to be able to put a coherent thought together. He had not been able to do that since yesterday, and pain had been his constant companion before then.

Light-headed and still slightly nauseous from the early morning flight, he needed somewhere quiet and dark, without prying eyes. He knew he needed sleep because the last time that had happened except for a few snatches, was in the med-bay before he left. The last time he had eaten was the sandwich in the same place.

Kristin and Bridger were not going to understand, or let it simply pass, and he didn't have the energy to deal with their pity and sympathy or even their kindness this early today. No doubt Ben would be asking more questions of his own as well. He felt exposed and his defences were on high alert, he just couldn't deal with any of that right now.

What had happened during those two days had reinforced that he needed to keep his distance from these people, no matter their good intentions. His father had warned him that his time here was in serious jeopardy, like he had already guessed for himself. He didn't want to set himself up for more disappointment for when it finally happened and he had to leave again at short notice without a second good-bye.

Any of the computer work that he had promised to do for these people was probably at risk of not being completed, but he couldn't even focus on that at the moment, whilst his body was hurting so much.

The only saving grace had come when his father had the house left sometime yesterday afternoon on another business trip. That was the only reason he had been able to make his escape to the airport and back to the launch this morning in the first place. There was no way of knowing how long his father would be away for this time, or what the man's actions were going to be when he found the house empty.

Reaching the sanctuary of his room, he closed the door and turned on the light inside. Forcing himself to keep to the tasks at hand that needed to be done, he bent down and opened the zipper on his bag, pulling out the single set of clothes that needed washing. Underneath those and laying on top of his other meagre possessions, were the two bottles of prescription medication for pain that previously belonged to his mother.

After getting some water, a dose was going to be his next priority to try and starve off this headache and to try and ease his discomfort a little if he could. He had been lucky enough to grab them at the very last minute on his way out the door in California. In his haste, he had almost forgotten them.

Looking at his computer table, Lucas noticed that the other thing he had been lapse about was leaving his last stash jar out in plain view. It still had a few morsels at the bottom of it. Putting it away could wait until he came back. He didn't think he could bend enough at this point to reach the cupboard behind his computer table where it had been kept.

Leaving his cabin, Lucas made his way very slowly towards the laundry, quickly dropping off his clothing, it wasn't an important task in the scheme of things, but he didn't want to have to make more than one trip out for the next few hours. The place was just as deserted today as it had been on his previous visit there, with nobody else about.

The next more important task involved him carefully making his way towards the mess hall, looking for the water. When he arrived, there were only a few science people inside eating breakfast, nobody he recognized, and better still, who were watching him. Or so he thought.

After grabbing two cold water bottles, he looked up and saw the head chef looking over in his direction. The man gave a small wave of acknowledgement, which the teenager returned, but he could see the man pause briefly in what he was doing. He got out of there as quickly as he could without putting too much pressure on his right hip. Turning around and looking back over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, the chef had gone back to his duties, but something in the back of his mind told Lucas that he had noticed.

It was on the way back down the corridor towards the moon pool, that Lucas convinced himself that he needed to act now. He wanted to avoid scrutiny from everybody, and going back to his cabin now to do so was no longer an option. He didn't know the chef's name, but if he suspected anything and reported it, even in casual conversation, then Kristin or the Captain would pick up about fresh injuries.

He really wanted the medication, and was kicking himself for not having the forethought of putting a bottle in his pocket before leaving his cabin. Now he would have to manage without it and try to retrieve it later, right now there were few choices of where to go. Sneaking back down the corridor, he made it to the yellow control panel, and removed the vocorder from its bracket.

With there being very little chances of leaving the SeaQuest for the immediate future, his flight or fight mode were featuring very prominently and controlling his reactions. Hiding may have sounded immature and selfish, but it was a coping mechanism that had saved him on more than one occasion in the past.

Lucas remembered looking over the schematics a few days ago and finding a few possible hiding places. He hadn't explored the science laboratories at the rear of the vessel enough yet, and they probably wouldn't work, as Kristin would look there. The Captain's quarters was a stupid idea too. And his own cabin was temporarily off limits until he could make them believe his story. He had no idea how he was going to stop Kristin from wanting to do a complete an examination.

Currently he was standing outside the room that offered the best opportunity of remaining undetected. The occupant wasn't there, and the cabin was locked. Luckily his brain came up with the code that his little electronic tool had deciphered a few days ago. He quickly punched in the code, and entered. He felt a little guilty about being in there without being invited.

Brushing aside any notions of leaving again for another place, and with pain assaulting him, he quickly grabbed a hold of the PAL Communicator out of its holder just inside the door. He pulled a pillow off of the bunk, and then went about lowering himself down on the floor and loosening the outer vent cover. Pushing the pillow inside the sizeable cavity, followed by the water bottles, and the electronics, the teenager then went about crawling awkwardly into the space, feet first.

Making sure that he was laying on his left-hand side, Lucas pushed the vent cover back into place, but he couldn't put the screws on from the opposite side. Wearily he had to be satisfied with everything that he had done. His head ached and his pain levels were increasing due to the movement and walking around too much.

The vocorder should allow him to communicate with Darwin, even from here. The PAL communicator was meant as an emergency back up only if he started feeling too bad and needed to find help from Kristin. He knew he wouldn't have a whole lot of time left before his absence was noted.

The adrenaline that he had been surviving on was now running out again, groaning out loud, he went about uncapping one of the water bottles, drinking a small amount. The outside of the bottle was nice and cold and he ran it across his forehead, sighing audibly at the minor relief it gave from his pounding head.

When he landed this morning, he should have just not turned up to the launch. He would not have had any money or anywhere to go, but that wasn't any different than how he found himself now. He would have survived. He had done so in the past. He could have disappeared, now he was trapped in more ways than one.

Laying down, with his head resting on the pillow, he prayed that sleep would soon find him. He should have brought the second pillow down here to alleviate the pain in his side. He was so tired, and his brain didn't want to think any more.

* * *

In the Ward Room, Bridger and Ben found that Doctor Westphalen had already arrived before them and was patiently waiting. She saw the concerned expressions on their faces. The two men went about talking quietly to Kristin while they waited for everybody else to arrive.

"I will be going there as soon as this meeting is completed, Nathan," Kristin promised. She agreed with Ben's assessment of allowing the teenager a little time to make it to his room, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to make sure he was alright. She had some knowledge about what topics Bridger wanted to bring up with their small network, and deemed them important as well.

Captain Bridger convened a meeting with the group of trusted people he had set up, and the topic of today's discussion had nothing to do with stores or the state of repairs. It was to bring up another subject entirely. One that had been on Bridger's mind after Lucas had revealed that he had fallen down a set of stairs. Now he found himself adding to that agenda and wanting to point out a few other matters.

They didn't have to wait long, before Tim and Miguel entered only moments after Commander Ford and Katie Hitchcock.

"Good Morning, Captain," and other formal greetings were exchanged and returned between all parties present. Those just arriving now, could see worry etched on the faces of their Commanding Officer, Krieg and Doctor Westphalen.

The group were quickly seated around the table in the same order as their first official meeting. Ben Krieg had done what he promised, and three of them had cups of coffee in front of them, with a shiny new coffee maker, mugs and other utensils in place off to the side of the room.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice, I know you all have your own duties at the moment, but I didn't feel this could wait. Lucas has already returned a short time ago. Ben and I saw him but didn't get the chance to talk to him yet due to an argument that happened just outside the same launch he was arriving on," Bridger commenced.

"An argument, Sir?" Ford replied, wanting more information.

"Yeah, I nearly copped a punch in the nose for my troubles of stepping in and separating them," Krieg recounted.

"Just some mixed feelings about their living arrangements, Jonathan," Bridger answered, "It was over fairly quickly, but I did warn both of them that they will be facing punishment before the end of today. Both of them belong to the military contingent, so they are already aware of what is expected of them whilst on-board, more than Kristin's staff."

"Understood, Captain," Ford said, unhappy as well that again they were needing to hand out sanctions again to crew members who ought to know better.

"As if there wasn't already enough to deal with at the moment," Katie Hitchcock commented, gazing around the table and concluding that they were all thinking along similar lines.

"The reason for this meeting this early today, is to talk about what happened to Lucas before we discovered about his injury and before he left, and what caused it. Some of you may be thinking that I am just being over protective because Lucas was involved. I assure you that the implications that can be drawn because of it, reach further than that, and my reasons also encompass and concern everybody aboard the SeaQuest."

"It is something that needs our combined efforts to investigate thoroughly. Because it drags up the possibility of there being some mighty lax and blazé attitudes on-board this vessel when it comes to the onus and responsibility of reporting accidents and injuries that fall upon everybody that comes aboard."

"Before I go into that in more details, Tim, did you see Lucas come on-board the launch this morning or talk to him before your departure?"

"No, Captain, I am sorry that I didn't. When the rest of the passengers started arriving, my attention was drawn elsewhere. I didn't get the chance," O'Neill answered apologetically. "He could have arrived at any time before the launch left. Lucas didn't come up to me and advise he was there."

"I understand, Tim, we know that he has arrived safely now," Bridger responded.

"I have no idea why he didn't let anybody know he was scheduled to leave a couple of days ago," the Captain continued. "And I don't know what he and his family were supposed to be doing while he was away. But sleeping apparently wasn't one of them."

"It wasn't, Captain?" Miguel interjected.

"No, I was just informing Doctor Westphalen before you all came in here, that was what he was doing that in the launch on the way back here. Because that is how Ben and I found him on the launch once everybody else had disembarked, sound asleep. He looked more tired this morning than he did when he woke up in med-bay."

The small group of people were beginning to show the same concern as the Captain about their youngest crew member. They were all aware that he had collapsed only a few days ago, and Krieg had informed them that he was under the doctor's care only hours later that same day.

"Ben tried to tell us about how bad the bruising was to his back, Doctor Westphalen. Surely it should be starting to heal a little now?" Miguel Ortiz questioned.

"I will be taking a look at him after this meeting concludes, " the doctor assured them. "I had hoped he would have received some care from his family."

"I can assure you it was every bit as painful for him as it looked, and it will be a couple of weeks before he regains the full use his right shoulder without discomfort," Kristin confirmed. "Lucas didn't give me the opportunity to give him any pain relief though, as I was still trying to encourage him to eat. He was very reluctant to reveal what exactly happened, and I suspect only did so because he felt he had no choice."

"No choice?" Ford asked.

"I ask for everybody to respect Lucas's privacy at the moment, as a fellow crew member. But at the same time, because of his age, I need to take his well-being into account when he doesn't want to be so upfront about matters concerning his own health. Things are in a very delicate state at the moment now that he is back on-board," the Captain reminded everyone.

"Lucas told us that he believed that his staying on-board SeaQuest is somehow tied to him adhering to a set of rules that were coming from Admiral Noyce. He thought that if he came forward and told us he was injured, that he may get into trouble with the Captain and not be allowed continue living here," Krieg informed the group.

"Sounds like a rather over the top notion for him to convinced about, but I guess given his age and inexperience with such places like this submarine and being away from home, then it could be plausible for him to think like that," Commander Ford commented.

"I will come back to this in a moment," Bridger stated, wanting to go back to the topic of conversation that had not been finished yet.

"Commander Hitchcock, can you please confirm for all us here, what the arrangements were for Lucas's travel. Not all of us were privy to those details," Bridger instructed. " I know everything was pre-arranged, but I don't necessarily condone him needing to leave the vessel whilst he is still under medical care for an injury that occurred here."

"Yes, Captain, his home is in San Jose, California as you know, but his father has been difficult to contact on a regular basis. I have never actually spoken to Mr Wolenczak myself, either in person or through any other kind of communication. He is often away on business, making the arrangements for Lucas's travel even more difficult in the first place. Any time I have been successful in making contact to confirm and book flights, it has only been through his personal assistant."

"I was advised that private transport would be organised for Lucas from the launches at Pearl Harbour, to the airport and back again, but no further details about what that entailed were ever received," Katie stated.

"That cancels out any previous ideas that I had about him staying overnight somewhere and being accompanied by anyone before he travelled on the launch," Nathan said.

"Where is his mother when he goes home?" Miguel asked, simply not aware of details about the teenager's family.

"His parents are divorced, but I don't know what the custody arrangements are pertaining to Lucas, or whether she sees him when he goes home," Bridger answered.

"Don't bring up the subject about his parent's divorce when you do start talking to him," Krieg warned. "When I was trying to find out more about him and his family, it was a no-go topic and only made him more guarded and defensive."

Those people seated around the table, nodded their heads in agreement that they would be mindful of the sensitive matter. Some of them knew what it was to be in the same situation with their own parents and to have strained family relationships.

"There should a better system of checks and balances in place to ensure effective communication for everyone involved, including Lucas himself. I will speak to Admiral Noyce about this. I already made a mental note to do so, but have not followed up since he had the video conference with us on the Bridge," the Captain responded.

* * *

"That brings us to the second part of this discussion," Bridger introduced. "I repeat my earlier statement that we have a delicate situation on our hands. Whilst he is absent from this room, we have the benefit of Lucas not being able to overhear what we are discussing about him."

"Otherwise we will only end up with the same unhappy teenager who stood in front of us all near the Bridge, when he overheard us talking about his computer skills behind his back and is not feeling part of the crew."

"We have to work together as a group and possibly one on one, because he has already demonstrated the capability of trying to hide when he is experiencing pain, or when he has been hurt. It is clear that he had not been sleeping well or doing any of those things before his collapse. And none of us want a repeat performance."

"For those around this table who don't know, what I am about to reveal is in the strictest confidence and does not leave this room," Bridger continued speaking. "Lucas told us that the bruising to his shoulder happened because he fell down a set of stairs."

"Here on SeaQuest?" Ford asked. The Commander was aware that there were a number of flights of stairs, in some areas more than others. But as far as he knew, they were fairly standard in design, with the appropriate safety measures built into them during construction.

"Yes, and Ben has already surmised that it must have happened on the first day he arrived back the last time, when he was exploring and while we were in this very room talking about the repairs schedule," Bridger answered.

"Lucas's shoulder is black and blue, and Kristin can already attested to that, and has taken photographs. Why he didn't tell anybody at the time is a different matter entirely. Thought it certainly doesn't sit well with me either."

"What I want to start a quiet investigation about is how an accident like that can happen, and not be reported by anybody," Bridger said firmly. "With the number of people on-board this vessel that would have been present in the corridor or nearby, there is very little chance that it occurred without someone noticing."

"I assume that there are dozens of security cameras on board this vessel at any one time?" Bridger inquired.

"Hundreds, Sir, across the whole vessel and on the sea launches. Covering all angles for most sections except for personal quarters, shower rooms, storage compartments and a few other non-essential areas of SeaQuest," Kate Hitchcock confirmed.

"Tim, I want you and Miguel to team up and when you can, and take a look at the security camera footage during that time, and see if you can spot which set of stairs, and who might have witnessed the fall and failed to come forward."

"Somebody must have seen something, and I want to ask why it wasn't reported by them when they would have seen a crew member hurt, even if it was an accidental fall. And especially when it involved someone Lucas's age and they were the adults. A fall down stairs isn't something that could easily be missed or ignored."

"Captain, you don't think that Cooper guy could have been responsible for pushing him down a set of stairs do you?" Krieg interjected, throwing a completely different scenario onto the table, about the injuries being caused from an accident.

"There is no proof of that, Ben, but I guess with Lucas not wanting to tell anybody, that inference cannot be totally ruled out. And the incident could have come as part of an escalation of the threats we already know he was making. That should show up as well it if did occur when the footage is being examined."

"I surely hope not, because that is leading down a different dangerous direction. You and Kristin already confirmed that you didn't see anything but verbal threats and insults and Chief Crocker didn't report anything more than that in his written statement either."

"I will start an investigation today, Captain, and keep all options open at this stage," Ford affirmed. He didn't like the idea of Krieg pointing fingers, but he did raise a valid point until all avenues had been exhausted.

Before any further discussion could take place, one of the laundry crew came to the Ward Room, trying to gain someone's attention. He was carrying something in his hands.

Miguel got up from the table and approached the man, with the other people in the group watching with interest. It seemed strange that someone found it necessary to interrupt their meeting, and all of them prayed that it wasn't to report any new glitches being discovered.

The man soon left the area after a short conversation, Ortiz walked back to the table, not wanting to sit down, and focusing his attention on Kristin. He was carrying the item in his hands that had been handed over.

"Doctor Westphalen, I thought you and the Captain told everyone at this table that Lucas has deep bruising to his shoulder?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct, why?" she answered, then adding a question of her own, concern growing by the second at the man's troubled expression.

Bridger and Ben had risen from their seats and were waiting for Miguel to continue, whilst trying to get a look at what he was holding.

"This is the shirt that Lucas dropped off to the laundry today, only a short time ago," Ortiz informed them. "That guy said that he wanted to tell him that it may not be possible to get all of the stains out straight away. But they were not sure where to find him, and they wanted to bring it to someone's attention."

"I think it is safe to assume we may have a new major problem on our hands, and I suggest you go to Lucas's cabin right now to check on him, Doctor," he advised to Kristin.

Without speaking further, he spread out the item from his hands across a small section of the table in front of him. The crew members were able to see that it was one of Lucas's baseball shirts. Miguel had laid it face down with the back of the shirt openly displayed.

Ben spoke first, "He was wearing that same shirt the day he was fixing the door locks for me and Crocker, before he went up-world." It said _Eagles _across the back of it and was a white background with a navy blue vertically striped pattern.

"Those are blood stains," Kristin said in alarm as she identified at least four areas of dried rusty stains on the right hand side of the garment. Three higher up on the shoulder blade area, and one slightly lower. The flow had been enough for two of them be join together, creating a larger stained patch.

Bridger wasn't about to stand around any longer, leaving the other members in the Ward Room to contemplate this latest piece of news, with Ben and Kristin following right behind him. With the meeting now interrupted, the remaining four intended to return to their scheduled duties on the Bridge, and waiting to hear if their assistance was going to be needed for Lucas.

After learning everything that the Captain had been concerned about this morning about his injuries, and the teenager's reluctance to come forward and talk to anybody, they only wanted to step in and help once it was deemed necessary.

Three of them were quickly making their way down the corridor towards _Mammal Engineering._

* * *

While everybody was in the Ward Room, talking about him, Lucas had fallen into a restless sleep inside his new concealed hiding place. His headache was still present and growing more than bothersome. After two days of suffering from his additional pain at home before coming back, he had felt his body temperature beginning to climb back in the launch. In the past, he had been able to use the Tylenol sparingly to help with that and his pain until his injuries had begun to ease and start healing on their own.

No such luck this time around it would seem, with the medication still back in his cabin and being left behind. The teenager was beginning to feel a little warm now, but with his brain slowing down to a crawl, he convinced himself that there were additional factors causing it this time around. Being lower to the ground, this was probably due to poor fresh air flow, and with inadequate circulation of where he was currently laying.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, wondering how much time had elapsed since he had crawled in here. Minutes? Hours? He couldn't tell, and he didn't bother lifting his arm to check the time on his watch. The skin on his forearms and hands felt dry to the touch. Reaching over, he pulled one of the water bottles closer to himself. It was still cool, but no longer ice cold, so some time had passed. From too many bitter experiences before SeaQuest, he doubted he had been asleep long.

Any restless sleep he had attained, had been filled with troubled dreams and pain. He couldn't move around much laterally due to this confined space. The youth took a second sip of water, but knew he had to ration it. He was still feeling tired, and he didn't have a whole lot of excess energy to try and use the vocorder controller.

Lucas tried to operate the controls on his invention, whispering into the mouthpiece, and calling out softly to Darwin. He heard a chirp in reply which brought a half-smile to his face, that the animal had heard him. But he didn't try and hold too much of a conversation with his Aquatic friend. The headache in his temples was throbbing.

He felt his eyes growing heavy, and the sick and injured teenager knew he was falling back asleep. The thought of going and gaining someone's attention and help about how bad he was feeling had also crossed his mind. The idea of revealing his hiding place remained a thought only, as Lucas refused to give in yet with stubbornness.

A sleep-limp hand fell away from the water bottle, but thankfully the lid had been screwed back on top and the precious contents inside didn't spill out.

* * *

All of three of them had started out fairly quickly from the Ward Room, as they moved along the corridor towards Lucas's small cabin. As they got closer, Kristin was now in front as they stood outside the small cabin.

The doctor had been expecting to be met with a locked door, and needing to negotiate to enter, but that was clearly not the case as the door was left ajar.

"Lucas?" she said, knocking, but pushing it open wider, hoping he would be inside.

She entered the silent room, with Bridger and Ben standing behind her. Kristin looked back at them, with her concern growing.

"He is not in there," Ben stated plainly, realising how stupid that sounded, when they could all see that the teenager was not present. "Where could he be? Surely he couldn't have gone too far."

"We have to go and find him," Bridger announced getting ready to leave continue down the corridor. But his attention was drawn to Kristin as she started taking a closer look about the room out of curiosity.

The doctor picked up the stash jar that was sitting on the small computer desk, unscrewing the lid, "Sweets, almost empty," she commented casually, identifying the few remaining contents at the bottom.

She was about to leave the room to continue the search, but her foot accidentally came in to contact with the small bag on the floor. Her eyes fell on it, and noted the open zipper, allowing for some of the contents to be seen.

Kristin gasped out loud, as she bent down, and pulled out a small white bottle of medication that she spied laying on top.

"Normally an adult could purchase mild pain medication without it needing to have a label, and some of them can be supplied to anyone of almost any age without causing the supplier to become suspicious. There are two bottles here in his bag, and they are far from being regular strength Tylenol, and they are not in Lucas's name," she said out loud, perusing the label on the one she was holding, and noting the label said: _C. Holt. _

"Do either of your know who this person is or how they could be related to him?" she asked the two men. It certainly doesn't say the surname '_Wolenczak' _anywhere on here."

Bridger and Ben both shook their head in a negative response to her question.

"This is _Acetaminophen_ or _Tylenol-Codeine_ and would not available to someone of Lucas's age without a prescription from a doctor and a very good reason, or could not be purchased over the corner of your local neighbourhood pharmacy," Kristin explained.

The doctor put the bottle beside the stash jar, intending to come back and ask the missing teenager about them, once he was found and she was satisfied with his health. The only thing that eased her mind at the moment was this bottle was still sealed and had not been used or consumed.

"Having bottles of any prescribed medication in his possession, with another person's name on it brings up all sorts of troubling questions, Nathan. And displays this insistence he has on keeping everything secret and hidden about how much pain he might be suffering from," Kristin remarked.

"Let's keep looking," the doctor said with renewed determination, exiting the cabin into the corridor. "Which direction should we go in from here?"

* * *

The Captain was going to suggest that they should be splitting up, but the three of them were still together as they headed towards the mess hall. All keeping an eye out in other sections as they made their way through the corridors of the vessel.

Breakfast had finished for the day, and lunch preparation had not commenced yet, so the kitchen staff were not present yet. The Head Chef was in there on his own, doing a few things as part of his duties.

The man looked up and saw the three crew members walking rapidly towards him. He recognized the Captain and the new woman doctor, Westphalen.

Krieg he had regular dealings with, including a recent discussion about the quantities of ice-cream that was now stowed in his freezers. He was told it had the stamp of approval from Bridger.

"Good Morning, Captain Bridger," he welcomed them. "Good Morning, ma'am, and Lieutenant Krieg," he added formally.

Ben and Kristin both returned the man's greeting.

"Morning, Don," Bridger said in reply, "I am sorry to be so short with you today, but we have little time for small talk just now."

"You didn't by chance see our youngest crew member, Lucas, in here today?" Kristin asked quickly, with a shred of hope and an ounce of luck.

"The young blond fellow, sure he was in here about an hour ago," the Chef informed them, and saw them visibly relax a fraction at his words.

"Maybe he was in here to finally have something to eat," Ben suggested.

"I don't think so," Don commented, not knowing why the three of them were so interested in his whereabouts.

"You don't?" Bridger queried.

"No, he was here, but he didn't stay too long if that is what you are all wondering," he answered.

"He was standing way over there," he pointed, indicating the station where cold water bottles were available to crew members at any time of the day or night.

"I am sorry, Captain, after you came in here the other day to talk to me about getting you a menu for him, he still looked skittish and nervous from where I am standing . I was trying to do what you asked, about making him feel more comfortable in here. But thought the best way to do that was to leave him alone. He wasn't doing anything wrong, just getting bottles of water," Don explained.

"Thank you," Bridger said, happy enough that his wishes had been taken into account, but they were still coming up one teenager short.

"Did you lose him or something?" Don joked, but then saw the looks on the three faces, and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Something like that..." Bridger started to say, not wanting to go into the full details.

"Then you may not be too pleased to hear what I noticed about him," Don said cautiously. "The kid kept looking back over here at me. Acting like he did think I was watching him."

"What did you see about him?" Kristin requested. At the moment they were just chasing their tails with third party recollections, with nothing concrete to go on about locating him. She could see that Nathan was feeling the same as herself.

"Well, Doctor Westphalen, he looked like he was hurting somewhere. It could have been that he was in some pain, he was rather slow walking out of here, like he might have been limping. But he was too far away for me to stop and ask, being on the other side of the room."

"Why didn't you take the time to go up and ask him if he was alright?" Ben said, with frustration creeping into his voice. First they were seeing blood stains on his clothes, and now that he was walking around with pain. But nobody was doing anything about it.

The chef looked suitably chastised, knowing that he should have done something more, even after the Captain's request.

"Please let me know immediately if you see him come back in here," Bridger instructed.

* * *

The three adults started to exit the mess hall, but were met by Chief Crocker coming in for a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Cap," he said cheerfully, but saw the strained looks on the faces before him. "What is going on?"

"Have you seen Lucas in your travels this morning, Chief?" Bridger asked. "The chef just confirmed to us that he was here not that long ago."

"Sorry no, my shift has just ended with everybody coming back from the Ward Room. Ford and the others seem to be discussing something fairly important amongst themselves," Crocker stated.

"I am not sure how up to date you are with the little problem you had with Lucas getting harassed by that guy..." Bridger lead off, waiting to see if the Security Officer had already been informed about Cooper.

"Krieg there told me about Lucas going up-world a couple of days ago, but I haven't seen or spoken to him myself since he figured out my door lock," Crocker answered.

"Well a lot has happened even since then, Chief, and before our young friend went up-world. Most of us didn't even know he was scheduled to leave," Nathan explained, When Kristin was examining him in med-bay, we found he had been hiding some extensive bruising to his right shoulder."

"Commander Ford did come back to the Bridge and tell us all about the boy collapsing, and Ben did tell us about how bad his shoulder looked," Crocker voiced with strong concern. "I know you wanted a small group of us to watch out for him, but now I can see for myself how worried people such as yourselves are for Lucas."

"We found the culprit who was harassing him, because he thought he needed to do an encore, and do it again outside one of Kristin's science labs. Thankfully this time there was more than one witness, and things didn't get too out of hand," Bridger explained, indicating who had seen it happening. I will give you more details later, I promise."

"Again?" Crocker frowned. Things certainly operated differently now to when he and Nathan worked together. "What kind of low-life is that guy anyway?"

"For now that problem has been dealt with by Jonathan according to U.E.O. policy and punishment has been determined and handed down. We shouldn't have any further incidents or see Mr Cooper for quite some time on-board this vessel," the Captain tried to assure him, knowing the Chief was old school taught too.

"That is a relief to hear."

"Lucas told us he fell down a set of stairs, and I am still trying to investigate that more," Bridger continued. "But before we can even get the ball rolling on that properly, something more important and urgent just came to light."

"When Ben and I met the launch this morning, he was looking decidedly worse from when we saw him last. And we found out just over an hour ago that there might be something even more disturbing going on yet, but I don't want to speculate on that until we find him first."

"How can I help?" Chief asked, having no intentions of going back to his own cabin yet until they found the young fellow. Lucas had helped him when he needed it. Didn't claim to know a whole lot about him yet, but enjoyed the few times they had interacted with each other. He would assist in capacity he could, even without his door lock having problem.

"Can you please go back to the Bridge, and tell the other members of our little group to meet near the Moon Pool," Bridger instructed. "We can start and conduct a more organized search from there. I want you to say on the Bridge in case you see Lucas. Use your PAL Communicator to keep in touch, with myself or anyone else."

"I am going back there now," Crocker confirmed, "I will let Ford and the others know what you want them to do."

"If Lucas is going to the laundry room and the mess hall, then he is managing to move around fairly well," Ben commented, trying to put a positive spin on all troubling news they had heard so far. The the knot in his stomach was telling him differently.

* * *

By the time Bridger, Kristin and Ben made their way to the moon pool, Commander Ford and the other crew members were gathering in the same area.

"Thank you all, hopefully we can do this quickly and have a successful outcome for everybody involved, and Lucas most of all," Bridger spoke to the group. "You all know what we are here to do, so let's not waste any more time."

"As I just said to Chief, we need to make a more co-ordinated effort in finding Lucas, rather than just guessing and wandering around aimlessly from area to area without any real clues. We have already been doing that up until now since seeing his baseball shirt," the Captain remarked.

"Captain, I know we shouldn't all need them at the moment," Tim O'Neill began, "But if Lucas was actively seeking places to avoid everyone, myself and Commander Hitchcock had not had a chance yet to make up the maps that we spoke about in our last meeting in the Ward Room. Due to all of the computer glitches and door locking problems, there just hasn't been the opportunity yet."

"He must have gotten the technical information on suitable places aboard the vessel some other way," Kristin surmised.

Katie nodded her head at the doctor's assumption of the teenager's processes when selecting a hiding place. There were schematics of the SeaQuest she could call upon later if they needed to go down that route. The Commander started asking herself about how the boy might have gotten such information, but put it access down to his computer skills. Lucas was certainly demonstrating a whole array of abilities lately, mostly good, but a few perhaps that should send up signals of how he came to know.

Now it was Ben's turn to interject into the conversation, "Listen, I know everybody is anxious to find him. I am too, believe me. But put ourselves in his shoes for a minute, he is running scared. He is actively trying to avoid us, and pushing him more the wrong way is only going make him feel trapped and alone with no other options."

"We are talking about a very smart kid here, Lucas is not stupid, but probably thinks he has nowhere else to go. We already know he is hurt and can safely assume that he is experiencing a fair amount of pain. He is probably confused and not thinking straight. He doesn't need to hear about what he shouldn't be doing or what he could have done already. So take it easy, if you do spot him," Krieg implored.

"Thank you for that assessment, Ben, I concur with what you said," Kristin added calmly. "When one of us does find him, please let either myself, or the Captain know first if you can. Stay with him, and contact one of us as soon as possible."

"Let's start this off sensibly, keeping in mind what Ben and Kristin said," Bridger began, "I suggest we split into pairs or manage individually. You already know the areas that have been searched, and Crocker will stay on the Bridge. That doesn't mean that Lucas cannot back track or head to any one of them."

"Cover the crew quarters first, and your own cabins. After that it will be room by room, as quietly and efficiently as we can without disrupting the entire crew's activities on-board. Meet back here in thirty minutes if we haven't found him by then, we will decide where to look next. Hopefully, with any luck we won't need to think of anywhere else."

* * *

The select group of crew members went about the Captain's instructions with the search, heeding what Ben Krieg had said, and Doctor Westphalen. But all of them were coming up empty handed. With no sign of Lucas anywhere yet in any of the crew quarter that they had searched.

Kristin covered the extensive areas of the science laboratories and the medical areas. A few of her staff members had queried if she needed any assistance, not aware that she was searching for a person, but she had respectfully declined.

Ben started off by searching the various storage rooms closest to the moon pool area first without success. Then he entered his own cabin knowing that Lucas had turned up there at least once when he had been absent. He was pleased to see that the door lock was currently on his side so far and allowed him entrance, because little else had been going in the right direction today. He didn't find his missing friend, but he did have one important clue to report.

Captain Bridger went to his own cabin, knowing that Lucas had frequented there a few times before he went up-world. He was hoping that his cabin might provide the more likely hiding place, away from other crew members and denying them access at the same time. But unfortunately, he was disappointed to find it completely the way he had left it earlier this morning.

Forty minutes after they had all split up to start searching for the youngest crew member, most of the small select group of people regathered near the moon pool.

"Anything?" Bridger asked each of them, but each shook their head or gave a resounding _'no' _in reply. "I am drawing a blank too. Wherever he chose, it is certainly a good hiding spot."

Ben Krieg rejoined the group, with a more positive outlook, "I didn't find him yet, but I did notice something in my cabin."

"What, tell us!" the Captain asked on behalf of all standing there.

"The PAL Communicator from my room is missing. It usually sits in the bracket that is designed for it, just inside the door like most of us have," Krieg informed them. "If Lucas did grab it then that might mean he is willing to make contact with us at some point. He may have taken it as a way of monitoring what is going on, the kid is bound to be crafty like that."

"Can it be tracked?" Kristin asked, "It might give us his location?"

"The signal may be quite weak, but it would definitely have an electronic signature," Miguel confirmed. "At least it might be something more to go on than we have now."

The small group of people made their way to the Bridge, hoping to use this information to their advantage.

Chief Crocker met them at the doors, "No sign of him yet, Sir?"

"No, but we just got the first real break we have had so far," Bridger responded.

By the time everyone had gathered behind O'Neill's communication station, Tim was already starting a trace. He didn't need the PAL itself, they needed to find the signal.

The crew members were standing with anticipation and still a heavy cloud of concern.

"They usually don't give off a strong enough signal to track over very long distances. Not at least these versions. The U.E.O. are working on new ones that have a stronger electronic marker," O'Neill conveyed.

"There it is! It is at least switched on," Tim declared, as he listened carefully a second time to make sure, and then tried to figure out where it was coming from on the vessel.

As he was about to identify the place to search, the expression on his face changed into a frown, "That cannot be right," he commented, feeling deflated. "Krieg you already searched your cabin didn't you?"

"Yes, why, that is how I noticed my communicator missing in the first place," Ben answered.

"This signal is showing that it is still in your cabin somewhere," O'Neill informed them all, seeing the dejected surrounding him.

"Must have fallen into one of the boxes of stock that is in there then," Krieg assumed, his slumped body language mirroring how everybody was feeling. "I have been moving so much new stock in and out of my cabin lately, I guess it had to happen. Sorry everyone, I was grasping at straws there for a minute. I will find it later."

"You might have been with your PAL communicator, but there might be another way," Commander Ford announced quickly, an idea striking him. "Wait here, I will only be a minute. Don't leave that station Tim, and be ready to look for something else."

Without waiting to explain further, Jonathan Ford rushed off the Bridge and headed back to the moon pool area. He only stayed long enough to take a quick look at the yellow control panel for the vocorder.

"We have something else that is bigger and gives off a much stronger electronic signal," he declared. "Lucas's vocorder controller, it is missing from the bracket. I know that I took possession of it the day that he collapsed in the corridor. Nobody else knows how to use it or would have touched it between then and now."

"That is a terrific new clue, Jonathan," Bridger praised. "You would have put it back where it belonged?"

"Yes, Sir. I distinctly remember putting it back. I just went back to make sure now to double check, and it is not there."

Tim did the same checks for the electronic signal on the vocorder. Lucas had not shared a lot of data about how it worked like Ford had mentioned, but it was electronic.

It didn't take long to figure out though that any effort was going to be thwarted before they even got started.

"I am sorry, Captain, but even if Lucas does have the vocorder in his possession, it must be currently switched off," Tim said in apology, "We are not going to be able to pick up a signal of any kind until he decides to use it. Lucas designed it himself, and somehow I don't think he wanted anybody but himself to have access to it."

"Thank you for trying, it at least gives us something else to work with," Bridger replied.

"Where do we start searching now?" Ben asked, knowing they were all trying to work out a solution.

"Mr O'Neill you stay here with Katie, and keep monitoring the communicator signal and in case Lucas uses the vocorder," the Captain instructed.

"Chief, you wait here still please," Bridger said as he headed back to the moon pool. "I think we have to start asking someone else," he added with determination.

* * *

The remaining members of the crew following Bridger back to the moon pool. The man had yet to say out loud what his next step was, but upon going directly up to the moon pool and searching for his aquatic friend, they were fairly certain who the _'someone' _was that he wanted to ask.

"Come on, we need your help," Bridger said quietly, tapping the side of the tank to try and elicit a response.

They should have thought of using Darwin much sooner. The dolphin had more access to the vessel than anybody else due to the aqua tubes. And he knew the teenager had a strong connection with the animal, even after such a relatively short association with him.

To Nathan's relief, the animal swam into the tank, and headed towards him without hesitation. _'Bridger'_

"Hello my friend," Bridger said with a smile, rubbing his hand over the dolphin's head, still amazed that he could hear his friend speak words, even without the controller in place. The panel still allowed for them to understand him while he was in the moon pool tank.

"Darwin see Lucas today?"

_'Yes'_

"Tell me where, please."

"_Lucas talk to Darwin"_

"Today?"

_'Yes'_

Kristin and the others standing by were thrilled to hear the dolphin's short answers with Nathan's careful guidance.

_'Lucas in cave'_

Bridger thought hard for a minute, trying to figure out what the cryptic clue meant. "A cave?"

"_Darwin find Lucas"_

"No, wait first please," Nathan pleaded, but his efforts to call the animal back were in vain.

The dolphin quickly swam out of the tank and into one of the aqua tubes. They were not going to be quick enough to follow him like that.

"O'Neill, Darwin might be leading us to Lucas's hiding space, so keep monitoring for the communicator and vocorder signals," Ford said into his own PAL communicator, talking through to the Bridge.

Whilst they were waiting to hear from Tim and Darwin to return with more clues, Bridger kept running his hand through the water, many thoughts running through his head. Kristin could see his tension and concern, and approached him.

"What are you thinking?" Kristin asked as she tried to gauge his mood.

"About a lot of things," Nathan answered truthfully, as he straightened up and looked back at her. "Wondering what Lucas is thinking and feeling right now, while all of us are trying to find him. And why he is trying so hard to do the exact opposite of letting us to get to know him, and to keep us at arm's length."

"That first time I spoke to him in his cabin, after learning about Cooper's provocation and insults, he told me that he went for a swim. That he and Darwin had been playing _splash football _ in the moon pool. When I was knocking on his cabin door, he was still drying his hair. So that all makes sense."

"If Lucas was swimming with Darwin, after leaving the Bridge, and wandering around the corridors, that doesn't leave a whole lot of time for him to be falling down any stairs," Bridger said astutely. "I know he told us he did; Ben, you and I all heard him admit it, and the bruising on his back supported that, but something still isn't right."

"What could we be missing?" Kristin queried, seeing Nathan's focus and drive to get to the bottom of the mystery. She could see his point about the various pieces of mis-matched version of events.

"Nothing about any of this is adding up. Lucas hiding and being in pain, not telling anyone that he was leaving to go home. Us trying to search everywhere for him now. There is something going on that I just cannot quite put my finger on.

"None of this is coincidental, or happening randomly or even accidental. It is all connected somehow, but I haven't managed to put all the pieces together yet," Bridger said. "And the silent voice that resides inside my head is loudly screaming out a warning, only I cannot translate what it is trying to tell me."

* * *

As the time approached mid-afternoon, Lucas had been missing now for approximately six hours, despite their best search efforts.

Inside his small secluded hiding place, the teenager was beginning to wake. His head was pounding and he assumed it was this throbbing that weaved its way into his sub-conscious and dragged him out from sleep.

For a moment he had to figure out where he was laying down, and why it felt so cramped, but then reality started flooding back to him, and he remembered. The pillow that had been resting underneath his head when he first fell asleep, was now partially underneath his injured shoulder.

The teenager opened his eyes, grateful for the lack of bright light. He spotted the water bottle, and took the cap off and drank some of the contents. It was no longer cold, but at least it was wet. He didn't want to drink too much in case it made him nauseous.

Without even feeling his forehead, Lucas knew that he had a temperature. He forced himself to take another mouthful of water. The first bottle was now empty. The boy tried turning over onto his good side and instantly regretted it, and a fresh wave of pain rocketed from his hip to his shoulder. He tried to breathe through it, air coming out of his mouth in warm, short bursts.

Thinking about the predicament he now found himself in, he started to regret hiding in the first place. But he was still holding strongly onto the reasons for doing so and they had sounded legitimate quite a number of hours ago. Now mixed with his pain and discomfort, he just had to add being stupid in along with it.

The vocorder was within reach, so it pulled it closer, and he was about to switch it on, when he heard a voice coming through the PAL communicator instead.

"Lucas, please let us know where you are. I know you are scared, but we can talk about everything later. Let us help you. Talk to me, even if you don't want to face anybody else right now," came the Captain's genuine plea.

_So they were obviously actively looking for him. _Guilt started to creep in, at hearing the tone of Bridger's voice, but stubbornness held on strongly and prevented him from picking it up and speaking into it. He knew that there would be repercussions for his actions, and more people he had to answer to yet, like Kristin and Ben.

Funny the boy thought to himself, that you could have everything planned out, but as it turned out you didn't think things out very much at all. So much for claiming to be independent and believing that he could manage on his own. A falsehood that didn't mean anything right now.

Turning on the vocorder, Lucas spoke into the controller, "Darwin," he called out softly, waiting for a response. From where he was, he couldn't see the aqua tubes to know if the dolphin was close by.

He didn't have to wait too long to hear the tell-tale chirp.

_'Lucas' _

"Hey, fish-face," Lucas whispered tiredly, groaning as pain assaulted him again from his shoulder and hip.

_'Bridger'_

"Is looking for me, yes I know...," the teenager started to say, resting a minute longer while he tried to figure out what he wanted to do.

_'Darwin find Lucas' _the animal chirped, repeating his earlier phrase in the moon pool.

"No Darwin, wait..." but then he stopped talking, cursing briefly when words started to filter into his brain and he realised what he had done by talking to Darwin.

Even with a temperature and a pounding head, he had enough faculties working to realise that the Ben's PAL communicator and the vocorder would both be emitting a low-level electronic marker. A way to track where he was.

"You really are dumb, Wolenczak, plenty of people have told you that before today. If not they should have," he berated himself harshly knowing that time was not on his side. Nor was the notion of trying to remain secluded for much longer in his current location.

The plan was simple enough. Risky, and he knew he would have to stay out of sight of those looking for him, but he had to do something now.

Work on this problem first he reminded himself, working on wriggling out of the vent crawl space. He didn't know which hurt more, pushing himself down in here, or now trying to pull himself out again. It was a fairly even match, given how much he was hurting.

He just had to make it out of Ben's room before they found him here, and make it back to his own cabin. Once there he could retrieve the medication he had left behind. Once his pain started to ease, and his brain decided to kick into gear a little more, then he could make new plans about what to do.

One drama at a time he told himself. That was all he manage at the moment.

All he had to do was get of this mouse trap first.

* * *

While they had been waiting for Darwin to swim back into the moon pool, Bridger remained there with Kristin and Ben. He was just about to start heading off to search again, when his own communicator made a sound.

Ford and Miguel had returned to the Bridge to see where else they could start looking. Underneath floor grating and panels was going to be the next course of action.

"It just came through, Captain," Tim declared as he spoke from the Bridge. "I can pick it up now, and it is stronger than the earlier one. He must have switched on the vocorder a few seconds ago. But it was only for a very short time, and is now gone again."

"You got a signal?"

"Yes, but where it is coming from cannot be right. It was coming from Krieg's cabin again," O'Neill informed the man.

"Surely it cannot be a false reading twice," Bridger said, as he, Ben and Kristin made their way quickly towards the Supply Officer's cabin.

Ben was sure had looked. He didn't think there was space enough under the bed for the teenager to fit. And there were not many cupboards that would mask his presence.

"I am sorry, Sir, I thought I checked there well enough," he said in apology. "I don't know where he could be if he is in there. My room is packed to the rafters with stock. There is barely enough room for me until it all finds it's way to one of the other storage compartments."

* * *

Whilst Tim was talking to the Captain, Lucas had finally managed to pull himself out completely from the vent. Using bed and a nearby chair, he was able to haul himself to his feet, the pain in his hip almost unbearable. He didn't bother about pulling anything else out, whatever he had taken with him into the vent crawl space, was still there, and he couldn't bend down a second time to retrieve any of them.

Making his way to the door, he opened it very carefully, stealing a look into the corridor in both directions. Thankfully there was nobody about. Lucas had to decide right here and now which direction to take. The shorter route with the stairs, or the longer one without.

The pain in his hip soon made the decision for him and he headed down a corridor, away from the staircases. Probably a good thing he told himself, as he kept close to the wall. He shuffled along at a pace that would impress most elderly people.

The headache was constant and his was feeling light-headed again like he had a few days ago. He didn't want any dizziness getting the better of him just yet. He did not want to fall into a heap, or faint in front of Ben or Bridger again in the passageway.

* * *

Ben reached the door to his own cabin first, and feared that they might find the door lock having problems, but relaxed slightly after punching in the required digital code, and the door handle provided no further resistance when it was turned.

Krieg entered, and started looking about as he had done earlier. Bridger's own PAL communicator sounded in the background.

"Captain, Sir," Katie Hitchcock spoke. She was about to tell them something, but Ben had noticed something else on his own.

"My pillow is missing," he noted out loud. No sooner had he said that, he saw the large access vent beside the bed.

"I think we found what we are looking for, Commander. Stand by," Bridger ordered.

Krieg knelt down on the floor, and could see that the screws to the outside cover were loosened, "This is definitely where he was," he informed them.

"Is he still there now?" Kristin asked, not able to get a decent view from where she was standing in the room.

"Nope he is not, but I found these," Krieg said, coming out, holding up his own PAL Communicator, and the missing vocorder controller. He reached in again, removing the full, now hot bottle of water, and the empty one. "At least he was drinking some water."

Upon reaching in a third time, he drew out the pillow, but held it up and all three of them could see one corner stained with blood.

"He was definitely here in Ben's cabin not to long ago, keep a sharp eye out everyone on the Bridge," the Captain said. "Tim was right the first time about the signal coming from in here."

All three of them exited Ben's cabin, worried about seeing more evidence of bleeding. It wasn't excessive, but still there. "He is definitely hurt somewhere," he forewarned them.

"I was just going to report about the access panel that is in Ben's room when I contacted you, Captain. It leads to other areas of the vessel if you follow it further enough along. There are other crew quarters that have the same thing. I am sorry that I didn't think of them earlier," she reported from bringing up the SeaQuest layout at her station.

"If Lucas knew about this one, then he could be headed anywhere on this vessel. Or even finding another one right as we stand here talking about it," Kristin voice in frustration.

Ben stood up from the floor, pleased that they were getting closer to finding the teenager. He should have made a more diligent the first time when he noted the missing communicator. They could have already found him by now.

"I think Lucas deliberately chose this one because of you, Ben," the doctor said, knowing that he was being harsh on himself.

Finding the clues and his hiding place was most welcome, but it seemed they were a fraction to late. They may have to deduce what other ones he might be using.

Bridger exited Ben's quarters, trying to figure out if the boy was still crawling about in the access panel, had already left room. From the items still being left in the crawl space, he chose the latter.

"Which direction would I go in?" he asked out loud, thinking that the three of them might have to split up.

But then he looked up and saw that his faithful friend was already telling him which direction Lucas went in.

"Thank you, Darwin," Nathan praised, seeing the dolphin in the aqua tube, and facing away from him.

* * *

Something was spurring the Captain on, and making him think they were very close to finding their missing crew member. The dolphin had been trying to tell them what they wanted to know. The animal had seen Lucas leave Ben's cabin and started following him.

"We cannot be far away now," Bridger declared, quickening his pace.

After a few metres, and taking note of where they were, "He is heading back to his own cabin," he announced, noting that they were heading in the direction of _Mammal Engineering_, and started to jog rather than walk.

As they turned the corner, the three adults noted the fleeing teenager, standing outside his own cabin door, and opening it. He appeared dishevelled and was brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Lucas, wait!" Bridger called out, regretting it instantly. He should have waited until they were closer before alerting him.

The teenager startled, and turned to look over his shoulder at hearing his name shouted down the corridor. He renewed his efforts on his door, managing to get it open, and diving inside, disappearing out of their reach. He fell through the hatchway awkwardly, rather than stepping through.

Lucas was holding the door shut from the inside with his body, trying to get the digital lock to engage. He was rewarded when it did lock, but he could hear the pounding from the outside, and the pleas for him to reopen it.

He almost hadn't made it, and didn't know how Bridger knew to search for him back at his own cabin again. Right now he was too tired to care.

"Please open up and let us help you, Lucas," Nathan said through the thicker metal door. The teenager could hear him, and the other voices outside, but his energy had run out.

The teenager felt lousy enough that he could scarcely move away from the door. He was disorientated and light-headed. He tried reaching out to steady himself, but there was nothing nearby to hold onto.

The dizziness, rise in his body temperature and the spike in his headache, all crescendoed together in a combined assault on his body, making him fall to the floor, just inside the door. Lucas let go a scream of pain as he landed on his right side from a standing position.

"Lucas!" Bridger yelled out, hearing the cry of pain from the other side. He didn't know what had just happened, but he had heard the boy.

"We need that door open now," Kristin beseeched Krieg, wanting him to do something quickly.

"Here take this," Nathan thrust the PAL at Ben, continuing to call out to the teenager.

"Katie or Ford, we need one or both of you down here now. Lucas is back in his cabin, but he locked the door. Something just happened, and we need to get inside urgently," Krieg said through the Captain's communicator.

The injured teenager could hear them, but he couldn't get up again. Consciousness was hanging on by a thread, as he lay on the floor, pain engulfing his senses and causing him to groan out loud, unable to escape it.

* * *

Hurried footsteps behind them had Commander Ford and Hitchcock approaching the anxious Captain, Ben and Doctor Westphalen.

"Is there anyway to get this door open from this side?" Bridger demanded.

"Lucas was the one getting us out of locked rooms," Kreig put forward. "His little gadget is locked in there with him."

"Somehow we need to see inside that room," Kristin said, worried that they were not able to hear any further sounds coming out, or a response to their pounding.

"Can we cut the power to this area and cause the digital lock to release manually?" Bridger asked, thinking back to what Katie had said when Crocker was locked in his own cabin.

"Yes, Sir, it might take more than a couple of minutes. The access panel is in a corridor parallel to this one," Hitchcock confirmed.

Taking possession of his communicator back again, the Captain had tasks for the other members of the crew as well. "Do whatever you have to, and let me know when you are ready."

"Yes, Captain," Ford acknowledged, the two of them carrying out the delegated jobs.

"Tim, go to Ben's cabin and retrieve the vocorder that we left in there, and then proceed to meet me at the moon pool as soon as you can."

"Miguel, you go head to the mess hall to advise Don, the head chef, that we have located Lucas, and then to the Bridge to inform Chief Crocker. Advise him to stay there for now, in case we need him, because O'Neill is going to be with me."

"Ben, you wait here with Kristin and both of you keep trying to talk to him, in case he changes his mind and opens the door. I am heading to the moon pool," Bridger instructed.

"Let's see if Darwin can help us out again, he has come through for us this far."

* * *

When Bridger arrived in the moon pool, he took the controller from Tim, who had just come from Ben's cabin, handing it over and hoping it would go someway towards helping the situation.

"Darwin, my friend," he said, turning it on and fiddling with the dials of the controller. He had spoken to him earlier without it, but this time it might make communication a little easier. He definitely needed to get Lucas to teach him how to use it correctly.

The dolphin didn't disappoint, and swam into the large tank, accepting a friendly pat from the Captain.

_'Bridger'_

"Swim to Lucas and tell me if you see him through the tube."

_'See Lucas' _

The Captain wasn't sure if the mammal completely understood his request, but hoped that saying the teenager's name, the dolphin would know what to do.

"Sir, let me get in the water too, I can put on a wet-suit and swim up through the aqua tube with Darwin, and see if I can see into Lucas's cabin," O'Neill suggested. "I will take a communicator with me and talk to from inside the tube rather than having you wait here at the moon pool."

"Thank you," Bridger said to the offer, nodding his approval to do so.

Darwin had already swum away from the moon pool tank, by the time Tim was easing himself in to the tank, wearing a wet-suit and scuba gear. He had a communicator tucked away so it wouldn't get shorted out by being in the water.

Bridger made his way back to the teenager's cabin, joining Kristin and Ben.

"Still no luck?" he asked. "Tim is heading up the aqua tube with Darwin, we should be hearing from them in a minute."

"Any word yet on the power, Jonathan?" the Captain asked through his small electronic PAL.

"Katie has the electrical access panel open now and just making the necessary preparations, Sir," Ford answered.

"Captain, I am inside the tube outside Lucas's cabin now. Darwin is here with me too," O'Neill spoke.

"Can you see Lucas?"

"The water makes it difficult to see into the room at all, but I can see him."

_'Lucas sleeping' _came the response in the background from the dolphin.

"Sleeping?" Ben remarked, that didn't sound right.

"Lucas is not on his bed, Captain. He appears to be laying on the floor just inside the door, but I doubt he is sleeping. I can see movement from him, so be careful when you are entering," Tim reported. "You might want to get a torch or a light source from somewhere before the power goes out."

"I am on it, Sir," Ben said, walking a short distance away and retrieving two small torches.

There were a number of places on-board where equipment like torches, batteries, and other essentials were kept in small spaces, in case there was an incident and they were required before people became caught in the corridors of the vessel. He knew where they were because it was part of his duties as Supply Officer to maintain them and ensure they were ready to used at all times.

"Thank you, Tim, you can make it back to the moon pool now, and join Miguel on the Bridge once you have dried yourself off and changed clothes. Keep in touch," Bridger advised. "I will keep everybody updated as much as I can about Lucas as soon as that is possible."

"Captain, the power is ready to be cut to the corridor you are standing in and the ones running parallel, including the one we are standing in right now," Ford stated.

"Ready when you are, Commander," Bridger affirmed.

* * *

While they were waiting for the power to be cut, Lucas was still laying on the floor. Pain was refusing to allow him to fall asleep, he had reached the plateau of going nowhere. Twice more he tried to stand up without success.

The headache was still pulsing through his temples, and his temperature continued on without abatement or relief. His shoulder was on fire and felt like it was burning from the fresh injuries. After more than two days without medication or treatment, infection setting in was a real possibility.

Without further warning, the power was cut, and everything was now bathed in complete darkness. The corridors directly where the Captain and doctor were standing and the ones adjacent where Ford and Hitchcock were located. The teenager's eyes were closed and he failed to note the lights going out in his own cabin.

Ben handed one of the torches he was holding, speaking to the doctor, "You might want to use this and head down to med-bay to get ready," he suggested.

Bridger took possession of the second torch and looked back at the woman, "I will bring him out to you. You won't be able to see him in here properly without power and lights."

Kristin nodded in agreement. She didn't like it, but knew that she would be needed soon enough, and that it was the best course of action for now.

"I will be waiting for you all," she said, accepting the torch and heading back to the medical area of the vessel.

"Captain, Katie and I will work on restoring the power to that area again shortly, once Lucas is out," Ford said through the communicator.

"Thank you, Jonathan," Bridger said in gratitude.

Ford and Hitchcock were trying to keep the situation relaxed as possible for Lucas's sake, despite everyone's nerves being on edge for a number of hours. They had both heard the comments from the Captain to O'Neill about keeping them informed about the teenager's condition when that was possible. And were prepared for that to happen for them as well.

The door lock made a sound, signalling that the digital keypad had been severed. Bridger turned the handle, and was greatly relieved when it gave up without resistance.

* * *

Pushing the hatch open carefully, and being mindful of what Tim had told him about Lucas laying on the floor just inside the door, Bridger shone the light. He saw a pair of legs and sneakers.

Darkness inside the room was making it difficult to see, with the torch only being able to focus on a small area. They should have brought in something much larger that used L.E.D.'s for better coverage.

Ben remained standing in the doorway, as he watched his Commanding Officer step inside, keeping guard and keen to offer whatever assistance might be required. Being inside the small cabin as well, would only use up the limited space. He was close enough to hear everything that was going on. He could only see what was illuminated by the torch beam.

With one hand holding onto the torch, Bridger knelt down and used the other hand to reach for the fallen teenager.

"Lucas," he called out softly, not wanting to raise his voice and scare the boy.

The teenager could feel someone's hands on his left arm and leg, but didn't know who. He could hear a voice calling his name.

Lucas tried to pull away from Bridger's hands, pushing himself upwards with his right arm and trying to stand again, but he soon crashed back to the floor. Pain radiating throughout his shoulder and back. His hip was another matter entirely, and the boy wasn't sure if it would accept his full weight either.

Bridger heard the sharp gasps of pain and could see the boy struggling to get up. He put the torch to one side, able to see that the teenager was wearing a red and black Cub's baseball shirt. With poor visibility and the colour of the fabric, it wasn't so easy to distinguish dried and fresh bleeding on the back of this shirt or where it might be coming from.

By the time his hands ran over the boy's face and neck, he could feel the heat radiating from his dry skin.

"He is burning up with fever here," Bridger called out worriedly to Krieg.

But after that statement his total focus was only on one person.

"Lucas," he called out a second time, running his hand along his cheek, trying to evoke more of a response. "It's only me, trying to help you."

"Just give me the chance to get my leg underneath me."

These were the first words the Captain had heard from him today. His voice sounding tired, confused and demonstrating the level of pain he was currently experiencing.

"I almost had it a minute ago," he lied, falling back down again after one final attempt and groaning loudly, slumping down in abject defeat. It was soon apparent that he wasn't going to be getting up without help of some kind.

Bridger made a mental note about there being something wrong with his leg, that he was having trouble standing. Something to report to Kristin.

"Sorry for acting like an idiot today and hiding away from you all," Lucas tried to say in apology. His emotions were bubbling to the surface and beginning to get the better of him. He was feeling lousy enough to surrender to his misery, and finally admit it to himself and somebody else.

"Don't worry about that now, you have nothing to be sorry for," Bridger whispered in reassurance. "Everybody needs help in their life at some point."

"You just stay still for a minute and let me do the work, and I will get you some help." Bridger put an arm underneath his knees, and one around his back, and lifted him from the floor.

"I am not a baby, and I don't want to be a burden," the teenager professed, but his words were drowned out by a fresh onslaught of pain from the Captain's contact with his shoulder.

"You are not either of those things. Stop being so hard on yourself."

Bridger recognized that he was probably adding to the teenager's distress at the moment, remembering from when he and Ben had been holding him up before they began removing his shirt and discovered the bruising.

Part of him wanted the boy to keep talking to him as they made their way to med-bay, to ease his own fears about the fever he could detect and the sounds of pain escaping with each step. But when the boy merely laid his head against him and kept silent, he understood that any meaningful conversations between them about anything would have to wait.

_'You should be gaining some weight, Lucas' _Bridger thought silently, noting how thin the boy was.

Ben cleared the corridors they were traversing from any non-essential people, who were only curious by-standers, knowing Lucas would not appreciate the unwanted attention right at the moment.

* * *

Kristin was prepared as she could be, but was totally surprised to see Nathan coming into the medical facilities, carrying the teenager.

"I think something is wrong with his leg, he couldn't get up from the floor. Though he was trying to," Bridger blurted out, ready to hand over custody to her. "He is burning from the inside out," he added.

"Lay him down on his left side on this soft mattress, please, rather than the cold metal examining table," the red-headed doctor instructed. "We already know he has injuries to his right side, and it should prove some cushioning and padding until I can determine what else he has."

"Has he been conscious all this time since you were able to reach him?" she asked, putting a hand on his forehead, and detecting the fever that Nathan had spoken about. She could see that the teenager was awake, but he wasn't offering anything in the way of noise except for hisses and groans of pain.

"He spoke to me a little, but nothing substantial," Bridger answered. "He was trying to say sorry for hiding and causing trouble."

"You just stay there, Lucas, and I will have you feeling better in no time," she said gently and positively.

She was aware that she needed to deal with the symptoms, treat any injuries and assess him, but she also had to keep him calm and pliable, knowing that he had been actively avoiding everybody today.

She could see the boy was focusing his energy reserves on dealing with his pain, rather than looking about the room to notice that he had been brought back to med-bay.

"I have no nursing staff yet to assist me in here. I will do all of the work, but may need you two to help turn him as I need to if he is unable to do so on his own," Kristin informed them. "If you are both up to it? I don't even know what we are dealing with yet, so if you are squeamish, please let me know now."

"Wild horses, Doc...," Ben said simply, indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

"What he said," Bridger agreed emphatically, knowing that he would stay until Lucas was comfortable and out of pain.

"I know both of you have basic first aid competencies, but that won't help you in here so much. Let me work, and I will explain what I am doing as I go. Other than that, I will keep my total and complete report until Lucas is seen to and settled more."

"I will talk to Bill about getting some nursing staff from you as a matter of priority," Nathan promised her.

Kristin walked over to a hand-washing station and completed her normal important ritual, before putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"First let's get some basic baseline readings," she said out loud. Using a stethoscope, and listening to the teenager's breathing.

"Not too laboured yet, Lucas, but a little shallow. Your fever won't be helping there. I want you to take nice slow deep breaths if you can."

Krieg and Bridger watched with fascination and appreciation, as Kristin worked efficiently and quickly, doing what she needed to do, but maintaining a good rapport and kind bed-side manner with her young patient. She kept talking to him in a calm voice, telling him what she was doing to him.

The doctor was hoping he would become a little more alert, but could see that he wasn't. The pinch features on his face, and the downcast expression of him in general, told her what she needed to know, without the diagnosis.

"There isn't much trembling in his muscles like there was a few days ago, so that is a good sign, but I suspect he will still be dehydrated, given the dryness to his skin. He is quite hot to the touch," she said, using the back of her hand against his forehead, watching him close his eyes briefly only to open them again. She could see he was tired.

Kristin used a digital thermometer, holding it in his ear for the required short length of time and taking a more accurate reading, "102.5 degrees, impressive and a little higher than I would like to see, young man. I am sure you are already feeling uncomfortable and have a headache due to it, but I don't want to see it going above 103."

"Can you look at me please, Lucas?" she asked softly.

The teenager turned his head and reluctantly complied, his dull blue eyes looking back at her, demanding to know why he was being asked to do stuff when he didn't want to.

She used a pen-light to check his reaction to the light, feeling guilty when the boy immediately averted his face away from the harsh light, and gave her a scowl for her efforts as his headache spiked at the intrusion.

"Sorry, Lucas, but I needed to check," she apologised. "No signs of any head injury, which is excellent news."

Next she tightened a blood pressure cuff around his upper left arm, "130/80, within the normal parameters for now."

She was keeping a mental tally of all the readings so that she could record them on paper and enter them into the computer system later.

Rather than hook up any complicated heart-monitoring machines at this early stage, Kristin was content to used her fingertips on the inside of his wrist and a watch to monitor his heart rate. A hands on approach was often her first choice with someone who was reluctant to co-operate and this young.

"Heart rate is approximately 120 beats per minute, perhaps a little faster and above what it should be for someone in your age bracket, but about what I would expect it to be. Slightly elevated from his reaction to stress and pain. There could be an underlying infection present."

"Thankfully you did the right think by drinking water, but your temperature will still have caused you to become dehydrated. And even though there are no tremours, I doubt you have had anything to eat in a number of hours, so taking all of that into account, I am going to start an I.V."

"Sounds drastic," Bridger commented casually, not liking the idea at all of seeing Lucas with one, but knew that Kristin was interested in taking the best care of him.

"I think it is for the best, Nathan. Once that is in place, then I can investigate what else is going on, and make a more informed decision about any treatment."

* * *

"Lucas, I know you probably don't want one of these, but I promise you won't even notice it there when I am done. And it will only be for a little while," Kristin said, watching his face to gauge any protest. He was still awake, but remaining sullen and much too quiet for her liking.

"I suggest you turn your head away if you don't like needles, Mr Krieg," she forewarned Ben with half a smile, looking over the top of the glasses she wore when doing close work.

The two men watched as the doctor placed an absorbent sheet underneath Lucas's right arm, and applied a tourniquet near his elbow. The teenager grimaced as his arm was moved but said nothing.

The doctor swabbed the back of his right hand with an alcohol patch and applied a dab of numbing cream directly to the area.

"You are putting it in the back of his hand?" Krieg said with a cringe. There wasn't a whole lot of flesh there for a needle.

"The topical medicine I am using, will numb the skin, and allow me to insert the needle easily, smoothly and painlessly as possible to Lucas," she explained, "It will last for one to two hours, and is only mean as mild pain relief for that small area."

Kristin knew that watching what she was doing was off-putting to both of them. They had already heard Lucas's pain too often and didn't want see him inflicted with more.

"Just a small sting now, Lucas," Kristin said as she inserted the small needle into the vein. "You may feel some discomfort as the needle goes in, but I need you to remain nice and still please."

Ben was certain he watched the whole thing happening with one eye closed. He couldn't scarcely bare to watch, but at the same time, found himself unable to turn away from what the doctor was doing.

There was a brief flinch, but thankfully it only lasted a moment, and Kristin continued without further delay. With the needle inserted, the doctor waited carefully as the back chamber filled with red blood. Signalling to her that the needle was inserted into the vein. Once she was satisfied that the thin catheter had been inserted fully, she withdrew the needle in one continuous fluid motion.

The needle was safely disposed of in the appropriate waste container. She flushed the cannula. Once satisfied that everything was in place correctly, Kristin now went about covering the area with a gauze dressing, and securing that with adhesive medical tape.

"All done, now I can deliver fluids and pain relief as necessary," Kristin proclaimed.

"Now we come to the more difficult task," looking at Lucas as she spoke, knowing her next actions were going to be more invasive. She shared a look with Bridger and Krieg and silently warning them to be ready for anything.

The only positive thing on their side was that the teenager was slowly falling asleep more and more. His whole mood becoming more docile as they watched his eyes close, only then to be dragged open again a few moments later.

It was like he was refusing to allow himself to fall asleep and fighting it to the very end.

* * *

"Nathan, you might want to move a little closer over here, and keep him distracted if we need to," Kristin instructed. "I am going to do the same as I did before, slowly remove his shirt."

With the right side of his body facing her, the doctor knew that there was already bruising underneath, so as gently as possible she slowly extracted his right arm through the sleeve.

The teenager frowned and grimaced out loud at the pain, interrupting his body's demand to fall asleep, and renewing his alertness for a moment.

Lifting the shirt over his head proved a little more awkward this time, because of him laying on his side, but she tried to keep the whole process as smooth as possible.

"Some of his shirt his sticking to the skin of his shoulder due to the dried blood."

"Oh my word!" Kristin exclaimed, struggling to maintain her composure and keep her professionalism, once the shirt had been successfully removed enough, and standing back to survey what they were facing.

There was no way to hold back their shocked expressions. The exclamations they had shown when discovering the bruising to his shoulder, paled in comparison to now.

Lucas had barely acknowledged their expressions or noted their concern. He could feel his shirt missing, but couldn't offer a look or word that would help them understand.

The bruising was still there, and just as angry looking as they remembered. But now there were a number of partially fresh lacerations peppering his body; three across the shoulder blade, and one lower on his rib cage. And now there was an expansive amount of mottled and darkened bruising directly above his right hip bone.

"Unbelieveable...," was the only word Ben Krieg could hear coming out of his mouth. No wonder the kid was in pain and bleeding. He couldn't fathom how his friend had been coping this time around without telling anybody again.

For Bridger, he could only look down at the teenager with a mixture of sympathy and growing anger, that he refused to let show in front of Lucas.

_There was no justifiable excuse this time and this was no accident. _

An involuntary shiver ran through his body from his fever, quickly bringing Kristin back to the reality that she still had a patient to tend to.

Before she started that, the doctor took out a small portable camera, and took a number of photographs from different angles of the injuries. A number overall and each one individually close up. She wouldn't look at them now, but she needed to do it now before she finished treating the teenager.

Kristin didn't realise how tightly she had been holding onto the camera for that few minutes, until she put it down, and her fingers cramped up. She didn't know if Nathan or Ben noticed, but there were distinct characteristics to these fresh injuries that she couldn't ignore and needed to document for later.

"Lucas, I am am just going to slowly turn you onto your stomach, so that I take care of these," she said, but saw that the teenager had his eyes closed again. She didn't think he was asleep, rather trying to block everybody out again. And that perhaps was the hardest thing to see or accept.

"One or two of these wounds are going to need debridement, where the fabric from his shirt got caught, before I stitch them," Kristin stated. "There is some redness and swelling around them, but thankfully there are no serious significant signs of infection. We may have caught it just in time, as these new injuries are at least a couple of days old."

"Stitches?" Bridger questioned. Sure he had received some over the years, and known plenty of people who had. Thinking about someone as young as Lucas needing them, whilst under his care, had the very idea that she needed do that churning his stomach into larger knots of guilt.

"Only a few on some of the worst areas. Once I am finished, I will cover the areas with gauze that will protect the rest until they start to heal. Usually on wounds this old, I wouldn't always recommend stitching. The fresh bleeding indicates that they keep getting knocked open. Some of that probably happened from crawling around in the vent, but the shirt Miguel showed us in the Ward Room, provides proof that it was also happening earlier than that."

"I will give him a mainstream antibiotic before I am finished, that will cover all bases, just to be sure."

"I am going to use Lidocaine as the local anaesthetic. In small quantities, that is usually all that is required for lacerations like we can see here. It will work within a few seconds and last up until an hour."

Kristin took only a few minutes with a soft gauze pad, and a little alcohol to clean out the fabric fibres from a couple of the lacerations.

Lucas had hissed in pain as the sting and burn first reached his senses, but didn't try and pull away from the doctor's administrations.

Once the wounds were clean, she took the time to take some additional photos, now they were free from debris. Only a few this time.

What she could see about them the doctor kept to herself for now. Her hand remained steady and careful throughout, but Bridger could see the look on her face. A positive one for her patient, but the other a slow change to one of anger as she looked back at what she was doing.

"Now for the stitches," Kristin said, preparing the needle and suture thread. "They won't leave any permanent scarring if I make them small enough."

"Great, more needles for him," Krieg voiced with disdain.

"I will be very gentle, Ben. An experienced person who has had lots of practice like I have, can inject very close to the wound itself with virtually no discomfort at all, if time and care is taken to do so. And I am doing that, I promise."

After ten minutes, she was finished, "Only four needed at three different spots. The others should close up well enough on their own. Twelve in total."

Kristin now covered the areas containing stitches with protective dressings that would keep them dry and clean for the next few days. She turned her attention back to Lucas's face, and noted that her patient was now steadily falling asleep. This she was pleased to see, his eyes closing one more time, and this time they remain closed and his pained filled features finally relaxing, his breathing deepening.

She kept her voice low as she spoke to the two men, so as not to disturb him, "The anaesthetic is only a local, but has probably gone some way to ease his overall discomfort. Pain has been keeping him from truly resting since he has been brought in here. Now his body is trying to take care of itself."

Kristin removed her gloves and disposed of them safely, feeling felt his forehead, noting the warmth and temperature still present. She confirmed it by picked up the digital thermometer again, taking a fresh reading.

"102 degrees, not much of a drop yet, but heading in the right direction," she commented.

Now that she was finished the stitching and treatment in general, she attached some fluids to his I.V., hoping that he would be awake to eat properly later and no longer need it after the first one.

She placed two additional pillows beside the slumbering teenager's back to act as cushions, and another underneath his arm as soft padding to support his hand with the I.V. The pillows were intended to prevent him from moving around too much. Using soft hands, she made sure that he was as comfortable enough and covered Lucas and the pillows with a blanket.

"The best medicine for the next couple of hours is rest. Hopefully you will do nothing but sleep for quite a few hours, Lucas."

Kristin instructed the two men to wheel the bed into the same position in med-bay where it had been during his first forced visit. Out of the way, in the corner of the room, so that there were no prying eyes. Noise would be kept to a minimum.

Being thorough, Kristin took out the required blank paperwork, writing Lucas's name at the top, and documenting everything as she created a fresh medical file. She would create an electronic footprint as well. The medications used were noted, and made other notations about the steps she took, including a pictorial representation of where she had put the stitches.

The doctor didn't want to miss anything out. She didn't have his date of birth filled in yet, or his blood type, but those would be added to the basic information retained about him soon enough.

"I want to monitor him for the next couple of hours, so I will be staying nearby," Kristin informed the two men. "But I will give you my initial verbal report in a minute," she said, putting the pen in her lab coat pocket. The doctor also took of the glasses she had been wearing, folding them, putting them right beside the pen.

"I go to the trouble of finding out some of his favourite foods, and order them in by the truck load, but the first chance you get, you relegate the kid to a liquid only diet," Ben joked. "Thanks a lot for nothing, Doc."

Kristin gave him a small smile of appreciation, knowing that the young Lieutenant was trying his best to cheer herself, the Captain, and himself up.

Humour was the usual way that Krieg dealt with things in his life, the good and bad, but right at the moment, the laughter wasn't happening for any of them, least of all Lucas.

"You will let me know if he needs anything? I will come back and visit soon, buddy."

"I will be back to see you as soon as I can, Lucas," Bridger vowed softly, adjusting the blanket over the sleeping form, feeling that any effort he made at the moment to help was very inadequate.

* * *

"Let's go into the adjoining room," Kristin suggested, knowing that she didn't want just anybody hearing what she had to say. She would be able to see into this room from that one, and note if Lucas began to show any signs of waking.

Ben and Bridger followed her, and saw her stand in one spot for a moment. Her anger at those responsible, over what she had seen, was really starting to come through. The doctor was fighting with herself over what to say first.

"We are out of earshot in here, I do not want to cause him any more distress than necessary, Nathan," she began, forcing herself to start at the beginning of her report and not skip anywhere.

"If we all thought we had an uphill battle before, I think that was just a prelude to the war we are facing now," Kristin warned, not holding anything back about the conclusions she had drawn.

"Why were you taking so many pictures in there, Doc?" Ben asked.

"Because at the moment, Ben, we were under the assumption that Lucas fell down some stairs. The bruising and the patterns on his skin might have even been in evidence of that before today. But those lacerations on his back are not just any cuts, and they are proof of something else much more sinister going on."

"_Might_, doesn't even begin to cover what all this mess is, Kristin," Ben pointed out matter-of-factly, using her first name, which usually didn't happen.

"No, but for the moment, with Lucas being so guarded and elusive, there hasn't even been the chance to talk to him yet. I think those marks on his back are distinct enough to tell me who caused them, but I want to give him the chance to talk to me first."

"Nathan, you spoke in the Ward Room to everybody about how the onus of reporting accidents and injuries was placed upon everybody coming aboard this vessel. Those were your words, and I agree with you whole-heartedly," Kristin addressed the Captain.

"Right now that goes double for me, because I will be reporting it, the responsibility pointing heavily at me as his doctor, whether Lucas wants to co-operate or not. And I cannot ignore what I have seen."

"As a caring human being, I cannot idly stand by and think this is just going to go away, once the injuries themselves start to heal and disappear. That boy doesn't deserve to be in the condition he is currently in, and a lot of questions need asking and immediate answering."

"The ones I had to stitch were bad enough on their own, but that bruising on his hip area causes a ball of cold fury to form inside me."

"Do you know how it happened?" Bridger asked, wanting to get an explanation for the displeasure he had seen on her face earlier and what she was displaying now.

"Yes I know what happened," she snapped, but then apologised immediately for directing her anger at him. "Or I can at least take a good whack at it," she added forcefully.

Kristin looked through the glass panel at the quiet figure sleeping in the bed before continuing.

"Nathan you told me when you first brought him in, that Lucas had trouble trying to get up. With the injury that I saw, it is lucky he was standing at all outside his cabin, and a marvel that he doesn't have more damage to his hip joint or worse. Trying to walk around at the moment would be very painful and slow for him."

"You both saw some of the cuts and lacerations on his right shoulder, and one lower down on his rib cage, going down the right hand flank on his body. Some that needed stitches," she began, Bridger and Krieg both nodding that they had seen the marks she spoke about.

"The mark on his hip is not just any bruise, nor was it the result of a shoe randomly striking him or even kicking him. That bruising and discolouration is in the shape of a boot impression," she declared, waiting for them to understand before continuing.

Ben didn't say a word, but tried to think of how much pain his young friend would have been in at the time. He tried to recall the number of times he knew the kid was on his feet today. Walking from the launch to his cabin, and then the mess hall, crawling through vents on the floor to hide, climbing back out again and returning to his cabin, only to get locked it from the inside.

"A boot...," Bridger started to say, horrified by what he was hearing. What in the world were they getting themselves involved here with?

Kristin nodded, seeing that they did hear properly the first time.

"A distinguishable boot print about hip height, a cross section forming across the back and front of his body. The only position he could have been in for a boot print like that to occur, would be for Lucas to be laying on his side on the ground. Someone would have been standing over him, wearing the boot, and holding it down in a stomping manner for more than a few seconds. I could pick out the tread pattern from the sole, through the lens of the camera."

"This time around, it wasn't just any random accident or mishap falling down some stairs, it was deliberate and malicious. The person carrying it out, would have known what they were doing, and they would have had to apply a significant amount of consistent pressure and force. Whoever it was would have been able to see Lucas's distress and hear him cry out in pain."

Now they both knew why Kristin was barely keeping her own anger in check.

They were both having trouble keeping their own, after taking in everything that they had seen and heard today. It was now almost five p.m. in the afternoon. And for the majority of the day, they had not achieved much except chance their tails, and then stand around and watch on as somebody else took over and did the majority of the helping.

"While I was conducting the checks on his heart rate, I could detect an additional anomaly that I don't recognize. But I don't think Lucas is going to co-operate to carry out more medical testing for a day or two to find out. It doesn't appear to be affecting his, heart rate, blood pressure, or other important functions, so I will have to leave investigating about it until later."

"When Lucas does wake, hopefully he will be in a much better frame of mind. I am going to try and talk to him like I did on our tour of the science department and gain his trust. I cannot say how successful I am going to be this time around.

"I am going to go back in there now, and will keep in touch. Don't expect miracles for the next few hours. We need to be focused and show Lucas that he isn't alone."

"There are a few people on the Bridge who are waiting for new," Ben commented, "I am going to let them know where we currently stand. We are going to need everybody co-ordinating together on this."

"I will be coming back here very soon. Let me know if you or Lucas need anything before then," Bridger stated to Kristin. "I am heading to my quarters to talk to Bill."

* * *

Bridger reluctantly left the med-bay area, heading for his own quarters. He had wanted to stay with the Lucas, even if the teenager was asleep.

Kristin had treated his injuries as best she could, and Lucas was resting quietly, he had heard the verbal report, and witnessed the teenager's pain for himself. It was now his turn to step up and take a few important measures.

Reaching his cabin, he used the comm-link to contact the Bridge, "Mr O"Neill, please contact Admiral Noyce on a secure line please," he ordered.

"Right away, Captain Bridger," Tim responded from his station.

Nathan waited for the connection to be made, but was not pleased to hear O'Neill's next comment.

"I am sorry, Sir, Admiral Noyce is not currently in his office, and I had to leave a message with his personal secretary."

"Did you inform this personal secrertary, whoever it is, that this matter is very urgent?" Bridger queried.

"Yes, Sir, I did. I have left instructions for the Admiral to contact you as soon as possible."

Whilst Tim was still talking to the Captain, Ben Krieg made his appearance on the Bridge, and spoke to the small network of people that Bridger had created for Lucas.

"There will be an impromptu meeting in the Ward Room now. Bridger will join us in a few minutes, and everything will be explained there," Krieg informed each of them.

"I will make sure that I can access any incoming messages from the Admiral in there, Sir," Tim stated, carrying out those preparations before getting ready to join the other crew members.

"Chief, I want you to attend this time around as well," Bridger said to Crocker. "You should be off duty by now anyway, and someone else will maintain the security on the Bridge. But I would like you there."

"I will be there before you, Cap," Crocker answered.

* * *

Bridger came into the Ward Room, and was grateful that everybody needed was already gathered and seated around the large table. The only additional person was Crocker.

"Captain, all power has now been restored to the areas where it was cut by Jonathan and myself," Katie Hitchcock reported to him.

"Thank you all, Lucas has safely been found as you know, and he is currently back in Kristin's care. She will not be attending this meeting. Her efforts are needed down there at the moment," the Captain began to explain.

"Chief, I know you missed out on some policies and matters that we all discussed this morning, but I will fill you in later."

"When I finally managed to get into Lucas's room, and he was burning with fever and having trouble standing up on his right leg. I got him to med-bay, and he is now resting again. He is receiving fluids through an I.V. because Kristin determined that he was dehydrated and there is no way to know when he last ate."

Those seated at the table were very concerned to hear the condition that Lucas had been found in.

"What I am about to tell you is going to be concerning to you all. And I know it was hard to hear about the bruising to Lucas's shoulder earlier."

"None of you have heard anything yet," Ben interrupted, looking down at the table, and not at the Captain.

Commander Ford was about to tell the Supply Officer to reserve his commentary until the end, but a shake of Bridger's head told him to leave Ben alone.

The Captain paused speaking for a minute, knowing that Krieg was still trying to come to terms with what he had seen.

"Ben is correct," Bridger continued, "What he and I saw this afternoon is disturbing on so many levels it is difficult to put into words."

For the next ten minutes, Bridger gave details about the fresh injuries that had been noted on Lucas, and how the teenager had a number of areas with stitches over his back.

He finished by telling him what Kristin had reported about the boot print, and could see the stunned and shocked looks on the faces looking back at him.

"At least now we can understand a little more about why he was hiding from us," Miguel remarked, still processing.

"That is why I was trying to contact Admiral Noyce before I came in here." Bridger said, "We need to get to the bottom of this and find out who knows what about this."

"And why nobody has done a damn thing to prevent it," Krieg voiced with frustration.

Before any further conversation could take place around the table, the comm-link in room chirped. It was Doctor Westphalen contacting the Captain from med-bay.

"Nathan, did you hear back from the Admiral yet?" she asked.

"No, Kristin, sorry I didn't. I have contacted his personal secretary and left messages, but have been told that Bill is currently out of his office," Bridger answered. "How is our young friend doing down there? I think I speak for everyone in here when I say that we could use some good news about how he is fairing."

"He is starting to grow restless, even after such a short time asleep. I still monitoring him carefully, but I may need to consider offering him some pain relief soon. His vital signs are all normal at the moment except for his temperature, which remains elevated. The Lidocaine I used for his stitches would have worn off by now."

"That was partially why I used the comm-link just now. Please let me do know when you make contact with him," she requested.

Kristin thought she had severed the comm-link where she was located, and the Ward Room. She had accidentally hit the wrong button, and was unaware that those present in the meeting with the Captain could still hear everything in the med-bay room where Lucas was sleeping.

* * *

Kristin walked over to the bed in the corner of the room as soon as she had finished speaking to Nathan in the Ward Room. She conducted another round of checks on his temperature and other vitals, quietly optimistic at how well was progressing so far. But frowning at him beginning to show signs of waking again so soon.

"It has been less than two hours, Lucas," she admonished softly, brushing the damp hair off his forehead and out of his eyes. "You need some more rest yet please."

The people gathered in the Ward Room, could hear her voice as she spoke to the teenager. Commander Ford was about to ask if the Captain wanted him to alert the doctor to the situation, but all of them felt compelled to keep listening.

Kristin watched the teenager's face as his peaceful features changed into a frown, and he turned his head on the pillow, growing uncomfortable. He was still laying on his stomach.

Lucas started turning himself over onto his side, the amount of effort and exertion required to do so, clearly visible to the doctor.

"Hello, Lucas," she greeted him warmly, waiting to see if he would respond to her.

For now, she was prepared to give him all the time he needed and didn't want to rush him until he had more of a sense of where he was. She wanted to wait until the boy had gained his bearings before bombarding him with information or questions.

"You probably have a fairly good headache going on inside your head from your fever, young man," she suggested to him.

The doctor poured some cool water into a small cup and waited to see if her prediction was correct.

Lucas opened his eyes, but wasn't facing her. The first thing he felt was the pain in his hip, that ran down the right side of his body, making him groan out loud.

The teenager turned at the voice briefly, but then turned away again and faced the wall. His expression very closed off and guarded.

He remembered hearing Bridger talk to him in his cabin, but after that there were a few holes and gaps in his memory of how he had ended up here. He really didn't feel in the mood for small talk to anyone.

The teenager took stock of his body. His eyes felt gritty and sore and his throat was dry. There were a number of areas trying to gain his attention of hurting the most. He vaguely remembered feeling a needle at some point.

Lucas recalled the area commonly referred to as med-bay from waking up in it a few days ago, but he didn't want to acknowledge his currently location. He recognized who belonged to the voice that was trying to talk him. He gasped at the sharp tugs coming from his back. '_Stitches' _he thought to himself. Having them enough in the past, he felt qualified to know what they were.

"You might want to stay still for a while yet. The more you move about on the bed, the more you are going to hurt," Kristin said to him.

The teenager lifted his right arm up off the pillow, feeling something attached to his arm. He glanced at the I.V. in the back of his hand, putting it back down again, refusing to comment further. He knew what one of those was for too. No need to have somebody bother explaining that to him either.

"I am sure you will be looking for a this cup," holding the container out for him. "It is only plain water for now," she indicated.

Lucas turned his head again, looking back up at the small amount of liquid. He was about to ignore it, but instead raised his right hand, and accepting it. He drank the contents slowly, and was grateful for the soothing relief it provided his dry throat.

"Thank you," came the simple, dull reply as he handed back the empty cup. Bridger was not sitting in a chair, and Ben didn't seem to be hanging around, but he didn't voice either of thoughts these out loud.

The people in the Ward Room had could hear the fatigue and pain etched in his voice. But there were other emotions starting to come to forefront. It was clear from his tone that he did not want to play friends with anybody.

The teenager was trying to force everything back down inside, but this time his body was hurting too much, and his brain was too tired to even try and come up with a plausible excuse. He had no idea what he was going to say, or what other people wanted him to say. So he kept silent. Swallowing the lump lodged in his throat and refusing to look at Kristin.

The doctor was mindful of him being in pain, noting that he wasn't intending to go back to sleep again. Kristin could also see the line in the sand between them had been drawn by Lucas himself. Signalling that the battle was about to commence.

"Would you like me to give you some pain relief?"

"No."

"I know you are in pain at the moment, Lucas, it doesn't have to be this way"

Lucas maintained the same stance, his face turned away, and not looking back to give her a response.

Kristin wasn't ready to give up either, convincing herself that she was just as determined as him. She cared a lot about him already and was willing to show him kindness due to his injuries. But since he wanted to show this obstinate attitude, then she wanted to ask some of the questions she had been holding back.

She walked over to a different area of the room, bringing back to different items.

"These were found inside the bag you brought back with you, and on a table in your cabin," she said. "Do you want to tell me about these?"

The teenager looked at them briefly, but turned away again. The doctor could see he didn't want to offer any explanation. And the tension in his jaw muscles that he had to unclench before he spoke, barely holding back the sharp reply he wanted to deliver.

Lucas felt like his hand was being forced, and he didn't like it one bit.

"One is pain medication, and the other is an almost empty jar where I keep a few snacks from time to time. No big deal."

Kristin disagreed, "I think it is a very big deal, Lucas."

"They were in my bag and my room, as you happen to point out," the accusatory tone plain to all listening.

"Why don't you want me to know about them? The fact that the medication isn't even prescribed in your name to start with drew my attention just as much as you actually having possession of it."

"What would be the point of telling you more about them then? You already took it upon yourself to go rifling through my things and remove items from my cabin without bothering to ask first for permission, or respecting my privacy?"

_'Ouch'_ Krieg thought to himself, still seated in the Ward Room, that had stung Doctor Westphalen.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating again," she pointed out plainly with concern. "Lucas, you are laying on a bed in front of me now, with a low grade fever, that could easily have been avoided or treated. You only needed to come and see me when you first come back to SeaQuest."

"Everybody was too busy doing other stuff."

"Lucas, you cannot live on junk food like this, barely sustaining yourself."

"My empty stash jar there shows you that I have been eating just fine, thank you very much. Enough to keep me alive. It is not the only one I have. I didn't get a chance to refill any of them yet this time around."

With that statement, Kristin and the crew members in the Ward Room, realised that the teenager had been relying on that sort of system on more than one occasion since coming on-board and what he had been doing instead of frequenting the mess hall for proper meals.

Kristin wanted to bring up about hiding away, but erred on voicing too much all at once. She wanted to keep chipping away, but started with the more physical concerns first. She made sure the tone of her voice was supportive and understanding before continuing.

"We need to talk about why I find myself having to put stitches in multiple locations on your body and hook you up to an I.V. because you haven't been taking good care of yourself."

Those seated in the Ward Room could hear the teenager's reluctance to co-operate or give a straight answer. And the early signs of anger being directed at Kristin.

"You didn't just fall down a flight of stairs this time, Lucas. I have seen the lacerations on your back and the bruising on your body. They are very distinct.

"This time doesn't matter any more than the last one. They just happened all by themselves!"

"And someone's boot print on your hip?" knowing she was being blunt, but he was leaving her with very few options. She could see his face, and knew he never wanted to acknowledge what she had found.

And now, when the cold hard facts were being placed in front of him, Kristin could see the teenager fortifying himself underneath a thick covering of denial.

"I saw the impression Lucas, but it is not something that I can be just ignore, as your doctor or your friend."

Lucas deliberately looked back at her a healthy does of incrimination to his voice. Speaking slowly so there was no chance of misunderstanding, and narrowing his eyes and making sure he had her full attention.

"Feel free to make up your own conclusions, because I am sure not writing it all down, for you or anybody else. I have managed so far, so why can't you? You have no idea what you are asking me to do so just let it drop."

"I want to know what is troubling you so much that you cannot be completely honest with me, I have a duty of care to my patients. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain," Kristin prodded.

"You have a duty to leave me alone and not ask questions that you don't really want to find out the answers to."

"You weren't supposed to know about there being anything wrong with me this time, any more than the last time when you found out about my shoulder," Lucas remarked, his temper beginning to grow and cloud his answers.

"I asked you, the Captain and Ben, at that time to drop the subject, as politely as I could muster. With or without them present this time around, I am not asking you, I am telling you to _back off!_"

Bridger could hear the desperation in the teenager's voice to be left alone, but understood that Kristin was trying her best to get him to open up.

Kristin had reached the same plateau, and could see that he was getting closer to the brink of cracking. She wanted to give him time to calm down, and get some more rest, but the debate was far from being concluded.

"If you are not going to sleep more for now, I will bring you something to eat. Once you have finished and decided to be a little more sensible, then we can look at removing the I.V. By now the shot of antibiotics you received will have found their way into your system and begun working."

"If you don't start eating properly and getting enough rest, it will have to stay in longer, and I would not be willing to release you from here either," she warned him.

"I can give you all the time in the world you need, Lucas, and be there for you at any hour, day or night when you want to talk. But I am sorry, I cannot just let it drop."

To her disappointment, Lucas's only response to her ultimatum was to close his eyes and feign falling sleep. He was signalling that he was clearly done talking for the immediate future.

Kristin could see that he wasn't sleeping. Right at this moment, he was sleep deprived, in need of nutrition and argumentative. She wasn't making any progress or getting anywhere with him like this, and the boy himself was only growing more defensive.

Lucas was in pain, and so desperate to get away from everybody and avoid everything going against what he had been trying to achieve over the past ten hours. And he wasn't under her care by choice.

* * *

Kristin left the med-bay area, to organize a tray for Lucas from the mess hall. She didn't leave the medical facilities altogether, rather she chose a different room a few doors down, hoping to give him a little of the space he was craving. She was hoping that residual tiredness would have him falling asleep for real before she returned.

From the Ward Room, Bridger and Ben both decided that it might be time for them to head to the med-bay area and provide a united front with Kristin. They could also inform her that the comm-link between the areas was still working.

Those who were seated around the table assured the Captain that they would do everything they could to help. Bridger had already described the current situation with Lucas as delicate at least once today, but now they could safely say it was much more than that.

None of them wanted to make the situation worse than it already was, and would return to their duties. But they decided to calm their own fears with a shared cup of coffee before heading out of the room. Unfortunately they couldn't add something a little stronger to it.

* * *

Inside the med-bay room, Lucas waited until he heard the sounds of Kristin's shoes leaving the immediate vicinity before trying to push himself into a sitting position on the bed. His flight or fight mode was being fuelled by adrenaline, and he was determined not to stay one minute longer.

The only trouble was, that the '_one minute' _was quickly turning into a few more just to breath through the pain that was assaulting him from all angles. Time was not on his side again before Kristin would return and his escape would be thwarted.

The teenager pushed the blanket away angrily, the I.V. Line in the back of his hand hurting as he moved the pillow from underneath it. The adhesive tape that secured it, was pulling at the fine hairs.

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" he said through gritted teeth, furious with himself that he couldn't do the simplest things like get off the bed.

The stitches in his back were making themselves known, tugging even more despite his attempts at moving slowly. His temper began to grow some more, make him impatient and irritable.

Without any further thought about what he was about to do, Lucas yanked at the edges of the adhesive tape, swearing and instantly when the hair underneath came away with his efforts.

"Yeow!" he shouted. There was a little pain with the catheter being pulled out and the entire I.V., but he wasn't prepared for the spurt of red blood that suddenly sprayed across the white sheets and soaked into the blanket. He could feel the blood running down his arm, but the volume wasn't so alarming.

Using his left hand to try and constrict the flow, he stood up, waiting to see if his painful side would allow him to stand. He was not wearing a shirt, but wasn't about to stop long enough to find one. Putting one on would probably more difficult than it was worth he told himself.

All he needed to do was make it back to his cabin again. Somehow they had managed to unlock it earlier today, but this time he would have to find a way to stop them from being able to do that. Even if he had to use the furniture as a temporary barricade. His thoughts were just rambling because he had no idea how he was even going to make the full distance to his room, let along move or prevent anything.

Not wasting any more time, he forced himself to push his body towards the door of room he was occupying. He thought he was doing rather well at first, with nobody about to stop him from leaving. The pain was everywhere all at once, but the need to escape counteracted any ideas he had of staying.

* * *

Kristin was carrying a tray when she came across Nathan and Ben in the corridor. "I was just taking to Lucas," she stated to them.

"We heard everything that was said between the two of you," Bridger informed her.

"But how...?" she started to ask as she took a good look at the man's face. She could see the truth for herself, that he had heard the exchange.

"The comm-link didn't disconnect properly, Doc," Ben Krieg told her.

"Don't even ask me how he is awake," Kristin voiced with a little frustration. "And he doesn't want to accept any pain relief."

"We couldn't see him in the Ward Room, but we certainly heard how difficult he was making it for you," Bridger said with regret. "That is why we came down here. Ben and I thought a united front might help."

"He is in pain, but it is more than that at moment, Nathan. That boy is holding so much in, physically and emotionally, I am just afraid of how fragile he is mentally at the moment. Lucas is putting on a tough exterior, but underneath he is barely holding it together."

"I know," he said sadly. "I could hear how badly he doesn't want to talk about anything that has happened."

The three of them moved closer to the room where Lucas should have been. When they entered the room, all three were gobsmacked to see the bed completely empty.

Not only was the bed empty, but upon moving closer, they could see the sprays of red blood across the sheets and the stained blanket. Ben reached down and picked up the discarded I.V. that had been laying on the floor.

"He just ripped it out," Ben said plainly, trying to comprehend just how determined the teenager was to get away. "He is feeling so trapped and vulnerable right now."

Kristin put the tray on a nearby mobile table, forgetting about it completely.

"We need to find him. Now!" the doctor said, knowing the situation they were facing was even more grim.

Looking down at the tiled floor in the med-bay, a trail of blood droplets showed them which direction the bleeding teenager had taken out into the corridor.

They spotted the boy quite some distance away, moving slowly, and his leg still giving him a lot of grief when walking. They could see him gripping onto his right forearm where the I.V. port had been, keeping pressure on the area that was bleeding.

"Don't yell out, otherwise he is only going to...," Bridger started to say quietly, only to see Lucas look behind him and spot them, but it was too late, the teenager took off just as he said the next word. "Run."

For someone with a badly bruised hip and stitches and who should be sleeping, the boy was certainly trying to do his best to evade them. Running from anybody certainly wasn't going to be doing himself any favours in his current condition.

"Let's not all chase him at once," Bridger pleaded, "You two go and let the others in the Ward Room know and wait there until I contact you. I will try and talk to him with just me," he said, as he followed as quickly as he could. But it soon became apparent that the teenager was forcing himself to move quicker.

Kristin reluctantly agreed to Ben that perhaps Nathan was a better candidate to try and calm the boy down before he did himself some real harm.

Entering the Ward Room, they were just in time to catch the other crew members about to leave.

"What are you doing here, Doctor Westphalen?" Commander Ford asked.

"I was trying to bring a tray of food to Lucas, to encourage him to start eating again," she answered. "We have one very frightened and angry young man on our hands at the moment and he is not trusting anyone."

"Lucas has escaped med-bay, ripping out his I.V. in the process," Krieg blurted out. "There was blood everywhere, and it was still running down his arm," he added with a shudder.

"Bridger is trying to follow him, and asked everybody to wait here until he contacts us. Be ready for anything, but mostly to help and assist when Lucas is ready."

The crew members sat back down at the table, processing this latest turn of events. Just when they thought everything was finally settling down for a few hours. Their youngest crew member was certainly not throwing in the towel despite everything that had already happened to him today.

* * *

By the time Lucas had reached the outside of his cabin, his energy levels were fading fast. He stopped outside the door, breathing heavily, and his body protesting loudly.

"Lucas?" came the voice from Bridger, only a few feet away.

The teenager didn't know how the man had gotten this close so quickly, but he dived through the door, trying to slam it behind him, but he failed and couldn't get the digital lock to engage. His head was pounding again, as he moved into the small rectangular alcove sanctuary he had created in his room.

With a burst of unbridled anger and frustration of losing control of the situation, and forgetting about his bleeding hand, Lucas slammed his fists onto the small table where his music played from.

In doing so, he didn't realise that action caused the overheard speaker to come to life in the Ward Room. This time, the glitch was contained within these two rooms, but just like when the crew members could hear his music playing, they were now able to hear what was about to occur in his cabin.

Bridger entered the room very slowly, turning on the light, and closing the door, intending for it to offer privacy to the two of them, and prevent the teenager getting past him to escape anywhere else.

From where he was standing near the doorway, the Captain was able to see and took stock of his appearance and his body language. His heart was crying out at what he was witnessing.

"Don't!" Lucas shouted at Bridger, his voice full of pain, and he was leaning heavily against the table to keep himself upright. He wasn't about to let anybody offer comfort to him, even if it was the Captain.

Kristin felt tears welling up in her eyes at hearing the teenager's distress, praying that Nathan would be able to get through to him.

Ben Krieg put a comforting hand over hers in support. It was difficult for all of the crew to hear this level of torment and anguish. They were trying to understand what he was going through, but feeling too inexperienced with someone his age, and coming up short on what Lucas needed the most.

Bridger could see the teenager had absconded himself within the rectangular void that he had created. Bridger finally realised why it existed, after he had noted it in the room a week ago. The one he had mentioned to the teenager about being able to change by moving some of the bulkier furniture pieces.

Lucas was using it to protect himself. Since the very first minute he had arrived on SeaQuest, the boy was trying to protect himself against everybody on-board.

The teenager hissed in pain, grabbing at the partial blood soaked piece of gauze that was still wrapped around his wrist, and hadn't been dislodged yet by his actions. He yelped at the brief burst of sharp pain, surprised that he couldn't stop his hands from shaking long enough to pull it free.

The Captain could see he was very agitated, scared and afraid. Close to breaking point, and not knowing what to do with his hands. Nervous, fidgety and anxious.

"I am not going to hurt you, Lucas," Bridger said gently, staying outside of the void, trying to demonstrate to the teenager that he wasn't going to get too close, and respected the boundaries. Needing to gain the boy's trust, to show kindness and caring even when it wasn't being sought.

Nathan could sense that it was pain and anger that was fuelling his reactions and controlling his emotions, and adrenaline maintaining them this long. Some of them he had been suppressing from the Kristin, Ben and himself, and other crew members since he had come on-board SeaQuest.

Everything that had been happening today had nothing to do with proving himself to anyone at the moment, or even trying to earn their respect. It had everything to do with keeping himself together before he flew apart at the seams.

An uncharacteristic and explosive mixture of anger, pain, frustration, finally let go in a tumultuous wave that Lucas could no longer hold back.

"Now you are coming in here too, pushing and pushing. No matter where I go on-board. Everybody wanting me to answer their demanding questions," he accused hotly. "And poke their nose into my miserable existence of a life."

"What is it you want to hear from me, Captain?"

"That one thing that you and everybody else is so _desperate_ to find out? That my father beats me every chance he gets without even stopping to take a break. Do you want me to admit that it happens every day when I am under his roof? Or anywhere for that matter, and a lot of the times more than once a day. That it never stops?"

"The proof you already saw that I was sporting underneath my clothes when you and I first came back on the same launch together? And when I went back home again a few days ago, knowing what I was going to be walking back into just as soon as I got there?"

"Why do you think I left quietly from med-bay the first time without being able to tell you or Ben or anyone else goodbye? Everybody, including you probably thought that it didn't matter to me that I couldn't. I ran out of time, and was only too aware of the consequences I was going to be facing for turning up late like I did."

"Two days ago there was a distinct possibility that I wasn't ever coming back to SeaQuest, and that those beatings would still be happening right now, without any of you finding out about them or being to do a damn thing to stop him."

Lucas could see the impact that his words were having on the Captain. He had no idea that the crew listening were stunned into silence just as much by his ad hoc admissions.

"I can see what you are thinking, Captain, but don't be fooled or so shocked to learn that the upstanding person that everyone thinks my father is, can only be described as the biggest snow job of the century. The man whose scientific achievements have benefited countless people, so much so that they even made a public holiday in his honour."

"The great Lawrence Wolenczak," Lucas spat with contempt at uttering his name, "That contributed millions of dollars to this vessel to get the whole project off the ground and operational. To prove how great of a _'man' _ he is to people like Admiral Noyce. And thinks he can stick me away at the bottom of the ocean again when my usefulness to him becomes redundant until the next time."

"To be interrogated about how Commander Hitchcock's hyper reality probe works, but unable to answer the questions he demanded. He didn't care or believe me that I didn't know. He still thinks that I am keeping classified information from him that I don't even have access to."

"The fact that he and I even share the same last name or strain of d.n.a. has always been and endless source of embarrassment to him."

Lucas's outburst was about to reach its final peak.

"My _father,_" Lucas almost choking on the very word itself as it left his mouth, "Wouldn't so much as _piss_ on me if I was laying in the gutter on fire, or give me a passing glance as he walked back to his private jet. Never has and never will. And if I was laying there, then chances are that it was because of him that I am down there in the first place, and unable to get up. And he would have lit and tossed the match in the first place."

Lucas froze, the tirade stopping in an instant, and was replaced with one of silent abject shock and bemused horror. And it was in that very moment, of hearing the echo of his own voice, that the realisation of what he had just shouted at Bridger hit him full force.

The Captain didn't need to find out, he had just yelled it out loud at him. And just like that his deepest darkest secret was no more. The very thing that he had been trying to keep secret for so long. And for the first time ever, he could no longer deny it after admitting it to himself.

This was so much worse than then finding out about some bruising to his shoulder, and telling the truncated story of falling down a flight of stairs. He couldn't take any of it back. He wasn't going to be able to twist his words, or leave anything out so that any other version of the truth could be drawn from it.

The carefully locked pandora boxes containing his hidden secrets and worst fears had been thrown wide open.

* * *

Bridger could see the devastating effect that his own admissions had on the teenager. Despite everything, he could see that Lucas was far from wanting to be comforted by false words and empty gestures. He was treading on very thin ground, and could not afford to mess up this tenuous opportunity to reach out.

"Talk to me..." he said softly, trying to gain some middle ground.

"No!" Lucas shouted adamantly across the short distance between them.

"Don't you get it, I can't do that."

Nathan knew that he was talking an awful risk, but decided to close the gap just a little more, and carefully entered the small enclosed void.

Lucas jumped back immediately, still mindful of his personal space being crowded once more, even though it was Bridger. His defences were totally torn down, and there was nowhere else for him to go. It wasn't the size of his cabin that was making him feel trapped.

Bridger saw the evasive move, but then saw the boy's body language change. Angry unshed tears were showing in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His voice was full of pain and suffering he had been enduring long before coming aboard SeaQuest.

"No...," he repeated, but all of the strength and meaning had gone out of that single word.

* * *

The people seated in the Ward Room could hear the emotional turmoil just like they had heard in med-bay. Katie put a supporting arm on Kristin's shoulder as the doctor had tears of her own welling up again.

The Commander had guilt of her own in relation to his comments about the hyper-reality probe, finally understanding why he had left the Bridger that day in such a rush at Noyce's offer of an increased budget. It was out of her hands to control, but the cost of gaining the extra money was far too high a price to pay.

When she had been confronting Lucas in med-bay, Kristin had no idea of the hurt and emotion that was laying just beneath the surface. She had not wanted to push him to this level. None of them did. They all felt so far out of their depth.

* * *

Back in Lucas's cabin, Bridger wasn't about to be deterred from this most important task.

"I want to help you," Nathan assured him, keeping his voice calm and not taking another step forward until he was certain the teenager would allow it.

"You can't, other people have tried in the past and it _never _worked," fatigue was plaguing every syllable.

"Let me try," the Captain implored. "Haven't you ever let anybody in before?"

Lucas closed his eyes and turned his face away from Bridger, feeling it reddening in shame.

The look on the teenager's face, and from that brief acknowledgement, it was clear to Nathan that the youth had rarely been in a position to do so.

Lucas opened his eyes and looked back at the Captain as he spoke again, "Lawrence Wolenczak will never allow that to happen, so long as he is calling the shots," with an air of finality to the statement. "My father always finds a way, every single time, to prevent it from happening, and actively stopping anybody with force."

And with that statement, the energy required to keep going for this length of time, ran out of the teenager, and Lucas dropped awkwardly to the floor. The pain in his hip would no longer allow him to stand upright.

Lucas bunched himself up against the back of his small cabin, holding one arm out defensively, still not allowing Bridger to get too close, even from down here.

Nathan took up the initiative, and lowered himself to the floor, sitting opposite him, watching everything Lucas did very carefully. Making sure that his own movements and gestures were not confrontational or threatening.

"Trust me...," he whispered with as much hope and conviction as he could inject into two words.

Lucas looked back at the man, trying to gauge what was being offered.

"You don't know what it is like. Nobody does. And I would be lousy at explaining it."

"No, I cannot honestly say that I do, Lucas. But at the same time, as a friend, I cannot bare to see you like this, and just walk away."

The teenager wanted to offer a smile, but it only came out as a poor substitute and a grimace of pain as his stitches pulled again, so he didn't try a second time.

"I will do whatever I can to fix this," Bridger promised.

Lucas looked directly at the Captain at hearing those words and the intended meaning behind them. Whilst he appreciated the man's genuine attempts at kindness, he was not about to accept any false illusions.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Captain."

A few silent moments passed between them without either of them saying anything at all. Bridger was quietly assessing the boy, and taking stock of everything that he had seen and heard so far.

Lucas himself was totally spent. Physically he had nothing left to give and was hurting inside and out. Emotionally, he was standing dangerously close to the edge. Mentally, he was refusing to give up the fight or even believe that there might be a solution or way out in all of this.

* * *

Lucas was still sitting opposite Bridger on the floor, his legs straight out in front, with his injured back against the wall. His head was leaning back and his eyes were closed, still in pain. Nathan knew he was not asleep. Rather just coming to terms and trying to cope as best he could right now.

Opening his eyes, and looking down at his right hand. The bleeding seemed to have stopped for now, but he made an off-hand comment to Bridger.

"It is funny you know," he started with a hollow laugh. "Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have done this, ripping out an I.V. Last time I was in a hospital somewhere about nine years old," he started to tell.

To those in the Ward Room, although they could hear Lucas at the end of his rope, they could also detect the tide of change between the teenager and the Captain. At least Bridger was making some progress and getting him to talk, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Nathan was content to listen to anything the boy had to say. He didn't want to interrupt his train of thought.

"Hurts like hell at the time when your brain is so disconnected from everything going on around you. Just like it did back then too, or maybe I don't remember it too well at all."

"Get into big trouble back then did you?" Bridger asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Oh yeah," the teenager said with the first signs of a smirk, that faded as quickly as it appeared.

"The nurse didn't appreciate it that is for sure. Went right on and stuck me with another one in a different place. I don't recommend that to you, its not worth it."

"Thanks, I will try and remember that and avoid that," Nathan remarked.

Lucas was growing more tired, any conversation only coming in random bursts.

Bridger pulled himself up to his knees, reaching the bunk bed behind him. A blanket was in his hand, and he made his way towards the boy, making sure not to startle him.

"Here let me put this around you before I get us both into more trouble and you catch a chill," he stated. With gentle hands, he went about wrapping it around the boy's thin frame. He didn't want to cause any further discomfort tucking it in around his upper body were possible to prevent it from slipping down. Most of it pooled into his lap.

He placed his hand against the teenager's forehead, noting the warmth, and detecting the shivering running through him because he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You are stilling running a slight fever, but perhaps a little cooler than before," he announced with relief, there with no way of really telling except through touch.

Nathan was pleased to see that the boy was willing to accept some small amount of comfort from him, or maybe he was just too tired and sore to object.

"You get into trouble? I think I have earned that badge of honour for today don't you think?" Lucas remarked, so softly that the Captain almost missed hearing it.

"I am sure Kristin will forgive you soon enough," Bridger joked. "My own safety I cannot guarantee yet if I don't do my part to prevent you from getting sick. Don't worry I am sure she will go nice and easy on you for a while. She is just worried about you. We all are."

"There are plenty of people here on-board willing to help you, Lucas. You are safe here."

"I will protect you," Bridger vowed.

Lucas opened his eyes again, looked directly back at the Captain again as he spoke. He felt guilty, but couldn't hide the skeptism in his voice.

"You really mean that, huh?" he questioned.

Bridger took a gamble, reaching over and taking a hold of his left hand, rubbing the back of it in a soothing circular motion before continuing with more of his promise, "You are not going back there. I don't care what kind of deal Admiral Noyce struck up with your father," he added with sentiment.

"I will not allow it to happen any more. You are not going back there I swear."

The teenager felt obligated to explain why he was being so negative about such a heart-felt promise.

"I used to say those exact same words, and once upon a time, I might have even held a little hope and faith that it would happen. But nothing ever changed, and nobody ever heard them. After a while, there comes a time where they have lost their meaning."

Bridger was lost for words to say in return, listening and offering what silent resilience he could.

"I cannot do this on my own any more," he admitted with a deep sense of hopelessness, almost losing composure again at having to admit his own weakness. "I can never rise above it, no matter how hard I have been trying to fool myself and everybody else."

"I have been protecting myself for as long as I can remember. Not physically or emotionally, I have never been able to manage that yet. But mentally I made myself become stronger and over time it becomes routine and you just become numb. So much so that I cannot even accept the hand of help when it is offered to me. I got scared by it being offered now, even when it was you doing the asking."

"You don't have to do that any more. There are people here who want to help you. I am just the one standing at the front of the line."

For now, Lucas was satisfied to listen to the words wash over him. He didn't really believe Bridger, but it was nice to hear them all the same.

"Nice to dream sometimes of what it could feel like to be safe. Being here on SeaQuest for a short time has shown me briefly what might have been."

Lucas moved with his back against the wall and instantly regretted it.

"Just a tip, don't ever get stitches anywhere, because they hurt when they are first put in and pull in all the wrong places once you are forced to move."

Lucas felt Bridger adjust the blanket around his shoulder again as his movement caused it to fall down. He grimaced again as the stitches in his back that were giving him grief, and he could feel the dried blood on his hand and the inside of his wrist. The constant ache in his hip wouldn't be letting him get off this floor without assistance any time soon.

"How long do you think we have left before Ben and Kristin burst through the door?" he asked, beginning to surrender to the fatigue and pain.

"Oh about twenty-eight seconds, give or take, considering the amount of time we have already been in here," he returned in jest. "I think they are both very determined people when they want to be. Just like me and even you perhaps."

"Thank you for caring...," he voice dropping as tiredness finally stole away any coherent thoughts, and he faded into sleep.

"Could not do anything less, Lucas," Bridger whispered with fortitude.

Reluctantly and definitely not in the best position for proper sleep the Captain noted. And soon to be disturbed no doubt for a short time until he was settled into a soft bed again. But the man was pleased to see the teenager finally getting some rest.

_'We both got a lot more than we bargained for coming back here didn't we, Lucas'_ Nathan commented sadly to himself.

In body, mind and spirit, the teenager was spent.

Bridger knew he was only beginning to understand. And there was so much more that he wanted to talk about and say to the boy. To be able to do to help him overcome these inescapable obstacles. He was aware that it would take time and patience, and most of all, it might require everything he had to give to keep his promises.

The end – for now...

**Author Notes:**

Tessa – This story was always meant for you. Sorry I couldn't quite do the wrapping Lucas up in Bridger's arms for you just yet – a little too early. Please forgive me – I hope what I have done with the being carried scene is enough for now. This whole story is because of you, as you patiently listened to me waffle on and on. Thank you for being there for me. Lots of roads to travel down together yet.

It might seem like this story doesn't really have an ending – but this is the finish for now – until the next one starts.

I didn't want the Bridger carrying Lucas scene to sound too lame or babyish. He is fourteen, and not into accepting affection yet as well. I love the idea of it happening, just wanted it to sound realistic this early on.

Okay, this ending is just a prelude, and I hope the beginning rather than the end. So please keep seat-belt's buckled. The roller-coaster ride has only just started. Everything that I am setting up in these next stories, should lead to even more stuff happening of course individually for those plots, good and bad. But when I add to _**"Seed of Doubt"**_ , the betrayal that Lucas begins to feel in that story should be much deeper, and it should have much more impact.

For the moment, Lucas just let out his deepest secret accidentally. Not everything has come out yet, and it won't all at once anywhere, more like over time in a number of places. Adoption is not taking place yet, or even being brought up as a thought by anybody.

With medical jargon I did, I tried to be fairly accurate and show Kristin doing a little more this time around then when he first fainted. But I didn't want to bore you with a medical dictionary either. Hopefully I found the middle ground. I didn't want the medical descriptions to overshadow what else was happening.

The confrontation with Lucas and Kristin about the medication and stash jars was supposed to happen when he first arrive back in his cabin, but I think it works better the way I did it now. And I want the relationship between them to grow into a stronger one over time too.

He doesn't know that everybody else knows his secret yet either. For now he thinks that Kristin might suspect something. And he just openly told Bridger, but as far as Lucas knows, Ben and the senior rest of the crew are still in the dark, so more to happen in the next story there yet.

The scene with Noyce was supposed to be short, more to come in the next story there, and I didn't want to detract from what was already happening.

Still lots of clues and secrets yet to follow and some scenes that were supposed to happen in this story, being carried over to the next one.

I am far from an electronic expert, so tracking of small items is purely made up and may or may not work in a real live situation.

The whole idea of the Loud-speaker fritzing all the time to different rooms, was a lame idea, but I didn't want to have a situation where Lucas had to "accidentally" spill his story more than once. Or have other people blurt it out to each other like I have with some issues in the chapters before this one. It was supposed to be the Bridge, but there are a few crew there that would not be part of the small "network" created. And instead of creating it just in the Ward Room, I had it happen from Med-Bay too.

The scene with Tim in the Aqua tube I took directly from the opening credits, wanting to employ a different way of finding out about seeing Lucas on the floor in his cabin, but not able to do anything about it with the door locks. I remembered seeing Tim in the tube with the scuba gear on. I was originally going to have Lucas locked in a different room, but decided his own room was a better choice for Tim and Darwin.

As far as his hiding place in Ben's room, I wanted to use the idea from the episode "The Whale Song", and that little hiding place will still be employed yet in more than one plot.

I hope you have enjoyed my opening act.

The next story _**"The Green Pen"**_\- has a lot happening. Exploring more about Bridger's Island, and more interaction with Noyce, plus hopefully a few light-hearted and fun moments too. And don't worry, Lawrence and Cynthia Wolenczak are definitely still lurking about.

_**Stowaways **_was supposed to be complete, but Ben has hatched a new plan in an attempt to make up for his misdeeds to everybody. So Lucas and Kristin will be coming back on-board SeaQuest very soon.

I will be back soon, but need to spend some time on some other fandoms as well and update those stories.

I hope everyone will continue to read and follow my stories. Thank you all for doing so up until now. There are lots more to come.

Jules


End file.
